Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons ?
by Schmarties
Summary: Au cours d'une horrible journée Draco va, par un concours de circonstances, voler un livre à la bibliothèque. Mais Dumby ne le voit pas de cet oeil et Poudlard est au courant que 'Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons' a disparu. Slash HPDM Draco OOC
1. Quand Salazar semble maudire Draco

**Titre : Comment séduire Harry Potter en 10 leçons ?**

_Auteur : Schmarties._

Genre : Amour, Humour, tout un tas de choses...

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, hélas ! Je fais un peu mumuse avec pour mon propre plaisir (et le vôtre ?) et je ne gagne pas d'argent. C'est dit.

Rating T (je peux pas vraiment mettre M étant donné que j'ai 15 ans. Mais sachez que cette histoire contient des propos sexuels par moments)

Pairing : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy... Mon couple fétiche !!!

Résumé : Une journée épouvantable s'abat sur ce pauvre Draco, résigné à aller travailler à la bibliothèque, il va, par un concours de circonstances, voler un livre des plus... intéressants. Mais Dumby ne le voit pas de cet oeil et tout Poudlard est au courant que le livre "Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons" a disparu de la bibliothèque. Heureusement pour lui, il reste à Draco son fidèle ami Blaise, espérons que ce dernier réussira à l'aider...

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

Avertissement 2ème du nom : Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 6 des aventures de notre Ryry mondial... Draco prend une tournure qui va pas tellement avec la fic, pis y'orait pu de Snape pour torturer Harry, pas drôle quoi ! (Mais si mais si, j'aime le tome 6 c'est juste que là ça me casse tout x.x)

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages._

_**Les phrases en gras italiques sont les consciences des personnages. :p**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapitre 1 : Quand Salazar semble maudire Draco._

La belle matinée enneigée du 10 Octobre était en train de devenir un véritable enfer pour les Serpentard. En effet ce matin, leur Prince, Draco Malfoy, 17 ans, en 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard, était de fort méchante humeur. Et un Draco Malfoy pestant envers et contre tout était véritablement terrorisant.

Le jeune blond entra dans sa Salle Commune en maudissant tout les Saints qu'il connaissait et envoya son pied shooter dans le sac d'un premier année qui courra immédiatement se terrer dans son dortoir. Draco se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus confortable de la Salle et serra les poings. Cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Il s'était réveillé à l'heure après une bonne nuit de sommeil dans sa chambre individuelle de préfet-en-chef. Son teint était toujours aussi éblouissant, ses cheveux toujours coiffés à la perfection, et il avait même réussi à avoir de la confiture de figues au petit-déjeuner, sa préférée. Son premier cours avait été deux heures de Sortilèges, en commun avec les Serdaigles, et il avait bien entendu été le meilleur. _Salazar soit loué qu'on ne soit pas avec les Gryffondors, j'ai au moins la satisfaction de ne pas voir cette saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger me dépasser !_

Mais voilà, son deuxième cours avait été un cours de Métamorphoses avec lesdits Gryffondor. Si MacGo ne chouchoutait pas autant sa maison comme Snape, elle restait imbuvable pour le jeune blond. A la pensée de sa professeur, les mâchoires de Draco se crispèrent tandis qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement, stressant tout les élèves autour de lui.

Ainsi son cours de Métamorphoses avait tout gâché. D'abord, il avait fallu qu'il soit en retard, il s'était donc vu retirer 5 points parce qu'il avait fait un détour par les toilettes, vérifiant sa coiffure au passage. _Quand on voit sa tête, on comprend qu'elle ne connaisse pas la définition de la perfection !_

Ce retard lui avait également valu une place au premier rang, et donc définitivement derrière Potter. Voilà, voilà ce qui l'avait rendu fou de rage. Non seulement il était sous l'œil de MacGo continuellement, mais en plus, il ne pouvait mater à son gré son Gryffondor personnel. Draco avait donc du passer une horrible heure de cours à insulter la vielle harpie et à lui lancer des _Endoloris_ imaginaires. Et pour comble de la malédiction, la professeur leur avait donné un devoir de 45 cm à rendre pour le lendemain. Le problème de Draco était donc qu'il devrait encore travailler entre midi et deux et sûrement tard ce soir pour avoir une note comparable à celle de la Sang-de-Bourbe, et ne pas craindre de représailles de la part de son père.

Draco poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés et rouvrit les yeux pour jeter un regard-qui-tue made in Malfoy à l'énergumène qui avait osé le déranger. Seulement voilà, cet énergumène, c'était Blaise Zabini, son cher et fidèle Blaise, son meilleur ami, son confident, le seul type de Poudlard à le supporter dans ses crises, à ne pas le craindre, le seul que Draco considérait comme un égal. Le seul aussi qui savait l'attirance démente de Draco envers son balafré personnel soit dit en passant. C'était lui qui avait fini par faire avouer à Draco ses sentiments pour le brun aux yeux de jade, ce à la fin de leur cinquième année. Lorsque Harry avait perdu son parrain et que ce cher blondinet avait développé une véritable allergie au nom de Bellatrix Lestranges.

Soit, Draco abandonna donc son expression avada kedavrique et grogna en voyant le visage accusateur de Blaise.

- Quoi ? siffla Draco.

Blaise leva un sourcil en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Que me reproches-tu **encore** Blaise ?

- A ton avis ?

Regard-qui-tue made in Malfoy, le retour !

- T'es vraiment lourd à supporter quand tu te comportes comme un hippogriffe mal léché !

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes tandis que sa mâchoire tombait sous l'outrage.

- Quoi ? QUOI ?

Un tressaillement de peur traversa la pièce, mais Blaise se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Dis-moi ce qui va pas chez toi, qu'on passe à autre chose… Je te préviens que je te supporterais pas toute la journée comme ça !

Les yeux de Malfoy se rétrécirent jusqu'à ne devenir que deux petites fentes assassines.

- Les amis, y a que ça de vrai hein ! cingla t-il. Par Salazar, tu étais avec moi en cours de Métamorphoses, tu sais donc très bien ce qui ne va PAS !

Blaise soupira.

- Encore cette histoire de Po…

Draco se releva en hurlant pour arrêter Blaise.

- LA FEEEERME !!!!

Les mains sur les hanches, le regard meurtrier, Draco trépignait.

- Je t'avertis Blaise, si je t'entends ne serais-ce que penser à prononcer son nom devant témoins, même Dumbledore ne pourra rien pour te protéger de moi et de ma baguette !

Blaise lui tendit un immense sourire sadique.

- On devrait lui trouver un surnom, que penses tu de : Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Il fit une pause dramatique avant de grimacer tristement.

- C'est déjà pris, que dirait tu de : Celui-Qui-A…

- _SILENCIO !_

Hors de lui, Draco pointa sa baguette sur Blaise qui s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Draco le regarda avec un sourire narquois avant de se frotter les mains. Il se pencha ensuite vers Blaise et le cala contre le dossier de son fauteuil en le poussant d'un doigt contre sa gorge.

- Tatata, vilain, vilain Blaise ! N'essaie plus jamais de recommencer ça, tu m'as bien compris ? siffla Draco d'un ton doucereux.

Blaise haussa les épaules avant d'acquiescer d'un air exaspéré.

- Bien !

Draco lui tendit un sourire satisfait.

- Maintenant tu vas rester sage et je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour cette punaise de MacGo.

Il lui tapota doucement la tête et se détourna pou sortir. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette en direction de Blaise par-dessus son épaule.

- _Finite Incantatem !_

Et il disparut de la Salle sans entendre les insultes provenant de Blaise. Une fois dans le couloir sombre des cachots, Draco releva le nez, sa discussion avec Blaise ne lui ayant aucunement enlevé sa méchante humeur. Il s'avança donc de sa démarche impériale à travers le château.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

De l'autre côté du château, dans la Salle Commune des Rouge et Or, Hermione Granger déposa en hâte son livre de Sortilèges dans son dortoir et prit celui de Potions pour le double cours avec Snape qui les attendait l'après-midi même. Elle redescendit ensuite rapidement dans la Salle Commune pour trouver Ron et Harry affalés dans des fauteuils aux côtés de Dean Thomas, discutant de la séance d'entraînement de Quidditch du soir même.

- Oh ! Et ce soir on a potions avec Snape, pitié Harry, évite la retenue, implora Dean.

Harry semblait bougon en entendant la remarque.

- D'accord, d'accord, je serais gentil, sage et je ne répondrais à aucunes des provocations de Snape.

Hermione ne fit même pas attention à ses amis et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Salle lorsque la voix exaspérée de Ron la stoppa net.

- Ne me dit pas que tu vas à la bibliothèque Herm'!

Hermione prit une longue inspiration avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Si !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Ronald Weasley ! Aurais-tu déjà oublié le devoir que MacGonagall vient de nous donner pour demain ? On a une heure avant de manger, alors je file le faire à la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, étant donné que vous avez entraînement ce soir, vous feriez bien de vous y mettre aussi.

- Oh mais…

Hermione se boucha les oreilles en grimaçant.

- Je ne veux entendre aucune de tes plaintes Ron ! Tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en contrefiche d'accord ? C'était un _conseil_. On sait tout les deux ce qu'il va se passer. Tu ne vas rien faire, et ce soir, complètement crevé, tu vas venir me voir à minuit, et tu vas me pleurer dessus pour que je te montre mes notes, comme d'habitude je finirais par céder et tu recopieras pendant que j'espèrerais que la prochaine fois ce sera différent, mais qui puis-je hein ?

Elle soupira pour se donner un air dramatique et tourna les talons.

- 'Mione attends !

La jeune fille se tourna une nouvelle fois sous l'appel de son ami brun. Harry se releva et attrapa son sac de cours pour la rejoindre.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

L'expression stupéfaite d'Hermione arracha un rire à Harry. La jeune brunette finit par sourire et acquiesça. Harry se tourna vers ses deux camarades de chambre qui paraissaient tout aussi étonnés qu' Hermione.

- On se revoit à table les gars ?

Il leur adressa un rapide signe de la main et sortit à la suite de son amie, en direction de la bibliothèque. Une fois dehors, Hermione se tourna vers lui en sifflant.

- Harry, tu m'impressionnes là. Puis-je savoir la véritable raison de ta venue avec moi ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Ben le devoir de MacGo.

Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller tandis qu'elle souriait.

- Vraiment ? Un instant j'ai eu peur que ce ne soit qu'une feinte pour retrouver quelqu'un d'autre et…

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvra sous l'outrage tandis qu'il boudait.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça sincèrement !

Hermione lui posa une main sur le bras en papillonnant des yeux.

- Excuse-moi.

- C'est juste que tu as raison, ce soir y a entraînement et il faut bien que je bosse un peu pour ses maudites, maudites ASPIC.

Hermione semblait aussi rayonnante qu'un gamin de 6 ans à qui on vient de dire que Noël venait d'être avancé.

- Merci Merlin, tous mes efforts n'ont pas été vains !

Arrivant devant la bibliothèque, Hermione arrêta de parler et jeta à Harry un regard signifiant clairement maintenant-on-se-tait-on-est-là-pour-bosser. Harry hocha doucement la tête et ils entrèrent s'installer à une table reculée. Harry déposa rapidement ses affaires et sourit à son amie.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher les livres ?

Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

- Si tu veux, prends tout ce qu'il y a, je prépare les parchemins.

La jeune fille plongea dans son sac et retira donc deux feuilles de parchemins tandis qu'Harry s'éloignait en direction de la section « Métamorphoses ».

Les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent alors sur le jeune Serpentard blond répondant au _doux_ nom de Draco Malfoy. Son entrée avait stoppé net les faibles chuchotements. Il secoua la tête, ramenant ses quelques mèches rebelles hors de sa vue, et il se dirigea vers une table au fond de la pièce. Son regard tomba alors sur Hermione Granger, fidèle amie des livres. Draco grimaça en la voyant déjà là. _Et sans Potter, forcément. Ça le tuerait d'étudier parfois ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le laisse encore recopier sur elle ? Cette fille est incroyable !_

Rageur envers le Survivant si fainéant, Draco déposa son sac contre une chaise et partit vers les nombreux rayons à la recherche de livres l'aidant dans son devoir. Il s'enfonça dans l'abri des livres et ses pensées se dirigèrent à nouveau vers un certain brun aux yeux verts. Il pesta silencieusement contre Merlin qui avait apparemment décidé de le laisser hors de sa vue aujourd'hui. Ainsi plongées dans des idées de plus en plus poussées, Draco ne réalisa pas qu'il avait atterrit non pas dans la section des livres de Métamorphoses, mais dans une section tout aussi… intéressante. Draco, un sourire pervers aux lèvres, finit par secouer la tête, chassant de son esprit toutes les pensées d'un brun couvert de sueur, le souffle saccadé, les joues rougies… _Jouant au Quidditch bien entendu !_

Il prit une légère inspiration et regarda où il était. Le rouge lui monta soudainement aux joues en voyant le grand panneau indiquant : « Harry Potter ». Le Serpentard déglutit et se retourna en scrutant les alentours. Personne. Il sortit doucement de la rangée de livres et jeta des coups d'oeils suspicieux autour de lui. Lorsqu'il fut assuré d'être un minimum seul, il recula en faisant le moins de bruit possible et se pencha vers les livres en face de lui. Un léger sourire vient flotter sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il attrapait un premier livre sur les talents certains du Gryffondor au Quidditch. Le livre contenait plus d'une centaine de photos d'Harry sur son balai et Draco s'extasia devant. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur la photographie de l'attrapeur qui filait comme une fusée sur son Eclair de Feu et adressait régulièrement de grands sourires à l'appareil. _Joues rougies… Cheveux dans une pagaille monstrueuse mais si sauvage… Ses yeux qui brillent comme deux pierres de jade… Je suis sûr que son souffle est saccadé…Oh Salazar, et ces vêtements qui le moulent... _Son regard s'attarda sur l'Eclair de Feu d'Harry, les yeux de Draco brillèrent soudainement. _Entre ces cuisses par les fesses de Merlin ! Je veux être ce balai… Laissez-moi être ce putain de balai chanceux…_Draco fronça les sourcils et ferma d'un coup sec le livre. _Un balai ! Si ça c'est pas dégradant ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à moi là ?! Je suis un Malfoy merde alors, et je veux être un stupide, stupide balai… Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi Potter !_

Draco reposa le livre en prenant une longue inspiration. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard capta un titre qui lui amena une moue sceptique. Il attrapa alors le volume en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. _Comment séduire Harry Potter en 10 leçons. Intéressant ça dîtes-moi !_ Draco se pétrifia soudain en entendant un bruit de pas s'approcher. Toute couleur disparaissant de son visage, il referma le livre et sortit précipitamment de la section, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il déglutit difficilement et tourna vers le rayon de Métamorphoses. Il culbuta alors un meuble et tomba sur les fesses parterre en grognant.

- Maudit sois-tu Merlin de malheur !

Ses yeux se relevèrent alors pour pulvériser l'étagère du regard. Il hoqueta de surprise en remarquant que l'étagère avait deux magnifiques yeux couleur jade qui le regardait d'un air amusé.

- Et bien Malfoy, tu ne sais plus marcher ou serais-tu soudainement devenu aveugle ?

Draco se releva précipitamment, le rouge aux joues et adressa au Gryffondor de ses rêves (_les plus érotiques) _un regard polaire.

- Barre-toi de mon chemin Potty, siffla t-il.

L'attrapeur Gryffondor haussa un sourcil.

- Tu te ramollis Malfoy, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

Draco plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

- J'ai autre chose à faire que de te rabaisser encore et encore Potter, j'étudies moi vois-tu. Je me lasse de devoir chaque jour te montrer ma supériorité chéri, alors maintenant, laisse-moi passer.

Il leva le nez devant l'air furieux d'Harry. Le brun serra les poings en le fusillant du regard.

- Malfoy tu…

-Tututut ! le coupa Malfoy. Et bien Potter, tu es vraiment con ou serais-tu soudainement devenu sourd ? Je me fiche de tes stupides petites remarques à deux noises.

Le Serpentard posa sa main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor et le poussa en arrière, avant de le snober pour se diriger vers sa table. Harry retint un hurlement de rage en serrant les dents, il prit ensuite ses livres et revint vers la table d'Hermione.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda son amie d'un air inquiet.

- Rien, grogna Harry.

Hermione le regarda d'un air suspect.

- Mais tu es tout rouge, tu… ?

- Je vais bien 'Mione, travaillons tu veux ?

La jeune fille hoche doucement la tête et attrapa un des livres ramenés par Harry.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Draco se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en fermant les yeux. _Blaise va me tuer... Mais c'est pas ma faute en plus, c'est Harry qui l'a cherché et… soupire Ouais, j'ai aucune excuse. Harry, Harry, Harry, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois Potter ? _Draco laissa sa tête retomber sur sa table en grimaçant. _Je suis sûr qu'il est furieux contre moi maintenant, il va me haïr encore plus. **Bien sûr qu'il va te haïr, tu as entendu comme tu l'as traité ? Non mais vraiment Dray !** Oh ça va hein ! Ta gueule toi ! Si tu t'étais montré avant, j'aurais pu éviter cette connerie ! **… Mais … **Saleté de conscience !_Draco releva la tête et aperçut alors le livre qu'il avait embarqué dans la Section Beau-gosse-en-puissance. Draco vira soudainement au rouge tomate en cachant le livre. _Et merde, j'en fait quoi de ça maintenant ? **Et ben, va le reposer…** Mais tout le monde va me voir, s'il y a quelqu'un dans la section ? **Et ben empruntes-le alors, ça peut toujours être utile hinhinhin…** Quoi ? Hors de question que je demande à Pince d'emprunté le livre spécial Fan-club-Potter ! **Alors… Nous n'avons qu'à le voler ! …** Oh oui, le voler mwouahaha ! Je t'aime conscience. **Moi aussi, moi aussi, mais fait ça discretos Dray…**_

Après avoir lancé un discret regard suspicieux autour de lui, Draco laissa tomber le livre dans son sac et entreprit de rédiger un semblant de devoir de Métamorphoses. Son cœur battait encore la chamade de son entrevue avec Potter. Et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses écrits n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la Métamorphose, Draco jura et décida de remettre le devoir au soir même. Il se leva alors, son humeur toujours plus exécrable, et sortit de la bibliothèque à grands pas.

Mécaniquement, il se dirigea alors vers les cachots et entra à nouveau dans la Salle Commune pour bifurquer immédiatement vers sa chambre de préfet-en-chef.

- Milles Gorgones.

Le tableau d'un dresseur de serpent s'ouvra alors sur la pièce personnelle du blond. Draco se rua dedans et s'affala sur son lit avec un soupir. Il entendit aussitôt une série de coups frappés à sa porte et hurla de rage.

- Quoi **ENCORE** ?!

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le visage souriant de Blaise Zabini. Draco soupira une nouvelle fois en laissant tomber sa main droite sur ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Blaise ?

Sa voix lasse attira un froncement de sourcil à son ami.

- C'est plutôt à toi de me dire pourquoi tu es encore plus furieux que tantôt.

- 'Me suis disputé avec Potter.

Blaise soupira de désespoir.

- Sac à gargouilles ! Draco non mais quelle tête de nouille tu fais !

Draco renifla avec dédain et sa voix sèche et froide résonna dans la pièce.

- Merci Blaise, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce genre de commentaires là !

Blaise attrapa une chaise et s'assied à l'envers dessus, face à Draco.

- Allez, raconte-moi.

Draco lui jeta un regard perplexe et finit par s'asseoir plus confortablement sur son lit avant d'entreprendre de lui raconter son altercation avec le Survivant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, se trouvait dans une posture des plus dangereuses. Assis au fond du cachot qui servait de salle de cours à Snape, il tentait vainement de réussir la potion du jour. Mais à son plus grand malheur, sa dernière dispute avec l'héritier Malfoy lui était encore restée en travers de la gorge, le déconcentrant de son devoir. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils haineux au Serpentard qui l'évitait soigneusement depuis la bibliothèque. Harry grommela une longue tirade d'insultes vers le blond, faisant pouffer son ami et coéquipier de potion, Ronald Weasley. Seulement voilà, un malheur n'arrive jamais seul et ainsi, sans qu'un des deux Gryffondors ne le remarque, Snape s'était approché d'eux et se baissait doucement pour entendre ce qui pouvait faire mordre son poing à Weasley.

- Un jour Ron, un jour je lui tordais le cou à cette espèce de crapule pleine de poux, cette bouse de dragon, ce vieil hibou rabougri, cette vermine, cette limace, ce… ce…cette chose, cette immondice de la nature…

A court d'idées d'injures, Harry jura en tranchant sa racine de mandragore. Ron se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- C'est seulement un Malfoy mon pauvre Harry, je crois que ça explique tout.

Harry sourit sadiquement.

- Ouais je crois bien.

Snape se releva aussitôt et se racla la gorge, figeant ses deux élèves détestés, il prit ensuite une voix doucereuse, insistant sur le « P » de façon détestable.

- Monsieur Potter…

Harry ferma les yeux, sentant sa dernière heure arriver. De toute évidence, son professeur les avait entendu. Il était fichu. S'il se prenait une retenue, ses amis le tueraient. Il se tourne alors face à Snape.

- Oui professeur ?

Snape plissa les yeux, avançant la tête vers le jeune homme devant lui.

- Votre niveau aux profondeurs abyssal en potion ne vous donne aucunement le droit d'insulter les élèves réussissant à obtenir les meilleures notes, bien que votre jalousie maladive envers Monsieur Malfoy est tout ce qu'il y a de plus compréhensible.

Harry prit une teinte cramoisie, mi-gêné mi-furieux qu'il le pense jaloux de cette petite fouine nerveuse. De son côté, Draco se redressa en adressant un sourire sadiquement triomphant à Harry, s'attirant un regard noir blasé de la part de Blaise.

- Je retire 10 points à Gryffondor pour un tel manque de respect envers votre camarade Potter, et pareil pour vous monsieur Weasley.

Ron serra les poings et les dents pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

- Et, pour vous dissuader de recommencer pareille infamie, Weasley, vous ferez dorénavant équipe avec Mr Malfoy en potions, Potter, avec Zabini.

Les mâchoires d'Harry et de Ron tombèrent sous le coup de cette torture.

- Mais… commença Harry.

- Pas de discussion Potter.

La vois doucereuse de Snape coupa immédiatement Harry qui repensa à la retenue évitée.

- Bien monsieur.

Il attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la table de Blaise alors que Draco ramassait ses affaires pour rejoindre Weasley avec un air plus que dégoûté. Lorsqu'il passa au niveau d'Harry il lui adressa un regard assassin.

- Merci Potter tu viens de me faire gagner mon plus grand rêve, faire équipe avec la belette. Comment te remercier pour cette chance inouïe ? C'était vraiment BRILLANT !

Il souffla de mécontentement.

- Pauvre schnock ! ajouta t-il avant de s'asseoir.

Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Comme si ça me réjouissait…

Il s'assit ensuite à côté de son Serpentard de nouvel équipier qui l'accueillit avec un sourit chaleureux. Harry le dévisagea, perplexe. Serpentard et chaleureux dans la même phrase faisait vraiment un choc. Blaise se frotta les mains.

- T'as du bol Potter, Draco et moi, on avait bientôt fini la potion.

Harry laissa tomber ses affaires et soupira.

- Génial, j'en suis tout émoustillé.

Blaise laissa échapper un petit rire qui fit lever un sourcil à Harry.

- Ecoute Potter, on risque de devoir passer un bout de temps ensemble étant donné notre nouveau statut de coéquipiers, on pourrait peut-être passer un accord de sympathie non ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et examina la main tendue de Blaise comme s'il essayait de trouver le piège.

- Pas de piège Potter, je veux juste réussir mon année en potions. Si on se chamaille et qu'on s'entend pas, on va tout foirer c'est certain.

- Excuse-moi si j'émet des doutes, tu es un…

- … Serpentard oui, on est au courant. Je suis ambitieux justement, pas stupide.

Harry esquissa un sourire et finit par serrer la main de Zabini, sous le regard outré de Draco Malfoy, assis trois rangées plus loin.

- Okay, ça marche, comportons nous en personnes civilisées.

Blaise sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Bien, merci Harry. Tu permets que je t'appelle Harry ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Génial. Alors finissions cette potion cher équipier.

- Où est-ce que vous en étiez ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer voyons Harry.

- Je parlais de Malfoy et toi.

- Ah. Tu peux l'appeler Draco alors, et j'appellerais Weasley, Ron.

Harry lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Voyant cela, Blaise haussa les épaules.

- Enfin je disais ça comme ça, Weasley est ton meilleur ami alors…

- Oui, mais Ron vaut milles fois mieux que Malfoy, fit sombrement Harry.

- Tu brises notre accord Harry, ne rabaisses pas mon meilleur ami devant moi.

- D'accord d'accord, si tu veux, je vais faire un effort monumental. Où est-ce que vous en étiez, toi et _Draco_ ?

Le sourire de Blaise revint au galop.

- A ajouter l'asphodèle en poudre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un hurlement de rage semblable au cri des banshees se fit entendre dans tout le château de Poudlard, terrorisant les élèves les plus proches de la salle commune des Serpentard. Dans sa chambre de Préfet en Chef, Draco Malfoy faisait exploser toute la fureur accumulée dans la journée en jetant divers bibelots offerts par sa mère contre les murs. Blaise, debout au milieu de la pièce, tentait de le calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait, vainement. Draco, les cheveux décoiffés, à bout de souffle, le visage rougi déformé par la haine, envoya un vase contre la fenêtre qui explosa, répandant des morceaux de verres et de porcelaine partout dans la chambre. Blaise soupira.

- Calme toi Drake par pitié.

- Que je me…. CAAAAAALME ?!

Draco partir dans un rire hystérique avant de se remettre à hurler.

- NON MAIS TU PLAISANTES ?

- Draco merde…

- Putain non mais t'as vu quelle journée pourrie je viens de me prendre ? WEASLEY ! Putain Blaise je suis avec WEASEL !!! Et ce sûrement jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Et bien essaie de sympathiser un peu avec lui, ça peut te rapprocher de Potter.

Le visage de Draco perdit toutes ses couleurs.

- Sympathiser… avec… Weasel ?

Blaise hocha doucement la tête avec un sourire.

- NON MAIS TU VAS PAS BIEN OU QUOI ?

Blaise soupira.

- C'était trop beau.

- Ce n'est pas parce que môsieur sympathise avec MON Potter que je vais aller discuter Quidditch avec la belette.

Blaise éclata de rire.

- Alors c'était ça ?

Draco se renfrogna.

- Quoi ?

- T'as la haine parce que Snape m'a mis moi avec Harry alors que tu es avec Weasley ?

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent en grand tandis qu'il fusillait Blaise du regard en continuant de lui aboyer dessus.

- Alors ça y est, de « Potter » il est passé à « Harry » ? Il vient chez toi pour Noël tant qu'on y est ?

Blaise lui envoya un sourire amusé.

- J'ai passé un pacte avec Harry.

Draco souffla comme un buffle.

- Mhm ?

- On a décidé de rester sympa l'un avec l'autre du temps de nos cours de potions, et même en dehors j'espère. Je l'appelle Harry, il m'appelle Blaise et j'ai même réussi à le faire t'appeler Draco, tant que j'appellerais Weasley, Ron, tu vois je fais jouer leurs relations comme les nôtres. Je t'arrange le coup bordel Draco.

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais. Mais alors par pitié Draco, ne le provoques PLUS. Je ferais mon possible pour que tu puisses roucouler avec, mais ne gâche pas mes efforts. Harry est peut-être tolérant et gentil comme un Gryffondor mais je veux pas devoir ramasser des conneries comme le truc de la bibliothèque. Je l'ai trouvé d'ailleurs bien sympa après ce que tu lui avais sorti.

Draco leva un sourcil, sceptique.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

Blaise hocha les épaules et répondit d'un ton évident.

- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami.

- Blaise ?

- Bon d'accord j'en ai marre de tes putains de crises existentielles comme ce soir où tu pleures ton Harry et ta stupidité.

La mâchoire de Draco tomba sous l'outrage tandis qu'il hurlait d'une voix involontairement aigue.

- Blaise !

- Bon allez Drake, allons manger maintenant tu veux ?

Draco, boudeur, regarda le sol.

- Mhmmm.

Blaise lui attrapa le bras et le tira dans les couloirs.

- Tu sais le plus injuste de l'histoire Blaise ?

- Quoi ?

- Il t'a serré la main alors qu'il te connaissait pas.

- Et alors ?

- En première année, quand il ne ME connaissait pas, il l'a pas fait, il m'avais foutu le vent du millénaire.

- J'ai pas insulté Weasley.

- J'étais jeune, stupide et inconscient.

- Lui aussi Drake.

- Ah bah oui, ça doit être ça.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la Grande Salle et Draco se dégagea enfin de la poigne de son ami. Alors qu'il se tournait vers la porte, la voix de Blaise le retint.

- Re-hello Harry !

Draco se figea et se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour suivre son regard et tomber sur Harry Potter, en compagnie de la bel… Ron et de … Hermione. Draco déglutit tandis qu'Harry envoyait un sourire amusé à Blaise.

- Re-hello Blaise !

Blaise sourit à son tour avant de se tourner vers les amis d'Harry.

- Ron, Hermione.

Il les salua d'un coup de tête avant de se tourner vers Harry qui soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il baissa ensuite le regard vers Draco qui retint son souffle.

- Draco.

Il le salua à son tour d'un coup de tête alors que le cœur de Draco explosait au son unique de la voix d'Harry prononçant son prénom. Blaise applaudit.

- Héhé, bon, et ben bon appétit les Gryffins.

Il attrapa ensuite Draco par le bras et le traîna vers la porte.

- Tu as un drôle de meilleur ami Blaise.

Les deux Serpentard se retournèrent pour voir les trois Gryffondors les regarder avec amusement. Ron continua sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

- Il semble être très attaché à toi.

Le regard de Draco tomba sur son bras prisonniers de Blaise et il se re-dégagea rapidement en envoyant à son ami un regard polaire.

- Je sais marcher tout seul Blaise.

Blaise soupira en secouant la tête et regarda Harry avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

- Le pauvre petit a besoin de câlins, c'est dur d'être Draco Malfoy tu sais.

Draco rougit tandis que ses yeux lançaient des « avada kedavra » qui firent tressaillir les trois Gryffondors.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend là ? Tu deviens barjot mon pauvre Blaise.

Blaise sourit pleinement, faisant fulminer Draco.

- Je te… Arg. Tu m'énerves Blaise.

Blaise hocha doucement la tête, avec son regard sadique disant clairement « ne vas pas plus loin sinon tout est foutu entre toi et Harry fais moi confiance ». Draco croisa les bras sur son torse avec une mine boudeuse.

- Bien, gentil Draco.

Les yeux de Draco s'étrécirent. Tandis qu'il suivait Blaise dans la Grande Salle, plantant les trois Gryffondors.

- Alors ça…

Hermione, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, ne finit pas sa phrase. Ron ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte avant d'arriver à formuler ses pensées.

- J'ai rêvé ou Blaise a rabattu le caquet de Malfoy ?

- C'était un rêve utopique qui vient de devenir réalité mes amis ! fit Harry avec un sourire.

Draco se laissa tomber sur son banc sans plus un regard pour son soi-disant meilleur ami. Son air renfrogné lui donna la chance d'être épargné des babillages aigue de Pansy. Broyant des idées noires, la tête baissée vers son assiette, il ne vit pas Dumbledore se lever et demander le silence. Ce fut le coude de Blaise dans son bras qui lui fit lever les yeux vers le directeur, accrochant au passage pendant deux misérables secondes un regard vert émeraude curieux qui fit battre son cœur soudainement plus fort. Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

- Mes chers élèves, j'ai reçu aujourd'hui un message des plus importants et des plus affligeants de la part de Mme Pince. Il semblerait qu'un livre est été volé dans la bibliothèque ce jour.

Le cœur de Draco cessa de battre tandis que la panique l'envahissait.

- Je demande donc à l'élève qui a commis cette erreur de bien vouloir ramener le livre dans les plus brefs délais, c'est-à-dire demain midi au plus tard, sous peine d'une punition exemplaire. Les livres sont à disposition gratuitement dans la bibliothèque et il est donc absolument stupide et mesquin de les voler.

Draco se félicita d'être un Malfoy et de ne laisser aucunement passer sa peur sur son visage. Dans quelle merde s'était-il encore fourré ?

- Si toutefois vous voyez un de vos camarades avec le livre en question, merci de le convaincre de le ramener, ou de prévenir un professeur. Cet acte de vol aussi futile vous paraisse t-il, reste une chose que nous ne souhaitons pas dans cette école. Le livre a été volé dans la section consacrée à Harry Potter.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le concerné qui rougit violemment en se ratatinant sur son banc.

- Et il s'intitule : « Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons ».

Harry laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette tandis qu'à côté de lui, Ron mangeait son poing pour étouffer son rire, tout comme Seamus et Dean.

- Merci à tous.

Dumbledore se rassit, alors que des chuchotements commencèrent à envahir la salle, suivit d'éclats de rire et de regards vers Harry. Ledit Harry se leva précipitamment et sortit de la Grande Salle sans un regard pour personne. Draco déglutit et tenta de garder son masque d'indifférence en reniflant de mépris. Blaise en face de lui, lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Draco, vaincu et légèrement désespéré, se décida à lui envoyer un bref regard apeuré qui fit tilter son ami. Blaise soupira imperceptiblement et continua de manger. Draco tenta de l'imiter en oubliant les chuchotements pressés des gens cherchant désespérément qui aurait bien pu voler ledit livre, mais il échoua lamentablement et laissa retomber sa fourchette dans son plat de pomme de terre. Il jeta un nouveau regard las vers Blaise, lui demandant du secours. Ce dernier compris le message et engloutit son repas avant de se lever en même temps que Draco pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Une fois hors de la vue des élèves Draco poussa un profond soupir.

- Merci Blaise.

Blaise s'appuya contre le mur d'un couloir avec un regard accusateur.

- Draco merde t'a vraiment foiré sur ce coup.

- Si tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès.

- Ce truc est venu tout seul dans ton sac peut-être ?

- En quelque sorte oui.

Blaise soupira.

- Ecoute si tu voulais ce putain de livre, à la limite, t'aurais du me demander de l'emprunter pour toi, je sais pas moi, mais là tu t'es enfoncé dans une bouse de dragon.

- Toujours aussi poète mon cher Blaise, remarqua Draco en levant un sourcil sarcastique.

- J'espère au moins que ce livre est bien…

Draco renifla et entra dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards pour aller travailler son fameux devoir de métamorphoses. Devoir qu'il ne finit que trois heures après, les yeux rougis, les mains douloureuses d'avoir trop écrit. Draco s'étira comme un chat et grogna. _Saleté de MacGo._ Il se leva de sa chaise et rangea ses affaires. La Salle Commune était presque vide, seuls restait Blaise, Théodore Nott, et quelques cinquièmes années. Draco vient s'affaler aux côtés de Théo et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille sous le regard résigné de Blaise. Théo sourit et se leva, attrapant la main de Draco au passage, mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte de la chambre de ce dernier, le blond fut arrêté par la main de Blaise. Draco lâche la main de Théo.

- Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.

Il lui fit un léger clin d'œil et s'assit à côté de Blaise tandis que Théo entrait dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement en train de faire Drake ?

- Et bien là je m'apprête à aller rejoindre Théo.

- Pour ?

Draco lui fit un sourire lubrique.

- A ton avis ?

Blaise secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Ecoute Zab', j'ai eu une journée exécrable tu es d'accord ? Alors là je veux prendre un peu de bon temps tu vois…

- Et Harry ? murmura Blaise.

Draco éclata d'un rire jaune qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête de toutes les personnes dans la pièce, mis à part Zabini bien entendu.

- Harry ? fit Draco, amer. Harry est un hétéro pur Blaise, qui plus est il me déteste et en y réfléchissant bien je crois que même toi tu ne pourras rien y changer.

- Mais tu es am…

Draco le coupa d'une voix glaciale.

- C'est un fantasme Zab', on en a tous… Des trucs irréalisables qu'on voudra toute notre vie et qu'on aura jamais. Fourre-toi ça dans le crâne, Harry est un putain de fantasme.

Nullement démonté, Blaise continua.

- Théo va finir par s'attacher à toi.

- Tant pis pour lui.

Sur ce, Draco se releva et se réfugia dans sa chambre où il pu enfin oublier son épouvantable journée dans les draps avec Nott.

* * *

_Hallo !_

_Et voilà le premier chapitre de "Comment séduire Harry Potter en 10 leçons" ... J'espère que ça vous plu, a__hu. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez que je continue ou si ça vous a pas vraiment accroché ;) ! Toute review acceptée._

_Merci, bsx._

_Schmarties._


	2. A quoi tu joues Malfoy ?

**Titre : Comment séduire Harry Potter en 10 leçons ?**

_Auteur : Schmarties._

Genre : Amour, Humour, tout un tas de choses...

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, hélas ! Je fais un peu mumuse avec pour mon propre plaisir (et le vôtre ?) et je ne gagne pas d'argent. C'est dit.

Rating T (je peux pas vraiment mettre M étant donné que j'ai 15 ans. Mais sachez que cette histoire contient des propos sexuels par moments)

Pairing : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy... Mon couple fétiche !!!

Résumé : Une journée épouvantable s'abat sur ce pauvre Draco, résigné à aller travailler à la bibliothèque, il va, par un concours de circonstances, voler un livre des plus... intéressants. Mais Dumby ne le voit pas de cet oeil et tout Poudlard est au courant que le livre "Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons" a disparu de la bibliothèque. Heureusement pour lui, il reste à Draco son fidèle ami Blaise, espérons que ce dernier réussira à l'aider...

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

Avertissement 2ème du nom : Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 6 des aventures de notre Ryry mondial... Draco prend une tournure qui va pas tellement avec la fic, pis y'orait pu de Snape pour torturer Harry, pas drôle quoi ! (Mais si mais si, j'aime le tome 6 c'est juste que là ça me casse tout x.x)

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages._

_**Les phrases en gras italiques sont les consciences des personnages. :p**_

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : A quoi tu joues Malfoy ?_

Le vendredi 11 Octobre, Draco se réveilla seul dans son lit, avec un vague sentiment d'angoisse. Se souvenant de la nuit dernière, où il avait royalement pris son pied avec Théo, ses sourcils se froncèrent, se demandant pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard, dans sa douche, qu'il se rappela la journée mémorablement horrible qu'il avait passé hier. Le devoir de MacGo, la bibliothèque, Potter, le livre volé, le cours de potions, Weasley, les reproches de Blaise. Il poussa un soupir de frustration en pensant qu'il aurait cours de Métamorphoses cet après-midi avec les Gryffondors, et que la journée commençait par deux heures de Botanique, dehors, dans le froid, et avec les Poufsouffles. Non vraiment, Draco Malfoy se sentit toujours aussi mal-aimé par Salazar ce matin là. _Je suis vraiment maudit. _Il sortit de la douche avec une mine boudeuse et s'habilla en hâte avant de descendre manger dans la Grande Salle. Il se retrouva alors à table au milieu de Pansy Parkinson et ses deux ex-acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle. Les deux idiots qu'il avait fini par envoyer paître en fin de cinquième année, en ayant plus que marre de leurs cerveaux ralentis. Son fidèle ami Blaise Zabini n'était pas encore là et Draco grommela à nouveau devant cette découverte.

Oui, Blaise Zabini était à peine réveillé dans le dortoir des Serpentards, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait intérêt à se bouger le derrière s'il ne voulait pas être en retard au cours du professeur Chourave. Ses idées et bonnes résolutions de la nuit se remettant doucement en place après son sommeil, Blaise sourit avec une pointe de sadisme à son miroir. Le jeune homme s'était levé ce jour avec un but bien précis. Aujourd'hui, il trouverait si le play-boy de Poudlard, le célèbre, le magnifique Harry Potter était bien hétéro, car l'avait t-il seulement vu une seule vraie fois avec une fille ? _Sans compter cette pleunicharde de Chang._ En voyant la résignation dans le regard de Draco la veille, il s'était jurer de mettre un terme à cette question sur les préférences sexuelles du beau brun. S'il était vraiment hétéro pur et dur, ce n'était pas la peine que Blaise se donne tant de mal pour son ami blond. Un éclair de mauvaise nouvelle traversa l'esprit de Blaise quand il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas cours de potions le jour même, et qu'ensuite le week-end arrivait, jusqu'au cours du lundi matin avec Snape. Blaise se mordit la lèvre, il devrait parler avec Harry en privé d'un sujet des moins communs mais il n'avait aucun plan d'approche. Il maudit Merlin de n'avoir pas cours de potions le jour même et décida que la première phase de son plan devrait être d'en trouver un, de plan. Il soupira. Et il y avait toujours ce problème du livre volé par Draco. Quelle merde. Blaise se frotta le visage de ses mains et se décida à prendre une douche rapide. Une fois cela fait il s'habilla en hâte et se dépêcha d'aller déjeuner. Alors qu'il poussait les portes de la Grande Salle, son regard capta immédiatement celui de Draco qui poussa un soupir soulagé. Le Serpentard rejoint sa table et son ami qui ouvrit des yeux exaspérés en lui désignant Parkinson de la tête. Blaise se retint de rire et s'assit en face de lui en attrapant un croissant.

- Et ben Blaise, t'en as mis du temps ce matin…

Les deux amis se tournèrent simultanément vers la jeune blonde, qui regardait Blaise avec de petits yeux accusateurs.

- Euh… Ben oui, j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller, où est le problème ?

Pansy se pencha sur la table pour se rapprocher de lui.

- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur ta nuit ?

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on racontes ? demanda Blaise d'un air agacé en buvant une longue gorgée de jus d'orange.

- Que tu as pris ton pied avec Potter.

Blaise recracha son jus d'orange sur la jeune fille avec un air plus qu'étonné, mais ce fut Draco qui prit la parole, au bord de la syncope.

- QUOI ?!

Toutes les têtes de la Salle se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il envoyait des regards meurtriers à Pansy. La jeune fille se redressa en reniflant de mépris avant de regarder Blaise droit dans les yeux.

- Vous sembliez très proches hier. Depuis quand tu fais ami-ami avec Sa Sainteté Potter ami des Sangs de Bourbes ?

Blaise pris alors une voix doucereuse, très semblable à celle du professeur Snape.

- Pansy, je crois que si je veux sympathiser avec Harry, c'est mon problème et tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de fourrer ton horrible tête de goule dans mes affaires.

Parkinson plissa les yeux.

- Alors tu as vraiment couché avec ?

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, son cerveau réfléchissant à toute allure. _Hey hey hey ! Je tiens mon plan ! Une rumeur qu'Harry a baisé avec un mec… Reste à voir s'il va crier à tue-tête qu'il est hétéro… **Ça peut marcher ouais mais Harry va sûrement t'en vouloir…** Et merde ouais, c'est un Gryffondor… **Contournes l'obstacle Blaise, ne dis rien, laisse-la faire…** Ouais, hinhin, good idea ! Gniark. Draco va pas être content, je devrais lui expliquer mon plan après… _Blaise avala donc une nouvelle rasade de jus d'orange avant de regarder Pansy droit dans les yeux.

- En quoi ça te regarde Pansy Je-suis-laide Parkinson, ce que je fais avec Harry ?

Il insista lourdement sur le prénom Harry et lui fit un sourire énigmatique, le tour est joué. Pansy frémis et pinça les lèvres Et Blaise sourit intérieurement en se disant que la rumeur partirai en cours de Botanique, avec les Poufsouffles, qui ont cours ensuite avec les Gryffondors, et donc, Harry sera au courant normalement cet après-midi au cours de Métamorphoses. _Muahahaha ! _Blaise se tourna ensuite vers Draco avec un mauvais pressentiment. Celui-ci le fixait d'un regard glacial qui arriva même à le faire frissonner. Draco reposa calmement sa fourchette et, serrant les poings et les dents, il se leva dans un calme olympien pour se diriger vers les portes de la Grande Salle contenant difficilement sa rage et sa déception. Une fois les portes de la Grande Salle refermées derrière lui, Draco baissa la tête et ferma les yeux avant de se masser les tempes. _Génial non vraiment, à présent, je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami à tout jamais. Encore une bonne nouvelle comme ça et il faudra faire mon deuil… _Draco prit une longue inspiration et se mordit les lèvres en repartant vers son dortoir pour chercher ses affaires, n'arrivant pas à comprendre comment son meilleur ami avait pu lui faire un coup d'enfoiré à ce point. S'il savait à présent que son fantasme était aussi gay que lui, il venait d'apprendre que Blaise aussi, et qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'est-à-dire une bonne nouvelle pour deux mauvaises qui la détruisent.

La matinée parut des plus longues au Prince des Serpentards. Il évita Blaise à tout leurs cours et ne lui adressa même pas un misérable regard dégoûté. Il avait décidé qu'à présent la personne de Blaise Zabini n'existait plus pour lui. Vous en connaissez un, vous, de Blaise ? L'héritier Malfoy ne descendit pas dîner à midi, préférant aller piquer à manger aux cuisines pour aller ensuite imaginairement détruire la tête de Blaise dans sa chambre. Son absence au déjeuner ne passa pas inaperçue. Blaise d'abord commençait sérieusement à culpabiliser de ne pas lui avoir parler plus tôt, mais quand le blond cherchait à éviter quelqu'un, en général, il y arrivait très bien. Le Serpentard finit par se résigner et essaya de se remonter le moral en se disant qu'il faisait ça pour son ami et que tôt ou tard, Draco l'en remercierait, du moins si Harry était gay. De plus, cette histoire lui portait de gros tords, à savoir que Poudlard le penserait dorénavant gay jusqu'à ce que Potter démente, et ça, ça ennuyait beaucoup le Serpentard qui perdait encore plus de chance avec la jeune fille de ses rêves. Déjà que cette dernière semblait ne même pas faire attention à lui, alors là…

Mais l'absence du Serpentard blond se fit aussi remarquer à la table Gryffondor par un certain Harry Potter. Cela aurait sûrement plu à Draco de le savoir… tant qu'on n'approfondissait pas la raison. Harry James Potter jetait en effet un regard à Blaise Zabini avec un sourire amusé tandis que Ron se penchait vers lui.

- Tu crois que ce type peut vraiment être sympa ?

Harry haussa les épaules en mordant dans une pomme de terre.

- J'sais pas, pour l'instant ça va… Il est marrant comme type, et je veux bien traîner avec lui rien que pour le voir rabattre le caquet de Malfoy.

Ron éclata d'un rire de hyène tandis qu'Harry, un sourire aux lèvres, regarda à nouveau vers la table des Vert et Argent, cherchant ladite tête blonde des yeux. Ne voyant pas l'ombre d'un cheveu Malfoyen, Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Où est-ce qu'il est d'ailleurs celui-là ?

Ron et Hermione regardèrent en même temps la table pour s'apercevoir à leur tour de l'absence de Draco.

- Tu crois qu'il peut être mort ? demanda Ron avec une mine réjouie. (Non non non, on ne tue pas Ron x…x)

Un sourire sadique se fendit sur le visage d'Harry tandis qu'il levait un sourcil appréciateur. Hermione soupira.

- J'avais vraiment cru qu'en sympathisant avec Blaise vous arrêteriez de vous chamailler avec Malfoy…

- Tu passes ton temps à croire en des rêves utopiques ma pauvre 'Mione, répondit Harry, Ron ne fera jamais ses devoirs et je ne m'entendrais jamais avec Malfoy, fais-en le deuil…

- Pourtant tu as passé un acco…

- Quand je suis avec Blaise oui, la coupa Harry, je vais pas me priver de médire sur notre chère fouine dans son dos… Ça doit être mon côté Serpentard qui ressort…

Il sourit pleinement en avalant son morceau de rôti. Dumbledore se leva alors, imposant le silence dans toute la salle. Le directeur envoya un léger regard las à Harry qui sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac. Le Survivant rougit légèrement, sachant pertinemment de quoi le directeur allait parler. Il se ratatina sur sa chaise et déglutit avec difficulté.

- Chers élèves, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle ce midi. Le livre volé hier n'a pas été ramené dans les délais convenus. J'en suis profondément attristé et déçu. L'élève en question a désormais perdu ma confiance. J'émet toujours l'espoir sûrement fou qu'il vienne le ramener de plein gré au plus vite, surtout que ce livre est très emprunté et une longue liste d'élèves l'attendait.

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il virait au rouge carmin.

- Aussi, je vous serais reconnaissant de m'aider à remettre la main sur le livre et le coupable. Merci.

Dumbledore se rassit et les chuchotements envahir la salle, excités de cette chasse à l'homme annoncée. Harry lui, essayait de se faire tout petit, ne croyant pas encore qu'une « longue liste d'élèves » puisse chercher à le séduire. Ugh. S'ils savaient…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un jeune septième année à Gryffondor, brun aux yeux d'un vert étincelant, marchait à petits pas pressés en direction de son cours de Métamorphoses, il était en avance de vingt bonnes minutes. Mieux valait d'après lui passer vingt minutes tout seul plantés comme un andouille devant sa salle de Métamorphoses que d'affronter les moqueries de Ron, Dean et Seamus réunis, sous les protestations d'Hermione, sans oublier les regards moqueurs ou... il venait de les découvrir, admiratifs et pleins d'envie des autres élèves. Ainsi, sans même le savoir, Harry Potter était-il une sorte de… fruit de la tentation à Poudlard. Harry poussa un profond soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, se réchauffant le crâne au passage. Il finit par tourner sur sa droite et atterrit pile devant la salle de Métamorphoses. A son grand mécontentement, il n'était pas seul mais avec la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir à cet instant précis, Draco Malfoy. Le jeune blond releva la tête en entendant des pas s'approcher et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant Harry s'arrêter de l'autre côté de la porte. Il se releva, rangeant au passage le livre qu'il lisait dans son sac. Esquissant un léger sourire, il regarda Harry… gentiment ?

- Salut Harry…

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent dangereusement tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

- A quoi tu joues Malfoy ?

Draco pinça les lèvres en l'entendant l'appeler par son nom de famille. Ouille. Très mauvais pour son popotin ça. Blaise n'avait pas si bien réussi que ça. Blaise ? Pourquoi pensait-il encore à lui ? Draco déglutit difficilement, n'arrivant pas à retrouver son masque d'indifférence.

- Je…

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va devenir ami pour les beaux yeux de Blaise ?

Et là Draco se souvint que la bombe sexuelle debout devant lui, qui le regardait avec mépris, sortait, ou tout du moins couchait, avec son ex-meilleur ami. Son cœur se broya dans sa poitrine et il ne trouva même pas la force d'essayer d'être méprisant avec Harry. Aussi, il hocha doucement la tête, un goût amer dans la bouche. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol sous le regard étonné d'Harry.

- Oulà, dis-moi tu serais pas malade Malfoy ? Je te remballe ouvertement et je n'ai même pas le droit à une misérable pique ?

Draco grimaça de dégoût, écoeuré par le comportement du jeune brun et tourna la tête vers lui, mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, Harry le coupa en clignant des yeux.

- Oh ! Mais oui c'est vrai, j'avais déjà oublié, je ne suis pas assez bien pour mériter d'être rabaissé par Malfoy... Désolé de t'avoir importuné Monseigneur De Malfoy, je t'envoie tout mes vœux de malheur et espère que tu pourriras bien de l'intérieur avec toute cette moisissure de saloperie que tu es.

Harry lui jeta un dernier regard chargé de haine avant de tourner les talons, tout valait mieux que de passer encore un quart d'heure avec ce pouilleux. Draco le regarda partir, détruit par les dernières paroles d'Harry. Il baissa la tête sous le poids de la douleur qui le rongeait. La voix de Harry pleine de dégoût retentissait encore à ses oreilles et dans tout le couloir comme un écho. Draco replia ses genoux et laissa tomber sa tête dessus, désespéré par l'attitude d'Harry.

- Faîtes que cette semaine se finisse vite, par pitié Merlin !

Harry ne revint qu'à la dernière minute en salle de Métamorphoses, flanqué de ses amis Gryffondors. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard à Draco et s'assied au fond de la salle avec mauvaise humeur. Draco était déjà assis trois rangés sur le côté, au fond également. Et lorsque Blaise Zabini entra dans la salle un horrible dilemme l'envahit. Allez voir Draco pour lui expliquer la situation, le rassurer et se réconcilier, ou allez voir Harry et entretenir le début d'amitié, pour le bonheur futur de Draco, mais présentement détruire son ami… Voyant le visage plus que déprimé de l'héritier Malfoy, Blaise soupira et se résigna à se diriger vers lui. Draco ne le remarqua et Blaise put ainsi s'asseoir à ses côtés sans que le blond n'ai le temps le rembarrer, quand ce dernier s'aperçut de la présence à ses côtés, MacGo était déjà entrée et il ne put protester. Il se contenta donc de jeter un regard coulant de haine et de dégoût au jeune homme noir. Ce dernier parut blessé et soupira à nouveau. Il savait que Draco voudrait suivre et le perturber en cours n'était pas la meilleure idée pour que les choses s'arrangent entre eux, aussi, il choisit de lui envoyer un petit mot lui demandant s'ils pouvaient se parler après les cours. Mot auquel il ne reçu aucune réponse. Mais Blaise ne perdit pas espoir. Ne dit-on pas « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ? » ?

Malheureusement lorsque le cours tira à sa fin, Draco sortit presque en courant de la salle et délaissa Blaise qui jura en sortant du cours. Il envoya son pied dans le mur, s'attirant une douleur aigue au gros orteil, et laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur froid de pierre.

- HEIN ?????

Blaise sursauta à l'éclat de la voix de Harry et se retourna. Le brun Gryffondor regardait Parvati Patil avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces conneries ?

- C'est ce que tout le monde dit, répondit Patil en levant le nez.

Le regard d'Harry s'attarda derrière l'épaule de la jeune fille et tomba sur Blaise qui le regardait d'un air perplexe, essayant de masquer le fait qu'il savait très bien le sujet de cet étonnement. Harry poussa Parvati et s'approche du Serpentard avec colère.

- C'est toi qui as raconté ce… ce truc ?

Blaise haussa un sourcil, nullement impressionné. **_Nie Blaise, nie !_**

- De quoi tu parles ?

Harry serra les dents et le fusilla du regard.

- Tout Poudlard pense qu'on a couché ensemble !

- QUOI ?!?!?!

_**C'est bien Blaise, ai l'air étonné !!!** _Il prit un air mi-scandalisé, mi-dégoûté. Patil s'approcha alors.

- C'est faux ? demanda t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

- Je suis hétéro ma grande, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Harry est un mec, n'est-ce pas Harry ? répliqua Blaise d'une voix ironique.

- Encore heureux !

- Ah… ?

- Qui t'as raconté ces sornettes Parvati ?

Les yeux d'Harry lançaient encore des éclairs.

- Euh… Je… Je sais plus, tout le monde.

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Merde alors, c'est pas parce que je suis gay que je me fais le premier cul qui passe… Non mais pour qui vous me prenez ?! Vous m'emmerdez à toujours vous mêler de ma vie !

Et sur cette réplique, Harry tourna les talons et s'enfuit d'un pas rageur, plantant une Parvati Patil plus qu'étonnée et complètement déprimée et un Blaise Zabini qui essayait de cacher sa joie par un air indifférent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

C'était dit. La nouvelle information ultra confidentielle sur la sexualité d'Harry Potter avait filé à travers Poudlard plus vite que Ronald Weasley sur la nourriture, c'est dire ! Et le jeune garçon commença à s'en mordre les doigts. La remarque était sortie toute seule sous le coup de la colère, et cela ajouté à ce satané bouquin volé rendait les autres élèves insupportables à Harry. Il aurait voulu se terrer dans son dortoir jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire soit réglée. Mais voilà, son secret longuement caché était révélé et il lui restait plus qu'à faire avec. Les cours venaient de se terminer et pour sa plus grande joie, il était enfin en week-end, donc il pourrait en effet s'isoler des autres et vivre seul son malheur. Assis devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune, Harry remuait ces sombres pensées en essayant d'oublier les chuchotements précipités autour de lui. Ron lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- 'Ry ?

- Mhmmm ?

- Ça va ?

Harry laissa échapper un léger rire jaune.

- On ne peut mieux…

Ron fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

- Je suis désolé vieux frère que ça se passe comme ça.

- J'espère seulement que les autres me laisseront dormir dans le dortoir.

- 'Mione m'a dit que l'homosexualité était assez mal prise chez les Moldus, c'est vrai qu'on en a jamais discuté, mais tu sais, chez les sorciers, c'est assez commun…

Harry releva la tête vers son ami, le regard plein d'espoir.

- Ah ui ?

Ron hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Ils en font tout un plat parce que tu es Harry Potter, mais ça passera fais-moi confiance.

Harry baissa le regard avec un sourire.

- Merci Ron.

- De rien. Quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire comme on dit !

- Ouais… soupira Harry.

Ron s'agita à côté de lui en se tordant les doigts.

- Harry, je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'en prie… répondit Harry, légèrement amusé par le comportement de Ron.

- T'es intéressé par quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Le visage de Ron variait entre la curiosité et l'angoisse. Harry éclata de rire ce qui eut pour effet de l'apaiser un peu. Harry haussa les épaules.

- En fait non, pas pour l'instant. J'ai eu un béguin pour Anthony Goldstein, de Serdaigle mais ça m'a passé assez vite en le voyant avec une blonde pulpeuse.

Ron grimaça.

- Il est peut-être bi…

- Ron, pulpeuse la blonde, pulpeuse…

- Pauvre Ryry, ne pleure pas, tu trouveras un mec bien un jour. (Et là nous crions toutes en cœur : Dracoooooo)

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tandis qu'Harry se faisait réconforter par son meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy broyait du noir, assis en tailleur sur l'herbe blanchie du Parc. Emmitouflé dans une épaisse cape noire, une écharpe verte et un bonnet argent d'où seuls ses yeux et son nez sortaient, il fixait le lac d'un regard vague, ses bras serrés autour de sa taille. Il entendit un bruit de pas dans sa direction et n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de son ex-meilleur ami. Il ne fit pourtant aucun geste dans sa direction, ni pour l'accueillir, ni pour le repousser. Blaise, les mains dans les poches, baissa la tête vers lui.

- Ton Harry est gay Draco.

Les mâchoires de Draco se crispèrent en même temps que ses doigts rougis par le froid. Blaise se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Draco explosa alors toute sa colère et sa tristesse de la journée.

- Va au Diable Zabini ! Casse-toi de là et va mourir comme l'immondice de sale traître que tu es.

Il se leva brusquement mais Blaise le retint par la manche, encrant ses yeux dans ceux du blond.

- Et moi je suis hétéro… le coupa Blaise.

Un doute s'empara de Draco tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

- J'aurais du te prévenir plus tôt. Cette rumeur c'est de la shit de dragon. Mais quand Pansy m'a demandé ça ce matin, j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure façon de savoir si Potty était vraiment hétéro.

Draco tourna la tête très lentement vers lui avec un regard perplexe. Sa main droite se leva vers son visage tandis qu'il abaissait son écharpe, révélant sa bouche.

- Alors… tu as monté cette merde pour…

- Tes petites fesses.

Draco baissa la tête, se sentant soudainement coupable et se rassit.

- Blaise…

- C'est bon ne t'excuses pas, je sais que tu détestes ça. On va dire que c'était aussi en partie ma faute, si je te voyais commencer à taper la discut' avec euh… la fille que je veux et que tu laisses dire à tout Poudlard que tu as couché avec sans me prévenir que c'était des balivernes, je t'aurais tuer sur le champ, alors finalement, je m'en sors bien.

Draco lui jeta un regard soupçonneux tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire sadique.

- La fille que tu veux ? susurra t-il.

- Ouais… fit Blaise en se mordant les lèvres.

- Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

- Va plutôt demander un gallion à un gobelin, t'auras plus de chance !

Draco lui fit des yeux larmoyants, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant.

- Mais Blaise, tu sais pour moi, ce ne serait que justice de…

- Plus tard Drake, je t'assure, tu mourrais d'une syncope.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes tandis qu'il se mettait la main sur le cœur avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Parkinson ?

Blaise grimaça.

- J'ai dit une FILLE, pas un BULLDOG !

- Ah oui, désolé…

Draco éclata de rire pour la première fois de la journée et il s'en sentit tout revigoré. Blaise sourit à son tour avant de le regarder à nouveau avec inquiétude.

- Dis moi Draco, tu avais l'air vraiment pas bien tantôt, c'est que à cause de moi ou… bien ?

Draco soupira avec un sourire désabusé tandis qu'il se tordait les doigts.

- Oh et bien en fait… J'ai croisé Harry avant le cours de Métamorphoses et ça a dégénéré.

Blaise fronça les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre.

- Comment ça ?

- Je l'ai salué en l'appelant Harry.

- Et … ?

- Ben ça lui a pas plu, apparemment il ne m'inclut pas dans votre accord de sympathie, ou du moins pas quand on est seul, alors je me suis fait remettre à ma place et ensuite il m'a pourrit et je n'ai rien trouvé à dire.

- Merde, je suis désolé Draco…

Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux en déglutissant doucement.

- C'est rien, je finirais par m'y faire.

Blaise baissa la tête sur le côté avec un léger sourire.

- Tu devrais peut-être lire ce livre si intéressant qui fait partie du top 5 des discutions de Poudlard.

Draco rit légèrement.

- Je l'ai commencé, mais l'auteur ne savait pas qu'Harry était gay, ça pue les préjugés de nanas sur les mecs… Et la première leçon « d'approche », et bien je l'ai foiré avant le cours de MacGo. C'était un échec cuisant.

Blaise fronça le nez.

- C'est emmerdant, essaie toujours les autres.

- Ouais, au point où j'en suis…

- Je voulais pas dire ça, c'est juste qu'il faut pas que d'abandonnes, tu l'auras ton Ryry.

Draco hocha doucement la tête en prenant une légère inspiration.

- En plus il y a pleins de trucs faux dedans.

- Ah oui ?

- Ça donne des « infos » sur Harry complètement stupides.

Blaise lui lança un léger sourire, attendant qu'il développe. Draco baissa le regard, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

- Sa confiture préférée n'est pas la fraise banale mais la confiture de coing, sa boisson non alcoolisé préférée n'est sûrement pas un stupide sirop de menthe, mais du jus de framboise, son chiffre fétiche n'est pas le 27 mais le 19, sa pierre préférée n'est pas « l'émeraude comme ses yeux », mais l'onyx. Pleins de choses comme ça. En revanche, je ne sais pas s'il aime vraiment la musique et s'il danse vraiment comme un « dieu ».

Blaise, les yeux écarquillés, siffla d'admiration, ce qui eut pour effet de faire remonter le regard de Draco vers lui, le sortant de son petit monde.

- Et ben, t'en sais des choses sur ton Harry ! Comment tu fais ?

- Je l'observe. Le matin au petit-déjeuner, il attrape d'abord un croissant avant de se servir du café et cherche dans les paniers les confitures de coing, et s'il n'y en a pas, il se rabat sur l'abricot. Des moments comme ça…

- Mais son chiffre, sa pierre, c'est des trucs louches que tu sais !

- Tu veux que je te conseille pour décrypter ta « fille » ? demanda Draco avec un sourire.

- Moi ? Nooooon voyons ! répondit Blaise en souriant pleinement.

- Ne vas-tu donc vraiment pas me dire qui c'est ? Tu sais, étant donné mon attirance envers Potter, je crois que je peux tout comprendre…

Blaise grimaça.

- Comme tu veux, j'attendrais… Et je finirais par savoir.

Draco attrapa une poignée de neige et l'envoya sur son ami qui poussa un cri aigue. Draco rit à nouveau avant de se pencher en arrière, appuyé sur ses mains.

- Je suis content de te savoir toujours hétéro, murmura le blond.

Blaise pouffa et pencha la tête sur le côté en observant son ami. S'il avait été une fille, ou s'il avait été gay, il serait sûrement tombé fou amoureux du blond. Potter ne le connaissait pas. Potter ne le connaissait pas comme lui le connaissait. Potter ne voyait que ce que Draco voulait bien lui montrer de lui, l'apparence froide du Malfoy. Il savait que la réaction d'Harry était normale, étant donné le peu de choses qu'il savait sur le blond, comment pourrais t-il seulement imaginer l'attirance de ce dernier envers sa personne, et le laisser l'approcher. Mais ce dont Blaise était certain, c'est que si Harry apprenait à découvrir Draco, il tomberait forcément sous son charme. Car le blondinet n'était plus le con prétentieux, pétant plus haut que ses fesses, qu'il était lorsque son père était encore de ce monde et qu'il lui dictait sa conduite. Non Draco avait changé, depuis qu'il était amoureux. Blaise sourit à cette idée. Le problème était donc l'approche. Etant donné les préjugés d'Harry sur le Serpentard cette tâche serait sûrement des plus laborieuses. Blaise détailla son ami du regard, il était absolument magnifique sous la neige, emmitouflée sous ses couches de vêtements, le bout du nez tout rouge. Sans aucun doute que le gay qu'était Harry Potter n'aurait pas résister bien longtemps à cette vision… Jamais là quand il fallait lui ! C'est ainsi que Blaise établit le but 2 de son plan : Faire voir à Harry la face angélique et envoûtante de Draco. Et pour ça, il savait exactement que faire, sachant un talent caché bien spécial de Dray, un talent moldu d'ailleurs, que Blaise était le seul encore vivant à connaître, étant donné que sa mère était morte dans la Grande Guerre, du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Une silhouette s'approcha alors d'eux et ils tournèrent simultanément la tête pour voir apparaître Hermione Granger, un peu essoufflée d'avoir couru, ses cheveux toujours dans une crinière en pagaille monstrueuse. Elle s'arrêta devant Draco en se tenant le bas droit du ventre, sûrement sur un point de côté, et s'adressa au blond entre deux inspirations.

- Malfoy… Dumbledore… Demande… A nous voir… Maintenant…

Draco et Blaise froncèrent les sourcils dans un même mouvement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le Préfet en Chef Serpentard.

- On est les Préfets en Chef… Il veut nous parler… Du livre volé…

Elle souffla enfin un bon coup avant de relever la tête. Draco avait un visage impassible et finit par hocher la tête. Il se releva et s'épousseta des quelques flocons coincés sur sa cape avant de se tourner vers Blaise.

- On se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

- C'est ça, va, cours, vole et te venge !

Draco secoua la tête.

- Allons-y Granger.

Hermione hocha vivement de la tête et le suivit dans la neige vers le château. Ils parcoururent les couloirs dans un silence religieux très pesant, tout du moins pour la jeune fille, qui avait un peu de mal à tenir l'allure du blond. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant la statue qui cachait le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Une idée du mot de passe ? demanda Draco.

- Pâtes à citrouilles, répondit Hermione, ouvrant le passage.

Hermione s'avança alors et monta les marches, Draco sur ses talons. Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte et entra après la demande du directeur. Le vieil homme était assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir avant de les observer un long moment.

- Bonb… ?

Draco et Hermione le coupèrent en même temps et d'une seule voix.

- Non Professeur, pas de bonbons au citron, merci.

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire avant de redevenir sérieux.

- Bien. Je vous ai fait venir pour une raison que je pense vous connaissez.

Hermione, raide sur sa chaise, fronça les sourcils.

- C'est à propos de ce livre… sur Harry, non ?

- En effet. Vous êtes Préfets en Chef, et donc l'exemple des élèves, et je tiens particulièrement à votre aide dans cette affaire. Vous êtes plus proches des élèves que vos professeurs et moi-même ne le seront jamais, du moins je l'espère. Aussi j'aimerais que vous meniez vous aussi votre enquête.

- Bien sûr professeur ! répondit aussitôt Hermione.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Draco qui gardait le visage fermé.

- Draco je peux compter sur toi aussi ?

Il hocha doucement de la tête.

- Merci. Vous pouvez y aller. Oh, et vous pouvez prévenir les élèves que celui qui doit rendre ce livre, doit le faire en mains propres à Madame Pince, si on le retrouve au détour d'un couloir, au fond du lac, dans les toilettes, ou n'importe où que ce soit, il sera très facile aux professeurs de retrouver les empreintes du voleur.

Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête, se levèrent simultanément et sortirent d'un même pas de la pièce. Hermione envoya un léger sourire à Draco.

- Salut.

Et elle le planta au milieu du couloir. Le blond poussa un profond soupir en se massant les tempes. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait cette connerie de voler ce livre, Draco Malfoy se rendit compte qu'il était dans une posture des plus inconfortables, soit dit dans la bouse jusqu'au cou… et même jusqu'au sommet du crâne. Il réfléchit à toute allure. S'il rendait ce livre maintenant, il était fichu parce que la nouvelle ferait tout Poudlard que Draco Malfoy était fou amoureux de sa Némésis qui lui le haïssait du plus profond des tripes, et il n'y survivrait pas. Soit il le gardait et quelqu'un finirait par le découvrir, car soyons réalistes, connaissant Dumby, l'affaire ne serait jamais étouffée, et alors dans ce cas, la nouvelle ferait tout Poudlard que Draco Malfoy était fou amoureux de… Enfin vous avez compris. Draco pâlit soudainement. Il n'avait qu'une seule solution, si on enlevait le suicide et l'humiliation de sa vie, de son nom, de Harry etc…, et cette solution miracle s'appelait Blaise Zabini. Légèrement tremblant, Draco s'élança dans les couloirs de Poudlard en courant vers les cachots, ne se souciant pas du fait que tous les élèves le regardaient comme s'il voyait passer Dumbledore en sous-vêtements. Arrivés devant le portrait cachant la Salle Commune des Serpentards, Draco reprit longuement son souffle avant de siffler le mot de passe et d'entrer en trombe. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le Préfet en Chef, décoiffé, les joues rouges d'avoir couru, débraillé, bref, l'antithèse de Draco Malfoy.

- Où… est… Blaise… Zabini ? demanda le blond, essoufflé.

- Dans le dortoir, répondit aussitôt Goyle.

Draco hocha doucement la tête avant de courir dans le lieu dit. Il trouva son meilleur ami, allongé dans son lit, en train de lire un quelconque bouquin moldu. Le noir se releva en entendant la respiration saccadée de Draco.

- Et ben, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur, qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ? T'as vu Harry ou quoi ?

Draco, grimaçant, ricana ironiquement.

- Trop trop drôle Blaise, je suis explosé de rire, désolé si ça se voit pas, c'est intérieur !

Blaise s'assit sur son lit en craquant ses doigts.

- Alors… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive.

Draco claqua la porte du dortoir avant de jeter un sort de silence.

- Ce qui m'arrive ? JE SUIS FOUTU BLAISE !

Et il s'affala aux côtés du brun, la main sur les yeux, d'un air dramatique. Son ami fronça les sourcils, faisant la moue.

- Tu peux développer ?

Et Draco lui raconta son entretien avec Dumbledore.

- Quoi que je fasse, Harry saura. Ma vie est détruite…

Blaise le regarda fixement en se mordant les lèvres.

- Que dois-je faire Blaise je-suis-le-dernier-espoir-de-Draco-Malfoy Zabini ?

Blaise eut un léger rire avant d'hausser les épaules.

- J'en sais rien moi.

- Et shit !

Draco se frotta les yeux avec ses poings.

- Bien, je préfère mourir que d'être humilier devant tout Poudlard, adieu Blaise.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.

- Mais attends vieille gargouille, t'as qu'à séduire vraiment Harry, et une fois que tu sortiras avec, le livre n'aura plus d'importance n'est-il pas ?

- Séduire Harry Potter ? Moi ? Draco Malfoy ? Non mais t'as vu ça où ? On tourne pas Coup de Foudre à Poudlard là, et même dans un film aucun scénario ne pourrait imaginer un truc pareil…

- Mais mec, Harry est GAY.

- Et alors ?

- Ecoute, tout Poudlard est okay sur un point, et un seul point. Tu es le plus beau mec du collège pour les homos, et même les filles pleines d'espoir en fait… Enfin bon maintenant y a Harry, mais c'est lui que tu veux donc ça peut se jouer.

Draco le regarda avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Moi ? Beau ?

- Oui Draco, oui !

- Merde alors, t'en es sûr ?

- Oui Draco.

- Mais…

- Ma parole t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Dis-moi pas que t'as jamais remarqué les regards des gars dans les couloirs.

- Parce que je suis riche, intelligent, et un Malfoy, ça n'a rien à voir avec…

- Oh ta gueule Draco, je te prouverais que tu es beau, fais-moi confiance !

Draco fronça les sourcils, visiblement très perplexe.

- Occupes toi de suivre le livre Draco, SUIS LE LIVRE !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais !

- C'est un livre pour nanas ! gémit Draco.

- Gne ?

Il ouvrit son sac, en sortit le livre et l'ouvrit sous les yeux de son meilleur ami.

- Comme je te l'ai dit il y a une heure, l'auteur ne savait pas qu'Harry était gay, ça pue les préjugés de nanas sur les mecs… Tu vois, si tu crois que je vais commencer à marcher en roulant du cul et à avoir « un rire cristallin », tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond mon gars, tu pourrais même te gratter le cul avec !

Blaise éclata de rire en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Quoi ? fit Draco, vexé.

- Je t'imagines… juste… roulant du cul… devant Potter… et… glousser comme une oie… à chacune de ses vannes… comme cette conne de Patil !

La mâchoire de Draco tomba sous l'outrage tandis qu'il plissait les yeux.

- Je t'interdis même d'IMAGINER ça !

Blaise partit dans un rire de hyènes, jusqu'à en pleurer. Au bout de dix minutes où Draco le fixait d'un œil noir, il finit par s'arrêter.

- Ahi… Ahi… Aaaaaah… ça fait du bien de rire comme ça tu sais.

- Mhmpf !

- Donc oui Drake, tu devrais quand même essayer de reproduire les grosses lignes de ces leçons.

- La première : « Montrer à Harry Potter que vous existez ». Merci, je suis son ennemi attitré depuis que Voldetruc est mort, alors j'espère bien qu'il me connaît !

- J'avoue, sur ce coup là, tu as une longueur d'avance.

- Ouais m'enfin on est censé approcher Harry de manière sympa, pas en lui lançant des vannes à longueur de temps, donc j'ai plutôt six années de retard tu vois…

Blaise posa une main solennelle sur son épaule.

- Tu peux le faire Drake !

Draco soupira et Blaise repartit dans son fou rire incontrôlé.

- Ahahaha… Toi… roulant du cul… devant Harry ! … C'est vraiment… trop fort !

Draco le fusilla du regard avant d'attraper un oreiller pour tenter de l'étouffer avec. Il tomba sur Blaise qui riait toujours comme un bossu, et Draco se laissa lui aussi aller, gloussant avec son meilleur ami.

- Oh mais je baverais pas devant lui comme elle le fait, ça fait une piscine olympique pour Niffleur dès qu'elle le voit…

Et Blaise failli s'étouffer de rire.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Et voilà la suite de "Comment séduire Harry Potter en 10 leçons" ..._

_Je dois dire que j'ai été très agréablement surprise des 25 reviews en une semaine /chibbi eyes/ et toutes posititves en plus, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je suis toute émue :p... J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plus aussi et ne vous a pas déçu /commence à stresser/ mhmmm ?_

_Sinon concernant la fréquence des postages de chapitre, je ne peux pas vous donner de temps d'attente exact, j'essayerai juste de ne pas vous faire attendre plus de deux semaines, seulement entre les cours qui reprennent et mes autres écrits... Bref._

_Je vous fais pleins de bisouX_

_à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ?_

_Bonne année 2007 à tous au passage._

_Schmarties._

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews**

Merci merci merci aux 25 personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews sur le premier chapitre... Et merci à tout ceux qui l'ont lu...

**Briottet, karasu666, zaika, diane, DrarryForEver, Lynshan, Spicy marmelade, poupouille, Barbotine, loveful & jdconndrary** : … Ow ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que ça vous ai plu, et j'espère que vous avez aussi aimé ce chapitre là ! Et que vous vous êtes toujours marré(e)s X) !

**La Rose de Minuit** : Hanlanlan, l'inculte qui avait pas compris le truc des reviews anonymes ! Heureusement que t'étais là quand même ! Merci… :p

**Elorra31** : Euuuuh… Non, pas la première à faire une review, mais très gentille quand même ahu ! Chuis happie que ça t'ai plu… Le deuxième aussi /espoir/

**Gigi** : Mhm ? Harry mordu de Draco d'habitude ? Ben euh moi j'ai aussi vu beaucoup de Draco mordu de Harry alors je pense pas avoir innover /rougit/ m'enfin ça fait plaisir quand même… Et voilà la suite…

**Elise** : Ahu ahu… La section spéciale Harry Potter a eu son petit succès c'est vrai… :p Au moins je fais rire !

**Slydawn** : Voilà la suite. Ahem, t'as du courage de laisser des comments à cette heure-ci :p, alors merci…

**Dark Amethyste** : Oulà ! Tout ça pour moi ? C'est trop je vais rougir ! Je suis originale, ouaiiiis /saute en l'air/ Merci merci merci… J'espère que tu as aimé ce deuxième chapitre !

**Quatre8ss** /sourire niais/ Retour de la petite conscience, c'est celle de Blaise cette fois-ci… J'aime faire plaisir tu vois…

**Nekochan Miharu** : J'avoue, Blaise va devoir se remonter les manches pour réussir à les mettre ensemble… J'adore faire désespérer Draco, il est marrant quand il déprime … X) Ce que j'aime dans l'amitié Blaise Harry, c'est qu'ils sont tout les deux intéressés… Blaise pour aider Draco, Harry pour se foutre de la gueule de Draco X…x Y a du boulot !

**Francol **: ça me va très bien, pas la peine d'être original, même rien que ça me fait très plaisir… Misoui /big smile 2, le retour/

**Sinelune **: Salut Sinelune ! J'ai essayé les chapitres plus longs que ma précédente fic, c'est vrai que c'est plus agréable à lire… Les leçons arrivent et en effet vu que c'est un livre pour jeunes filles, le pire est à craindre pour ce pauvre Draco… Muahahaha ! Mici en tout cas d'aimer me lire !

**Sahada **: Là va être le marrant de l'histoire muahaha. Ai-je préciser que j'étais horriblement sadique ?

**Bibimauri** : Il ne va PAS réussir à s'en débarrasser… /sourire sadique/ ce serait trop facile, non non non… J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

**Drago's fan** : Pas de panique, voilà la suiiiite… Découverte de la première leçon… et… Rateau d'Or pour Draco Malfoy… Il va retenter le coup bien entendu, combien d'échec essuiera t-il… ? Tintintin !

**Aki no Sabaku** : Hiiii ! Mersoui/puppet eyes/ Fière de te faire bidonner de rire :p… J'aime faire parler Blaise… Haha !


	3. Comment Harry se prit une baffe

**Titre : Comment séduire Harry Potter en 10 leçons ?**

_Auteur : Schmarties._

Genre : Amour, Humour, tout un tas de choses...

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, hélas ! Je fais un peu mumuse avec pour mon propre plaisir (et le vôtre ?) et je ne gagne pas d'argent. C'est dit.

Rating T (je peux pas vraiment mettre M étant donné que j'ai 15 ans. Mais sachez que cette histoire contient des propos sexuels par moments)

Pairing : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy... Mon couple fétiche !!!

Résumé : Une journée épouvantable s'abat sur ce pauvre Draco, résigné à aller travailler à la bibliothèque, il va, par un concours de circonstances, voler un livre des plus... intéressants. Mais Dumby ne le voit pas de cet oeil et tout Poudlard est au courant que le livre "Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons" a disparu de la bibliothèque. Heureusement pour lui, il reste à Draco son fidèle ami Blaise, espérons que ce dernier réussira à l'aider...

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

Avertissement 2ème du nom : Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 6 des aventures de notre Ryry mondial... Draco prend une tournure qui va pas tellement avec la fic, pis y'orait pu de Snape pour torturer Harry, pas drôle quoi ! (Mais si mais si, j'aime le tome 6 c'est juste que là ça me casse tout x.x)

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages._

_**Les phrases en gras italiques sont les consciences des personnages. :p**_

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Comment Harry Je-Suis-Une-Bombe Potter se prit une baffe…_

Presque deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Dumbledore avait convoqué les deux Préfets en Chef de Poudlard dans son bureau au sujet du vol de « Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons », et l'affaire n'avait pas bougé. Personne n'avait été même accusé, les élèves, sournois, se fouillait les uns les autres sans résultats, pour cause, qui irait seulement penser que c'était Draco Malfoy qui avait ce livre en sa possession, bien caché dans sa chambre personnelle ? Le blond avait passé ces deux dernières semaines loin d'Harry, à sa plus grande peine, mais cela lui permettait au moins de se protéger du dégoût de son brun. Il avait arrêté de répondre à ses provocations, et ne le regardait qu'à la dérobée pendant les cours. Il souffrait de savoir qu'Harry croyait que c'était une énième façon de le mépriser, mais n'avait aucune autre solution. Blaise de son côté, gagnait au fil des cours de Potions la sympathie du survivant, mais il s'en sentait trop coupable par rapport à Draco pour s'en réjouir. Et il commençait d'ailleurs à en avoir marre. Harry était certes très gentil, mais ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était le coller avec son blondinet de meilleur ami, point barre. Il avait donc réfléchit intensément ces deux dernières semaines pour savoir comment appliquer son plan numéro deux, attendrir ce brave Ryry. Mais pour cela, il voulait savoir une information capitale, maintenant que Harry était gay, est-ce que Draco avait une chance de plaire physiquement à Potty ? Le cours de potions de ce mardi matin servirait donc à lui tirer les vers du nez. Et le sourire de Blaise devint sadique à cette idée. Il enfonça son livre de potions dans son sac et descendit dans la Salle Commune où Draco l'attendait, les bras croisés, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Blaise s'approcha de lui et toussota pour signifier sa présence, faisant sursauter le blond qui fixa son regard dans le sien d'un air surpris.

- Zab', enfin !

Blaise lui fit un sourire niais et commença à s'éloigner, Draco attrapa son sac et le rejoignit aussitôt dans les couloirs des cachots. La salle de cours de Snape était à deux pas de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Blaise remarqua alors l'air renfrogné du Préfet en Chef et se décida à tenter de lui remonter le moral.

- Drake ? T'as pas l'air d'excellente humeur dis-moi…

Draco plissa le nez en grognant.

- Bien sûr, t'as pas à te plaindre toi, tu vas passer deux heures à côté de Harry Je-Suis-Une-Bombe Potter. Moi je vais tenter de sauver ma moyenne de potions avec l'idiot qui lui sert de meilleur ami tout en vous observant rigoler et vous amuser comme de grands amis. Non vraiment c'est le pied total ! Enfin, je vais quand même appliquer ton conseil, je crois que c'est tout ce qui me reste, être gentil avec la belette…

Il poussa un profond soupire et Blaise, un sourire désolé sur le visage, se contenta de lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule avant d'entrer à sa suite dans la salle de cours. Huit mètres plus loin, Hermione Granger était figée, les sourcils froncés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, semblant vouloir analyser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre sous tous les angles, pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de sourire sadiquement, Ronald Weasley lui attrapa les épaules et la secoua.

- Eho ! Hermy, on se réveille, faut entrer. Je conçois que tu aies autant envie de le faire que de te pendre par les tripes, et moi aussi, m'enfin c'est la vie et…

- Ron ! le coupa Hermione. C'est bon tais-toi, j'ai pigé le truc.

Elle lui passa devant, suivi d'un Harry apparemment très amusé. Hermione se retourna devant la porte vers Ron.

- Et ne t'avises plus de m'appeler Hermy, c'est vraiment stupide, siffla t-elle.

Ron déglutit avant de hocher la tête et de lui envoyer un grand sourire colgate. Il entra à la suite de ses deux amis et se dirigea vers la table du fond, où Malfoy était déjà assis. Il ne le salua pas à s'affala sur sa chaise d'un air sombre.

- Bonjour Weasley…

Le jeune roux sursauta comme s'il avait vu Voldemort et regarda le blond avec des yeux grands comme des assiettes.

- Pa… Pardon ?

- J'ai dit : Bonjour Weasley, répéta Draco avec un léger sourire amusé.

Ron plissa immédiatement les yeux, regardant Draco comme un pestiféré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes Malfoy ? Bonjour ? Pas de Weasel ? Tu es malade ?

Draco leva un sourcil ironique.

- J'essayais juste d'être courtois, mais si tu préfères que je t'appelle Weasel, c'est toi qui voit…

Ron fit alors un signe de croix avec ses doigts devant le nez du blond.

- Sors de son corps, esprit non-Malfoyen !

Draco soupira.

- D'accord, alors tu préfères le Draco Malfoy chiant, persécuteur, enfoiré, stressé, froid, qui t'emmerde à longueur de temps, etc etc… que j'étais…

- … que tu as toujours été Draco Malfoy, et que tu seras toujours… Quoique ce matin j'ai quelques doutes…

Au grand étonnement du rouquin, le regard de Draco se fit mortifié.

- Euh… Malfoy ?

- Laisse tomber Weasley, fit la voix redevenue froide de Draco Malfoy.

Le blond se détourna de son coéquipier et regarda le tableau. Ron le fixait toujours d'un air légèrement étonné et pinça les lèvres, se sentant soudain coupable. Snape entra alors, donna son lot d'insultes implicites aux Gryffondors et de compliments explicites aux Serpentards avant de les informer sur la difficulté de la potion du jour. _Comme toujours ça…_ pensa immédiatement Harry en soupirant. Snape inscrivit alors les instructions au tableau et des exclamations étouffés s'élevèrent quand les élèves virent qu'ils devaient préparer une potion de vérité proche du Veritaserum, tout en étant moins puissante. Harry fronça le nez en voyant effectivement les instructions précises et délicates inscrites. Il fit la moue et entendit un léger ricanement à côté de lui. Il se tourna aussitôt vers Blaise qui le regardait d'un air moqueur.

- Trop dur pour toi Harry ?

Harry esquissa un sourire.

- Tu seras là pour sauver la note. C'est bien à ça que tu sers, non ?

Blaise prit un air faussement outré.

- Ben merci !

Harry lui tendit un grand sourire innocent qui contrastait beaucoup trop avec son regard narquois.

- Arrête ça, tu me rappelle Draco dans les premières années à Poudlard.

Harry grimaça.

- Je t'ai insulté moi ?

Le visage de Blaise se ferma subitement tandis qu'il serrait les dents en se tournant vers le chaudron. Harry culpabilisa brusquement et ferma les yeux.

- Excuse-moi Blaise.

Blaise le toisa un instant avant d'attraper cinq plumes de Jobberknoll et de les jeter dans le chaudron qui commençait à bouillir.

- C'est fou ce que tu as l'air sincèrement désolé Potter. T'es vraiment un menteur pitoyable.

Harry eut la bonne idée de rougir et baissa la tête, soudainement piteux. Blaise s'arrêta alors et soupira.

- Alors écoute-moi bien Potter. Je croyais qu'on avait passé un accord, qu'on était sympa l'un avec l'autre ET avec les amis des autres. Pour ma part, je crois que tu n'as rien à me reprocher. J'ai essayé de voir les Gryffondors autrement que comme un Serpentard et je dois avouer que je commence à vous trouver sympathique. Et ça mon cher parce que je me suis ouvert à vous au lieu de me bloquer sur mes préjugés et mes idées reçues vieilles de Salem ! Cela dit, si toi, Harry James Potter, ne te sens pas capable de faire la même chose envers moi et mes amis, enfin mon seul ami d'ailleurs, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en revienne à nos relations de départ. Parce que je ne tolérerais plus que tu parles de Draco comme d'une vieille bouse séchée qui ne mérite même pas que tu déposes ton royal crachat dessus ! Draco n'est plus la personne que tu as appris à détester avant la Guerre Potter, fourre-toi ça dans ton crâne de vieil hibou mal léché. Il a grandi ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?!

Harry déglutit, visiblement surpris du speech du Serpentard, et il finit par hocher doucement, très doucement, de la tête. Blaise reprit sa respiration.

- Bien. Alors est-ce que tu comptes changer de comportement avec Draco ?

Harry attrapa ses racines de marguerites et les coupa avec application tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots pour répondre.

- Ecoute Blaise, je te promets d'essayer de faire des efforts. Mais…

Blaise lui jeta un regard féroce.

- Mais ton meilleur ami a toujours été un vrai petit connard avec moi, plus que Ron ou 'Mione avec toi, comprend que ce soit plus difficile pour moi que…

Blaise le coupa d'une voix sifflante.

- Draco, lui, a réussit à t'accepter et…

Harry émit un léger rire ironique mais s'arrêta dès qu'il vit le regard furieux de Blaise. _Oups, mauvaise idée 'Ry. Note : Ne plus jamais rire de Draco Malfoy en présence de Blaise Zabini._

- Draco A fait des efforts Potter, seulement tu es trop borné et stupide pour les voir.

Blaise retourna à la potion tandis que les sourcils de Harry se fronçaient. _Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là celui-là ? **Euuuuh… Ben 'Ry, essaie de réfléchir un peu quand même, j'vais pas faire tout le boulot quoi ! **…….. **'Ry voyons, tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre chez Malfoy ces deux dernière semaines ?** …….. **IL NE REPONDS PLUS A TES PROVOCATIONS, BANANEEEEE ! Il ne te parle même plus, il est euh… normal. **Malfoy ? Normal ? Mais… t'es sûr ? **Oui**. Naaaaaaaan, c'est pas ça, tu l'as entendu toi-même l'autre fois à la biblio, je ne mérite même plus qu'il me rabaisse… **Harry merde ! T'abuses là quand même.** Mais quooooooi ?! **Depuis que tu as passé l'accord avec Blaise, tu n'as laissé aucune chance à Draco. Rappelle-toi, devant la salle de Métamorphoses…** …….. **SI ! Rappel toi Harry !** ……. **Arrête de m'ignorer, espèce de vieux gnome de jardin !** Bon, bon, booooon, d'accord, il se peut que je n'ai peut-être pas été très juste avec Malfoy, mais… **Cherche pas mon couillon, il y a pas de mais, t'as AUCUNE excuse, tu avais passé un marché avec Blaise… **Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire madame la conscience je-suis-la-meilleure de Potter ? **Tu es désespérant Harry, joue le jeu… Essaie d'enterrer enfin la hache de guerre avec Malfoy… **Mais ça va me manquer, je l'aime bien mon petit Malfoy !_

Blaise sursauta et se tourna vers Harry avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, une ombre de sourire sur le visage.

- Pardon ?

Harry fronça les sourcils en revenant à la réalité.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai rêvé ou tu as dit que tu aimais bien ton « petit Malfoy » ?

Harry rougit brusquement. _Merde alors il fait de la légilimencie ! **Bravo, félicitations 'Ry. Non vraiment, c'est brillant. Espèce de triple crétin, tu as pensé tout haut ! **Ow… Flûte. Il me regarde avec un drôle d'air là Blaise ! _

- Euuuh mais non… C'est pas ce que tu crois, j'étais en train de penser que ça me manquerait mes disputes avec Malfoy si j'arrêtais et…

- Alors, on l'aime bien, notre petit Serpent ? fit Blaise d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry déglutit et finit par soupirer pour se donner consistance.

- Ce que tu peux être bête parfois Blaise !

Blaise ricana.

- Quoi ?! fit Harry, vexé.

- T'as vraiment des répliques de filles parfois Harry !

Harry plissa les yeux en lui envoyant un regard assassin. Blaise se pencha au-dessus du chaudron et fixa Harry avant de souffler.

- Allez Harry, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que Draco est laid.

Ledit Harry regarda Blaise comme une poule regarderait un barbecue, avant de battre des paupières plusieurs fois d'affilés.

- En fait, j'ai jamais vraiment regardé Malfoy.

Blaise parut déçu.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait désintéressé, et qui marcha très bien sur Harry.

Harry parut mal à l'aise.

- Parce que c'est Malfoy sans doute.

Blaise secoua la tête et se re-concentra sur la leçon, se perdant en même temps dans ses pensées. Là c'était vraiment une horrible, horrible poisse. Harry ne savait pas mentir, et ses yeux étaient trop sincères, ainsi il n'avait jamais même regarder Draco autrement que comme … Malfoy. C'était désespérant. Merde, Harry était gay, non ? Mettre les deux garçons ensemble serait encore bien plus dur que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Blaise soupira de désespoir et releva la tête vers Harry, pour lui demander de lui passer les pattes de Morniol. Mais il s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte, en voyant Harry, la tête tournée « discrètement » vers le fond de la salle, en train d'observer, les yeux plissés, Draco. Blaise retint un ricanement victorieux et se contenta d'un grand sourire.

- T'aimes ce que tu vois 'Ryry ? susurra t-il d'un ton doucereux

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers le Serpentard, avec la tête d'un chiot qui s'était laissé aller sur le tapis. **_Grillé !_**

- Alors ?

- Quoi ? grogna Harry, visiblement énervé d'avoir été pris sur le vif.

- Vas-tu enfin reconnaître que Draco est le plus beau mec que t'es jamais vu ?

Harry fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

- Je croyais que t'étais hétéro.

- Mais pas toi, répondit aussitôt Blaise en souriant pleinement.

La conversation s'arrêta brusquement lorsque Snape s'arrêta devant leur table pour les regarder travailler. Il avait tellement maudit la punition infliger à Potter et Weasley. Sur le coup, il lui avait semblé que c'était une excellente idée, qu'ils allaient le haïr de les mettre avec des Serpentards, et qu'ils se feraient ridiculiser. Mais non, Potter avait encore trouver le moyen de sympathiser avec Zabini et il ne pouvait plus leur mettre de notes désastreuses. Agacé, il poussa un petit soupire avant de s'éloigner. Pour le plus grand malheur de Harry qui sentit que Blaise allait recommencer à le charrier. _Minute, depuis quand je regrette Snape moi ? _Il prit une mine dégoûtée qui fit rire Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

La sonnerie de fin de cours fut l'excellente excuse de Harry pour ne pas répondre. Il attrapa une fiole, versa la potion dedans, écrivit leurs noms et Blaise se chargea d'aller la placer sur le bureau de Snape, donnant à Harry le temps de s'enfuir. Blaise eut un léger sourire. Il fuyait. Dans un sens, ça pouvait dire qu'il ne voulait plus que Blaise le questionne, sinon il avouerait tout. Vous suivez ?

Blaise rattrapa Draco et lui tendit un immense sourire, auquel Draco répondit par une moue grincheuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Draco baissa le regard, visiblement las de toute cette histoire, de toute cette situation.

- Rien, laisse tomber s'il te plaît Blaise…

Blaise hocha doucement la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

- Je dois juste te prévenir que j'ai fait mon petit boulot sur Harry, donc évitesde le regarder aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ? protesta Draco, visiblement désespéré.

- Parce que je peux mettre mes fesses à flamber qu'il risque de te jeter bon nombre de regards « discrets ».

- Ah oui ? fit Draco, visiblement ravi.

Blaise hocha la tête.

- Mais essaye de rester naturel hein…

- Ouais ouais, pas de problème, répondit un Draco qui se recoiffait déjà.

Et Blaise soupira.

- Dis, je suis bien comme ça ? demanda timidement Draco en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et en effet, comme l'avait prédit Blaise, Harry Potter passa bon nombre de sa journée à observer Draco Malfoy. Et c'est alors qu'une réalité bien trop dure le frappa, son ennemi préféré, sa Némésis, son Malfoy détesté qu'il avait fini par aimer charrier… était beau. C'était tellement injuste. Pourquoi ce petit salopiaud était-il mignon d'abord ? Oh, bien sûr, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose pour lui, Malfoy beau ou moche, vivant ou mort, où est la différence hein ? Noooon, le problème était que ce petit mioche était gay aussi, et donc quand tout Poudlard se serait rendu compte à quel point le blond était mignon, Harry aurait moins de chances avec les autres garçons. Et ça, ça lui minait le moral. Qu'on préfère cette fouine blonde au Sauveur de la Terre, non mais quand même ! Où va le monde, où va le monde ?! _Il y a des baffes qui se perdent… **Ouais, dans ta tête aussi !** QUOI ?!? **Quoi quoi ?!? J'ai rien dit moi…** Mhmmmm… Fais attention toi ! **/CHIBBI EYES/** Pfff' ! _Et c'est donc en broyant du noir pour ses futures conquêtes, que le jeune Gryffondor se laissa tomber sur le banc de la Grande Salle, face à son assiette. Hermione, les sourcils froncés, s'inquiéta alors aussitôt pour le moral de son ami.

- Harry ? Hey, tout va bien ?

Ron leva les yeux au ciel en attaquant un steak.

- Regarde sa tête **HERMY**, tu crois vraiment qu'il à l'air d'aller ?

La jeune brune envoya un regard assassin au rouquin.

- J'essaie de savoir ce qui ne va pas, espèce de niffleur mongol !

Ron plissa les yeux, tandis que sa mâchoire tombait de colère mal contenue. Hermione releva le nez avant de se tourner vers Harry et son visage repris une teinte inquiète.

- Alors, 'Ry, tu te décides à me parler ?

Harry soupira de lassitude avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

- Rien de grave 'Mione, crois-moi… Juste un peu de fatigue et des histoires débiles qui ne t'intéressent pas sur la vie d'un mec de 17 ans, gay, et sauveur du monde sorcier.

Dean Thomas s'assit alors à côté de Harry en lui tapant derrière la tête.

- Et modeste avec ça hein ?

Harry sourit.

- Toujours très modeste.

Ron le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- Tu sais quoi Harry ? J'ai vraiment l'impression que Blaise déteint sur toi... Tu te serpentardises !

- Niéhéhiiiin !

Harry haussa les sourcils avec un air de psychopathe. Et deux tables plus loin, un jeune blond grimaça de perplexité en voyant l'amour de sa vie faire le guignol.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ayant deux heures pour manger, bien plus qu'il n'en avait besoin, le jeune blond héritier Malfoy était revenu dans sa chambre et s'activait devant son miroir à se refaire une beauté. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer et Blaise s'approcher. Draco était occupé à se re-plaquer correctement les cheveux sur sa tête avec son gel. Il sourit en voyant Blaise dans le miroir, appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte, le regarder avec perplexité. Draco se retourna pour lui faire face, les sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

- Mais rien, répondit Blaise en souriant.

- Si ! Tu me regardes bizarrement, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Blaise soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es pire qu'une fille.

Draco baissa les yeux, l'air légèrement boudeur.

- Je sais ce que tu entends par là Blaise. Tu me trouves vraiment superficiel ?

- Tu en fais beaucoup pour rien Draco, tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça.

Draco ricana froidement avant de se retourner vers le miroir d'un air énervé.

- Faut bien que j'essaie un peu d'arranger _ça_…

- Mais tu es parfait Draco !

Draco serra les poings.

- Oui, OUI, je suis parfait. Je suis grand, je suis assez musclé, mes cheveux sont plaqués à la perfection, mes dents sont parfaitement blanches, je suis parfait. Mais je suis moche en vrai. La perfection et la beauté sont deux choses très différentes. Je suis parfait et Harry est beau. Tu vois ?

Blaise secoua la tête avant de s'approcher du blond. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Dis-moi tout ce que tu n'aimes pas chez toi.

Draco plissa le nez.

- Je suis tout pâle.

Blaise continua de fixer son reflet sans rien dire.

- J'ai des yeux gris qui ne reflète rien… C'est laid le gris. Harry, lui, il a de magnifiques yeux vert. C'est sublime le vert, mais non, mais je dois avoir du gris tout beurk.

Draco fit une moue boudeuse.

- Mes cheveux sont presque blancs, bientôt comme Dumby, merci quoi. J'aurais pas pu être un blond normal ? Non noooooon, il faut que je sois blond ultra-clair. Et puis mon nez, non mais regarde mon nez BLAISE ! Il est tout pointu.

Il s'appuya frénétiquement sur le nez, comme pour tenter de l'aplatir.

- Mais regarde-moi, je suis tout clair, tu fais plus la différence entre ma peau, mes cheveux et mes yeux.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de moi hein ?

- Tu veux que je te dise ?

- Mhmmm ?

- Tu devrais commencer par arrêter ton gel, tu es encore mieux avec les cheveux au naturel.

Draco commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais Blaise le coupa aussitôt.

- Fais-moi confiance Draco, s'il te plaît. Un jour, essaie d'arrêter le gel. On verra pour la suite, mais crois-moi, tu es loin d'être aussi moche que tu veux le penser…

- Mais Blaiiiise ! Sans gel, c'est encore pire ! fit Draco, scandalisé.

- Non, ça te donne un style décoiffé plus sauvage… répondit Blaise du tac au tac avec un sourire.

- Nan, tu vois par exemple Harry, même s'il se coiffe pas, il reste magnifique, c'est son style, naturel, simple, sublime, mais moi Blaise, moi, ça ne me va pas et…

- Draco mais arrête putain !

Le blondinet referma la bouche avec un regard triste.

- Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrive là Draco ?

Ledit Draco lui jeta un regard perplexe, un sourcil en l'air.

- Tu me fais un putain de complexe d'infériorité par rapport à Harry…

- Quoi ?! Mais non je…

Draco lui lança un regard scandalisé mais Blaise le coupa aussitôt.

- Pourquoi tu te sens obligé de te comparer toujours à lui ? Je t'assure Draco, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, là ça va plus du tout. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te voir par rapport à lui.

Et sur ce le garçon sortit de la chambre, laissant Draco seul avec son désespoir et sa perplexité.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry Potter courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme un dératé, pour tenter de ne pas arriver en retard à son cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il finit par arriver dans le bon couloir et partit en sprint en voyant la porte de sa classe se fermer, essoufflé il cria.

- Atteeeeend !

La porte se bloqua, encore entrouverte et la tête blonde de Malfoy sortit de la classe, Harry soupira de bonheur. Le professeur de Défense, Mr Gates, avait en effet une politique bien à lui en ce qui concernait les retards de ses élèves. C'est-à-dire que tout élève arrivant après que le dernier élève de la file ne soit entré et n'ai refermé la porte, ne seraient pas accepté. Harry l'avait donc échappé belle. Il s'arrêta devant Draco qui lui jetait un regard amusé, Harry entra aussitôt et referma la porte derrière lui, essayant de masquer son arrivée in extremis à son professeur. Il regarda Draco se diriger vers sa table et soupira.

- Merci Malfoy.

Draco se figea et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire qu'il essayait d'atténuer.

- De rien… Potter.

Harry baissa le regard et se dirigea vers Ron avec un sourire crispé. Il s'affala sur sa chaise en reprenant lentement son souffle.

- Pour un peu et t'étais dans la merde Harry…

- Oui, je sais… Mais s'il te plaît, je préfèrerais éviter de penser que je dois ça à Malfoy.

- Harry, tu sais j'ai parlé avec Hermione… et avec Blaise, à midi.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça sent la conspiration ? fit Harry en fronçant le nez.

Ron retint un rire avant de poursuivre.

- 'Ry, tu crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu ranges au placard ton amertume envers Malfoy ?

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? fit Harry, choqué au travers des mots. Ron, tu me demandes de faire ami-ami avec Malfoy ? Toi ? Je peux pas le croire !

- Harry…

- Son père a essayé de me tuer un nombre incalculable de fois, je ne sais pas si sa mère lui aura épargné la folie héréditaire de son père. Combien d'emmerdes il nous a créé ? Pourquoi subitement tout le monde veut qu'on devienne ami ? J'y comprends plus rien là…

- Mais Harry, je crois que tout le monde en a marre de vos disputes, on est vos amis. Je n'aime pas particulièrement Malfoy, tu le sais, mais comme je t'ai dit, j'ai parlé avec Blaise. Rappelle-toi que Draco était de notre côté dans la Guerre. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu 'Ry, on voudrait arrêter de se fritter pour rien… Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Harry grommela des mots indistincts avant de reporter son attention vers le professeur, le regard noir. Ron soupira.

- Tu sais que j'ai raison Harry…

- Mais merde arrêtez quoi. Je ne connais rien de la vie de Malfoy et je ne veux rien en connaître. Foutez-moi la paix avec ce mec. Vous voulez qu'on arrête d'être ennemi ? Okay ! Alors on ne sera rien l'un pour l'autre. Je veux bien arrêter de faire mon salop, mais je ne deviendrais pas ami avec lui pour autant. C'est Malfoy bordel de chiottes à culs ! On est né pour être antipathique l'un envers l'autre. C'est… Il n'y a pas de raison c'est tout. Alors je veux plus rien avoir affaire avec lui. Pigé ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Si tu l'dis…

Un bruit de cœur brisé. Harry Potter avait sûrement oublié que Draco Malfoy était assis juste derrière lui. Mais est-ce que cela aurait pu changer quelque chose ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco avait évité Blaise le reste de la journée. Il n'était pas fâché. Il était juste triste, trop triste pour parler. Et Blaise l'avait compris, Blaise comprenait toujours tout. Draco avait erré toute la journée, l'âme un peu en peine, le cœur en miettes. Il s'était fait à une idée. Harry ne l'aimerait jamais. Non plus par haine, mais parce que s'en était ainsi, il ne voulait pas le connaître, il ne lui laissait pas de chance. **Il n'y a pas de raison c'est tout… **La voix de Harry résonnait encore dans les oreilles de Draco. Il était déjà tard, et il effectuait encore sa ronde de préfet en chef. Il aimait ce moment de la journée. Il aimait la nuit. Et il pouvait marcher dans le froid de son collège, seul avec ses pensées, et il se sentait bien. Il voyait même Harry parfois, et ça le revigorait, avant… Draco descendit à pas de loup dans le couloir d'Enchantements et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il s'accouda au rebord, observant le lac avec un regard lointain. Il entendit alors un bruit de pas derrière lui et une respiration qui s'arrête. Draco se figea et fit volte face à la vitesse de l'éclair, pour ne voir qu'un couloir vide. Il perçut une très légère inspiration sur sa droite et se retourna vivement.

- Petrificus Totalus !

Draco entendit le « pouf » sonore indiquant que le sort avait marché, il se dirigea donc vers l'endroit en question d'un air las et passa sa main dans l'air. Il finit par toucher un tissu lisse, qu'il reconnut alors comme une cape d'invisibilité, son père lui en avait déjà parlé. Il enleva le tissu pour découvrir, à son plus grand étonnement, Harry.

- Finite Incantatum, murmura t-il, redonnant sa capacité de mouvement au jeune brun qui soupira.

- Bonsoir, tenta Harry avec un sourire.

Et Draco dût faire un effort digne de Zeus. Il n'écouta pas son cœur qui fondait, il écouta seulement son cerveau qui lui signalait que Harry cherchait à éviter une perte de points et une retenue. Draco lui tendit donc sa cape et lui jeta un air las alors que sa voix reprenait toute sa froideur.

- Il est tard Potter, tu ne devrais pas être dehors.

Harry hocha la tête, semblant trop surpris pour bouger.

- Tu ferais mieux de retourner à la Tour Gryffin.

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête sans bouger et Draco leva un sourcil aristocratique avant de croiser les bras. Il attendit quelques secondes durant lesquelles Harry le regardait toujours avec un air surpris, et finit par lâcher, d'une voix glaciale.

- Et donc... que fais-tu encore là Potter ?

Harry papillonna des yeux et secoua la tête pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit.

- Tu ne m'enlèves pas de points ? fit-il, soupçonneux.

- Rentre à ta tour Potter, ou je vais finir par changer d'avis. Considère que c'est mon jour de bonté.

- Je ne te comprend plus Malfoy...

Draco lui jeta un regard polaire et sa voix cracha du venin.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire à moi. Je suis Malfoy, le fils du bras droit de Voldetruc, tu te souviens ? Celui qui a hérité de la folie destructrice de son père, celui qui n'a pas le droit de faire des erreurs, celui qui n'a pas le droit de regretter, de grandir et de changer, celui qui n'a pas le droit à une deuxième chance. ALORS BORDEL DE CHIOTTES A CULS (1), qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là avec moi Potter ? Rentre dans ta putain de tour et oublie-moi vraiment !

Le regard haineux et blessé de Draco fit rougir Harry qui se mordit la lèvre. Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le blond tourna les talons et sortit du couloir pour rentrer dans ses cachots, dans sa chambre, son havre de paix. Aux Enfers sa ronde. Une fois en sécurité dans sa pièce personnelle, Draco s'effondra au sol et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. De quel droit Harry pouvait disposer pour le juger comme ça ? Pourquoi accordait-il sa confiance aux autres ? Pourquoi lui, il n'avait pas le droit à un autre essai ? **Il n'y a pas de raison c'est tout…**

Et Draco hurla de rage. Il était au sol, il pleurait, il se sentait mal, il était faible, pour un petit con qui se jugeait trop bien pour lui. Et Draco avait honte de lui, et plus il avait honte, plus il pleurait de rage, et il s'enfonçait toujours plus dans ce cercle vicieux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'aime ? Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin, à Salazar, pour mériter d'avoir offert son cœur et toute sa vie à un prétentieux qui le méprisait ? Draco se cramponna la tête en serrant les dents. Il finit par pousser un dernier gémissement et se releva pour s'affaler sur son lit, épuisé, vidé. Il entendit alors un coup à la porte, et, devinant Blaise, le laissa entrer. Son ami se dirigea lentement vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit avant de lui caresser la joue.

- Draco ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, son regard toujours dans le vague.

- Je t'ai entendu hurler. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il vit Draco se mordre les lèvres et les larmes revinrent.

- Hum, ça à quelque chose à voir avec Potty ?

Draco hocha faiblement la tête avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller. Blaise soupira et jura envers le Survivant avant de se coucher à côté du blond de Serpentard. Il le prit dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter et essuya doucement ses larmes, pensant douloureusement qu'il faisait ça trop bien, qu'il y était trop habitué.

- Tu devrais pas te mettre dans cet état pour lui Draco.

- Je sais, répondit la voix faible du blond.

- Ce n'est qu'un petit crétin, un sale Scroutt puant et…

Draco le coupa aussitôt.

- Arrête, s'il te plaît, que tu l'insultes ne changes rien. En fait ça me déprime seulement encore plus.

Il se serra dans les bras du noir, tentant de cacher son visage rouge. Blaise lui embrassa les cheveux avant de sourire.

- Allez Draco, je suis sûr qu'il finira par comprendre…

Draco soupira.

- Mouais…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et au même moment, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, un bruit de claque retentit, suivit d'un cri outré. Hermione Granger, venait de mettre une gifle magistrale sur la joue d'un Harry Potter stupéfait. Il était rentré et avait raconté son entretien avec l'héritier Malfoy à Ron, et lorsque la brunette avait compris ce que Harry avait dit au rouquin en cours de Défense, avec Malfoy juste derrière, sa main lui avait échappée.

- 'Mione !

- Harry Potter ! Tu es un… un… je trouve pas de mots assez fort pour te donner un aperçu de l'horreur qui m'envahit ! C'est IGNOBLE !

Elle secoua la tête en lançant un regard noir au brun qui ne se remettait toujours pas du choc.

- Draco a combattu avec nous Harry ! Il était de TON côté. Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il a fait dos à toute sa vie pour être avec toi ?!

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle ajoutait :

- Tu me déçois Harry…

Et sur ce, elle se retourna et monta dans son dortoir. La Salle entière regardait Harry dans un silence religieux, alors que le brun se tournait vers Ron.

- Désolé Harry, tu es allé trop loin…

- Mais…

- Je te comprends 'Ry, je sais, mais ça n'excuse pas… Essaie de te mettre à la place de Malfoy un peu. Sans vouloir t'enfoncer, il n'y a que toi qui n'a pas remarqué son changement de comportement…

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

- Il répondait à tes piques 'Ry. Depuis quand il ne t'a plus provoqué ouvertement ?

Il se leva alors et monta également dans son dortoir, alors qu'Harry, la bouche toujours ouverte, le regardait s'en aller, perplexe. Il finit par fermer la mâchoire et fronça les sourcils. D'accord, peut-être avait-il fait une erreur quelque part…

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Hallo !_

_C'est moi ! Une semaine est passée et j'ai encore reçu plus d'une vingtaine de reviews pour le deuxième chapitre /puppet eyes! Mille merci /saute en l'air/_

_Alors wala, pour vous remercier, je vous poste le chapitre trois et j'espère qu'il vous a toujours plu... /chise/ Harry commence à penser à ouvrir les yeux, c'est un début... L'affaire du livre volé n'est pas très présente certes, mais elle reviendra à l'attaque et en force dans le prochain chapitre normalement..._

_J'espère que la petite consicence de Ryry vous a plu..._

_Sur ce chers amis, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre quatre !_

_Bisoux_

_Schmarties_

_/Merci de ne pas taper l'auteur pour le comportement de Ron et la gifle d'Harry... Il l'avait cherchééé /_

(1) Alors non cette expression n'ets pas à moi x) ! C'est copyright Juschtel (L) :p

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

_Encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une trace... /chibbi eyes/ BisouuuuuxXx_

**Zaika, Poupouille, Barbotine, Orene, Camille** : Demandez, c'est servi x) ! En espérant que vous avez aimé…

**Spicy Marmelade** : Tu l'as dit ! … Prions toutes très fort pour lui… /allume les cierges/

**Zetchu** : J'aime quand Draco se trouve moche… On a envie de lui crier qu'il est stupide /sourire niais/

**Francol **: Mhmmm… Parce que j'en ai envie ! x) Comment ça c'est pas une bonne raison ?! Nan mais tout le monde n'est pas contre Draco, il suffit de parler avec Blaise pour changer d'avis apparemment… Nihéhéhé ! Vous ne saurez pas ce qu'il a dit à Ron et Hermione ! Niark Niark !

**Nekochan Miharu** /scande/ Quiiiii a du gros scoooooootch ? x) Merci merci !

**miniblonde07** : Ooooh ! Mersouiiiiii ! Et comment ça que je te pique ton surnom ?! Mais euuuuuh… C'est pas moi, c'est la faute à PimoOoOoOoSs' d'abord ! Et oui nan mais merci de pas me tuer quoi, j'aime la vie, les oiseaux, les fleurs, le ciel, Draco et… Allez j'me la ferme et je m'en vais écrire la suite c'est ça ?

**Clara **: Maiiiis ! J'suis allée chercher troooop loin pour ce titre O.O ! Comment ça « on te croit pas SchmAart' ? » Pfff' ! D'accord, j'étais juste endormie en cours de french mais il est où le problème ? … :) Enfin merci, moi aussi je suis contente que tu sois venue lire quand même ! Héhé !

**Tinalisa **: Ouais, j'étais inspirée pour cette histoire de rouler du cul… /très modeste la fille hein !/ (L) Mais j'imaginais trop Draco comme ça devant Ryry… /puppet eyes/ Ouais, ridiculement drôle x) ! Et non, ils ne prennent pas les empreintes digitales comme de vulgaires moldus (c'est la partie Draco de moi qui parle là x…x) mais Snape est un vicieux horrible serpent créateur de potions révélatrices niéhéhé !

**Sarimasan** : Wouaaaw ! Merci / rougit/ … L'écriture est déjà mon passe-temps favoris, si je pouvais en faire mon métier… /rêve/ Bref. Thanks ! C'est chentil !

**Rickiss** : Haaaaaan /saute en l'air/ Deux supers longues reviews ! Woaaaaw /en extase/ Merci… C'est trop de compliments /sourire niais/

Blaise va faire attention à la vie sexuelle de Draco, promis !

Quand à la copine de Blaise, personne n'a trouvé muéhéhé ! Je garde le suspens. Ni Mione ni Ginny… Encore merci… Bzoux

**Quatre8ss** : Conscience de Ryry ! Niek niek ! Tu as aimé ? Et non Harry n'est pas gentil avec Draco :( c'est une honte hein ? Pf', les jeunes d'aujourd'hui… Prions à nouveau que Harry ouvre ses yeux fermés aux agrafes… /ouche, image gore désolée/

**Naughtymily **: Blaiiiiise, t'entends ça ? On t'aiiiiimeuh ! x) Merci !

**DraryForEver** : Promesse tenue, une petite semaine d'attente… Merci quiii ? Et avant de voir Draco poli et courtois, il faudra que Harry se bouge son gros popotin de type en manque de tact parce que là le pauvre Dragon est trèèès triste et trèèès déprimé… Qui veut lui faire un câlin ???

**Eqwene Al'Vere** : Et bien je suis très contente que tu te sois lancée pour me lire ! x) Niéhéhé suite express.

**La fouine manga** : Mais oui, il va y arriver… Du moins on espère, allez, encore une prière…

**Lynshan **: Héhéhé /fière/ Merci merci merci ! Et non Dumby lâchera pas, ce vieux sadique… On l'aime notre Draco version pimbêche… :p

**Elorra31** : Oui, Draco est malchanceux, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire x) ! Vive Blaise !

**Drago's fan** : Toi, j'aime bien ton pseudo, on va s'entendre x) ! Merci ;)

**Leelyth** : Ah non désolée mademamzelle, les Blaise Meilleur-Ami Zabini sont en rupture de stock… Je suis navrée…

En tout cas merci et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as toujours plu.

**Vif d'or** : Thanks ! Quand tu dis pleurer, c'est de rire, ou... ? O.o

**Aki no Sabaku** : Je fais de l'art ?! Ayayou /bombe le torse/ Et oui, Draco va en prendre plein la face niakr niark niark, mais pas trop quand même, je veux pas lui abîmer son joli minois ;) !

**Hermoni **: Mersoui… Mais j'aiiiiime être sadique Muahahaha !

P.S. : Rose Blanche ? O.o J'ai raté quelque chose là, tu parles de quoi ?!

**Dramyre lovy** /puppet eyes/ Quel méchant Ryry hein ? Mais faut pas le taper le pauvre aussi, il est juste très lent du cerveau x) !

**Naviek** : Et bien merci, j'espère que ce chapitre trois t'as plu aussi… :p

_Donc je le répète, personne n'a trouvé qui était la fille en vue de Blaise Zabini, allez-y chercher chercher niek niek… Ni 'Mione, ni Ginny… :p_

* * *


	4. Fais le bisou, Potter!

**Titre : Comment séduire Harry Potter en 10 leçons ?**

_Auteur : Schmarties._

Genre : Amour, Humour, tout un tas de choses...

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, hélas ! Je fais un peu mumuse avec pour mon propre plaisir (et le vôtre ?) et je ne gagne pas d'argent. C'est dit.

Rating T (je peux pas vraiment mettre M étant donné que j'ai 15 ans. Mais sachez que cette histoire contient des propos sexuels par moments)

Pairing : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy... Mon couple fétiche !!!

Résumé : Une journée épouvantable s'abat sur ce pauvre Draco, résigné à aller travailler à la bibliothèque, il va, par un concours de circonstances, voler un livre des plus... intéressants. Mais Dumby ne le voit pas de cet oeil et tout Poudlard est au courant que le livre "Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons" a disparu de la bibliothèque. Heureusement pour lui, il reste à Draco son fidèle ami Blaise, espérons que ce dernier réussira à l'aider...

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

Avertissement 2ème du nom : Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 6 des aventures de notre Ryry mondial... Draco prend une tournure qui va pas tellement avec la fic, pis y'orait pu de Snape pour torturer Harry, pas drôle quoi ! (Mais si mais si, j'aime le tome 6 c'est juste que là ça me casse tout x.x)

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages._

_**Les phrases en gras italiques sont les consciences des personnages. :p**_

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Fais-le bisou, Potter !_

La longue semaine d'avant vacances se terminait enfin à Poudlard, épanouissant toute une tripotée d'élèves. Mais cette année, un évènement des plus étranges s'était produit. Les élèves rentrant chez eux pour fêter Halloween étaient en très grande minorité. Cette particularité sur les autres années s'expliquait simplement par le fait que le coupable du vol du livre « Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons » n'avait pas encore été retrouvé, et aucun élève n'avait envie de manquer ça, si jamais il se faisait pincer pendant les congés. Les seuls donc qui partaient étaient ceux qui avaient été forcé par leurs parents, ou ceux désintéressés par cette affaire, comme cette chère Luna Lovegood.

Les élèves, très vexés de ne pas encore avoir trouvé qui s'intéressait donc tant à Potter, le harcelait sans cesse et le suivait partout. Quiconque l'approchait de moins de trois mètres était suspecté d'être le voleur, mis à part ses deux amis Ron et Hermione, car chacun en Poudlard les savait amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais bien trop aveugle pour s'en rendre seulement compte. Blaise Zabini fut suspecté un bon nombre de fois à cause de son affinité grandissante avec Harry. Ils durent répéter des centaines de fois au Fan-club du Survivant qu'il était hétéro et qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, pour la plus grande lassitude d'Harry et l'agacement de Blaise. De son côté, Draco Malfoy était encore à un million de lunes de se faire suspecter, tout simplement parce qu'il évitait Harry aussi bien que possible. Toujours très vexé et déprimé à cause du Survivant, il ne lui avait plus adressé ne serait-ce qu'un regard partagé. Et les yeux verts lui manquaient. Atrocement. En trois jours, Harry n'avait rien fait vers Draco, il se contentait de l'imiter, à savoir ignorer royalement son existence. Il n'avait plus reparlé directement à Hermione depuis qu'elle l'avait giflé, Ron lui avait dit qu'elle attendait qu'il aille s'excuser auprès de Malfoy, ce qui avait profondément offusqué Harry qui avait aussitôt refuser catégoriquement, se prenant alors un nouveau sermon de Ron sur sa stupidité, son aveuglement et son entêtement.

- Tu sais mon vieux, parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es masochiste. Je veux dire, tu pourrais être heureux, épanoui et tout avec un mec beau et gentil, mais non tu cherches à aller t'emmerder avec les gens… Il te suffirait d'être gentil quoi.

- Pitié dis-moi que tu n'es en train de me dire de sortir avec Malfoy, Ron ?! fit Harry d'un ton suspicieux.

- Mais non mais ça va pas ?! Je dis juste qu'au lieu de te concentrer sur les choses bien, et ben tu cherches la merde partout.

- Oh…

Et le sermon continua sur la stupidité légendaire du Gryffondor à travers tout le parc enneigé où les deux garçons discutaient.

De l'autre côté du château, dans une salle de classe vide de l'aile gauche du deuxième étage, Hermione Granger était assise sur un bureau, les pieds dans le vide, et regardait le tableau noir d'un air absent, attendant visiblement quelqu'un. Et en effet la porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur Blaise Zabini. Le jeune Serpentard tendit un sourire à Hermione avant de refermer la porte et de s'approcher.

- Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

- Dix minutes.

- Ah. Désolée, j'ai eu du mal à semer Draco, fit Blaise, contrit.

Hermione sourit à son tour avant de croiser les mains sur ses genoux.

- Alors, tu voulais me parler ?

Blaise hocha doucement de la tête en prenant une longue inspiration.

- C'est à propos de Draco, je sais que tu sais. Je sais aussi que tu ne l'as dit à personne et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

Hermione plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

- Tu sais que je sais quoi ?

- Hermione, pitié…

- Alors j'avais raison ? Oh ouaiiiis ! s'excita Hermione en souriant pleinement.

Blaise sourit alors qu'Hermione baissait le regard.

- Draco Malfoy amoureux d'Harry Potter, quand même qui l'eut cru ?

- Tu l'as dit !

- Bouffi…

- Hein ?

- Non rien, c'est une expression moldue : tu l'as dit bouffi…

Blaise fronça les sourcils, visiblement perplexe.

- Oh, et c'est qui bouffi ?

- Laisse tomber Blaise.

Le jeune homme leva les mains au ciel et acquiesça.

- Ui ui, on est pas là pour ça.

- C'est pour ça que tu es ami avec Harry hein ? Pour aider Draco ?

Blaise hocha doucement de la tête, appréhendant la réaction de la Préfète en chef qui faisait la moue.

- C'est mignon…

Blaise haussa un sourcil perplexe mais finit par se décider à ne pas relever.

- C'est vrai que Draco est plutôt mal partit, céda Hermione. Dis-moi, ça remonte à quand ?

Blaise eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise

- Ecoute Hermione, c'est personnel, je peux pas tout te déballer de la vie de Draco tu vois… C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en toi mais…

- Oh bien sûr, oui je comprend, désolée.

Un silence gêné s'installa, avant que Blaise ne regarde à nouveau Hermione d'un air suspicieux.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Harry ?

- Parce que ça aurait tout gâcher.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et battit plusieurs fois des paupières, ne comprenant toujours pas les motivations d'Hermione.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de voir Harry et Draco se disputer alors qu'ils avaient arrêtés pour s'unir contre Voldy tu vois. Je trouve ça d'un stupide désarmant. Et puis Harry est seul en ce moment, il y a des grands trous dans sa vie, il a besoin de quelqu'un, autre que moi et Ron. Je me suis dit que peut-être Draco pourrait l'aider. Quand tu nous as expliqué, à moi et Ron que Draco en avait plus que marre de ces disputes après tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour Harry, ça m'a renforcé dans mon idée que peut-être Draco est justement le mieux placer pour réussir à aimer vraiment Harry. Mais bon, Harry est tellement remonté contre Malfoy père qu'il a du mal à faire la part des choses.

- Je sais qu'il a tué Lupin oui.

- Ça a détruit Harry, il s'est enfermé très longtemps. Et puis quand il s'est enfin remontré, il a toujours fait comme si de rien n'était, je crois qu'il est encore trop chamboulé par tout ça, mais il veut sauver les apparences. Et il fait son petit crétin.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

- Tu sais qui a tué Lucius ?

- Non, personne ne le sait, il semblerait que la personne ne se soit pas vantée de son exploit comme il s'en devrait.

- Ça t'étonnerait si je te disais que c'est Draco ?

La mâchoire d'Hermione tomba sous le coup de la surprise tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient comme des soucoupes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le jeune Serpentard répondant au doux nom de Draco Malfoy était en ce moment même en train de faire ses devoirs, dans la tour de sa Maison, voulant en finir pour être complètement libre pendant ses vacances. Penché sur son livre de potions, il ne vit pas Théo Nott s'approcher de lui, Draco sursauta donc en sentant deux bras entourer sa taille. Théo déposa son menton sur son épaule et lui souffla dans le cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te retournes la question, siffla Draco.

Théo se redressa un peu, ne bougeant pas ses bras des hanches du Préfet en Chef et lui sourit.

- Et bien Draco…

- Enlève tes mains. De suite.

Théo lui jeta un regard surpris avant de s'exécuter d'un air perplexe. Draco se tourna complètement face à lui et soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Théo retrouva aussitôt son sourire lubrique.

- Ben, c'est les vacances, je pensais qu'on pourrait fêter ça…

Draco pinça les lèvres, semblant considérer longuement la question. D'accord Théo avait envie d'une baise, et il était loin d'être contre, surtout avec toute sa frustration due à un certain brun aux cheveux ébouriffés qui l'emmerdait profondément ces derniers temps et… BREF. Théo. Oui mais voilà, Blaise n'allait pas être content. Et Draco avait la désagréable impression qu'une fois la partie de jambes en l'air terminée, il se sentirait encore plus mal. Blaise avait mis le doigt pile sur un point qui faisait bobo la dernière fois… Il était amoureux de Harry. Beaucoup trop pour son propre bien d'ailleurs. Et Théo ne ferait que raviver sa frustration. Une pensée traversa subitement l'esprit de Draco qui pâlit. C'était aussi très risqué. Il avait l'habitude depuis quelques temps de faire des rêves disons mhmmm… très intéressants anatomiquement parlant, avec en star vedette un certain Gryffondor qui avait une manie pour la survie et un don pour le massacre de mages noirs. Et donc durant ces rêves, il lui arrivait, au petit blond, de crier très fort. Donc la question était : parviendrait-il encore à se retenir de crier le nom du brun pendant ses moments intimes avec Théo ? Ahem. Mieux valait peut-être ne pas prendre de risques. Théo le connaissait trop, le lien serait vite fait avec un certain livre etc etc… S'en serait fini de Draco Malfoy. Soit. Draco finit donc par soupirer, il regarda rapidement la Salle Commune, et lorsqu'il vit, avec étonnement, qu'elle était déserte, il s'accorda d'être gentil avec Théo, et de ne pas être l'horrible et froid Draco qu'il se devait d'être en temps normal pour se faire respecter. Il releva donc vers le jeune homme un regard désolé.

- Ecoute Théo, à propos de nos relations, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter…

- Quoi ?! Mais…

- Je t'aime bien, mais vraiment je veux stopper.

Il intercepta le regard mortifié de Théo et décida de retirer tous les malentendus.

- C'est juste que… disons que j'ai quelqu'un en tête ces derniers temps et la baise ne m'intéresse plus.

De mortifié, le regard de Théo passa à profondément triste et il déglutit avant d'hocher la tête et de partir seul vers son dortoir. Draco se mordit les lèvres, se sentant soudainement coupable. Il finit par soupirer en baissant les épaules et prit ses affaires de potions pour aller les ranger. Une bonne balade dans le parc suivit d'une petite lecture sous le saule pleureur s'imposait pour lui changer les idées…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

La porte de la Salle Commune claqua doucement mais fit tout de même se retourner tout le monde. Hermione Granger, le regard baissé, entra dans la salle, un air sombre callé sur le visage. Elle traversa la pièce sans remarquer que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur elle. Ce ne fut qu'au bas de l'escalier menant à son dortoir que Ron l'interpella soudainement, la faisant sursauter. Elle se tourna alors vers lui et chacun retourna à ses petites occupations.

- 'Mione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry rejoignit alors ses amis, regardant Hermione d'un air inquiet. La jeune fille soupira avant de regarder Harry.

- Quoi ? fit ce dernier, visiblement gêné par ces yeux.

- Va t'excusez auprès de Malfoy Harry.

Harry poussa un soupir excédé en roulant des yeux et Hermione grimaça de dégoût en voyant sa réaction.

- Quand est-ce que vous allez me lâcher avec ça ?

Hermione le fusilla du regard avant de le snober en levant le nez, et elle partit dans son dortoir sans plus un mot.

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle me snobe comme ça avant de se tirer. Enfin cette fois j'ai échappé à la baffe mais…

- C'est à croire que tu n'as toujours pas saisi son sens, fit Ron.

Harry prit une longue inspiration pour s'intimer à l'Infinie Patience avant de céder.

- D'accoooord. C'est bon. Vous avez gagné. Je vais aller voir Malfoy et je vais lui faire mes plus plaaaaates excuses.

- Vrai ? fit Ron, en souriant.

- J'ai le choix ? demanda Harry en plissant les yeux.

Ron lui répondit par un immense sourire et Harry s'éloigna à grands pas furieux vers son dortoir. Il attrapa sa Carte des Maraudeurs et sa cape d'Invisibilité pour tenter d'éloigner les fouineurs sur son admirateur secret, et redescendit. Il jeta encore un regard noir à Ron et finit par sortir en lançant un dernier :

- Vous pouvez être fiers de vous, bandes d'horribles vieilles gargouilles !

Et le portrait de la Grosse Dame se referma.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Protégé des regards indiscrets par son saule pleureur, Draco lisait un certain livre changé en magazine pour passer inaperçu, allongé dans la neige sur le ventre, enveloppés dans une multitudes de couches de vêtements, les jambes repliées, dans une position très… féminine. Mais cela bien sûr, personne ne se serait hasardé à le lui faire remarquer sous peine d'écourter sa vie à une durée de deux secondes. Personne sauf Blaise Zabini. Ou peut-être aussi…

- Vraiment Malfoy… Après les gays essaient de lutter contre leur image trop efféminée, mais regarde toi !

… Harry Potter. Draco sursauta au son de la voix aimée et rougit brusquement comme une collégienne alors qu'il s'asseyait normalement, fermant brusquement son magazine et jetant un regard dédaigneux au brun. Harry lui tendit un léger sourire avant de soupirer et de se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Draco grimaça avant de renifler de mépris.

- Potter, est-ce que tu comptes m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive tout d'un coup ?

Surtout, ne pas se laisser attendrir. Ne pas se plonger dans ses yeux émeraude. Ne pas fondre. Vérifier si ses intentions sont bonnes avant de se faire à nouveau briser le cœur.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et Draco faillit craquer. Le blond se retint de justesse de lui sauter dessus et se décida à regarder le lac pour empêcher ses yeux de dévorer le démon de luxure à côté de lui. Soit. Harry se gratta donc la nuque d'un air gêné.

- Et bien en fait… Je suis venu m'excuser pour… pour ce que j'ai dit de toi… en défense l'autre jour.

Les sourcils de Draco s'élevèrent tellement de surprise qu'ils en disparurent sous ses mèches blondes alors qu'il tournait la tête vers le brun. Il vit alors le regard perplexe et empreins d'ennui d'Harry et Draco roula des yeux.

- Tu es un menteur pitoyable Potter, on te l'a déjà dit ? siffla le blond entre ses dents.

Harry rougit brusquement alors qu'il déglutissait avec difficulté.

- Euhm, oui une fois…

- Tes yeux ne savent pas mentir, prends un bandeau la prochaine fois.

- Bon Malfoy…

- Non Potty, aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui m'écoute et tu t'écrases.

Draco le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air déterminé et Harry le laissa alors faire, un peu étonné.

- Mon père, Lucius Darius Malfoy a tué Remus Lupin, que tu considérais comme le seul et dernier lien avec ton père, ta mère et ton parain. Mais Harry, qui puis-je moi à ça ? Mon père a essayé de te tuer encore et encore, en vain. Mais Harry, qui puis-je moi à ça ? Mon père était aveuglé par un homme aux idées folles qui voulait gouverner des sangs purs soumis. Mais Harry, qui puis-je moi à ça ? Rien Potter. Je n'y peux RIEN. Alors j'aimerais sincèrement que tu cesses tes associations d'idées à la cervelle de Trolls, car aux dernières nouvelles je faisais partie de l'Ordre. Je ne suis pas fou. Je n'ai pas de marque des ténèbres et je suis VRAIMENT navré d'être le fils d'une pourriture. Seulement Potter, la prochaine fois que je t'entends me comparer à lui, je pourrais te tuer, tu m'entends ?

Harry déglutit en pinçant les lèves et eut la bonne idée de rougir de gêne en baissant la tête.

- Bien.

Et Draco souffla avant de reporter son attention sur le lac, alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait maintenant entre les deux garçons. Harry finit par se tortiller les doigts d'un air mal à l'aise.

- Tu… Tu sais, je pensais pas que…

- Que je haïssais autant mon père ?

Harry hocha doucement de la tête.

- Et bien te voilà renseigné.

- Et… pourquoi ?

Draco roula des yeux avant de replanter son regard dans celui de jade de son vis-à-vis.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Okay, comme tu veux… Je voulais juste être…

- Curieux, le coupa Draco d'une voix amère.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de faire la moue.

- Non, je voulais être sympa.

Draco se tourna à nouveau vers lui en papillonnant des paupières. Il se mordit la lèvre et joignit ses mains sous son menton, dans une imitation parfaite de Parvati Patil.

- T'es mignon Harry, c'est vraiment trop gentil. J'attendais ça depuis teeeeeeellement longtemps. D'abord que tu m'envoies chier comme un pauvre Scroutt, ensuite que tu me fasses des excuses alors que tes yeux me crient : « Je te méprises pauvre loque », et enfin que tu mettes ton nez dans mes affaires avec une discrétion et un tact qui te définissent parfaitement. Vraiment Harry, tu es mon héros ! Je t'aime !

Harry plissa les yeux d'un air amer, alors que Draco essayait tant bien que mal de s'empêcher de rougir en comprenant sa dernière phrase. Et il se maudit mille fois.

- Bon, alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner ?

- Pourquoi tu veux que je te pardonne ?

- Ben…

- Hermione te l'a demandé et tu as fini par céder ? Bien, alors pour que j'accepte tes excuses Potter, je voudrais que tu sois sincère.

Harry grommela.

- Il faudrait déjà que je sois convaincu par ce que les gens veulent que je pense de toi.

- Et qu'est-ce que les gens veulent que tu penses de moi Potter ?

Harry le regarda de travers, suspicieux. Et il décida de le tester.

- Ils disent que tu as changé.

- C'est pas faux.

- Qu'il se pourrait que tu sois gentil.

- Euh, ouais… Enfin, n'oublie pas que je suis un Serpentard hein…

Harry ricana et haussa les épaules.

- Et toi, Malfoy, tu voudrais qu'on soit ami, c'est ça ?

Draco lui jeta un regard perplexe, appréhendant visiblement la suite. Approuver ou nier en bloc ? Risquer ou se protéger ? Souffrir de son rejet ou souffrir de n'avoir pas tenter ? Telles étaient les questions existentielles de Draco au moment même. Devant le manque de réaction du blond, Harry fronça les sourcils et lui passa une main devant les yeux, le faisant sursauter.

- Et après ça se dit pas bizarre… souffla Harry.

Draco décida de ne pas relever et de répondre plutôt à sa précédente question.

- Oui. Oui je crois que je voudrais qu'on arrive à se supporter.

Draco savait qu'il venait de gagner quelque chose. Les yeux de Harry, ces jolis petits miroirs verts, brillaient. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander au brun, et il y avait tout un fossé entre « se supporter » et « être ami », un fossé que le Survivant ne parviendrait pas à franchir de suite après presque 6 ans de haine. Soit. Harry sourit.

- Pourquoi ?

Draco ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans parvenir à sortir un son. Soyons logiques, il ne pouvait certainement pas lui avouer de but en blanc la véritable raison de sa soudaine gentillesse sous peine de se faire rire au nez. Le Serpentard de nature décida donc de feinter et de sortir l'excuse la plus probable, la plus stupide, mais qui convaincrait certainement Harry et qui, d'ailleurs, n'était pas totalement fausse.

- Si je te dis que je suis plus que las de nos disputes, tu me crois ?

- Euh…

- Je voudrais vivre autre chose que me bagarrer sans arrêt avec toi tu vois. Seulement, même quand j'arrête, tu viens me chercher pour me piquer là où ça fait mal, et bon, ça commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

Harry rougit alors et baissa la tête d'un air piteux. Position qui n'était surtout pas à prendre avec un Draco Malfoy complètement dingue de vous et très, très, très frustré. Le Serpentard déglutit et prit une longue inspiration en enfouissant ses mains dans la neige pour tenter de se calmer et ne pas se jeter sur le brun comme un chien enragé.

- D'accord, fit soudainement Harry en relevant la tête, j'admet que j'ai pas été vraiment sympa avec toi…

- Il était temps, j'étais sur le point de me changer en iceberg, renifla Draco.

Harry esquissa un sourire et lui tendit la main.

- Bon, alors je ferais un effort pour essayer de te supporter toi et ton sale caractère.

Draco leva un sourcil sarcastique.

- Me supporter moi et mon sale caractère hein ? C'est pas comme si t'allais passer ta vie avec moi Potty, c'est juste un accord d'enterrage de hache de guerre.

Harry lui jeta alors un regard blasé en faisant la moue.

- Génial tu m'as brisé mon moment solennel…

- Où tu m'insultais encore merci.

Harry lui tira la langue avant d'éclater d'un rire narquois.

- T'as raison, je te supporterais pas toute une vie.

Sauf que cette blague gifla le cœur de Draco et son souffle se bloqua alors qu'il riait jaune.

- Dis, tu comptes me serrer la main pour sceller ce pacte ou tu vas vraiment me foutre le vent du siècle ?

Draco plissa les yeux avec un sourire sadique.

- Laisse-moi y réfléchir tu veux ? C'est que cette scène me rappelle étrangement un moment de mon existence où je me suis prit le vent du millénaire, alors je veux profiter pleinement de ce revirement de situation.

Harry soupira et lui désigna sa main du menton et Draco finit par la lui serrer.

- Merci, fit Harry.

Draco secoua la tête avec l'ombre d'un sourire alors qu'Harry se relevait en s'époussetant.

- Bon, je… vais te laisser lire, il faut que j'y aille.

Draco hocha doucement la tête, essayant de cacher son air déçu. Harry lui tendit un léger sourire avant de se détourner et de disparaître dans le parc.

- A plus, fit Draco à voix basse.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux, se laissant retomber contre le tronc de l'arbre.

- Et ben, par Salazar !

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry entra d'un air triomphant dans la Salle Commune, un sourire très fier collé sur son visage. Il s'assit devant une Hermione plongée dans un livre qui ne le calcula même pas. Harry toussota alors pour se faire remarquer et Hermione soupira avant de baisser son livre pour le regarder d'un air sceptique.

- Tu veux des pastilles contre la toux peut-être Harry ?

Harry ricana ironiquement en grimaçant.

- Quelle blague ! J'en ris à gorge déployée.

Hermione croisa les bras avant de lui jeter un regard blasé. Ron arriva alors et s'assit à côté d'elle, face à Harry qui arborait toujours son sourire de psychopathe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? demanda le rouquin en les regardant à tour de rôle.

- J'allais demander la même chose à Harry.

Harry s'installa plus confortablement, apportant alors toute son attention à ses ongles.

- J'ai réussi, fit il simplement avec un sourire.

Hermione et Ron le fixèrent, attendant qu'il développe, mais rien ne vint et Harry soupira d'aise.

- … De… ?! fit Ron, sa patience venue à bout.

- J'ai fais la paix avec Malfoy.

Hermione et Ron poussèrent un long « Oooooooh ! » désintéressé et Hermione replongea dans sa lecture.

- Il était temps, dit Ron avant de se lever.

La mâchoire de Harry tomba sur sa poitrine alors qu'il les dévisageait d'un air désespéré.

- Quoi ?! C'est tout ?

Hermione sortir une nouvelle fois de sa lecture et le regarda, un sourcil en l'air.

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dise ?

- Mais… Je sais pas moi… C'était quelque chose de très difficile qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? J'ai mis un temps fou à le convaincre, c'est Malfoy quoi ! J'ai dû user de nombreuses feintes et de stratagèmes très compliqués pour qu'il accepte de m'excuser.

Hermione ria intérieur en imaginant la scène. Harry avait dû simplement lui sourire, et Draco avait dû fondre immédiatement, cependant, voulant garder bien au chaud le secret du Serpentard, comme elle l'avait promis à Blaise, elle se retint de tout commentaire et écouta plutôt Harry déblatérer sur la « difficulté » de ladite tâche.

- … Et finalement, il a fini par accepter… Après on dit que c'est moi le difficile hein ! Pf ', la blague quoi !

Hermione roula des yeux avant de retourner vers son histoire.

- Tu es mon héros Harry, quel courage vraiment !

Et Harry lui envoya un regard biiiien noir, censé percer ses pages et la foudroyer, mais qui eu pour seul effet de faire rire Ron.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'heure du dîner avait enfin sonné, pour le plus grand plaisir de la famille Weasley, connue pour être des estomacs sur pattes. Draco Malfoy, de son côté, rentrait enfin de sa « petite promenade » et il marchait en direction de la Grande Salle lorsqu'il aperçut Blaise à l'intersection d'un couloir. Voulant lui raconter son grand exploit de tout à l'heure avec Potter, un immense sourire envahit ses lèvres alors qu'il commençait à courir pour le rattraper.

- Blaiiiiiiiise !

Il arriva enfin à l'intersection et tourna dans un dérapé parfait et tendit un grand sourire à son meilleur ami.

- Zab', Zab', tu sais quoooooi ?!

Blaise se tourna vers lui avec un sourire amusé, mais une autre voix lui répondit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Draco sursauta et se tourna vers sa droite, pour découvrir, à sa plus grande horreur, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et… pitié… Harry Potter, le dévisager d'un air inquiet, et légèrement amusé pour Hermione. Draco pâlit et Blaise lui secoua l'épaule.

- Draaaaaaake ?

Draco balbutia des mots incompréhensibles, paniqué à l'idée que Harry fasse le lien entre son extrême bonne humeur et leur réconciliation. S'il ne voulait pas mourir de honte, il lui fallait une excuse, et vite. La mâchoire de Draco s'ouvrit encore une fois dans le vide avant qu'il ne sorte sans réfléchir :

- Théo a accepté de sortir avec moi…

Un silence s'installa. Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit de déception, alors que Harry et Ron étaient trop impassibles pour qu'on en tire quelque chose. Draco se rendit alors compte de l'énormité qu'il venait de sortir et il déglutit difficilement. Blaise lui jeta un regard perplexe avant de sursauter avec une mine dégoûtée.

- Et merde.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui avec des airs perplexes. Blaise hocha les épaules et regarda Hermione en fronçant le nez.

- J'étais sûr qu'il l'aurait pas avant deux semaines, mais trois jours lui auront suffit que veux-tu…

Il se tourna alors vers Draco avec un air las.

- On avait parié combien déjà ?

Draco tilta enfin et soupira intérieurement de contentement, une nouvelle fois, Zab' l'avait tiré d'une belle crotte. Draco le serrerait presque dans ses bras, mais il se reprit, se prenant au jeu. Il ricana alors et tendit la main.

- C'était deux gallions.

Blaise grimaça.

- C'est du vol ! Ouais ben t'attendras qu'on soit rentré au dortoir, tu vois je me promène pas avec des sacs de gallions partout moi…

Draco lui tendit un immense sourire narquois avant de soupirer d'aise et de se tourner vers les Gryffondors.

- Bonsoir, quelle belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione secoua la tête en roulant des yeux et envoya un clin d'œil discret à Blaise.

- Nan mais tu me vois l'emmerde que c'est d'avoir un meilleur ami qui est un vrai tombeur ? fit il à la jeune fille. C'est ruinant…

Hermione et Ron éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Harry reniflait d'ennui. Blaise regarda alors Harry avec insistance.

- Quoi ? fit ce dernier d'un ton agressif.

- Laisse tomber, soupira Blaise d'un air las avant de se tourner vers Draco. Let's go Slytherin !

- Hey ! Mais on s'est réconciliés ! fit Harry d'un air outré. Dis-le lui Draco, dis-lui qu'on s'est réconciliés, sinon il va encore me faire chier.

Blaise sursauta avant de se tourner d'un air étonné vers Draco. Le blond haussa des épaules, masquant parfaitement sa joie infinie.

- Ouais, c'est vrai.

Blaise applaudit aussitôt.

- Niahahaha, j'ai gagnéééé !

Il prit une longue inspiration d'un air très satisfait.

- Dire que j'ai manqué ça ! Vous vous êtes fait un bisou ?

- Pardon ? s'étouffa Draco.

- Ben, quand on se réconcilie, il faut se faire un bisou. N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

La jeune brunette hocha la tête, essayant de cacher son immense sourire amusé.

- Tu vois ! N'est-ce pas Ron que Harry doit faire un bisou à Draco ?

- Heeeeeein ?!!!! fit Harry en sursautant.

- Parfaitement, répondit Ron avec un sourire sadique.

- Mais je refuse ! s'offusqua Harry avec un air boudeur.

- Tu crois vraiment que je te donne le choix ? le menaça Blaise. Fais-le bisou, Potter !

- Hey ! Et j'ai le droit de donner mon avis, moi ?! trépigna Draco, les mains sur les hanches.

- Nan… répondit aussitôt Hermione.

- C'est une conspiration hein ! s'écrièrent Harry et Draco d'une même voix.

- Aaaaah ! Vous voyez, vous dîtes même les choses en même temps, c'est un signe, fit Blaise en les pointant du doigt tour à tour.

- Mais… commença Harry.

- Pas de mais Potter !

Harry serra les poings, prêt à exploser de colère, mais Ron et Hermione le foudroyèrent en même temps avec un regard noir signifiant des plus clairement « Harry James Potter, tu fais pas le vieux gnome de jardin et tu fais le bisou à Draco, ce n'est que justice après tout ! ». Et Harry gémit.

Draco de son côté était partagé entre jouer la comédie à se lamenter et attendre patiemment sa sentence des plus agréables. Il finit par choisir la première solution, à regret, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il se tourna donc vers Blaise.

- Laisse tomber pitié Zab'… Je crois vraiment qu'on va pouvoir s'en pa…

Harry le coupa en lui tapotant sur l'épaule. Draco tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil en l'air et Harry se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire une petite bise sur la joue. Le blondinet rougit brusquement alors qu'il clignait des yeux, ne semblant pas réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il passa une main sur sa joue et fronça les sourcils.

- Bien, au moins… c'est… fait, fit il en déglutissant.

- Maintenant, on va manger ! clama Harry avec un grand sourire.

Ron leva les bras au ciel en criant un « Merci Merlin » et se précipita vers la Grande Salle avec Harry. Hermione et Blaise se tournèrent alors vers Draco qui regardait toujours dans le vague. Hermione affichait un air attendrit, au contraire de Blaise qui semblait très… moqueur.

- Finalement, vaut mieux pas que vous sortiez ensemble Draco, si tu es dans cet état pour une malheureuse bise sur la joue, je veux pas t'imaginer si vous baisez !

Draco rougit à nouveau en le frappant sur l'épaule.

- Troooop drôle !

Il se figea alors en voyant Hermione et déglutit difficilement.

- Granger… ahum…

Hermione explosa aussitôt de rire devant l'air plus que défait de Draco. Mais Draco prit ce geste comme de la moquerie et son regard se fit mortifié alors qu'il affichait un air vexé. Il ferma les yeux et baissa les épaules. Et voilà, tout avait bien fini par capoter.

- Draco, je le savais déjà, je l'avais bien compris tu sais.

Le blond se saisit et la regarda d'un air plus qu'étonné.

- Alors ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Pour moi oui, mais pour quelqu'un d'aussi myope qu'Harry, tu pourrais mettre un tee-shirt : « I love Harry Potter » qu'il se demanderait si tu l'apprécies un tant soit peu.

Et Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je ne dirais rien en tout cas, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, dit Hermione.

- Merci, souffla Draco.

Blaise soupira en les regardant et finit par taper sur l'épaule de Draco.

- Bon, maintenant, je vais pouvoir passer à l'étape 2 de mon plan machiavélique muahaha. Tu viens enfin de réussir la première leçon Draco ! C'est quoi la prochaine ?

Draco se crispa.

- Pas-si-fort ! murmura t-il.

Il jeta à Blaise un regard ennuyé.

- Et c'est quoi ton plan machiavélique ?

Blaise attrapa Hermione par les épaules avec un air fier.

- **NOTRE** plan machiavélique en fait, mais tu n'en sauras rien… niéhéhéhéhéhé !

- C'est comme la fille de tes rêves, hein ? sourit Draco.

- Parfaitement, fit Blaise en levant le nez.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Oooooh, tu parles de … ?

- Chuuuuuut ! la coupa Blaise, paniqué.

La mâchoire de Draco tomba.

- Kouwaaaaaaaaa ? Elle… ELLE sait et pas moi ?!

Blaise lui fit un sourire colgate avant d'hocher la tête.

- Mais… Je proteste ! C'est injuste, tellement trop p'injuste ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, elle… c'est la meilleure amie de Harry !

- Justement, les meilleurs amis des futurs petits amis de mon meilleur ami, sont mes meilleurs amis aussi !

Draco le considéra un instant d'un air perplexe, essayant de comprendre la phrase, mais préféra abandonner et secoua la tête. Il frappa du pied sur le sol.

- Je VEUX savoir.

- D'accord Draco-chéri, tu sauras…

- C'est vrai ? fit Draco avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, le jour où tu arrêteras le gel dans tes cheveux !

Le visage de Draco se décomposa de dépit alors qu'il tendait des yeux tout mouillés à Blaise, essayant de le faire flancher. Blaise le regarda de travers.

- Pas ces yeux Draco… Je t'interdis de me faire ce regard… Je…

Draco redoubla d'ardeur et fit trembler sa lèvre inférieure. Blaise ferma brusquement les yeux et s'éloigna en vitesse, laissant Hermione et Draco seuls.

- Et merde, d'habitude, ça marche toujours, fit Draco en shootant dans le mur.

Il se tourna vers Hermione avec un air espiègle.

- Tu ne m'auras pas Draco, je résiste à deux de ces regards chaque jour que Merlin fait, et Harry est vraiment maître en la matière, crois-moi !

Draco soupira d'un air très théâtral.

- C'est étrange tu sais, je te vois sous un nouveau jour là, je ne te pensais pas comme ça…

- Comme quoi ? fit Draco d'un air perplexe.

- Attendrissant… répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

_Hallo alles !_

_Et wala, un nouveau chapitre de terminé. Et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu ! w.w_

_Harry se rattrape enfin auprès de Draco (il était temps ...) et le Serpentard peut enfin cocher la première leçon comme accomplie muahahahahaha !_

_Je remercie encore toutes les reviews du chapitre 3 /puppet eyes/ et j'attends vos avis pour ce dernier chapitre... D !_

_BisouxXx_

_Schmarties_

_

* * *

_

Me wala désormais avertie, grâce à Rickiss, des petits "reply" ... x.x" (no comment please)

Donc les Réponses aux Reviews, c'est pour les anonymes... N'hésitez pas à me laisser directement votre adresse e-mail pour que je vous réponde et ne pas attendre le chapitre suivant... Soit. Encore merci à tous !

**Hermoni** : looool ! La vala la suiiiteûh ! J'avoue, cette expression (des moins hygiéniques) reste... :p Et ouiii ne t'inquiète pas, Draco finira heureux, quand Harry ouvrira enfin ces deux petits yeux... bizi

**Voldemortadelle** : Thks ! Chaque trace de passage fait plaisir /chibbi eyes/ J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'a plu aussi...

**Diane** : Merci ! D ... Ooooh mais review triste... :' En vrai je sais pas quoi te dire... J'espère que tu vas mieux...

**Boulderegliss** : Chuuuuuut /sourire colgate/

**Nekochan Miharu** : Draco ? Au bord du suicide /yeux mouillés/ Pas tant que Blaise sera là :p Pour la fille de Blaise, je dois rappeller que Pansy n'est pas considérer comme une fille par nos deux Serpentards, mais plutôt comme... un chien horrible qu'on appelle boulldog... lol. Thanks.

**Gigi **: Chuuuuuuuut bis ! Et oui, Harry n'est rien qu'un sale petit bonhomme, mais Draco l'aime que voulez-vous... /soupir/ J'espère que la suite t'a plu...

**laura ellecéa** : Merci bicoup ! J'espère que le chapitre 4 t'a plu !

**Lieby **: Maiiiiis ! Je te /bip/ d'abord ! Je le sais, je suis juste rien qu'une sale cachottière ! Na! 3

**Leelyth **/sourire colgate/ Mersoui ! Alors, satisfaite du rôle d'Hermione ? Et oui, n'enlève pas Blaise à Draco sinon... fin de l'histoire é.è

_La fille en vue de Blaise a donc été trouvée par certaines personnes muéhéhéh. Quatre il me semble, ou cinq, je sais plus x.x Bref, ce n'était pas Millicent Bulstrode, pour ceux qui ont eu peur... Haha ! Je n'en dirais pas plus, les autres peuvent encore chercher...

* * *

_


	5. Affaires de cheveux et de Statue

**Titre : Comment séduire Harry Potter en 10 leçons ?**

_Auteur : Schmarties._

Genre : Amour, Humour, tout un tas de choses...

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, hélas ! Je fais un peu mumuse avec pour mon propre plaisir (et le vôtre ?) et je ne gagne pas d'argent. C'est dit.

Rating T (je peux pas vraiment mettre M étant donné que j'ai 15 ans. Mais sachez que cette histoire contient des propos sexuels par moments)

Pairing : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy... Mon couple fétiche !!!

Résumé : Une journée épouvantable s'abat sur ce pauvre Draco, résigné à aller travailler à la bibliothèque, il va, par un concours de circonstances, voler un livre des plus... intéressants. Mais Dumby ne le voit pas de cet oeil et tout Poudlard est au courant que le livre "Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons" a disparu de la bibliothèque. Heureusement pour lui, il reste à Draco son fidèle ami Blaise, espérons que ce dernier réussira à l'aider...

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

Avertissement 2ème du nom : Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 6 des aventures de notre Ryry mondial... Draco prend une tournure qui va pas tellement avec la fic, pis y'orait pu de Snape pour torturer Harry, pas drôle quoi ! (Mais si mais si, j'aime le tome 6 c'est juste que là ça me casse tout x.x)

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages._

_**Les phrases en gras italiques sont les consciences des personnages. :p**_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 5 : Affaires de cheveux et de Statue de la Liberté…_

Quatre jours de vacances s'étaient déjà écoulés sur Poudlard, et étaient étrangement passés beaucoup plus vite qu'une longue journée de cours. La nouvelle que Harry Potter avait fait une bise à Draco Malfoy s'était répandue dans le collège à une vitesse propre à l'établissement, et le fait s'était vu bien changé, jusqu'à ce que Harry soupire avec lassitude à un Colin Crivey surexcité que non, il n'avait pas « roulé un patin » au Serpentard et qu'il couchait encore moins avec. Cette histoire tapait donc sur les nerfs d'Harry à peu près autant que le livre volé, et dont le coupable n'avait toujours pas été trouvé soit dit en passant. Ainsi, depuis sa nouvelle réconciliation avec le blondinet Serpentard, Harry l'avait légèrement évité, pour ne pas tout lui mettre sur le dos, préférant s'accorder quelques jours de répit avant de l'affronter en tant que personne à possibilité d'amitié et non d'ennemi personnel.

De son côté, Draco Malfoy avait quelque peu oublié qu'on le recherchait indirectement dans tout Poudlard, l'histoire du livre passant à côté de ses affaires avec Harry Potter. Il avait compris qu'Harry avait besoin d'un peu de temps et l'avait donc laisser tranquille pendant ces quatre jours, mais en étant tout à fait franc, il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait passer à la prochaine étape, la deuxième leçon du livre. Passer de connaissance à un ami potentiel, c'est-à-dire sympathiser, le faire rire, éviter trop de compliments et de léchage de bottes comme son fan-club, ou de le provoquer, comme un certain Draco Malfoy. Ce commentaire de l'auteur avait valu un grand moment de déprime profonde à Draco, complètement blasé. Donc, pendant ces quatre jours, Draco avait longuement cherché à : comment faire rire Harry ? De un, ne pas s'attaquer à ses amis, très très **très** mauvais. De deux, ne pas s'attaquer à Dumby, toujours mauvais. De trois, pas les Serdaigles ni les Poufsouffles, toujours mauvais, la blague ne plairait pas forcément au Gryffondor. Ne restait donc que les Serpentards. Mais il faut avouer qu'un Draco Malfoy accessoirement Prince des Serpentards, se moquant de sa maison ne serait sûrement pas très crédible. Cependant, il y avait encore une chance à Draco d'entendre le rire de Harry seulement pour lui. Snape. Ça lui ferait sûrement mal au cœur de dire du mal de son professeur préféré et parrain, mais c'était pour une cause plus que bonne, hein ?

Pensant à tout cela, Draco soupira de satisfaction et se regardant avec attention dans son miroir et en arrangeant ses cheveux pleins de gel. Il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à le retirer, malgré son envie mordante de savoir pour qui Blaise en pinçait, et ce dernier restait bien campé sur sa position, usant même d'Hermione pour titiller le jeune héritier Malfoy.

Draco sortit donc de sa salle de bain, attrapa son balai et descendit dans la Salle Commune où il retrouva Théo, l'attendant de pied ferme et avec un léger sourire, balai également en main. Et sans un mot, ils sortirent de la Salle pour se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch où les attendait l'équipe Serpentard pour un entraînement.

- Encore en retard Malfoy et Nott. On se demande bien ce que vous fichiez…

Draco envoya un regard glacé à son capitaine alors que Théo répondait en haussant les épaules.

- Draco et le gel, c'est toute une histoire d'amour.

Draco ferma les yeux. D'accord, tout le monde était contre lui aujourd'hui.

- Allez tous au Diable, murmura t-il avant de s'élever dans les airs pour leur échapper.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter marchaient côte à côte, après une petite heure de révision à la bibliothèque, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune brunette, heureuse de voir son ami prendre enfin au sérieux ses examens. Harry racontait donc à son amie ses mésaventures du matin même, où une bataille de coussins l'avait réveillé à 9 heures à peine du matin, et tout ça parce que Seamus avait perdu une chaussette, et donc en soulevant son oreiller pour tenter de retrouver son amour perdu, il avait envoyé le coussin sur Dean qui avait pris cela pour le signal d'une guerre et donc… Harry s'en était pris pleins la tête. Hermione éclata de rire sous le regard désespéré de Harry.

- Mais c'est pas drôle, 9h tu te rends compte ?!

- Désolé Harry mais… Si, raconté comme ça, c'est tordant.

Harry esquissa un sourire avant de hausser les épaules. Hermione secoua la tête et son regard fut alors attiré par la fenêtre par laquelle on voyait le terrain de Quidditch, elle fronça les sourcils en s'approchant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry

- Oh rien, les Serpentards s'entraînent…

Un léger silence s'installa, bientôt coupé par Hermione.

- En y regardant comme ça, c'est fou comme Draco vole bien.

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles Draco ?

- Depuis qu'on est un minimum des amis civilisés.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Tu es devenue la meilleure amie de Blaise…

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

- Comment tu le trouves ?

- Qui ?

- Draco.

Harry grimaça en fronçant le nez, les yeux écarquillés.

- Mais nan, vieil hibou, je parle sur un balai, tu t'y connais mieux que moi, non ?

- Oh, il se débrouille oui… Mais je suis le meilleur, fit il avec un air suffisant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Les mecs et leur fierté…

Harry lui tendit un sourire colgate avant de lever les mains à hauteur de sa tête.

- D'accord, c'est bon, je l'admet.

Il porta une main à son cœur et débita d'un ton solennel :

- Si Voldytruc avait réussi à me tuer, si je n'étais pas le Garçon-qui-a-ratatiné-une-fois-pour-toute-la-sale-face-de-serpent-qui-était-très-très-moche, bref, si moi et mon incroyable talent, nous n'existions pas, alors Draco Malfoy serait le meilleur joueur de Poudlard.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Tu es terrible Harry…

Ledit Gryffondor, s'accouda alors à la fenêtre en secouant ses mèches folles d'un air prétentieux. Il porta alors son regard vers le point vert le plus haut. Il devinait le Prince des Serpentards à ses cheveux blond brillant et Harry fronça le nez.

- D'accord, peut-être que je peux admettre qu'il vole bien.

Hermione plissa les yeux et s'approcha de lui, observant attentivement son visage alors qu'il parlait de Draco.

- Il a des bonnes techniques, et puis tu vois comme il se tient sur son balai ? Il est moins décontracté que moi, mais il est plus… professionnel, il se tient mieux que moi en fait… Il a de la classe même quand il vole.

Harry soupira avant de tourner la tête vers Hermione.

- Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on fiche encore là ? On été pas censé rejoindre Ron et l'obliger à bosser ?

- Si, répondit aussitôt Hermione avec un sourire.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et ils se dirigèrent donc ensemble vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, sourires sadiques collés aux visages, allant tirer ce pauvre Ron du sommeil profond dans lequel il était.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'entraînement fini, Draco sortit de la douche, enfin propre, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, une serviette autour de la taille. Il sentit presque aussitôt le regard brûlant de Théo sur lui, mais décida de l'ignorer complètement. Il attrapa sa deuxième serviette et se frotta les cheveux avec. Il entreprit ensuite d'enfiler un uniforme propre avant de se diriger, gel en main, devant les miroirs. Un menton se posa alors sur son épaule et Draco tourna vivement la tête pour voir Théo le regarder, un sourcil en l'air, d'un air très sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le blond d'un air passablement agacé.

Les yeux de Théo brillèrent l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne retire sa tête de son épaule pour venir lui souffler dans l'oreille.

- Tu sais que tu es encore plus sexy les cheveux en bataille… ? Sans gel…

Il lui adressa un léger clin d'œil alors que Draco plissait les yeux.

- C'est Blaise qui t'a engagé, hein ?

Théo le regarda sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Draco le scruta un instant avant de hocher négativement de la tête. De toute évidence, Théo ignorait les vils plans de Blaise, car s'il y avait bien une seule chose que Théo avait en commun avec Harry Potter, c'est qu'il ne savait pas mentir.

- Laisse tomber tu veux.

Théo renifla et hocha la tête avant de partir avec un sourire, laissant Draco seul dans les vestiaires. Le Serpentard se mordit les lèvres en s'examinant lentement sous tous les angles. Il fit la moue en regardant son pot de gel et ferma les yeux. En mettre ou ne pas en mettre, telle était l'actuelle question existentielle de Draco Malfoy. Il prit une longue inspiration, tendit la main, et referma le pot avant de grimacer. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, visiblement loin d'être convaincu par ses mèches rebelles qui lui balayaient le visage et redescendaient avec grâce sur sa nuque. Il soupira, et se décida enfin à sortir des vestiaires. Sa mission était simple : Retrouver Blaise, lui faire cracher le morceau, et repartir se geler la tête avant que quiconque, et en particulier Harry, ne le voit.

Il entra alors dans le Hall et le traversa en hâte en direction des cachots Serpentard. Il y déposa ses affaires, maudissant Salazar que Blaise n'y soit pas. Il devrait donc le chercher dans tout Poudlard, et il ne lui restait qu'une heure avant le repas. Il se décida donc à aller voir du côté bibliothèque, espérant de toutes ses forces que Blaise y serait avec Hermione pour on ne sait quelle bonne raison… Il se dirigea donc vers l'endroit à grands pas et poussa les portes tout doucement, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avait rabattu son écharpe jusque son nez et tentait de se cacher derrière ses mèches rebelles. Hors de question que quelqu'un le surprenne mal coiffé, manquait plus que ça ! Il aperçu aussitôt Hermione et baissa les épaules en la voyant sans Blaise… mais avec Ron. Il se saisit en voyant le rouquin dans la bibliothèque, mais décida de passer par-dessus et se dirigea donc vers eux. Il toussota pour se faire remarquer et Hermione le regarda pendant deux secondes, les sourcils froncés, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire.

- Draco ?

- Non, moi c'est Merlin.

- Ha-ha !

Ron releva la tête, jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à Draco avant de replonger dans son livre… et de sursauter et regardant à nouveau le blond.

- Mal… ?

Draco le coupa d'une main sur la bouche.

- Un seul misérable petit commentaire et je t'avada kedavrise, pigé ?

Hermione esquissa un léger rire.

- Tu fais toute une histoire pour rien là vraiment.

- Rien ? Rien ? s'étouffa Draco. T'as vu ma tête ?!

- Tu es très sexy comme ça.

- Hermione… murmura Ron, à la limite de la syncope.

Hermione le fit taire d'une tape sur la main avant de regarder à nouveau le Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Blaise. J'ai fais ce qu'il a demandé, alors je VEUX savoir.

- Aaaah, c'était donc ça, ça te tue, hein, de pas savoir ?

- Ouais…..

Hermione secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Désolée, je ne sais pas où il est.

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit brusquement, alors qu'il baissait la tête.

A quelques mètres de là, Harry Potter, livres demandés par Hermione en main, sortait des rayons pour revenir vers la table où étaient ses amis. _Quand je peeeeense que je vais passer ma dernière année à Poudlard à travailler… T-T Hermione a vraiment déteint sur moi, c'est incroyable…_ Il renifla et s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts. Il déglutit avec difficulté alors que son regard semblait hypnotiser par une chevelure blonde, à côté d'Hermione. Des cheveux très longs, qui arrivaient à mi-cou de la personne. Des cheveux qu'il n'avait jamais vu à Poudlard, il en était certain. Son regard descendit le long du dos de l'intrus. _C'est… c'est un mec… Mais… Je… J'ai PAS pu rater ça… Merlin serais-je vraiment tellement myope ?! _Le mec en question baissa la tête, et resserra ses bras autour de lui. Harry devint soudainement la définition vivante du mot « syncope » quand le blond rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un habile mouvement de tête, lui laissant la vue de son cou pâle et de son nez pointu. _Nez pointu… Nez pointu… Cou pâle… Merde ça me dit quelque chose… _Et Harry failli gémir de désespoir lorsque le garçon adressa un cou de tête à Hermione et Ron avant de disparaître de la bibliothèque. Pendant cinq secondes, Harry envisagea de se jeter d'une falaise, ou de lui courir après, au choix, mais il finit par se gratter la tête, et se dirigea à grands pas vers Hermione. Il s'affala sur sa chaise et regarda sa meilleure amie avec des yeux ronds.

- C'était QUI ?

Hermione releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- De quoi ?

Harry posa lourdement ses livres sur la table et s'éventa le visage.

- Qui était ce type ?

- Tu parles de…

- Le blond, là tantôt. C'était qui ? Je l'ai jamais vu, c'est pas possiiiiible.

Ron cligna des yeux avant de tousser.

- Pourquoi, il… t'intéresse ?

Harry ferma les yeux, les lèvres pincées, l'air blasé.

- C'est bon, pas de panique, j'ai vu son dos et ses cheveux quoi… J'veux juste savoir qui c'est. Ça me perturbe…

- Rhô mais laisse tomber Harry, fit Hermione en se replongeant dans ses devoirs.

- Mais… chouina Harry, j'veux juste savoir… Je… J'aime bien ses cheveux…

Ron éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard noir de Madame Pince.

- Tu fantasmes sur les cheveux maintenant ?

Harry se ratatina sur sa chaise en grommelant. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Harry ?

- Ben quoi… Y en a qui font des fixettes sur les nez ou les yeux ou les sourires et alors ? Moi, j'aime bien les cheveux, wala…

Hermione et Ron clignèrent en même temps des yeux, avant de tousser pour masquer leur rire à un Harry plus que vexé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Midi sonna dans les couloirs de Poudlard et un long gémissement plaintif s'échappa du couloir de l'aile Ouest du troisième étage. Draco Malfoy n'avait pas réussi à retrouver Blaise Zabini, et pour son plus grand malheur, il y avait entre lui et sa Salle Commune, la Grande Salle, aucun moyen d'y échapper. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner se geler les cheveux avant le repas… avant que Potter ne le voit. Il se mordit les lèvres de désespoir en maudissant silencieusement cette haute félonie. S'il n'avait pas été le Prince des Serpentards, Draco se serait volontiers rouler parterre, pleurant à chaudes larmes, tapant des pieds et des mains sur le sol froid en hurlant des « Je veux pas y alleeeeer » aigue. Mais le Serpentard se contenta de soupirer, de prendre une mine boudeuse et de jeter des regards avada kadavrantesque à tout ceux qui le regardait de trop près avec des airs étonnés. Car oui, une coupe peut changer une personne, surtout quand on est habitué depuis six longues années à la même façon de se gélifier la tête. Soit. Draco shoota dans une plume abandonnée lâchement sur les dalles et descendit les escaliers. Arrivé devant les portes de la Grande Salle, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit avec soulagement que Blaise était déjà assis. Il risqua un regard vers les Gryffondors et son cœur se figea avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Harry, LE plus beau mec de l'Ecole, était déjà à table. Glurps. Le teint livide, Draco analysa la situation, s'il entrait, Harry le verrait. Il ne pouvait PAS. Mais un éclat de voix le sortit soudain de sa torpeur. La voix de Seamus Finnigan qui se rapprochait de la Grande Salle, aucun moyen de se cacher, aucune fuite possible. Il était fini. Draco prit une grande inspiration et su soudain pourquoi il ne serait jamais allé à Gryffondor : il manquait cruellement de courage. Cependant, il lui restait sa fierté de Serpentard, ce qui n'était pas mal en soi. C'est donc pour cela que Draco Malfoy, les cheveux lâchés, entra dans la Grande Salle, d'un air certes très crispé, mais la tête haute. Hors de question qu'il ai honte. Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles… Draco se répétait donc cela en boucle mais son regard commençait à faiblir en voyant tous les regards étonnés des étudiants. Et comme dans un film, il vit Harry lever la tête de son assiette au ralenti, passer leeeeentement une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et les secouer avant que ses yeux verts ne remontent vers lui. Draco se sentit immédiatement rougir et se crispa encore un peu plus pour ça, détournant aussitôt les yeux pour ne pas voir sa réaction. Le blondinet se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas courir se cacher dans les bras de Blaise, et il s'assit donc avec tout le calme qui lui restait, à la table des Verts et Argent en poussant un profond soupir.

- Ben dis, Draco !

Ledit Draco jeta un regard noir à la table avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

- Qui c'est ?

- Gni ?

Draco soupira.

- Qui-est-la-fille-que-tu-veux-Blaise-Zabini ?

- Ooooooh !

Les yeux de Blaise brillèrent et Draco sentit le coup venir à 301478596452 mètres…

- J'avais dit : « le jour où… » Draco. Il faut donc que tu tiennes au moins un jour ENTIER…

Et Draco laissa tomber sa tête sur la table en gémissant.

A la table des Gryffondors, Harry Potter était encore figé, les yeux grands ouverts, la mâchoire pendante, sa fourchette en l'air, l'air traumatisé. Hermione déglutit et lui passa une main devant les yeux pour le faire réagir alors que tout Poudlard le regardait bizarrement. On ne voyait en effet pas souvent un Harry tétanisé devant un Draco Malfoy plus sexy que le Diable. Harry reposa doucement sa fourchette avant de se tourner vers ses deux meilleurs amis en clignant doucement des yeux.

- Malfoy…

Hermione et Ron baissèrent la tête, piteux. La voix de Harry devint alors beaucoup trop aigue.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que c'était… Malfoy…

- Draco…

- Peut importe comment je l'appelle RON !

Ron déglutit en rougissant et décida d'arrêter là le combat.

- Pourquoi ça… ça change quelque chose ? demanda Hermione, hésitante.

- Si… Si ça change quelque chose ? Bien sûr que ça change tout !

Hermione fronça les sourcils en baissant le regard alors que Harry tapait du poing sur la table.

- Je ne veux pas que ce petit…

Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard perplexe d'Hermione. Hem, ne pas oublier qu'il était censé s'être réconcilié avec lui…

- Ce… Ce petit… Ce petit… Ce petit…

- Quelle éloquence Harry, vraiment ! Me voilà impressionnée, siffla Hermione.

- Ce petit Serpentard ? tenta le brun

- Tu voulais dire con !

Ce fut au tour de Harry de baisser la tête vers ses pâtes. Il triffouilla sa fourchette dedans d'un air contrit avant de sursauter pour la pointer du doigt.

- Hey ! Change pas comme ça de sujet ! Je ne veux pas que ce petit… Malfoy… s'arrange la tête.

- Hein ?

- C'est… Je… Enfin Hermione, tu te rends pas compte !

Il baissa la voix en s'approchant d'elle pour garder leur conversation confidentielle.

- Je veux pas qu'il se rende sexy !

Hermione cligna des yeux. Venait-il vraiment d'associer le terme sexy et Draco ensemble ?! Serait-il possible que… ?

- Parce que tu vois, déjà qu'il est pas mal, mais si en plus il commence à se détacher les cheveux pour se la jouer diablotin, tous les mecs vont se jeter sur lui…

Il prit une mine boudeuse alors que les yeux d'Hermione se mettaient à briller.

- Il t'intéresse ? T'es jaloux ? chuchota t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Harry blêmit soudainement avant d'éclater de rire, rendant Hermione triste. Harry secoua la tête avant de reporter son regard sur Hermione et de remarquer son visage fermé.

- Tu… Tu étais sérieuse 'Mione ?

- Ben oui…

Harry déglutit, une main sur le cœur.

- Mais non 'Mione… Je veux juste pas qu'il me pique les gars que MOI je veux… C'est tout mais… Enfin voyons, moi… et Draco… Bouuuh

Il trembla.

- Rassure-toi…

- C'est toi qui devrait te rassurer Harry, fit Hermione, cinglante.

Harry leva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. Hermione, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être profondément triste pour Draco, lui répondit d'une voix bien trop froide.

- Draco n'est pas prêt de te voler quiconque…

- Hein ? Il est pas gay ?

- Il est a-mou-reux ! siffla t-elle

Et sur ces mots, elle attrapa son sac et s'en alla à grand pas. Harry resta, une fois de plus, là, la bouche ouverte, estomaqué. Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Harry, mec, ça va ?

- Trop de choses là Ron…

- Ah ?

- Draco Malfoy éprouve des sentiments pour quelqu'un, c'est trop…

- Oh ça, fit Ron en détournant la tête.

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur son plat, espérant très fort qu'Harry ne lui poserait pas de questions, car il serait bien incapable de tenir longtemps son secret révélé par Hermione et Blaise, à son meilleur ami.

A la table Serpentard, l'héritier Malfoy attendait patiemment que Blaise finisse son repas avant de pouvoir enfin partir de cet endroit diabolique. Voyant Hermione sortir, Blaise vit une ouverture et engloutit voracement son repas avant de se tourner vers Draco.

- On y va ?

- Enfin ! soupira le blond qui se levait déjà

Blaise lui sourit avant de se lever à son tour et de se diriger… comme de par le plus grand des hasards… vers la table des Gryffondors. Draco s'arrêta en chemin, paniqué. Non, Blaise ne pouvait PAS le piéger à ce point… C'était son… meilleur ami… Mais non mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez ce type ?! Hélas, il était trop tard, il était déjà trop près de Gryffons et Blaise venait d'engager la conversation avec un certain brun aux yeux verts accessoirement élu du cœur de Draco Malfoy.

- Et ben Harry, c'est pas parce que t'es gay que tu dois rejeter ainsi les jolies jeunes filles…

Harry releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- Gni ?

Et là Draco se redemanda pourquoi il était amoureux de Harry…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Hermione ?

- Oh ça… J'ai juste dit…

Il s'arrêta soudain en voyant Draco juste derrière Blaise.

- Ahem, j'ai dit que… que…

Et là, Super-Ron, sa moitié, son frère de cœur, son meilleur ami, son sauveur, l'aida enfin.

- Bof, il l'a juste vexée à propos de son amour pour les livres, seulement Hermione a du mal à différencier quand on envoie la bibliothèque au diable et quand on l'envoie elle, au diable…

Et Blaise eut un léger rire après un regard appuyé auprès de Ron. D'accord ça concernait encore Harry qui médisait de Draco. Pf, avec ce con, il s'en sortirait jamais… Blaise sourit alors avant de se reculer un peu et de passer une main dans les cheveux de Draco pour les ébouriffer. Ce dernier glapit en lui frappant sa vilaine, vilaine main.

- Bon les gars, on va vous laisser alors.

Draco tenta vainement de se « recoiffer » en fusillant Blaise du regard.

- Blaise putain espèce de vieille gargouille momifiée décrépite !

- Oooooh, pôôôvre Draky-chou tout décoifféééé !

Draco serra les dents.

- Stupide goule mal léchée frustrée de la vie sexuelle par son putain de gnome de jardins ! La prochaine fois que tu me…

Il s'arrêta en plein sermon en entendant Harry et Ron éclater de rire. Enfin, il se foutait de Ron, mais Harry, Harry Potter, **son** Harry, riait aux éclats, jusqu'au larmes d'hilarité. Draco le fixa d'un air attendrit, le détaillant du regard. Harry et ses yeux brillants, Harry et ses fossettes rouges, Harry et son immense sourire, Harry et son corps qui se secouait au rythme de ses spasmes de joie, Harry qui secouait la tête, Harry, tout rouge, qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

- Ahu, ahi, aheeeeeem…

Harry s'éventa le visage en esquissant toujours des sourires.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? fit Blaise d'un air inquiet.

Harry se tourna vers lui en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Excuse-moi c'est juste…

Il regarda Draco et rit à nouveau.

- C'est juste stupide mais… Où est-ce que t'es allé chercher ses insultes ?

- … Oh, euuuh….

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Stupide goule mal léchée frustrée de la vie sexuelle par son putain de gnome de jardins. » Haha ! Faudra que je la ressorte celle-là !

Et Draco esquissa un sourire. Il poussa intérieurement un hurlement de joie. Il avait réussi. Et même pas besoin de son stupide, stupide, parrain de Snape pour faire rire son Ryry. Et Draco Malfoy aurait à ce moment là pu tourner une pub pour les BN chocolats, parce qu'il avait exactement le même sourire niais que ces gâteaux… Sauf que à présent, Draco venait de se découvrir un sérieux problème… Harry Potter riant aux éclats n'était pas des meilleurs pour sa santé mentale, surtout en pleine Grande Salle bondée, car à présent Mini-Draco venait de se réveiller et de signifier bien clairement sa présence au blondinet qui rougit à nouveau brusquement en déglutissant difficilement.

- Ah ben… merci, hum, Blaise on y va maintenant ?

Blaise le regarda bizarrement et finit par hocher la tête.

- Euh, s'tu veux d'accord… Let's go.

Draco lui envoya un sourire de soulagement.

- Salut Ron… hum Harry…

Le brun envoya un signe de tête perplexe au blond qui se dépêchait de partir. Et c'est ce moment que choisit Harry pour tenter un rattrapage. Tenter d'être gentil. Tenter une bonne action. Tenter enfin quelque chose de sympa vers Draco Malfoy.

- Hey, Draco ?!

Le blond se retourna avec un sourire en entendant la voix grave d'Harry. Il rejeta une mèche blonde en arrière, hypnotisant l'espace d'un instant Harry James Potter, puis baissa la tête sur le côté d'un air innocemment charmeur.

- Oui ?

Harry haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

- Tu sais… ça… ça te va bien, les cheveux… comme ça…

Il renifla et finit par revenir vers son repas. Ne remarquant alors pas que Draco venait… encore… de rougir comme une collégienne, en s'empêchant à grande peine de gémir, et que Blaise devait le traîner dehors alors qu'il était dans un état second. Draco, des étoiles dans les yeux, tendit un grand sourire à son meilleur ami.

- T'as entendu hein, hein Blaise ? Il a dit... Il a dit que ça m'allait bien...

- Ouais, et moi je te l'ai dit des millions de fois, mais bien sûr, je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter…

- Désolé chéri, tu es beaucoup moins sexy que lui…

- Ouais, si tu veux, en tout cas cher ami, c'est pas moi, ni lui, qui avons la Statue de la Liberté dans le pantalon…

Draco ferma les yeux et chouina.

- Hem… Je…

- Tu as besoin d'une douche froide Draco… Alors on rase les murs et on va en vitesse dans ta chambre…

Draco hocha doucement la tête et ils coururent donc jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Serpentard, où traînaient encore quelques cinquièmes années, ils se rendirent immédiatement dans la chambre de Draco qui ferma la lourde porte avec un soupir.

- C'est quand même dingue l'effet qu'il te fait Draco…

- Mayeuuuuh !

- Attends, tu as vu comment tu… hum… réagis pour un rire ?

- Moi Blaise, c'est… c'est MOI qui l'ai fait rire…

Blaise secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu veux.

- Tu peux sortir Blaise, s'il te plaît ?

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aime pas les douches froides…

- … Et… ? Oh !

Comprenant soudain, Blaise lui envoya un sourire sadique en sortant doucement de la pièce alors que Draco s'allongeait sur son lit en soupirant. Et Harry lui revint en tête. Son rire et hum… aussi un certain rêve de la nuit passée et… Et la main de Draco ne tarda pas trop à venir défaire la boucle de sa ceinture et à passer sous son boxer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Tu as complimenté Draco Malfoy !

Ronald Weasley ne se remettait toujours pas de la nouvelle. Assis sur un fauteuil de la Salle Commune, il se répétait l'acte depuis le repas, n'arrivant pas à se persuader de la scène. Hermione, elle, souriait pleinement d'un air très satisfait.

- Merci Harry, tu grandis enfin.

Harry lui tendit un petit sourire suffisant, d'un air très fier de lui. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit alors avec fracas, laissant entrée une petite foule d'élèves surexcités, Colin Crivey en tête.

- Sisi, j'ai entendu **Dumbledore** le dire et… pssstpssstpssst… magazine… pssstpssstpssst…. Devrait le retrouver… pssstpssstpssst…

Les trois compères se regardèrent bizarrement, les sourcils froncés, avant que Ron ne se décide, en soupirant à lever son petit derrière du fauteuil pour s'approcher de la foule. Il se pencha alors vers Colin et lui tapota sur l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe Crivey ? C'est quoi encore ce rafut ?!

- Tu ne sais pas ?!? fit Parvati d'un air surpris.

- Ben si je demande, à ton avis ?!

Il lui lança un regard perplexe et Parvati rougit devant sa propre bêtise. Colin Crivey lança alors un regard sadique vers Harry avant de faire sa déclaration d'une voix forte, coupant tout les chuchotements.

- J'ai entendu Dumbledore dire que le livre volé avait été transformé en magasine… hum… pornographique.

Et Harry Potter éclata de rire.

- Franchement, il a pas plus honte encore de se trimballer avec un magazine porno ?!

Colin plissa les yeux.

- Sauf… Si les gens sont habitués à le voir avec toujours ce genre de magasine en main.

Harry déglutit face aux regards que lui jetaient ses camarades.

- Mais qui… ?

Colin lui tendit un sourire diabolique.

- Nous allons justement établir une première liste de suspects grâce à cet indice niek niek. Bientôt, nous trouverons Harry, nous trouverons !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un silence religieux s'installa brusquement dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards alors que Draco Malfoy, leur Prince, sortait de sa chambre pour s'affaler à côté de Blaise Zabini. Le blond soupira d'aise avec un petit sourire satisfait avant de poser ses pieds sur la table en face de lui et de déplier son magasine. Blaise sourit avant de se pencher pour regarder le titre du journal en question, il soupira alors en secouant la tête.

- Encore en train de lire ces torchons ?

Draco esquissa un léger sourire avant de lui mettre les pages sous le nez. Page qui arborait une immense photo d'un Harry rouge de gêne qui se tortillait sur place. La page d'à côté annonçait alors : « Troisième Leçon : Le toucher. Vous devez à présent vous rapprocher de Harry de manière tactile… ». Blaise sourit en poussant un long « Oooooooh » conspirateur.

- Je vois.

Draco rejeta une mèche en arrière avec un petit air impérieux. Blaise éclata de rire.

- Tu commences à prendre le geste, tu sais…

Draco lui envoya un regard charmeur avant de renouveler son rejetage de mèche en arrière.

- Tu vas rester comme ça ou demain c'est repartit pour Mister Pot-de-Gel ?

Draco baissa alors le regard d'un air soudain perplexe.

- 'Sais pas…

- Harry aime comme ça…

Et Draco se mit à rougir, et il se maudit de sa faiblesse…

- Bon, d'accord… Il… Il se pourrait que j'arrête définitivement le gel…

- Bien, fit Blaise d'un air très content.

Draco plissa soudainement les yeux d'un air très dangereux alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

- Qui est la fille Blaise ? J'ai attendu toute la journée…

Blaise rougit et soupira, se décidant enfin à lâcher le morceau… Mais au moment même où il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Théo Nott se planta devant Draco et lui arracha son magasine des mains. Draco sursauta avant de le lui reprendre d'un air paniqué.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?!

Théo lui tendit un immense sourire et Draco déglutit. Pourquoi est-ce que ça sentait mauvais d'un coup là ?

- Allons Draco, il fut un temps où tu voulais bien me prêter tes mags pornos, même qu'on les essayait ensemble…

Draco lui jeta un regard froid.

- Ce temps est ré-vo-lu Théo, je te l'ai déjà signifié.

Théo se mordit la lèvre d'un air faussement innocent.

- Allons voyons Draco, de quoi as-tu peur ? Que je te le salisse ?

- Ce n'est…

Théo le coupa aussitôt en lui caressant la joue.

- Ou bien as-tu plutôt peur que je ne le fasse rire, moi aussi ?

Draco se figea, plus pâle que la Mort elle-même, les yeux plus qu'exorbités, alors que son cœur battait la chamade et que « Il sait ! » résonnait en boucle dans sa tête. Théo éclata de rire avant de se rapprocher de son oreille en lui refermant la bouche de sa main.

- Oui Draco, moi aussi j'ai emprunté ce livre il y a fort longtemps… Et d'ailleurs ça m'avait bien servi… Ton Harry est un super coup Draco, mais t'inquiète, tu restes le meilleur pour moi…

Il lui fit une bise sur la joue avant de s'éloigner, laissant Draco perdu, planté au milieu de la pièce, le cœur en miettes, l'esprit à l'Ouest. Le blond se laissa tomber sur le canapé en respirant profondément. Blaise se mordit alors la lèvre et se pencha vers lui.

- D'accord… Je… Je veux sortir avec Luna Lovegood…

Et Draco Malfoy s'évanouit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis derrière son bureau, les bras croisés, face à Fumseck, Albus Dumbledore ouvrit les yeux avec un sourire.

- Ils ne tarderont pas à te retrouver Draco, fais vite…

Il tendit ensuite la main vers son phénix et lui caressa doucement le pelage, profitant de la vue d'un parfait coucher de soleil.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Bonzouuuur tout le monde !!!_

_Me voilà enfin avec le chapitre 5 de "Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons"... Et j'ai réussi à ne pas dépasser les deux semaines T-T /Woaaaaw/_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé après cette (longue?) attente... v.v_

_Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour le précédent chapitre, il y aurait eu comme un problème lors de la correction, ma bêta-lectrice m'a renvoyé l'épisode non-corrigé au lieu du corrigé... Et moi bien sûr, je n'__ai même pas relu derrière elle é.è... Donc voilà, désolée..._

_Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapter (?)._

_Et si vous avez le temps, n'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre :) merci !_

_PoutouxXx_

_Schmarties_

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews-Sans-Adresses

**boulderegliss** : Oui tu n'avais trouvé héhé ! Et oui ça y est en effet Draco a enlevé son gel O.O et... héhé, oui il trop canon comme ça nyaaaah !

**diane** : Merci... Je crois qu'on aimerait toutes avoir un Blaise Zabini de poche ahem... Quand à Draco hum ouiiiiiiiii un regard de chien battu... /soupire/

**karli** /rougit/ Thaaaaaanks ! Vala vala la suite, j'espère que ça t'a plu !

**gigi **: Oui oui, encourageons Draco, il commence à arriver doucement (mais sûrement) vers le but ultiiiiime !

**Hermoni **: Désolée pour le super méga bisou ahem... Mais bon, si Harry saute tout de suite sur Draco comme un chein enragé (ou l'inverse, les deux seraient compréhensibles vu les deux bombes qu'ils sont) y aurait plus d'histoire xD ! Tu m'en veux pas trooop /puppet eyes/ Déjà... Harry a assimilé le terme "sexy" à Draco, nous progressooooooons !

**Leelyth **: Marchi ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé /big smile/ Et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a pluuuuu... BizouxXx

* * *


	6. Draco Malfoy a la peau douce

**Titre : Comment séduire Harry Potter en 10 leçons ?**

_Auteur : Schmarties._

Genre : Amour, Humour, tout un tas de choses...

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, hélas ! Je fais un peu mumuse avec pour mon propre plaisir (et le vôtre ?) et je ne gagne pas d'argent. C'est dit.

Rating T (je peux pas vraiment mettre M étant donné que j'ai 15 ans. Mais sachez que cette histoire contient des propos sexuels par moments)

Pairing : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy... Mon couple fétiche !!!

Résumé : Une journée épouvantable s'abat sur ce pauvre Draco, résigné à aller travailler à la bibliothèque, il va, par un concours de circonstances, voler un livre des plus... intéressants. Mais Dumby ne le voit pas de cet oeil et tout Poudlard est au courant que le livre "Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons" a disparu de la bibliothèque. Heureusement pour lui, il reste à Draco son fidèle ami Blaise, espérons que ce dernier réussira à l'aider...

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

Avertissement 2ème du nom : Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 6 des aventures de notre Ryry mondial... Draco prend une tournure qui va pas tellement avec la fic, pis y'orait pu de Snape pour torturer Harry, pas drôle quoi ! (Mais si mais si, j'aime le tome 6 c'est juste que là ça me casse tout x.x)

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages._

_**Les phrases en gras italiques sont les consciences des personnages. :p**_

* * *

_Chapitre 7 Draco Malfoy a la peau douce_

La veille d'Halloween. Une semaine. Cela faisait **une** semaine que Draco savait que son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini le Grand était éperdument amoureux de Loufoca. Et le choc n'était toujours pas passé. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il voyait les regards brûlants qu'il lui jetait, et cela lui soulevait le cœur. Mais il avait arrêter de faire trop de commentaires sur ce choix étant donné que cela blessait son Blaise adoré, et aussi parce que Ginny, oui oui, la chtite sœur de Ronald Weasley, celle qu'il avait du inclure dans son cercle d' « amis » parce qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Blaise et qu'il voulait toujours Harry Potter dans sa petite vie, bref donc Ginny le saoulait pendant des heures comme quoi Loufoca était une fille bien et très gentille et pleine de qualités etc etc etc… Oui donc, il devait maintenant se supporter toute la maison Gryffondor, parce que son Blaise très-très-adoré-sisi-je-vous-jure avait à présent la fâcheuse manie d'apprécier les petits lions.

Mais pourquoi par Merlin, pourquoi par Salazar, pourquoi par tous les diables de l'Enfer avait-il fallu que Draco Malfoy soit amoureux d'un Gryffondor ? Pourquoi ce satané Potter n'avait-il pas pu se retrouver comme tout être** normal**, à Serpentard ? Hein ? Mais pourquoaaaa ? Surtout que Draco était persuadé que Harry était bien assez vil et ambitieux pour être un serpent. Mais non, bien sûr, Harry Ratatineur-de-mage-noir-professionnel Potter se devait d'être dans la maison la plus concurrente de son ex-ennemi à présent mort et enterré, nous nommons Voldemort.

Mais le pire pour Draco Malfoy, c'est que malgré tous ses efforts de la semaine, malgré qu'il se tapait Ginny Weasley collée à ses baskes toute la journée, malgré qu'il ait arrêté le gel, sa situation avec Harry n'avait pas beaucoup évolué. D'accord, il arrivait parfois qu'il arrive à faire rire son Harry, mais à part cela, rien. Nada, néant, c'était le vide intersidéral, le désespoir de Draco.

Cependant, cette longue semaine durant laquelle il n'avait trouvé aucune ouverture vers le but ultime appelé plus communément Harry Potter, lui avait tout de même servi. Son esprit de Serpentard avait durement travaillé pour trouver comment faire payer Théodore Nott d'avoir osé toucher à son Harry personnel, et d'en plus s'en vanter auprès lui. Car ça non plus, il ne l'avait pas digéré. Surtout que cet idiot de triple crétin congénital de Théo lui lançait sans arrêt des œillades en désignant Harry du menton, faisant bouillir Draco de rage mal contenue. Ce petit être insignifiant qu'il avait baisé pour tenter d'oublier à quel point il crevait d'envie d'avoir Harry, avait justement couché avec son brun, et cela mes amis, était un crime impardonnable pour Draco. Le blondinet avait supporté durant sept longs jours les remarques susurrées de Théo à propos d' Harry en serrant les dents, conspirant contre lui dans son esprit, et il avait enfin eut une illumination. Il ferait regretter à Théo d'avoir convoité son futur, de l'avoir touché, de l'avoir embrassé, de… Draco stoppa là ses réflexions avant de devoir courir vers les toilettes pour vomir, tant imaginer cette scène lui soulevait le cœur et l'estomac.

Et c'est donc pour mettre en marche son machiavélique plan que Draco se promenait **innocemment** dans les couloirs, le nez en l'air, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Oh mais oui, il avait étudié Théo, il le connaissait tellement, si stupide, si naïf, si… prévisible. Mais que faisait-il donc à Serpentard ?! Draco eut un léger rictus et entra enfin dans les toilettes des garçons du troisième étage de l'aile gauche de Poudlard. Ces mêmes toilettes où Théo allait toujours à cette période la journée, c'est-à-dire après le midi. Draco savait très bien à quoi s'activait la main de Théo dans ses toilettes. Mais une question persistait, sans qu'il n'arrive à en connaître la raison : Pour qui ?

Draco secoua la tête et s'appuya contre le mur des toilettes, regardant les ongles de sa main droite, patientant le temps que Théo ait enfin fini. Il entendit alors le long gémissement reconnaissable du Serpentard qui finissait enfin et Draco soupira. Vraiment, ce garçon était pathétique, déjà qu'au pieu, c'était pas terrible, mais alors tout seul, c'était encore pire. Draco avait l'impression de revivre toujours le même moment quand il l'espionnait à cet instant. Il attendit donc les trois minutes habituelles avant que Théo ne refasse surface, débraillé. Le garçon sortit de la cabine en souriant et s'arrêta à hauteur des lavabos, remarquant seulement maintenant Draco. Il eut un sourire narquois.

- Draco, qu'est-ce… ?

Draco releva la tête avec un sourire narquois et le coupa aussitôt.

- Et bien chéri, on s'ennuie tout seul alors on vient se consoler de Draco Malfoy avec sa petite minouche ?

Théo se redressa et se retourna vers lui en se léchant les lèvres.

- Qui te dit que je me consolais de toi, hein ? J'essaie juste de patienter jusqu'à ce soir en fait…

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour alors que son visage se fermait et qu'il lançait à Théo un regard empli de haine. Théo sourit en reniflant.

- Toujours fou amoureux de ton p'tit brun Dray ? C'est vraiment navrant tu sais… Il te déteste tellement… Tu ne goûteras jamais sa peau… comme moi. Mais si tu veux, je peux au moins te dire qu'il a un goût de… d'abricot. Tu sais, tout doux, et il te fond dans la bouche, et il est tout sucré.

Draco plissa les yeux de colère alors qu'il serrait les dents et les poings.

- Harry et moi sommes amis, il ne me déteste PAS !

Théo esquissa un ricanement.

- Et tu y crois vraiment ?

- Et je t'interdis de parler comme ça de lui !

- Laisse-moi rire Draco… Je suis en quelque sorte son… amant, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre… Ouais, il est revenu me voir il n'y a pas si longtemps tu sais, je dirais… trois jours. Alors je parle de lui comme je veux. Toi… Toi tu n'es que le petit péteux qui n'attend que ses sourires, mais tu n'auras jamais rien d'autre Draco. Tu n'auras jamais ses petits soupirs, ses petits cris de jouissance rien que pour toi. Et Dray… il ne criera jamais **ton** nom… sauf dans tes rêves bien sûr…

Le cœur de Draco se brisa à ses paroles alors qu'il en oubliait son plan terrible réfléchit pendant une semaine pour se jeter à la gorge de Théo et lui appuyer sur la trachée avec force. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui faire mal, si mal, trop mal, comme lui souffrait de son pauvre petit cœur meurtrit. Et il appuya, appuya avec rage, jusqu'à ce que Théo suffoque et ne commence à devenir rouge. La voix sifflante de Draco retentit alors avec une froideur plus que polaire dans la pièce.

- Ne t'approche plus jamais de lui Nott. Ne pense plus jamais à lui. Tu vas arrêter immédiatement TOUT tes contacts avec lui. Et je te promets que la prochaine fois que je te vois à moins de cinq mètres de lui, je te tue et sans aucun remord.

Théo tenta en vain de se dégager de la poigne du blond alors qu'il lui lançait un regard noir.

- Je… t'em…merde…Dray… suffoqua t-il.

Draco le relâcha enfin en le giflant violemment.

- Ne poses même plus tes yeux sur lui pauvre loque.

Il ne trouvait plus les mots pour insulter Théo tellement sa rage lui faisait perdre son contrôle, ajouté à cela qu'il ne trouvait pas de mot pour définir l'abjection qu'il éprouvait envers le garçon. Après un dernier regard glacial, Draco tourna les talons et sortit, la tête haute. Quelques secondes plus tard, Théo se releva en reprenant doucement sa respiration, et il sortit à son tour. La porte d'une cabine s'ouvrit alors et Ron Weasley en sortit, ébahit, clignant des paupières.

- Oh. Sainte. Merde. Théodore Nott couche avec… 'Ry ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

C'est donc déprimé et le cœur en miettes que Draco Malfoy retourna dans son dortoir en ce début d'après-midi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre sa conversation avec Théodore se répéter inlassablement dans sa tête. Il donna le mot de passe de la Salle Commune et entra sans un regard pour personne dans la Salle où il était Prince. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers sa chambre personnelle, donna à nouveau un mot de passe et laissa la porte ouverte, devinant Blaise qui se levait pour venir vers lui. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il défit sa cravate et se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec une mine lasse. Il entendit alors la porte se refermer et le coin du canapé s'affaisser.

- Draco ?

Draco grimaça avant de consentir enfin à baisser les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Il vit alors la mine inquiète de Blaise et haussa les épaules.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Draco rit jaune.

- Je viens de voir Théo.

- Oh. Tu veux me raconter ?

Draco se rassit sur le canapé, face au garçon et prit une longue inspiration.

- Tu te rappelle que je couchais avec lui il y a de ça un petit moment ?

Blaise hocha doucement la tête et Draco continua.

- J'avais arrêté, parce que je n'en pouvais plus de me consoler dans ses bras alors que je veux juste Harry… Pathétique mais sans commentaires merci. Donc j'ai rompu tout contact avec en fait.

Draco soupira en se grattant la nuque.

- Sauf qu'il y a une semaine, il a finit par comprendre que j'étais dingue de Harry, en fait il… il avait emprunté ce livre avant moi.

Blaise le regarda avec des yeux ronds, la mâchoire pendante.

- Quoooooi ?!

- Et… Et en fait, tu vois, il… c'est… il couche avec Harry, il… il est toujours un peu avec Harry… Et ça… ça me tue tu vois… Je voudrais le tuer pour ça.

Blaise s'approcha du blond et le serra dans ses bras alors que Draco repoussait ses larmes de toute sa volonté.

- Mais Drake, t'en es sûr ? Enfin Harry dit tout le temps qu'il n'a personne et… enfin tu sais, Théo a peut-être dit que des conneries.

Draco baissa tristement le regard.

- Je… Je sais pas. Mais… penser que peut-être, il… il le touche et que ce soir… tu sais… ça me déprime.

Blaise lui releva le menton avec un sourire et lui caressa la joue.

- Tu veux que je me renseigne ?

Draco fronça les sourcils en faisant la moue.

- Tu ferais ça ?

Blaise hocha doucement la tête et Draco lui tendit un petit sourire ému.

- Merci Blaise.

- Tout ce que tu veux petit blondinet…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Hermione ! Putain de bordel de chiotte à culs on a un problèèèème !

Ron Weasley s'affala sur un fauteuil, face à la jeune fille qui lisait un livre d'un air très concentré. Elle releva le regard d'un air très agacé, mais en voyant le visage pâle de son ami et son air défait, elle fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiète.

- Okay, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Ron ?

Ron s'assit plus droitement sur son fauteuil et se pencha vers elle pour garder leur entretien confidentiel.

- Voilà, j'étais aux toilettes et…

Hermione leva un sourcil, visiblement perplexe mais Ron lui jeta un regard noir avant de poursuivre.

- … Et j'ai entendu du bruit, c'était une conversation entre Draco et Théodore Nott. Draco disait à Théo de ne plus s'approcher de Harry et… Apparemment Théo et Harry couchent ensemble.

- Quooooi ?

Toutes les têtes de la Salle Commune se tournèrent vers eux alors qu'Hermione toussotait. Elle envoya un grand sourire aux Gryffondors, puis attrapa Ron par le bras et le tira hors de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? redemanda t-elle aussitôt.

- Harry couche avec Théodore Nott. Et Draco le sait.

- Jésus Marie Joseph ! Et shit !

La jeune fille frappa le mur de son pied sous le regard interloqué de Ron.

- Hermione ! Pourquoi tant de vulgarité ?!

Hermione lui envoya un regard noir.

- C'est pas le moment Ron. J'ai une mission pour toi…

Ron se redressa en bombant le torse avec un petit air important.

- Ah oui ?

Hermione prit alors un air conspirateur tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui.

- Voilà, Blaise m'a dit que Draco et Théo couchait ensemble, et il se pourrait que tout ça ne soit que du pipeau pour rendre Draco fou de rage. Je ne sais pas comment Théo a pu deviner que Dray est amoureux d'Harry, tout ça est un peu flou, mais je veux que tu sortes les vers du nez de Harry. Il faut que tu saches s'il se fait vraiment Théo. Tu peux faire ça ?

Ron grimaça, soudain moins content de voir qu'Hermione avait besoin de lui.

- Mais 'Mione…

- Ron, c'est très important… Je ne veux même pas savoir dans quel état doit être ce pauvre Draco.

Ron poussa un profond soupire avant de se résigner.

- Bien, bien, bien, d'accoooooord, je vais le faire.

Le sourire d'Hermione revint alors au galop.

- Fantastique ! Merci Ron.

Elle lui fait alors une bise sur la joue avant de rentrer dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Ron cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en touchant sa joue d'un air niais, avant de secouer la tête et d'avancer fièrement dans les couloirs dans le but de trouver Harry. Mais il se rendit compte au bout de dix minutes qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où son meilleur ami pouvait être. Il s'arrêta donc et se décida à y réfléchir. Donc. Harry n'était pas dans la Tour Gryffondor, pas à la bibliothèque pour des heures sup' sans Hermione, c'était impossible, pas chez Hagrid, sinon il serait avec… Ron fronça les sourcils, oui tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi Harry n'était-il pas avec lui ?! N'était-il pas censé être son meilleur ami, hein ? Ron ferma les yeux en soupirant, il y était. Comment pouvait-il être aussi idiot ?! Harry était à un entraînement de Quidditch… Lui avait quitté l'équipe à la fin de la sixième année et depuis il oubliait tout le temps quand Harry était sur le terrain. Revigoré, Ron descendit donc les escaliers, en direction du Grand Hall, il se retrouva bien vite dans le parc et partit vers le terrain de Quidditch.

C'est alors qu'il reconnut une silhouette devant lui. Ron fronça les sourcils d'un air intrigué et se décida à l'appeler.

- Hey, Blaise !

Le Serpentard se retourna et sourit en voyant le rouquin s'avancer vers lui.

- Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'viens voir Harry.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel les deux garçons se regardèrent avec des sourires stupides avant qu'ils ne baissent en même temps les épaules.

- Tu viens aussi voir si Harry couche vraiment avec Nott ? demanda Ron.

Blaise acquiesça douloureusement de la tête.

- Comment va Draco ?

- Il est complètement à plat, pardis ! fit Blaise d'un air triste.

- Je comprends, je… j'étais dans les toilettes quand il a parlé avec Nott.

- Oh. Et ?

Ron grimaça en fronçant le nez.

- Et bien ça s'entendait que Nott voulait rendre Draco fou.

Blaise serra les dents.

- Je vais le tuer.

- Mais j'ai du mal à croire que Harry ai vraiment euh… couché avec tu sais. Je veux dire… il m'en aurait parlé… Je crois.

Blaise releva les yeux vers lui, plein d'espoir pour Draco.

- Espérons…

Ils prirent chacun une longue inspiration avant de se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch, l'entraînement venait juste de se finir et Harry atterrissait en douceur, l'air beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude. Blaise et Ron virent alors avec horreur Théodore Nott sortir d'on-ne-sait-où, et se précipiter vers lui. Les deux amis virent rouge alors que Harry paraissait gêné. Il entraîna Théo sur le bord et Blaise et Ron s'approchèrent, cacher dans les gradins, pour entendre.

- Théo ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Le jeune brun jetait des coups d'oeils affolés tout autour de lui.

- Harry je… Je suis venu te dire que…

Harry se figea et se tourna très doucement vers lui, les yeux plissés.

- Tu veux plus de moi c'est ça ?

- Harry, c'est compliqué, m'en veux pas mais…

Harry serra les poings d'un air furieux alors qu'il le fusillait du regard.

- Tu fais chier Théo putain de chiotte. Ça fait deux fois que tu reviens pour me rejeter ensuite, j'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour un con bordel. Je suis pas une chienne que tu viens voir quand tu t'ennuies. T'avais l'air sincère quand t'es revenu y a une semaine. Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de te faire encore confiance ?! Je suis vraiment stupide.

- Harry…

Harry secoua la tête avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner.

- Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi.

Théo se gratta la joue et finit par soupirer.

- Bon, adieu joli cul, mais tu vaux moins que ma vie…

Et il s'en alla. Dans leur cachette, Blaise retenait Ron comme il pouvait pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur Théo pour l'étriper.

- Je vais le… Lâche-moi Blaise je vais en faire de la bouillie, je vais…

- Calme-toi Ron.

- Il s'est foutu de la gueule de Harry ! grogna Ron

- Mais au moins on sait qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble, et Harry semble en avoir fini avec, il faut l'annoncer à Draco…

Ron soupira.

- D'ailleurs parlant Draco… Théo s'est foutu de sa gueule aussi. Il lui avait dit que c'était Harry qui était revenu vers lui, il y a trois jours mais en fait…

- Théo est revenu vers Harry quand il a compris que c'était Draco qui avait le livre, et que donc Dray l'avait jeté pour Harry…

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit des deux garçons et Blaise poussa un grognement animal et ce fut au tour de Ron de le retenir de ne pas courir massacrer Nott.

- Zen Blaise, souviens-toi, Draco… Tu devrais aller le prévenir que toute cette histoire est finie, moi je vais aller voir Harry…

Blaise se dégagea de Ron en boudant.

- D'accord, d'accord, je vais voir Draco, mais je te préviens que je ne le retiendrais pas si c'est lui qui veut en finir avec Nott.

Ron sourit en hochant la tête et sortit de leur cachette.

- A toute' alors !

Et il partit en courrant vers les vestiaires où Harry se douchait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un grand "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees" joyeux retentit et se répercuta dans les cachots des Serpentards alors que Draco Malfoy entamait une danse de la victoire dans sa chambre. Blaise le regarda faire d'un air perplexe alors que le blondinet continuait de jumper devant son lit, jusqu'à ce que le malheur arrive et qu'il se ramasse méchamment contre sa moquette en se tordant la cheville. Et là Blaise éclata de rire alors que Draco se relevait en lui jetant un regard noir et en s'époussetant, le nez en l'air.

- C'est moi ou cette nouvelle te remplit de joie ?

- Ben… ouais.

- Je pensais que tu serais fou en pensant qu'il couchait bien avec.

Draco fit la moue.

- Oui, mais je préfère me focaliser sur le fait qu'il ne le fera plus jamais…

- C'est une façon de voir, en effet…

Draco lui tendit un immense sourire en frappant dans ses mains avant de continuer de chantonner.

- Théo s'est fait jeter-euh, Théo s'est fait jeteeeeeeer-euuuuuh !

Blaise secoua la tête avec un sourire. Draco se tourna alors vers lui, les yeux plissés, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Blaise, je suis de bonne humeur !

Blaise déglutit.

- Qui va en pâtir cette fois ?

Draco fit craquer ses doigts.

- Harry James Potter, je m'occupe de son cas ce soir. Ce soir, je vais réussir la leçon numéro trois.

Et il partit dans un rire diabolique.

- Tu fais vraiment peur avec ce rire Dray…

- Je sais, héhé, c'est fait exprès.

Il lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts avant de sortir de la salle en roulant du cul. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Blaise avec un sourire stupide avant de lancer un rire cristallin.

- Je me Parvativise, t'as vu ?

Et Blaise s'écroula de rire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ce n'est que la nuit venue, à une heure et demi du matin précise, que Draco Malfoy pu vraiment appliquer sa troisième leçon. Il avait une nouvelle fois prévu un plan infaillible, et cela grâce à son statut de Préfet-en-Chef, même s'il était censé avoir fini sa ronde à cette heure là. Il savait que Harry se rendait tout les soirs à la fenêtre du troisième étage, celle d'où l'on voit le Saule Cogneur et la Forêt Interdite. Et ce soir là n'échappait pas à la règle. Il s'approcha silencieusement du fameux couloir et vit aussitôt la silhouette courbée de Harry, accoudée à la fenêtre, la tête baissée. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il s'approchait à pas de loups. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le dos de Harry secoué de spasmes et sa mâchoire tomba d'horreur en comprenant qu'il pleurait. Le cœur de Draco se broya dans sa poitrine en voyant ce si horrible spectacle. Il déglutit et décida de signaler sa présence en reniflant. Il vit Harry sursauter et relever brusquement la tête. Le Serpentard vit alors les larmes du brun à la lumière de la lune et il se mordit la lèvre de le déranger ainsi. Harry déglutit et essuya rapidement ses larmes avant de renifler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là Malfoy ? demanda t-il sur un ton agressif.

- Je… C'est ma ronde de Préfet Harry…

Sa voix douce était pleine de douleur et elle fit flancher Harry qui abaissa son masque de froideur pour reprendre son air si triste et fragile. Draco s'approcha alors de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Harry lui tendit un sourire crispé en retirant la main du blond.

- C'est rien d'accord. Je vais rentrer dans mon dortoir je… C'est mieux je crois, avant que tu ne reprennes tes esprits et ne commence à m'enlever des points…

Il rit jaune et se passa une main sur le visage, s'apprêtant à partir. Draco baissa le regard et hocha la tête.

- Je comprends.

Harry fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

- De quoi ?!

- Je comprends que tu préfères te confier à Hermione et Ron, vas-y…

Harry étudia le visage baissé de Draco et sentit son cœur se pincer, pourquoi semblait-il blessé ?

- En fait… Ils n'ont même pas encore remarqué que ça n'allait pas.

Draco releva la tête, un sourcil en l'air.

- Raconte-moi.

Le ton de Draco était presque suppliant. Et Harry ne su jamais si c'était pour cela, ou à cause de l'heure tardive, ou à cause de son cœur qui était trop plein, mais ce soir-là, il se confia à Draco Malfoy. Il poussa un profond soupir et s'accouda à nouveau à la fenêtre.

- On est le 31 Octobre.

Draco s'approcha encore et s'accouda également au rebord, à côté de Harry, il tourna la tête vers lui et vit aussitôt les yeux du garçon déborder de larmes. Mais il ne fit rien, surtout, surtout, ne pas le brusquer.

- Et… ? demanda Draco, légèrement hésitant.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et les larmes jaillirent sur ses joues rouges.

- C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents.

Draco resta sans voix, le regardant, les yeux écarquillés de douleur. Il baissa alors le regard.

- Harry je…

- Dis rien s'il te plaît. C'est déjà un jour que j'ai du mal à supporter… Et il a en plus fallu que…

Harry s'arrêta, les yeux dans le vide, l'air contrarié.

- Que… ?

Harry soupira.

- Que mon… euh... copain… me lâche aujourd'hui.

Draco se figea. Son… copain ? Théo… son… **copain** ?! Il aurait voulu hurler, s'arracher les cheveux, tuer Théo et se jeter d'une falaise, mais il ne fit rien lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Harry qui pleurait toujours. Son amour pour le petit brun l'emporta sur sa rage et sa frustration, et il lui tendit un léger sourire sans joie alors qu'il lui caressait doucement la tête. Harry essuya à nouveau ses yeux en tentant de calmer ses pleurs, sans succès. Draco lui caressa alors la nuque et l'attira contre lui. Il se maudit aussitôt de son geste, s'attendant à ce que Harry le repousse, mais le brun vint se recroqueviller dans ses bras, la tête contre le cou du blond, qui était encore sous le choc de ce contact. Il finit par resserrer ses bras autour du corps de Harry et le serra contre lui. Le brun se laissa alors aller à ses pleurs en s'accrochant à la chemise du Serpentard. Et ils restèrent ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Harry ne se calme et ne se dégage un peu, au plus grand désespoir de Draco. Harry rougit de gêne alors qu'il reniflait.

- Désolé…

- De quoi ?

- Je crois que je t'ai ruiné ta chemise et…

Draco regarda sa chemise froissée et mouillée des larmes de brun, il releva ensuite le regard vers le brun et lui sourit.

- C'est rien…

Harry hoqueta de surprise avant de se frotter le nez.

- Tu devrais aller dormir petit lion, ça ira mieux demain…

Il n'avait aucune envie de le laisser partir, mais il savait très bien que s'ils ne parlaient plus, Harry serait sûrement gêné le lendemain. Mais Harry fronça les sourcils en pinçant les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Mal… Draco ?

Draco esquissa un léger rire et releva les yeux.

- Rien.

- Si. Tu as tellement changé, par rapport à l'année dernière… Je… Je veux dire, regarde nous.

- Une Guerre est passée Harry.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, j'en suis sûr.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Tu me préférais avant ?

- Non, répondit aussitôt Harry. Je veux juste, savoir…

- Je ne crois pas que je le sais moi-même.

Harry baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Dis, je voulais savoir… Je comprendrais si tu veux pas répondre mais… Qu'est-ce que ça a changé pour toi, que… ton père soit mort ?

Il releva les yeux et vit le visage de Draco se fermer et s'en voulu aussitôt. Mais Draco finit par répondre.

- Je me suis senti plus libre. Et puis, Remus était vengé…

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

- Mais si c'est ça que tu demandes, je n'ai pas perdu de père, je n'en ai jamais eu. J'ai juste perdu… disons… la personne qui pensait diriger ma vie à ma place.

Harry lui tendit un sourire et le cœur de Draco explosa de bonheur.

- Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

- Pose toujours.

Harry lui tendit un sourire malicieux alors que ses yeux brillaient.

- C'est vrai que Draco Malfoy est amouuuureux ?

Draco blanchit subitement.

- Hermione me l'a dit euuuh. A ta tête, je pense que c'est vrai…

Harry se mit à rire alors que le regard de Draco se faisait mortifié et que son cœur s'émiettait. Harry le regarda à nouveau avec un grand sourire.

- Dis Draco, tu me dis qui c'eeeest ?

Et Draco ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupire de soulagement en comprenant qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas vendu.

- Va au diable Potter !

Harry rigola à nouveau, faisant voler des petits papillons dans le ventre du blond qui esquissa à son tour un sourire. Harry reprit son souffle avant de se mordre les lèvres.

- Merci.

Draco haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

- A demain alors, je… je vais dormir.

- D'accord, bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit.

Il lui fit un léger signe de la main et se retourna alors que Draco fermait les yeux, essayant de garder ce moment à tout jamais graver dans son esprit. Mais un bruit de pas l'interrompit. Des pas qui se rapprochaient. Des pas qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles. La démarche de Snape. Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors que Harry se tournait vers lui. Il n'aurait pas le temps de disparaître du couloir sans que Snape ne le voie, ou au moins ne l'entende. Paniqué à l'idée d'être pris à cette heure tardive dans les couloirs, Harry se maudit d'avoir oublié sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa chambre. Il sentit alors qu'on le tirait sur le côté. Il se tourna pour voir Draco le tirer vers un renfoncement du mur où ils pourraient se cacher. L'endroit était trop étroit pour deux et Draco dû baisser la tête et attira à nouveau Harry tout contre lui, le dos du garçon contre son ventre. Il lui tint la taille, sa tête baissée dans le cou du brun, une de ses mains sur la bouche du Gryffondor. Et Draco bénit le manque d'espace alors que Harry retenait son souffle, ses mains sur celle de Draco qui lui tenait le ventre. Il vit Snape s'arrêter devant la fenêtre et soupirer en regardant le lac. Draco, lui, semblait en grand combat intérieur, complètement fou d'avoir le brun aussi proche deux fois de suite en une nuit. Il s'imprégna de l'odeur du Gryffondor, les yeux fermés, luttant pour ne pas embrasser sa peau hâlée. Snape finit par sortir du couloir et Draco hésitait entre le maudire ou le bénir. Certes, il aurait aimé garder Harry encore contre lui, mais il avait également peur que ce dernier ne commence à sentir son bas-ventre qui s'enflammait doucement.

Lorsque les pas de Snape s'évanouirent complètement dans la nuit, Harry tourna la tête vers Draco qui déglutit péniblement en le relâchant.

- Merci. J'ai bien cru que s'en était fini de moi…

Draco lui tendit un léger sourire.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Le brun hocha la tête et se retourna pour partir définitivement cette fois. Draco se laissa alors glisser contre le mur en se mordant les lèvres. Ils avaient été si proches… Le Serpentard avait cru en mourir. Harry Potter finirait par le tuer, c'était certain. Et Draco baissa la tête en retenant une plainte de désespoir, il était beaucoup trop accro au brun, pour son propre bien.

Harry de son côté, une fois sortit du couloir, courra à perdre haleine jusqu'à sa Tour. Il se jeta sur son lit tout habillé, beaucoup trop perturbé pour prendre la peine de se changer. Il se mit les mains sur le visage et murmura un sort de silence avant de gémir et de rouler sur son lit pour se taper la tête contre son oreiller. Une pensée, une seule pensée cohérente sortait de son esprit embué et se répétait dans son crâne. _Draco Malfoy a la peau douce._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'héritier Malfoy ne se leva, le lendemain matin, qu'à midi moins le quart. (Donc techniquement bien le matin !) Il s'étira dans son lit et tenta de remettre ses idées en place. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il avait dormit avec sa chemise froissée de la veille, tenue tout contre lui. Il grimaça avant de se rappeler soudainement de la soirée d'hier, de Harry, Harry qui avait pleuré dans ses bras. Draco sourit et enfouit à nouveau son nez dans sa chemise, s'imprégnant à nouveau de l'odeur de son brun. Il jeta alors un petit regard en coin à son réveil et s'affola en voyant l'heure. Il se leva précipitamment et courut dans la salle de bain. Et Draco Malfoy réussit le pari insensé d'être prêt à midi cinq, devant la Salle Commune des Serpentards, pour le déjeuner. Il se félicita de cet acte ô combien miraculeux… Enfin plus tant que ça, étant donné le fait que le temps qu'il prenait avant, c'était en grande partie pour se geler les cheveux, ce qu'il ne faisait plus… Il courut tout de même un peu dans les couloirs, étonné d'être le seul en retard. Il fit une entrée fracassante dans la Grande Salle qui commençait à peine le déjeuner. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers Blaise qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il lui donna alors un coup de coude en désignant très subtilement la table Gryffondor du regard. Draco s'assit donc avant de relever le regard et de croiser celui de Harry. Le beau Gryffondor lui sourit aussitôt et Draco rougit avant de répondre de même. Ron interrompit alors cet échange en parlant à Harry qui détourna les yeux et Draco faillit hurler de frustration. A la place, son regard vagabonda sur la table des Rouges et Or alors qu'il se servait du poulet.

- Alors Draco, tu vas me raconter ou bien tu continues de me snober ?

Draco sourit avant de relever le regard, ce n'est que là qu'il s'aperçut qu'il manquait les trois quarts de la populace Gryffondorienne à table. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Euuuh, Blaise, tu sais pourquoi les Gryffondors désertent ?

Blaise soupira. Tant pis, il finirait par tout lui raconter, après tout, il ne voulait sans doute juste éviter de raconter tout ça à table. Ce qui signifiait sûrement qu'il y avait de l'action. Niéhéhé. Blaise sourit avant de regarder enfin dans la même direction que son ami et de constater la même absence.

- Je sais pas, peut-être que…

Mais il fut coupé dans sa phrase par les portes de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvraient dans un grand bruit alors qu'une marée de Gryffondors, Colin Crivey en tête, fondait sur Harry Potter. Colin s'excita alors sur le brun en sautillant sur place.

- On a la liste Harry !

Il parlait bien assez fort pour être entendu de toute la Salle qui était à présent plongée dans un silence mortel, attendant la suite. Harry soupira alors en regardant Crivey, un sourcil en l'air.

- De quoi tu me parles encore ?

Colin reprit doucement son souffle et bomba le torse avec un petit air fier très… Malfoyen.

- On a la liste des suspects qui aurait pu voler ton livre à la bibliothèque Potter. Nous avons établi toutes les personnes déjà vue avec un magasine pornographique sorciers dans les mains, nous y avons raillé les personnes en couples et il nous reste enfin une liste de 15 suspects.

Le silence perdura, jusqu'à ce que Harry hausse les épaules et retourne vers son poulet. Mais Dumbledore se leva alors, un sourire imperceptible aux lèvres. Il jeta un regard mutin à Draco, que personne ne remarqua, avant de parler.

- Nous t'écoutons Colin. Cela nous aidera sûrement.

Colin rougit un peu mais ne se montra que plus fier de cet excès d'importance pour sa petite personne. De son côté, Draco semblait vraiment plus que stressé. Colin toussota avant de commencer l'énumération de nom.

- Il y a Anthony Goldstein, de Serdaigle.

Le concerné devint rouge vif en se ratatinant sur sa chaise.

- Théodore Nott, de Serpentard.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire pervers alors qu'il se faisait fusiller du regard par un petit brun de Gryffondor et un blond de Serpentard.

- Seamus Finnigan, de Gryffondor.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il tortillait ses doigts.

- C'est bon Harry… Je… T'es vraiment pas mon type, le prend pas mal mais… Je te jure que c'est pas moi et…

Colin le coupa brusquement en continuant de lire sa liste.

- Ernie Macmillian, de Poufsouffle.

Ce dernier sauta du banc et courut hors de la Grande Salle sous les ricanements des trois autres maisons.

- Stewart Ackerley, de Serdaigle, Pansy Parkinson de Serpentard.

Blaise s'étouffa alors et Draco dû lui donner de grandes claques dans le dos pour qu'il se calme, alors que tout le monde leur lançaient des regards amusés. Colin continua cependant.

- Lavande Brown de Gryffondor.

La jeune fille gémit en rougissant alors qu'elle se ratatinait sur place.

- Miranda Faucett, de Poufsouffle. Gregory Goyle, de Serpentard. Luna Lovegood, de Serdaigle.

La jeune blonde, arrangea ses cheveux avant de continuer à manger, visiblement nullement perturbée par les regards plus que stupéfaits que lui jetait la Salle entière, et particulièrement un certain brun de Serpentard, qui finit par avoir un sourire de serpent, c'est-à-dire, très très pervers.

- Ginny Weasley, de Gryffondor.

La jeune rouquine baissa la tête en sifflotant alors que Ron s'évanouissait.

- T'inquiète Harry, je n'irais jamais jusque là…, fit Ginny avec un clin d'œil au brun. Et puis je sais que tu es gay…

Harry, lui semblait toujours traumatisé depuis l'annonce de Parkinson et de Goyle…

- Zacharias Smith, de Poufsouffle, Lisa Turpin, de Serdaigle et Kevin Whitby de Poufsouffle.

Un silence s'installa alors que Draco poussait un profond soupire de soulagement intérieur. Le sourire de Colin devint alors brusquement très sadique alors qu'il se frappait la tête avec sa main.

- Oh, j'allais oublier le dernier.

Draco sentit le regard de cette puce sur lui alors qu'il annonçait, d'une voie bien claire et bien forte.

- Draco Malfoy, de Serpentard.

Draco tourna donc très lentement la tête vers lui, un sourcil aristocratique en l'air. Sa voix froide résonna dans la salle plus que silencieuse à cette nouvelle, alors qu'Harry regardait tour à tour Colin et Draco, les yeux grands ouverts. Hermione et Blaise ne se quittait pas des yeux, ayant soudainement peur de la réaction du blond.

- Crivey, serais-tu en train de me soupçonner de vouloir séduire Potter ?

- Tu es bien ami avec lui maintenant…

Les lèvres de Draco se fendirent en un léger sourire glacial, il se leva alors et tourna la tête vers Harry.

- Alors, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Et wala. Le nouveau chapitre de CSHP, même pas une semaine après le précédent. _

_Je l'ai écrit d'une traite ce dimanche, je sais pas trop ce que ça donne en fait, et j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Parce qu'en fait les gens, j'ai une bad new… _

_Je crois que durant un petit moment, je ne pourrais pas assurer le rythme d'un épisode par deux semaines maxi. Je vais essayer, je le promets. Mais j'ai en ce moment dans ma vie de gros problèmes, qui captent toute mon attention, et… et j'ai du mal à écrire._

_Depuis hier soir, depuis dimanche, après la fin de ce chapitre, depuis le coup de fil d'un ami, je sais que je vais entrer dans une période où si j'écris, ce sera du dark, et ça ne correspond pas du tout à la fic. Alors je vous préviens, et j'en suis désolée, je ferais vraiment tout mon possible. Je m'excuse et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop…Mais rassurez vous, la fic est loin de s'arrêter, il m'en faudra plus quand même… N'ayez pas peur, je veux juste prévenir que peut-être j'aurais du mal à écrire et que donc les chapitres seront longs à venir, parce que quand j'écris, je veux du bien. _

_Bref. _

_Je serais heureuse d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre. Et d'ailleurs je tiens à tous vous remercier, car j'ai à présent dépassé le palier des 150 reviews ! Merci, merci, merci, vraiment… _

_Bisoux _

_A bientôt j'espère. _

_Schmarties. _

_Et à mon Nathan, je sais que tu vas lire ça, de l'Internet de l'hôpital ou en imprimé par Sam, un petit mot : _

_Je t'aime babe, tu sais que je t'aime. Et je suis désolée, je sais que tu dois te sentir mal, et je veux pas que tu culpabilises pour ça. Je vais continuer à écrire hein, et j'essaierais de tout t'envoyer par Sam. Mais s'il te plaît, remets-toi vite. Parce qu'ils vont trouver, ils vont trouver exactement c'que t'as, et t'es le meilleur mon Nathan, tu vas t'en remettre. Au moins pour Sam, babe. Et je vais venir te voir, et on va se marrer, et tu seras presque guéri. Ça va le faire, crois-moi. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. I miss you…_


	7. Bonjour la prise de tête

**Titre : Comment séduire Harry Potter en 10 leçons ?**

_Auteur : Schmarties._

Genre : Amour, Humour, tout un tas de choses...

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, hélas ! Je fais un peu mumuse avec pour mon propre plaisir (et le vôtre ?) et je ne gagne pas d'argent. C'est dit.

Rating T (je peux pas vraiment mettre M étant donné que j'ai 15 ans. Mais sachez que cette histoire contient des propos sexuels par moments)

Pairing : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy... Mon couple fétiche !!!

Résumé : Une journée épouvantable s'abat sur ce pauvre Draco, résigné à aller travailler à la bibliothèque, il va, par un concours de circonstances, voler un livre des plus... intéressants. Mais Dumby ne le voit pas de cet oeil et tout Poudlard est au courant que le livre "Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons" a disparu de la bibliothèque. Heureusement pour lui, il reste à Draco son fidèle ami Blaise, espérons que ce dernier réussira à l'aider...

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

Avertissement 2ème du nom : Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 6 des aventures de notre Ryry mondial... Draco prend une tournure qui va pas tellement avec la fic, pis y'orait pu de Snape pour torturer Harry, pas drôle quoi ! (Mais si mais si, j'aime le tome 6 c'est juste que là ça me casse tout x.x)

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages._

_**Les phrases en gras italiques sont les consciences des personnages. :p**_

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Bonjour la prise de tête…_

Les lèvres de Draco se fendirent en un léger sourire glacial, il se leva alors et tourna la tête vers Harry.

- Alors, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça? Tu veux sortir avec moi?

Harry se mordit les lèvres et finit par se lever. Il regarda Draco droit dans les yeux, et alors que toute la Salle était suspendue à ses lèvres, il lâcha enfin une réponse, en haussant les épaules.

- Ouais…

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, son cœur s'arrêtant soudainement, alors que toute la Salle restait figée. On entendit un "Bam" sonore, Parvati Patil venait de rejoindre Ron Weasley dans le rang des évanouis. Harry sourit alors.

- D'ailleurs Draco, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser?

Pfioooooou. La bulle du blond venait soudainement de se percer alors qu'il comprenait que Harry ne faisait que jouer. Le cœur de Draco se brisa et il serra les dents. Il devait sauver les apparences. Alors il refoula sa tristesse pour plus tard et décida de jouer avec son brun. Peut-être un peu pour emmerder Colin Crivey, mais aussi et surtout pour partager ce moment avec Harry, et l'entendre rire encore et encore.

- Oh ouiiiii Harry! Tout ce que tu veux mon ange… Combien tu veux d'enfants?

- Cinq, fit Harry sur un ton enjoué, tu le vaux bien!

Draco, une main sur le cœur papillonna des yeux avant de lui envoyer un bisou de la main et ils finirent par éclater de rire simultanément, Draco s'adossant au mur de la Grande Salle alors que Harry, secoué de spasmes d'hilarité, s'éventait le visage pour tenter de se calmer. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire avant de renifler et d'applaudir comme un idiot. Il fut aussitôt rejoint par Hermione, puis par Dumbledore, alors que le reste de la Grande Salle leur jetait des regards de poulet devant un dragon. Et puis Hermione finit par se pencher du banc pour tenter de réveiller Ron.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Le mois qui passa après l'épisode du déjeuner fut des plus spéciaux à Poudlard. En dehors de la reprise des cours toujours de plus en plus difficiles pour les 7èmes années en préparation des ASPICS, toute la populace Poudlardienne se trouvait en effervescence. On ne comptait à présent plus les regards perplexes ou suspicieux sur Draco et Harry, mais l'objectif premier de l'année, le but ultime était loin d'être oublié, pour le plus grand malheur de Draco. C'est-à-dire que la chasse à l'homme-qui-avait-volé-le-livre continuait de plus belle. Le Potter-Fan-Club s'était même divisé en plusieurs petits groupes qui épiaient les différents suspects à longueur de temps, ce qui avait obligé Draco à ne plus sortir le livre, même transformé, hors de sa chambre. Son sac était sans arrêt fouillé, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point et il avait du se résoudre, ou plutôt se mettre joyeusement, à lancer des sortilèges de plus en plus violents à ceux qu'il prenait à l'œuvre. Il avait, durant quelques jours, fait face seul à ces suspections mais s'était depuis peu allié à Ginny Weasley, redoutée pour son célèbre sortilège de Chauve-Furie. Et ensemble ils terrorisaient tout le collège, sous les rires de Blaise, Ron et d'Hermione… et aussi d'Harry pour la plus grande joie de Draco.

Cependant ce matin là, Draco Malfoy avait un énorme problème existentiel... Comme chacun de ses petits soucis d'ailleurs, bref, c'est donc pour cela qu'il attrapa son fidèle Blaise qui s'apprêtait gentiment à sortir de la Salle Commune, et qu'il le tira jusqu'à sa chambre de Préfet en Chef. Enervé et las de l'humeur trop pressée et changeante du blond ces derniers temps, Blaise rechigna et protesta violemment.

- Blaise, merde tu DOIS m'aider !

Le jeune noir soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit du garçon en le regardant d'un air blasé.

- Rhââââ ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

- C'est terrible Zab'! C'est catastrophique! C'est apocalyptique! C'est...

Blaise s'énerva alors et le coupa d'un ton dur.

- Mais sors-le, bordel de bouse!

Draco s'affala alors à côté de lui, l'air déprimé, les yeux fuyants, comme honteux.

- …Je ne sais pas quoi offrir à Harry pour Noël...

Blaise le regarda un instant en clignant des paupières, avec un air, il faut le dire, stupide,

- Dray, Noël cette année c'est le 24 décembre... T'as encore le temps d'y penser.

Draco le pulvérisa du regard avant de lancer, d'un air sarcastique :

- En voilà une blague qui me fait rire à gorge déployée ! (1) Pauvre stupide gnome, on est le 11 Décembre.

Les yeux de Blaise s'ouvrirent en grands, de surprise, alors qu'il commençait à paniquer,

- Oh merde, déjà ?

- Alooooors, tu m'aides oui ?

Blaise se releva alors et entreprit de faire les cent pas devant Draco,

- Par Salazar, Draco, mais c'est dramatique!

- Oui, je sais et...

Blaise s'arrêta alors devant le blondinet et le fixa en plissant les yeux,

- Putain faut que tu m'aides j'ai pas encore de cadeau pour Luna... Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui offrir hein?

Draco fronça alors les sourcils en faisant la moue, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air boudeur.

- Non mais dis, j'étais là avant... Tu dois absolument m'aider, je...

Blaise, se frottant les lèvres avec sa main, nullement intéressé par le discours de son ami, sursauta subitement alors qu'une petite lumière s'allumait au-dessus de sa tête.

- Drake! Eurêka!

- Il était temps...

- Samedi...

- Dans deux jours...

- Mais arrête de m'interrompre bordel!

- Okay okay, mais alors vas-y, accouche.

- Donc... Dans deux jours...

- Samedi.

- Putain mais tu le fais exprès ?

Draco lui tendit un immense sourire alors que son ami soupirait de lassitude.

- Bien, BIEN, samedi, dans deux jours, 48 heures, avant que tu ne le dises, il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard...

Draco cligna des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils et de renifler.

- Pré-Au-Lard ? Hors de question que j'achète un cadeau à Harry à Pré-Au-Lard Zab'! Non mais t'as vu ça où ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je trouve de convenable dans ce bled paumé franchement?

- T'es difficile quand même.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux outrés avant de reprendre son air boudeur.

- C'est pas moi le difficile, mais je veux pas acheter une merde à Harry. Je veux lui faire le plus beau cadeau de sa vie...

Il prit un air conspirateur, plissant les yeux en regardant sa moquette.

- Un truc qu'il n'oubliera jamais tu vois. Un truc digne de lui.

Blaise roula des yeux.

- Non mais écoutez-le celui-là, comme si Harry était la huitième merveille du monde...

Ne relevant pas l'ironie de son ami, Draco prit soudainement une mine sombre.

- Tu met le point dessus Zab'.

Il soupira de désespoir en ramenant ses genoux sur son lit pour poser son menton dessus. Alors que Blaise hésitait encore entre éclater de rire ou s'inquiéter gravement pour son ami, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait un air vraiment bizarre collé sur le visage. Il finit par plisser le nez, avec une moue de pleine réflexion et finit par lâcher :

- Ecoute, de toute façon on a pas le choix, alors il faudra que tu trouves à Pré-Au-Lard…

Draco poussa un profond soupire et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Bien bien biiiiiien, je trouverais à Pré-Au-Lard.

- Pourquoi je sens qu'on s'avance vers une grosse prise de tête, fit Blaise d'un air exaspéré.

Il soupira avant de se mordre la lèvre.

- Tu crois qu'un bijou fait trop banal ?

- Mhmmmmm, mais alors il faudrait du vert d'émeraude, comme ses yeux, ou alors de l'onyx, oui il adore l'onyx et...

Blaise lui sauta dessus pour le faire taire en lui plaquant sa main sur la bouche.

- Je parlais de Luna... Tu es vraiment terrible!

XxXxXxXxXxX

De son côté du château, c'est-à-dire dans les tréfonds de la Tour Gryffondor, Harry Potter sautait également sur son propre Blaise Zabini de poche, appelé Hermione Granger. La jeune fille sursauta en sentant son ami lui tomber dessus au sens propre du terme alors qui lui secouait le bras d'un air paniqué en l'inondant de paroles. Hermione soupira avant de l'attraper par les bras pour qu'il arrête de s'agiter.

- Okay Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Hermione, c'est catastrophique, c'est apocalyptique, c'est dra…

- Accouche, le coupa subitement Hermione d'un air exaspéré.

- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de cadeau pour Ron, avoua Harry piteux.

Il releva brusquement la tête, avec un air de petit chien perdu abandonné.

- Samedi il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, est-ce que tu pourras rester avec lui ? Pitié Hermione je DOIS lui trouver son cadeau, il doit pas être dans mes pattes… Je t'en suppliiiiie.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de baisser la tête comme une condamnée.

- Haaaaaarry !

- Je. T'en. Prie. Ron est notre meilleur ami…

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

Harry redoubla d'intensité dans ses yeux de merlans frits et la jeune brunette finit par hausser les épaules.

- Pas plus de deux heures.

- Ouiiiiii !

Harry lui sauta au cou et l'étouffant de merci alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer des bras du garçon.

- Arrête Harry, tu m'étouffes, on dirait Parvati qui retrouve Lavande après une nuit de séparation.

A cette allusion Harry se retira aussitôt en fronçant le nez.

- Hem. Donc merci Mione.

La préfète soupira et finit par se détourner en lui adressant un dernier « tata » de la main.

- Je m'en vais me saouler dans mes livres pour oublier mon malheur…

Et Harry eut un immense sourire victorieux dans le dos de son ami. Il l'avait mise avec Ron pour au moins deux heures. Niéhéhé. Ou… Comment coller ses deux meilleurs amis qui-se-tournent-autour-depuis-plus-de-six-ans ensembles, par Harry James Potter. Et il repensa en soupirant de bien-être au cadeau de Ron, un Souaffle dédicacé par le capitaine de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, qu'il avait rencontré grâce à Olivier Dubois pendant les vacances d'été. Cadeau qui attendait patiemment son heure sous le lit du petit brun.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Les 48 heures séparant Draco Malfoy du samedi après-midi lui parurent interminables. Ils avaient convenus, avec Blaise, de se rendre dans le « beau » quartier de Pré-Au-Lard, et accessoirement le plus riche, avec l'espoir incroyable qu'il trouverait une perle rare là-bas pour son Ryry d'Amoûr, comme l'appelait si bien Blaise, sous les coups boudeurs du blond. Draco avait à la fois hâte d'y être pour se plonger dans son passe-temps favoris qu'était le shopping, et était en même temps plus qu'apeuré à l'idée de ne rien trouver. Et pour son plus grand malheur, son seul soutien, son seul compagnon de réconfort, j'ai nommé Blaise Zabini, était dans le même cas vis-à-vis du cadeau qu'il offrirait à Luna Lovegood, cadeau qui pourrait tout changer et démontrer à la jeune blonde de Serdaigle toute l'attention qu'il lui portait. Les deux Serpentards étaient donc tendus devant Poudlard, attendant que Rusard vérifie toutes les autorisations. Hermione se glissa doucement vers eux pour venir leur faire une bise à chacun.

- Alors, grand raid de Noël pour vous aussi ?

- Ui, répondit simplement Blaise.

Voyant le manque d'éloquence de son ami noir, Hermione se tourna vers Draco avec un sourire.

- Tu vas offrir un cadeau à Harry ?

- A ton avis, je fais chercher un cadeau à mon elfe de maison là ?

Hermione secoua la tête avec un léger sourire.

- Alors on fait un Noël tout les cinq ?

Draco se tourna vers Blaise d'un air perplexe et le noir finit par hausser les épaules.

- S'tu veux. C'est mieux, parce que j'ai déjà tous vos cadeaux.

Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent.

- Oooooh c'est quoi, c'est quoi ?

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne perds pas ta salive Drake, tu ne sauras rien du tout.

Draco prit une mine boudeuse avant de devenir subitement livide et de plisser dangereusement les yeux en direction de son meilleur ami.

- Tu as un cadeau pour Harry ?

- Ben oui, pour vous quatre, il me manque celui de Lu…

Draco le coupa subitement d'une voix glaciale.

- C'est quoi ?

Blaise parut vraiment las alors qu'il tendait les mains vers Draco en soupirant à l'intention d'Hermione.

- Et voici un modèle de Draco Malfoy, ou la Jalousie et la Stupidité Incarnée.

La jeune brunette pouffa.

- Je lui ai acheté un truc moldu à ta Merveille, d'accord. Arrête avec ton regard de tueur, c'est rien qu'un putain de CD.

Draco parut soudainement satisfait alors qu'il regardait Hermione.

- Et toi, tu pars aussi à la quête des présents ?

La jeune fille fit soudainement la moue d'un air ennuyé.

- Nan. Harry m'a collé Ron pendant deux heures pour qu'il puisse lui trouver son cadeau. Je dois l'éloigner de la Merveille de Draco…

Blaise éclata de rire, s'attirant les regards de tout ceux qui se tenaient dans les environs de 10 mètres autour de lui.

- Fais pas comme si ça te coûtait Hermione…

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de baisser la tête, rougissante.

- Oh ça va hein !

Blaise lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule alors que son sourire s'étirait de façon sadique.

- Je compte sur toi pour ne pas tout foutre en l'air…

Et Hermione lui tira la langue avant de revenir vers ses deux amis Gryffondors qui l'attendait pour partir vers Pré-Au-Lard. Ron, lui était encore en train de grommeler contre Harry, qui lui avait recollé Hermione pendant deux heures parce qu'il n'avait pas encore son cadeau… Mais la discussion s'arrêta sur un « T'abuses merde Harry ! » lorsque le petite brunette revint vers eux alors que Harry arborait un large sourire. Ils partirent donc tous les trois vers les diligences aux Sombrals et Harry les abandonna après un dernier « merci » discret à chacun. Se retrouvant seul avec lui-même, il vit Blaise quelques mètres plus loin, et décida d'aller gentiment gratter l'amitié auprès de lui. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il eut un sourire mesquin et se mit derrière le noir dans l'intention de lui faire la peur de sa vie en lui sautant dessus en criant un « Banzaï » retentissant, mais Draco Malfoy, avait, comme d'habitude pensa amèrement Harry, décidé de contrecarrer ses plans, car il lui sourit en lui lançant un joyeux :

- Salut Harry !

Blaise se retourna alors en souriant à son tour tandis que Harry prenait une mine boudeuse.

- Salut Draco. Bonjour Blaise.

Draco fronça soudainement les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? fit-il en tentant de cacher son ton inquiet.

Harry le pulvérisa alors du regard alors qu'il tournait la tête, le nez en l'air, à la manière d'un chat.

- Nan, mais rien ça va.

Blaise et Draco le fixèrent, visiblement perplexes avant que Blaise n'hausse les épaules.

- Tu es un cas social Harry, tu le sais ça ?

Deux regards très-très noirs lui répondirent.

- Bon, et que nous vaut l'honneur de ta venue dans notre diligence Harry Potter ? fit Blaise d'un ton railleur.

- J'ai laissé Ron et 'Mione tout seuls pour qu'avec un peu de chance ils s'enlèvent mutuellement la bouse des yeux et qu'ils finissent par se sauter dessus. Alors je viens squatter avec vous…

Blaise eut un nouveau rire franc.

- Ahlalala, que oui, je sais très bien de quoi tu veux parler…

Harry eut un sourire sadique en se tournant vers Draco qui rougit brusquement avant de frapper sur l'épaule de Blaise.

- Blaiiiise ? fit Harry d'une voix doucereuse.

- Quoi ?

- Ni 'Mione ni Draco n'ont voulu me dire… Tu me dirais, toi, mon frère, mon ami, mon mentor, mon modèle, etc etc…, de qui Draco est très secrètement amoureux ? susurra le petit brun.

- Nan désolé, la flatterie ne marche pas avec moi…

Et Harry repartit dans son petit boudin alors que Draco poussait un soupir de soulagement.

- Tant pis, je le saurais. Je finirais par deviner.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ? fit alors Draco, en essayant de prendre un air détaché qui marcha assez bien sur Harry mais qui ne fit pas Blaise dupe quand à son niveau élevé d'angoisse.

Harry cligna alors des yeux, cherchant visiblement une réponse.

- Euh… ben euh…

Blaise eut un sourire mesquin en voyant Harry tenter de se dépatouiller dans sa bouse de dragon.

- 'Sais pas… Juste… Comme ça, finit-il par sortir en fronçant les sourcils.

Le sujet fut alors clos mais la rougeur sur les joues de Harry perdura pendant encore quelques minutes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Pré-Au-Lard, Harry les abandonna à leurs cadeaux pour aller tranquillement se siffloter une Bieraubeurre au Trois Balais. Commença alors le marathon de Draco pour trouver un cadeau digne d'Harry, alors que Blaise, en un quart d'heure chrono, avait trouvé de quoi satisfaire Luna : un immense chapeau surplombé d'un navet violet qui poussait de temps à autre « le cri du navet », d'après la vendeuse. Draco s'était alors pris d'un immense fou rire « C'est exactement ce qu'il faut à Loufoca ! », et Blaise s'était laissé séduire. De son côté, le blondinet avait fini par trouver quelque chose qui l'avait ravi, juste une heure avant l'heure maximale de rentrée au château. Et il en était fier, et il avait surtout très hâte de l'offrir à son petit brun. Les deux compères Serpentards avaient donc décidés, pour cette dernière heure, d'aller voir cette chère Madame Rosmerta au Trois Balais. Ils entrèrent en grelottant encore un peu du froid hivernal et Draco ronronna de se trouver dans cette pièce chaude.

- On t'a déjà comparé à un chat Dray ?

Le blondinet lui tira la langue avant de retirer son écharpe noire.

- Va chercher une table au lieu de dire des conneries encore plus grosses que toi Zab', moi je vais prendre les boissons.

Blaise, avec un dernier sourire suivit d'un salut militaire, s'exécuta sous le regard satisfait de l'héritier Malfoy qui partait vers le bar. Lorsqu'il se retourna, bières en main, il sonda la pièce du regard, tentant à présent de retrouver son Blaise. Il se mordit les lèvres et jura en voyant que son ami s'était assis **comme de par le plus grand des hasards**, à la table de la brochette Gryffondors. Draco s'avança alors vers eux en déposant son verre devant Blaise. Il s'assit ensuite entre son ami et un certain brun, accessoirement sex-bomb ambulante.

- Alors, encore en train de boire Potter ? fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Harry se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Tiens, un revenant de l'empire du Sarcasme…

- Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? fit Draco en regardant tour à tour chacun des membres assis à la table.

- Bof, rien, répondit Blaise, Hermione et Ron nous racontait leur **palpitante** journée où il ne s'est rien passé et Harry a trouvé tout les cadeaux qu'il voulait, et voilà.

- Je vois, fit simplement Draco en sirotant sa boisson avec un regard appuyé à Hermione qui trouva subitement un intérêt tout particulier aux splendides poutres en bois qui constituait le plafond.

Le blond soupira alors. Hermione savait très bien que Ron en pinçait aussi pour elle. Enfin ça se voyait comme Hagrid au milieu d'un champ de coquelicots. Mais pourquoi donc aucun des deux ne faisait le premier pas ? Si seulement lui n'avait qu'une misérable chance de plaire autant à Harry, il se serait, et depuis longtemps, jeté sur lui comme un chien enragé. Ses pensées se dirigèrent alors automatiquement vers le brun. Il eut un léger sourire en repensant à Harry qui bafouillait une excuse sur pourquoi diable il était tant intéressé par le cœur de Draco. A ce moment là, il s'était pris à espérer, que peut-être… Mais il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se bercer d'illusions. Harry, même s'il s'était considérablement rapproché de lui, ne lui tombait pas encore dans les bras. Il eut une pensée pour le livre, bien caché dans sa chambre et se sentit comme revigoré. Il était loin d'abandonner, ça s'était clair et net. Les yeux du blond dérivèrent alors sur la silhouette de Harry, assit à côté de lui, qui parlait avec Ron d'un sujet quelconque dont le Serpentard ne se souciait pas vraiment, trop occupé à regarder son Gryffondor. Son profil. Son sourire, ses pommettes, ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux verts, et puis ses indomptables cheveux de jais. Draco pencha la tête sur le côté, soudain hypnotisé par cette chevelure brune et brillante. Il crevait d'envie d'y passer rien qu'une main, une fois. De sentir leur douceur dans sa paume. Draco eut un léger sourire, et sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, sa main se leva doucement et s'approcha de la tête d'Harry, sous les regards soudain affolés de Blaise et d'Hermione. Ouuuups. La paume de Draco finit par toucher les cheveux de Harry, le faisant se retourner brusquement face au blond qui eut un sursaut sur sa chaise, le sortant de son état végétatif. Harry le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, ses sourcils tellement hauts de surprise qu'ils en étaient disparus derrière ses mèches brunes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend là ?

Draco rougit brusquement et se recula sur sa chaise alors que les trois autres le regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de peur.

- Euh… Mais… Je… Ben… Tu as un truc dans les cheveux, c'est… C'est tout…

- Oh.

Harry lui sourit alors et s'ébouriffa la crinière d'un geste de la main.

- Merci.

Et il se tourna vers Ron pour reprendre où ils en étaient alors que Draco fermait les yeux et poussait, intérieurement, un long soupire de soulagement. Non mais vraiment quel idiot !

De son côté, Harry, les sourcils froncés, tentait tant bien que mal de rester concentré sur ce qu'était en train de lui dire Ron. Il était apparemment en train de parler de Quidditch, puisque ses bras fendaient l'air, alors qu'il se lançait dans de grandes explications. Mais le brun de chez Gryffondor avait juste là un gros soucis avec ses pensées. La gorge sèche, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Venait-il donc réellement de penser que… Draco était adorable ?

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ce soir-là devait être **le** soir. Blaise l'avait préparé depuis plus d'un mois, pour que tout soit absolument parfait. La phase deux de son plan non oublié. Lorsqu'ils étaient tous revenus de Pré-Au-Lard, ils étaient d'abord tous allés manger, joyeusement. Puis Harry les avait abandonné pour un entraînement de Quidditch, exactement comme il l'avait prévu, puis Hermione, se souvenant d'un devoir pour McGonagall à rendre le lundi, avait tiré Ron jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor, tandis que Draco et lui étaient allé déposé leurs achats dans leurs chambres ou dortoirs respectifs. Ils avaient ensuite occupés le temps pendant plus d'une heure, à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Blaise ne lui demande de le suivre. Blaise Zabini était très fier de toute cette mise en place. Depuis le temps qu'il le prévoyait, il aurait donné sa tête à Salazar que ce soir-là, Harry Potter serait envoûté par son petit blondinet, nom d'une fesse de Merlin ! Il conduisit donc le Préfet en Chef Serpentard dans les dédales de Poudlard et l'entraîna jusqu'à la très fameuse Salle sur Demande. Draco, visiblement sceptique, arqua un sourcil avant de croiser les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là Blaise ?

- Surprise, répondit-il seulement avec un sourire énigmatique.

Il l'avait espionné depuis longtemps. Dans très exactement onze minutes, Harry, exténué d'un entraînement de Quidditch, passerait devant cette satanée salle et là paf ! ce serait le choc. Niéhéhéhé. Il ouvrit donc la porte à Draco et lui fit signe d'entrer. Le blond, plissant les yeux, sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais finit par obéir, suivit de son ami. La salle était plongée dans le noir et Draco entendit la porte se refermer.

- Si tu m'amènes là pour me violer Blaise, je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer.

- Pauvre stupide niouque ! lui répondit simplement son ami en allumant la lumière sur le sourire mesquin de Draco.

Sourire qui s'envola aussitôt pour laisser place à une expression de pure stupeur.

- Blaiiiise, fit la voix suraigu de Draco. C'est… C'est toi qui… ?

- Alors ?

Draco se tourna vers lui, les larmes au bord des yeux, et lui tendit un immense sourire ravi.

- Merci.

Il se jeta à son cou et le serra brièvement contre lui avant de reporter son attention au centre de la pièce. Il s'approcha doucement, n'entendant pas que Blaise rouvrait tout doucement la porte, juste de quelques centimètres, afin que si une certaine personne passait par-là à tout hasard bien sûr, elle ne puisse rien manquer du spectacle. Draco descendit à pas lent les marches et tendit la main, effleurant doucement le splendide piano à queue qui se dressait fièrement devant lui. Il eut un sourire rêveur alors que ses doigts passaient à présent sur le clavier.

- Ça faisait un bail, hein ?

La question de Blaise ramena Draco à la réalité, et il releva la tête vers son ami avec un sourire.

- Oui, depuis le décès de maman.

- Tu me joues un morceau ? S'il te plaît.

Draco baissa les yeux vers le piano, visiblement légèrement hésitant.

- Draco ?

Le blond lui tendit un regard heureux avant de s'installer lentement sur le tabouret. Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'enivrant juste de cette sensation merveilleuse de se retrouver enfin derrière son instrument, celui qu'il avait quitté au Manoir Malfoy, il y a de cela une éternité au moins. Draco tourna à nouveau la tête vers Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te joue ?

- Ce que tu veux. Ta préférée.

Draco se passa la langue sur les lèvres, cherchant visiblement la meilleure chanson à jouer aujourd'hui. Il sourit à nouveau dans le vide avant de rougir légèrement.

- D'accord, tu te moques pas, ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas faite…

- Je suis sûr que ce sera parfait.

- Si tu le dis…

Il déposa ses longues et fines mains plus blanches que de la porcelaine sur le clavier, et commença à jouer. Un air doux. Enivrant. Blaise sourit. C'était exactement celui qu'il voulait. Il entendit un bruit dans le couloir. Harry, sans aucun doute, et il sourit encore plus alors que la voix grave de Draco s'élevait soudain dans la pièce.

**Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make**

_Tes yeux verts noisette qui observe tous les mouvements que je fais_

**And that feeling of doubt, it's erased.**

_Et ce sentiment de doute, c'est effacé_

Blaise, invisible par un œil extérieur, entendit une respiration s'arrêter de l'autre côté de la porte. Son plan marchait. Harry était là. Harry écoutait. Et sans aucun doute que Harry devait être aussi subjugué que lui devant la grâce de Draco Malfoy jouant du piano. Le blond, les yeux fermés, représentait la fragilité et la beauté même. On sentait les hésitations dans sa voix pourtant habituée à la chanson.

**I'll never feel alone again with you by my side.**

_Je ne me sentirai pas une autre fois seul avec toi par mon esprit_

**You're the one, and in you I confide.**

_Tu es le seul, et je me confie a toi_

Blaise sentit la porte s'ouvrir un peu plus, dans un silence parfait. Il sourit alors, les yeux toujours fixés sur Draco. A côté et pourtant sans le voir, Harry Potter, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, restait sans voix. Le petit brun entendait son cœur faire le Paris-Dakar dans sa poitrine et se demandait bien comment Draco pouvait ne pas l'entendre et ne pas en être déconcentré.

**And we have gone through good and bad times.**

_Et nous avons eu de bons et mauvais moments_

**But your unconditional love was always on my mind.**

_Mais ton amour inconditionnel était toujours dans mon esprit_

Blaise vit Draco serrer les dents sur la dernière phrase. Les quelques vers qui suivaient non plus n'étaient pas très véridiques. Il savait pertinemment que le blond aurait aimé chanter cela à Harry, et qu'il ne se doutait pas un instant qu'il le faisait vraiment. Et il n'irait jamais se risquer à le lui dire. Il le faisait pour qu'Harry le voie comme lui l'avait toujours vu. Et ça, il n'était pas sûr que Draco le veuille vraiment.

**You've been there from the start for me.**

_Tu as été là pour moi, dès le début_

**And your loves always been true as can be.**

_Et tes amours étaient toujours sincères_

Harry resserra ses bras autour de sa taille, faisant fis de son état de saleté résultant de l'entraînement. Pour l'instant il concentrait toute son énergie à écouter Draco et sa voix grave et douce. Draco et ses mains qui lui jouait un air si doux. Car oui, il était apparemment le seul spectateur. Comme si Draco lui jouait cette jolie chanson, personnellement. Il eut un sourire ému et se mordit la lèvre, tentant de s'imprégner autant que possible de ce moment si particulier.

**I give my heart to you.**

_Je te donne mon cœur_

**I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you.**

_Je donne mon coeur, car rien ne se compare a toi dans ce monde_

Harry rougie alors. Sans vraiment de raison. Et alors Draco ouvrit subitement les yeux en entendant le solo de guitare de la chanson résonner magiquement dans la pièce. Blaise de son côté sourit, alors qu'Harry, aussi stupéfait que Draco, regardait le plafond en cherchant une explication. Il n'y en avait pourtant pas, ils étaient dans la Salle sur Demande, tout était possible.

Draco eut un tendre sourire avant de reprendre sa mélodie.

**And we have gone through good and bad times**.

_Et nous avons eu de bons et mauvais moments_

**But your unconditional love was always on my mind.**

_Mais ton amour inconditionnel était toujours dans mon esprit_

A présent, c'était Harry qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait tout petit, entouré de l'aura magique de Draco. Il était soufflé. Il avait du mal à respirer. Et il se dit qu'il pourrait écouter cette chanson jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et il surprit à souhaiter qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais.

**You've been there from the start for me.**

_Tu as été là pour moi, dès le début_

**And your loves always been true as can be.**

_Et tes amours étaient toujours sincères_

Draco regardait attentivement son piano, sa voix continuant de prendre de l'assurance au fur et à mesure de la chanson. Et il s'imagina Harry, assis devant lui. Il imagina ses yeux de jade le regarder avec amour. Et un étau lui compressa le cœur alors qu'un nœud lui prenait la gorge. Cet air était peut-être trop plein de mélancolie. Mais il l'aimait.

**I give my heart to you.**

_Je te donne mon cœur_

**I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you.**

_Je donne mon coeur, car rien ne se compare a toi dans ce monde_

Les trois seules personnes présentes dans la salle souriaient alors dans le vide, se laissant bercer.

**I give my heart to you.**

_Je te donne mon cœur_

**I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you.**

_Je donne mon coeur, car rien ne se compare a toi dans ce monde_

Les dernières notes retentirent dans la pièce comme la fin d'un moment de grâce alors que le silence retombait. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, et se sentant soudainement gêné d'avoir volé ce moment d'intimité au jeune blond, l'observa une dernière fois à la dérobée, assis à son piano, quelques mèches lui revenant sur le visage, la tête penchée sur le côté, un doux sourire aux lèvres, et se retourna pour partir en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Alors que dans la salle, Blaise applaudissait son ami et que Draco rougissait en lui glissant un nouveau merci, Harry courrait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs. Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et, sans un regard pour personne, fila dans son dortoir. Et en voyant Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville en pleine partie de Cartes Explosives, il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir sa chambre personnelle. Il leur tendit un léger sourire à chacun, et n'écoutant pas leurs invitations, les prévint juste qu'il allait à la douche. Ce qui n'était pas en soi une mauvaise idée étant donné l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Il se précipita alors dans la Salle d'Eau et referma la porte en poussant un profond soupire. Il examina son reflet dans le miroir. Pourquoi Diable était-il si pâle ? Il serra les dents et se déshabilla pour se mettre sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il s'appuya contre la douche essayant en vain de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait… tout chose. Il se recroquevilla sous la douche, maudissant Merlin, Godric, Salazar et tous les Saints et les Anges qu'il connaissait, de n'avoir pas de Pensine. Il se lava alors et sentit la fatigue commencer à le gagner alors que la jolie chanson de Draco résonnait en boucle dans sa tête. Sortant de sa douche, il s'affala dans son lit et tira les rideaux avec un dernier sort d'insonorisation.

Et cela aurait fait plaisir à Blaise, parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry James Potter rêvait de Draco Malfoy, jouant du piano, pour lui tout seul. Et il rêva même que c'était pour lui qu'il souriait.

Mais tout cela, il l'aurait sans doute oublié à son réveil, comme chacun de ses rêves.

XxXxXxXxXxX

De leur côté, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini rentraient dans leur Tour, satisfaits chacun du travail accompli. Draco brisa soudainement le silence angélique qui planait entre eux.

- J'ai hâte d'être à Noël.

Blaise eut un léger rire.

- Ces jeunes de nos jours, ils ne pensent qu'aux vacances !

Draco hocha vivement la tête et, arrivant devant le portrait cachant leur Salle Commune, donna le mot de passe avant d'entrer devant son ami. La Salle étaient encore assez bondés, bien que silencieuse, et les yeux de Draco tombèrent alors sur Théodore Nott, allongé sur le divan, qui lisait un quelconque livre. Draco grimaça alors et se dirigea vers sa chambre, le nez en l'air, avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à Blaise. Le jeune noir lui sourit en retour, mais alors qu'il pensait regagner son dortoir, la main de Draco le retint et le tira un peu plus vers lui.

- Blaise. C'est stupide mais…

Blaise pencha la tête sur le côté en croisant les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Draco fit la moue et fuit son regard alors qu'il murmurait.

- Tu crois vraiment que Harry… pourrait… de moi ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Regarde-moi, je suis bien fou de Loufoca…

Draco releva les yeux et eut un rire franc qui surprit toute la Salle Commune. Draco s'arrêta alors en voyant que tout les Serpentards le regardait bizarrement. Etaient-ils tous fous ou Draco Malfoy venait de rire ? Mazette que leur Prince avait bien changés ! Draco les fusilla donc tous du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?

Avisant de la voix de nouveau froide du garçon, les Serpents retournèrent à leur occupation avec un mouvement de recul.

- Tu ne changeras jamais avec ça… fit Blaise avec un sourire.

- J'aime avoir de l'autorité voilà tout… Je suis même assez doué pour ça.

_A suivre…_

(1) Les fans de Buffy auront reconnu la réplique de la blonde, dans l'Episode 5 de la Saison 1

La chanson chantée par Draco dans ce chapitre n'est autre que "Warmness on the soul", une magnifique chanson du groupe Avenged Sevenfold, que je ne peux que vous conseiller...

_

* * *

_

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Alors oui, je sais que je suis absolument impardonnable pour le retard que j'ai accumulé... J'en suis vraiment navrée... Et j'essayerais de ne plus recommencer (mais j'ai de plus en plus de merdes dans ma vie là... è.é)._

_Pardon pardon pardon !_

_En plus je n'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes vos magnifiques reviews... /va se fouetter sur la place publique/_

_Alors aujourd'hui je viens en rampant tenter de me faire pardonner. J'espère au moins que ce chapitre vous a plu (parce qu'évidemment moi je suis loin d'en être convaincue et satisfaite, ça aurait été trop beau...). /soupire/_

_Encore désolée, j'attends avec plaisir toutes vos reviews... J'atteins bientôt les 200 :D_

_Bisoux_

_Schmarties /qui sait plus où se mettre/_


	8. On est sous du gui

**Titre : Comment séduire Harry Potter en 10 leçons ?**

_Auteur : Schmarties._

Genre : Amour, Humour, tout un tas de choses...

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, hélas ! Je fais un peu mumuse avec pour mon propre plaisir (et le vôtre ?) et je ne gagne pas d'argent. C'est dit.

Rating T (je peux pas vraiment mettre M étant donné que j'ai 15 ans. Mais sachez que cette histoire contient des propos sexuels par moments)

Pairing : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy... Mon couple fétiche !!!

Résumé : Une journée épouvantable s'abat sur ce pauvre Draco, résigné à aller travailler à la bibliothèque, il va, par un concours de circonstances, voler un livre des plus... intéressants. Mais Dumby ne le voit pas de cet oeil et tout Poudlard est au courant que le livre "Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons" a disparu de la bibliothèque. Heureusement pour lui, il reste à Draco son fidèle ami Blaise, espérons que ce dernier réussira à l'aider...

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

Avertissement 2ème du nom : Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 6 des aventures de notre Ryry mondial... Draco prend une tournure qui va pas tellement avec la fic, pis y'orait pu de Snape pour torturer Harry, pas drôle quoi ! (Mais si mais si, j'aime le tome 6 c'est juste que là ça me casse tout x.x)

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages._

_**Les phrases en gras italiques sont les consciences des personnages. :p**_

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : On est sous du gui…_

Cela faisait deux horribles et interminables semaines que Draco Malfoy vivait un Enfer des plus traumatisant à Poudlard. Les vacances étaient certes enfin arrivées mais le malheur s'abattait sur lui. Cela faisait _deux putains de semaines_ qu'il n'avait pas croisé les yeux de jade d'un certain Gryffondor. Et ça le rendait malade. Il était d'une humeur massacrante avec quiconque osait lui adresser plus de deux mots par jour, et tombait de temps à autre dans un état végétatif où il fixait la plupart du temps Harry, tentant de capter enfin ce regard qu'il aimait tant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le petit brun pouvait ainsi l'éviter. Non, non en fait, il ne l'évitait pas, loin de là. Il venait le voir, lui parlait de temps à autre, mais ne le regardait plus. Il fuyait son regard. Et Draco n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il avait raté, ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour être ainsi ignoré, pour que ces deux prunelles le rejettent à ce point. Et aujourd'hui, c'était Noël. Aujourd'hui, Draco savait qu'ils allaient passer la soirée ensemble, avec leurs trois amis, sûrement jusqu'à minuit pour se remettre leurs cadeaux. Il se sentait désespéré, apeuré. Harry allait-il donc l'envoyer au Diable ce soir ?

Le blond poussa un énième soupire à fendre l'âme dans la bibliothèque et tourna la tête sur le côté… pour voir une première année en train de zieuter son sac ouvert, apparemment à la recherche de **quelque chose**_… _Draco serra les dents et attrapa sa baguette, visiblement furieux.

- _Jambencoton_, siffla t-il alors à la jeune fille dont les jambes furent aussitôt prises d'incontrôlables tremblements.

Madame Pince hurla d'horreur en se dirigeant vers lui alors qu'en face du blond, Blaise et Ron pouffaient comme deux idiots. Draco eut un léger sourire hautain envers la bibliothécaire qui l'insurgeait d'insultes et de hurlements.

- Sortez tous de suite de là, sale petit vaurien ! Jetez des maléfices dans une bibliothèque ! Sale mal élevé ! Je vais en toucher deux mots au directeur moi, vous allez voir !

Draco roula des yeux et tendit un sourire contrit à Hermione, Blaise et Ron, avant d'attraper ses affaires pour sortir de la pièce avec un dernier geste des plus grossiers envers Madame Pince, qui redoubla d'intensité dans ses cris. De toute façon il avait un entraînement de Quidditch…

Il sortit donc de la pièce et partit vers son dortoir, reposer ses affaires de cours et reprendre son habit de Quidditch. Une idée lumineuse apparut alors dans son esprit avec un petit « pop », éclairant son visage d'un immense sourire. Il sortit en courant de son dortoir pour se rendre devant le tableau d'affichage du Grand Hall et fit avec ravissement qu'en effet une équipe avait réservé le terrain juste avant l'équipe Serpentard, et que cette équipe était celle de chez Gryffondor. Draco poussa intérieurement un rire diabolique ressemblant fortement à une sorte de : Niéhéhéhéhé. Il tenta de mettre en route son plan numéro #10 pour capter le regard vert d'Harry Potter. Les neufs autres tentatives misent au point durant cette dernière semaine ayant résultés d'échecs cuisants.

Draco prit donc une longue inspiration avant de sortir et de voir avec ravissement que la neige continuait de tomber, rajoutant une nouvelle vague de blanc sur le parc déjà recouvert d'une couche bien épaisse d'au moins cinq bons centimètres. Mais le revers de la médaille lui fit serrer les dents lorsque la neige froide vint s'insinuer dans ses chaussures. Se protégeant à l'aide d'un sort, il s'avança donc en direction du terrain de sport, pour voir Théodore Nott venir en sens inverse. Draco plissa les yeux et le snoba royalement, le nez en l'air, alors que l'autre garçon soupirait juste narquoisement. Draco s'arrêta subitement, la bouche ouverte, en voyant que toute son équipe suivait Théo et quittait le terrain avant même que l'entraînement n'ai commencé. Il stoppa alors son capitaine, Arnold Sendborg, un grand type châtain, aux pommettes saillantes, plutôt séduisant dans son genre.

- Pourquoi vous repartez tous là ? demanda Draco, les sourcils froncés.

- Le terrain est inaccessible. Interdit d'y jouer avec toute cette neige qui tombe.

- Hein ?! Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? On a joué avec des tempêtes de malades et c'est cette petite neige qui va nous bloquer ?

- Il y a un Gryffondor qui a failli se fracasser en glissant de son balai, il a du partir de toute urgence à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore ne veut pas qu'on joue avec ce risque le jour de Noël. Tu sais combien il est timbré avec cette histoire de fêtes…

Arnold soupira avant de repartir, alors que Draco, figé, palissait subitement, son cerveau restant bloqué sur : «un Gryffondor qui a failli se fracasser en glissant de son balai». Pourquoi avait-il donc un mauvais pressentiment ? La liste de tous les accidents de Quidditch d'Harry depuis sa première année lui revinrent en tête alors qu'il se retournait en criant.

- Arnold ? C'est quel fichu Gryffin qui s'est cassé la gueule ?

- Je sais pas, fit le capitaine, quelques mètres plus loin, en haussant les épaules.

Draco acquiesça doucement et déglutit avant de continuer son chemin vers les vestiaires, il s'arrêta devant la porte de celle des Gryffondors où il entendait quelques blablatages. Il finit par frapper doucement, tentant avec toute la bonne volonté du monde de ne pas faire transparaître son angoisse. Ce fut Ginny qui lui ouvrit, les sourcils froncés.

- Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Euh… J'ai entendu dire que notre entraînement tombait à l'eau parce que l'un de vous avait eu un accident et… enfin je voulais savoir qui c'était…

Il baissa alors les yeux, bafouillant alors que Ginny souriait, elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers l'intérieur de la salle pour crier :

- Harry, c'est pour toi !

Draco releva brusquement la tête, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, rosissant. _Comment est-ce qu'elle… ???_

- Je ne dirais rien, chuchota Ginny avant de le planter.

Draco ferma alors les yeux avant de se cogner la tête contre le mur d'à côté. Il sentit la porte s'ouvrir à côté de lui et il tourna aussitôt la tête alors qu'Harry sortait et relevait le regard. _Enfin ! _Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand de surprise alors qu'il rougissait subitement et baissait la tête. Draco faillit hurler de frustration mais il était encore trop sous le choc du regard intimidé du petit brun.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Harry, visiblement plus que gêné.

- Et bien… En fait… Je… Euh… Ben… Je voulais juste… Savoir qui avait eu la bonne idée de tomber de son balai… Mais Weasel t'a appelé et…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

- Elle s'appelle Ginny.

- Ah. Oh. Oui, Ginny. Désolé.

Draco se tortillait les doigts, gêné, alors que Harry inspectait minutieusement l'encadrement de la porte, jusqu'à le blond ne finisse par souffler :

- Bon et ben au revoir alors, à plus.

Il se détourna alors, les yeux fermés, avec un air constipé. Mais le bras de Harry le retint par le coude, le faisant se retourner.

- Katie Bell. (Mhm pardonnez-moi je ne sais plus exactement qui est dans l'équipe Gryffondor -.-)

- Hein ?

- C'est Katie qui est tombée… Et ce n'est pas très grave, Mme Pomfresh a vu pire…

- Ah.

Draco acquiesça doucement avec un léger sourire.

- Et alors Dumbledore a aussi arrêté votre entraînement… ?

- Et bien apparemment il préfère s'assurer qu'on restera entier pour Noël…

- Désolé.

- C'est pas comme si c'était ta faute…

S'ensuivit un nouveau silence gêné, où en fait Draco bataillait silencieusement et fixait intensément Harry dans l'espoir qu'il le regarde à nouveau. Le blond finit par soupirer d'impuissance et retint difficilement son envie folle d'attraper Harry, de le secouer comme un prunier en lui criant « Mais regarde-mooooooooooi ». A la place il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

- Alors je vais te laisser hein, pour de bon cette fois… Que tu finisses de… faire ce que tu as à faire et… et voilà.

Harry releva doucement les yeux alors que Draco regardait le sol d'un air désintéressé. Le petit brun se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, depuis deux semaines… Depuis ces deux petites semaines après qu'il ai entendu Draco jouer du piano, il se sentait intimidé, comme émerveillé en sa présence. Et il n'osait plus vraiment le regarder en face, de peur de rougir et que le blond ne découvre Merlin seul saurait comment, qu'il l'avait surpris. Surtout que plus aucun légilimens ne pouvait entrer dans l'esprit d'Harry, Maître incontesté d'Occlumencie. Mais même en sachant ça, il ne pouvait que se sentir petit. Pourtant, lorsque Draco se retourna pour partir, au lieu d'être soulagé, Harry ressentit un poids dans l'estomac. Comme si ce n'était pas la bonne chose qui était partit, pas un problème mais plutôt un soutien. Il ne pu donc pas s'empêcher de sursauter avant de souffler :

- Attends…

Draco se tourna à nouveau vers lui, avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Mais le blond se figea en replongeant dans les deux jades du brun qui se tortillait sur place.

- Je… en fait j'avais fini de me préparer.

Draco se saisit avant d'acquiescer doucement, essayant de masquer son amusement.

- C'est bien écoute. Je suis content pour toi.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre que c'était lui l'idiot de la situation.

- Okay, hum, je reformule ma pensée : En fait j'ai fini de me préparer, ça te dirait d'aller… faire un tour ?

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se pincer **discrètement **le poignet pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Aïe. Non non, alors Merlin, il ne rêvait pas ! Harry Potter, son Gryffondor adoré personnel venait de lui proposer une ballade dans la neige… Vive Noël, Vive Gryffondor, Vive Salazar et Merlin, vive lui. Draco bénit silencieusement tout les Saints qu'il connaissait alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas trop étendre son sourire.

- Si tu veux oui…

- Génial.

Harry lui tendit un grand sourire, tout en mettant toute son énergie à l'œuvre pour ne surtout pas rougir. Il lui fit alors signe de passer devant lui alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le parc enneigé. Harry, son écharpe remontée jusque sous son nez, enfila alors un bonnet rouge foncé avant de se frotter les mains et de les enfoncer dans son jean. Occupé à son œuvre, il ne voyait donc pas le regard mi-amusé, mi-attendri de Draco sur lui.

- Alors, comment ça va ? fit doucement Harry, tournant délibérément la tête vers le lac gelé.

- Bien, forcément, c'est Noël Harry ! répondit joyeusement Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête en se mordant les lèvres avant de le regarder à nouveau, sans plus de timidité cette fois.

- Je suis désolé de remettre ça sur le tapis chaque fois qu'on se parle mais enfin…

Draco le coupa alors en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

- Oui, oui, oui. Je sais. Mon père est mort il y a de ça un an pile aujourd'hui.

Harry se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

- Alors ça ne te fait vraiment rien ?

- Non Harry. NON.

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Draco lui attrapa le menton et lui releva le visage.

- Harry ?

- Excuse-moi.

- Tu vas arrêter avec ça maintenant ?

- Promis.

- Bien, merci.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant, sous les protestations de Harry, qui finit cependant par sourire à son tour.

- Tu sais, j'aimerais quand même connaître un jour l'identité de celui qui a tué ton père…

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Le remercier déjà. C'est son jour aujourd'hui… Je pourrais même l'embrasser tiens !

Draco éclata de rire.

- Même si c'était Blaise ?

- Oui !

- Snape ?

Les yeux de Harry se firent fuyants alors qu'il grimaçait.

- Euh… Hum. Bon oui, mais vite fait…

Et le rire de Draco redoubla.

- Crabbe ?

- Glurps. OUI je te dis ! Je veux embrasser la personne qui a tué Lucius Malfoy !

Draco se mordit les lèvres, sentant l'envie monter en lui de lui crier enfin que c'était lui… Que s'il l'avait caché tout ce temps, c'est qu'il n'en tirait aucune fierté, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aime pour ça. Il lui aurait demandé de garder ça pour lui. Il lui aurait confié tous ses petits secrets à ce sujet. Mais il ne le fit pas, car Harry continua sur sa lancée avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit…

- Je lui roulerais le patin du siècle… Même si c'était toi !

Le sourire de Draco se figea avant de disparaître subitement. _Même ?_ Le cœur du blond se serra à le faire étouffer. Même si c'était lui… A quelle estime le portait-il pour le recaler à ce point ? Draco serra les dents pour tenter de retenir ses larmes alors que Harry s'arrêtait deux mètres plus loin, voyant que le Serpentard ne suivait pas. Lorsqu'il vit le visage livide et tendu de Draco, il revint immédiatement sur ses pas et lui attrapa le bras.

- Draco, qu'est-ce… ?

Draco le repoussa alors avec un regard noir.

- Ne me touche pas.

Harry lui jeta un regard étonné, visiblement incrédule.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Explique moi comment je dois prendre ça !

- De quoi tu me parles ?

- MEME si c'était moi ? Je te répugne même plus que Snape ou Crabbe ? Je te dégoûte au point que même un putain de baiser ça serait à la limite du supportable ? Va te faire voir Potter !

Il baissa le regard et repoussa Harry avant de continuer sa route vers le château tout seul, laissant Harry en plan derrière. Et voilà. Il avait encore gaffé. Quel stupide il faisait. Mais il avait dit ça sans vraiment réfléchir… Il se serait attendu à ce que Draco se montre dégoûté à cette seule idée mais il était plutôt… euuh ? Comment donc pouvait-il définir ce comportement ?

XxXxXxXxXxX

Blaise Zabini était contrarié. Très contrarié même, pour être tout à fait précis. Il allait en ce moment même, avec son meilleur ami Draco, vers la Salle sur Demande, où Hermione, Ron et Harry les attendaient déjà, pour fêter Noël. Il avait lui-même fait déposer son cadeau pour Luna par les elfes de maisons devant le sapin de la jeune fille, pour le lendemain matin. Mais voilà, Blaise était contrarié de voir son blondinet d'ami maussade. Très maussade même, pour être tout à fait précis. Et aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez. La plus grande défaite de Blaise Zabini. Draco était revenu de son non-entraînement de Quidditch déprimé, il avait à peine shooté dans le sac d'une deuxième année avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, son fidèle ami l'avait bien entendu suivi, sans comprendre. Mais Draco avait nié son état, il avait soupiré d'un air las et lui avait dit de le laisser, il était allé prendre sa douche et s'était préparé à son Noël. Et à présent il semblait vide. Et c'est cela qui inquiétait Blaise. Il allait passer son premier Noël avec Harry et Draco n'était **pas** sur un petit nuage. Très très grave vu comment il s'extasiait de juste lui dire bonjour le matin, quand le brun avait la tête encore dans le seau et ne répondait en général que par un « J'ai faim ! ». Aussi c'est les sourcils froncés que Blaise passa trois fois devant l'immense tapisserie représentant la stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse. Il tenta de chasser Draco et ses préoccupations de sa tête afin de se concentrer sur les trois Gryffondors, sur la salle qui les attendaient. Et la porte apparut soudainement, décrochant un sourire de Draco. Ils entrèrent alors et s'émerveillèrent aussitôt de la décoration splendide sous leurs yeux. La salle était ronde, et un immense sapin se dressait en maître pile en face d'eux, décorés de milliers de boules et de guirlandes. Les lumières étaient éteintes, laissant la pièce seulement éclairée des bougies qui décoraient l'arbre de Noël. Des coussins rouges et or et vert et argent avaient été disposés un peu partout dans la pièce, pour y installer un certain confort. Ils furent alors stopper dans leur contemplation lorsque Hermione se planta devant eux avec un grand sourire.

- On attendait plus que vous !

Blaise lui tendit un regard narquois avant de saluer rapidement Ron. Il fit ensuite le tour de la salle des yeux pour enfin tomber sur Harry, qui se débattait farouchement avec une guirlande qui avait décidé de retomber mollement sur une autre au lieu de remonter. Il pestait à qui mieux mieux, jusqu'à ce que Blaise n'éclate de rire, le faisant sursauter et tomber de sa chaise. Draco amorça un mouvement pour l'aider à se relever, mais s'arrêta juste à temps pour que le brun ne remarque rien et se recula en fermant les yeux. Harry, lui, grogna et se releva en se massant les fesses.

- Blaise putaaaaaaain, tu m'as fait peur !

Le rire de Blaise redoubla, accompagné de celui de Ron, sous les regards noirs de Harry.

- Stupiiiiide !

Blaise s'essuya les yeux avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

- La soirée commence bien. Je sens qu'on va beaucoup rire.

- On ? ON ? fit soudain Harry, les yeux exorbités.

- Bé oui, on. Toi, moi, Mione, Ron, et Drake.

- Vous voulez dire que vous… nous… on passe le Noël ensemble ?

- A ton avis pourquoi on est ici mon couillon ?

Harry cligna des yeux avant de regarder ses amis d'un air atterré.

- Cache ta joie surtout, siffla Draco.

Harry déglutit en le regardant, légèrement rouge.

- Mais nan mais personne m'avait prévenu…

Hermione fusilla alors Ron du regard.

- RONALD WEASLEY !

Le rouquin ferma les yeux en grimaçant et se tourna doucement vers la jeune brunette avec un air innocemment angélique sur le visage, les yeux larmoyants.

- Oui 'Mione chérie ?

- Explique-toi ! De suite, et t'as intérêt à avoir une **excellente** raison d'avoir oublié ça !

- Et bien c'est que en fait tu vois je…

Blaise le coupa alors en appuyant son coude sur son épaule.

- Mais c'est rien voyons ! Maintenant que tu le sais, ça te dérange 'Ry ?

- Bien sûr que non… Mais…

- Mais quoi ? soupira Draco

- Ben… J'ai pas cadeaux pour vous… murmura Harry, les joues en feu.

Blaise cligna des yeux et se détendit alors avant de secouer la tête avec un sourire.

- Tu es vraiment un Gryffondor toi alors… C'est pas gravissime tu sais… On attendra tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour nous en trouver des dignes de notre grandeur !

Il lui tendit un sourire niais jusqu'à ce que Harry hoche doucement de la tête avec un léger sourire.

- Des Gryffondors et des Serpentards réunis pour fêter ce jour, voilà bien la Magie de Noël, fit alors Blaise, la larme à l'œil, d'un ton théâtralement ému.

Et la soirée démarra sur leurs éclats de rire. A la demande d'Hermione, ils s'assirent donc en cercle sur les coussins, Draco prenant soin de s'asseoir aussi loin de Harry qu'il lui était possible. Seulement à cinq, il se retrouvait avec seul Blaise entre lui et le brun, et de l'autre côté, les deux Gryffondors… Et ce geste de snobisme total avait étonné toute la petite assemblée qui ne comprenait plus rien. Aussi, Ron, la voix de la Sagesse, décida de détendre l'atmosphère à coup de Bieraubeurre et de Whisky Pur Feu. La timidité qu'une telle soirée et qu'une telle intimité avaient instauré furent bien vite envolées lorsqu'ils commencèrent à parler de leurs années passées. Avant la Guerre. De leurs stupidités, de leurs coups bas, de leur disputes incessantes. Et Draco perdit assez vite son air renfrogné pour adopter un petit sourire suffisant et un regard sadique quand Harry abdiqua que niveau sarcasme il l'avait toujours envié.

Blaise et Ron avaient donc réussi à tenir jusqu'à 23 heures 27 minutes et 14 secondes avant de se lancer dans les blagues vaseuses et les boutades salaces d'un bon Noël entre «amis».

- Allez Harry, rien que depuis le début de l'année… Tu as eu combien de baises ? demanda Blaise d'un ton joyeux.

Harry rougit aussitôt, lui lançant un regard noir avant de se rapprocher d'Hermione, comme si la jolie brune avait le pouvoir d'éloigner de lui cet être vicieux et pervers.

- Réponds 'Ry, renchérit aussitôt Ron d'un air joyeux.

Et Harry le soupçonna d'avoir forcer sur les boissons, avant de grogner et de croiser ses bras sur son torse, l'air boudeur.

- Un. Je suis fidèle moi !

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent tellement qu'ils faillirent tomber de leur orbite pour venir rouler à ses pieds.

- Fidèle ? FIDELE ? Toi ? J'peux pas le croire ! Mais tu es…

Et la mâchoire d'Harry eut aussi dans l'idée de se fracasser sur le sol, encore heureux pour elle qu'un petit muscle la tenait. Harry plissa alors les yeux avant de le couper en sifflant :

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que juste parce qu'on est gay, il est impossible d'être fidèle ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avec un sourire sournois.

- Pas parce qu'on est gay… Parce qu'on est des hommes en fait…

Hermione poussa un très long soupire en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Alors voilà, on en est arrivés à la partie où vous ne pensez plus que par ce que vous avez entre les jambes ?

Les quatre garçons lui tendirent des sourires de chérubins avant d'acquiescer en chœur et la jeune fille finit par hausser les épaules.

- Je sens qu'entre deux gays et deux hétéros, ça va pas être triste, marmonna t-elle.

- Tu crains pour le côté rose ou le côté viril ? demanda Ron avec un sourire.

- Le côté rose t'emmerde Weasel ! pesta Draco.

Et Blaise partit dans un fou rire, accompagné par Harry. Et c'est dans ce genre d'humour pour le moins douteux que la soirée continua et s'acheva, jusqu'à minuit, le lendemain, l'heure des cadeaux.

Aussitôt que minuit sonna, Hermione y vit l'heure de sa délivrance et décida d'émerger dans la conversation «palpitante» de ses amis. Elle leva un sourcil en remarquant que Draco avait un immense sourire moqueur peint sur le visage.

- Tu psychotes cocotte !

_Ouh la vieille rime douteuse_… s'affligea Hermione. Elle fut apparemment la seule à le remarquer.

- Elle n'a jamais été aussi longue, affirma Draco avec un léger rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'offusqua Blaise. Ça fait très longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu !

- Uh ! Je n'ai pas vu "Titanic" depuis longtemps non plus, mais je sais qu'il dure toujours trois heures et quart !

Et les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent en grand.

- Tu connais Titanic ?

Draco la regarda, le regard vitreux.

- Gni ?

Hermione soupira et se décida à une bonne action, pour le soir de Noël, pour l'ouverture des cadeaux, pour le premier Noël de Draco avec Harry, pour le premier Noël après la Guerre aussi, pour la fin de la Star Academy chez les moldus (1), pour toutes les réjouissances à venir. Et elle lança un sort de son invention aux quatre garçons, leur ramenant les idées au clair, avant de s'exclamer :

- C'est l'heure des cadeaux !!!

Ron sursauta alors, sortant de sa transe et se leva d'un bond.

- Wouuuuuuuais !

Et le moment tant attendu arriva enfin, ils se placèrent en demi cercle devant le sapin, regardant religieusement les cadeaux entassés devant l'arbre. Il n'y avait là que leurs cadeaux des uns des autres, leur réservant la surprise des paquets de la famille pour l'arbre de leur Salle Commune, bien qu'il y ai deux personnes ici qui ne pourrait aucunement en recevoir d'un quelconque parent. Ils choisirent alors de déballer leurs cadeaux chacun leur tour, pour faire durer le suspens, pour pouvoir chacun les apprécier, et remercier l'autre.

Les quatre garçons désignèrent aussitôt Hermione.

- Les demoiselles d'abord 'Mione, c'est la conduite d'un bon gentleman, affirma Harry en voyant Ron baver devant les paquets.

La brunette avait alors rougit avant d'attraper le premier paquet qui lui était adressé. Dans un papier bleu nuit et un ruban argenté. Elle leva un regard interrogatif à ses amis, attendant que l'expéditeur se dénonce. Blaise se racla alors la gorge avec un haussement de sourcil. Et Hermione sourit avant de défaire précautionneusement le présent. Elle se serait attendue à un livre. Les gens aimaient lui offrir des livres. Mais bien souvent la grande difficulté de ce genre de cadeau était d'un trouver un qu'elle n'avait pas lu, et elle devait souvent faire comme si de rien n'était en découvrant une de ses vieilles lectures dans les paquets. Mais Blaise venait d'innover. Un sourire illumina son visage quand elle découvrit une Bulle à Fée.

- C'est quoi ? demanda aussitôt Harry, avant de rougir en comprenant qu'il devait être **encore une fois**, le seul à ne pas comprendre tout ces trucs de sorciers.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Draco la coupa sans s'en rendre compte.

- Ça s'appelle une Bulle à Fée, c'est une bulle, protégée d'un sort increvable. On raconte que c'est là que repose l'essence de Magie d'une fée éteinte. Ça fait de la lumière et c'est censé apporter la chance et le bonheur à la personne qui le reçoit. C'est considéré comme de la vieille Magie.

Harry hocha doucement la tête alors que tous observaient la petite bulle qui diffusait une jolie lumière verte. Hermione se leva alors et déposa une bise sur la joue de Blaise avec un « Merci »

- Je savais que ça te plairait, répondit Blaise.

Et elle s'attaqua alors au deuxième cadeau, celui d'Harry, et puis à celui de Draco, pour finir par celui de Ron. La soirée continua ainsi, ce fut au tour de Ron l'Impatient d'ouvrir ses présents, d'être surpris par les cadeaux des Serpentards, d'être joyeux, de remercier tout le monde, de sauter à la gorge d'Harry, manquant l'étouffer, pleurant de bonheur devant le Souaffle dédicacé, sous l'œil partagé de Draco. Vint le tour de Blaise, qui n'avait personne à séduire dans cette jolie petite pièce, et qui reçut juste des paquets d'une grande affection, et ils étaient heureux de partager tout ça. Et puis arriva le tour du beau blond de chez Serpentard. Et il fut étonnamment surpris de constater qu'il aimait chacun de ses cadeaux, que personne n'avait fait de fautes de goût abominables, même Wea… Ron !… quoique Harry ne lui avait pas encore offert son propre paquet. Il sourit à cette idée et remercia chacune des personnes convenablement. Et c'est lorsqu'il eu fini qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus qu'Harry… et c'est là que son stress monta en flèche et obtint son record. Peur n'était que l'euphémisme de son état actuel. Et Harry commença, sans vraiment le savoir, par les deux cadeaux de ses amis Gryffondors, avant de prendre celui de Blaise, laissant désespérément Draco dans un état proche de l'apoplexie, se retenant presque de respirer. Et pourquoi fallait-il en plus qu'il traîne sur ce foutu cadeau de Blaise hein ? Qu'avait-il donc de plus que lui ? Draco se mordit les lèvres avant de se reconnecter à la réalité.

- C'est quoi ? demanda t-il, mettant en mots les questionnement existentiels de Ron et d'Hermione.

Harry se décida à sortir le petit boîtier de son emballage, souriant en le montrant à Ron et Hermione, avant de le faire passer vers Draco.

- C'est un groupe Moldu… Je suis à peu près certain que Harry aimera, expliqua Blaise

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais la musique moldue… fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comme quoi…

Draco, lui, avait les sourcils froncés, l'air soucieux, en étudiant la pochette, avant de regarder Blaise d'un air soupçonneux, ce dernier lui tendant un air innocent.

- C'est quoi le titre ? demanda Ron, tendant la tête vers le blondinet pour essayer d'apercevoir mieux le nom du groupe.

- Avenged Sevenfold, clama Blaise. Le premier album "Sounding the Seventh Trumpet".

- 'Connais pas, marmonna Ron en se rasseyant mieux.

Draco rendit le CD à Harry, l'air légèrement confus, alors que Blaise se penchait à l'oreille du petit brun.

- Personnellement, je te conseille d'écouter la 7ième, elle est très jolie.

Et il se redressa, laissant le loisir à Harry de regarder le titre de cette septième chanson. Bien, il l'écouterait demain matin… Il se décida alors à tendre la main vers le cadeau de Draco, qui se tendit sur son coussin, un air constipé sur le visage alors qu'il serrait les doigts, les dents et les fesses d'appréhension. Harry détacha doucement le scotch, laissant glisser sur ses doigts un épais tissu, un côté d'un noir brillant, l'autre vert de jade, la couleur de l'espoir. Harry releva la tête vers Draco, avec un léger sourire qui aurait pu transformer Draco en grosse flaque de bave, s'il n'avait pas été élevé par Lucius Malfoy, dans le but de faire de lui une statue de glace face aux émotions et au ressentiment. Ce fut bien une des seules fois de sa vie où Draco Malfoy remercia son éducation. Le blond se redressa alors un peu avant de se gratter la nuque.

- C'est une écharpe un peu… spéciale. Elle est faite dans une matière bien particulière, à la fois douce et légère, et hum… ça te réchauffe, quand il fait froid… enfin c'est le but d'une écharpe normale ça. Mais quand il fait vraiment chaud, elle peut aussi te rafraîchir et quand… quand il y a un temps de printemps, ça fait juste un accessoire.

- Woua ! Merci, fit Harry avec un immense sourire.

Il l'enroula aussitôt autour de son cou.

- Mhmm, elle sent bon en plus, fit-il en riant.

Et Draco Malfoy failli mourir.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Il ne restait qu'une bougie d'allumée, accompagnant de sa lumière la Bulle à Fée d'Hermione, qui flottait dans la pièce. La flamme rouge dansait devant le sapin, devant le nez de Harry, allongé sur le ventre. Il était déjà un stade avancé de la nuit, sûrement proche des 5 heures du matin, mais Harry n'avait pas sommeil. Ou plutôt, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cela faisait un an maintenant que Remus était mort, le dernier des Maraudeurs. Il s'était senti coupable de s'être autant amusé, de s'être senti aussi bien cette nuit. Mais dans l'autre sens, il n'arrivait pas à regretter ce Noël. Ses deux orbes verts quittèrent sa bougie pour venir se poser sur Hermione, allongée à ses côtés, qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Ron. Il sourit en l'imaginant hurler au viol le lendemain matin. Mais ils avaient tous fini par s'endormir, un peu partout, n'importe comment, écrasés de fatigue. Un bruit de tissus tirés. Harry releva la tête, regardant vers sa droite, et aperçut deux yeux d'un bleu clair l'observer, quelques mètres plus loin. Le brun déglutit, attrapa la bougie, et rampa doucement jusqu'à Draco. Il finit par s'arrêter à ses côtés, dans la même position que le Serpentard, la tête retenue par sa main, coude sur le sol, corps sur le côté.

- C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ?

- Tu étais aussi silencieux qu'un mort Harry, murmura Draco. C'est juste que je me réveille fréquemment au milieu de la nuit. Pourquoi tu dors pas ?

- J'y arrive pas.

- Tu penses à Lupin, c'est ça ?

Harry hocha doucement de la tête alors que Draco changeait de position, il s'étira doucement avant de se laisser retomber la tête sur ses bras croisés au sol, à plat ventre, les yeux fixant la bougie. Harry le regarda longuement, avant de se décider à briser une nouvelle fois le silence.

- Draco… Je voudrais m'excuser.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour notre conversation de hier. J'ai abusé.

Draco soupira avant de le regarder à son tour.

- Tu n'as pas abusé Harry. C'est sortit tout seul. Tu le pensais merde.

- Oui, c'est sortit tout seul, je n'y ai pas réfléchit quoi… Et je ne le pense pas vraiment. Enfin je… tu ne me dégoûtes pas. A choisir tu sais, je préfère t'embrasser à toi plutôt qu'à Snape, et c'est sincère.

- Tu t'enfonces Harry, marmonna Draco.

- Merde, mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?! fit Harry un peu brusquement.

- Pas si fort pauvre chnoque ! Tu vas les réveiller !

- Réponds !

- A ton avis ?! Sombre Véracrasse, la gentillesse tu connais ?! Vraiment mais quel tact quoi ! « J'embrasserais Snape, Crabbe, même toi… » Le même était de trop Harry, c'est tout. Je peux accepter que tu me trouves très loin d'être sex, mais j'ai un ego quand même, une fierté, et être recalé après les pires espèces que Merlin a créé, ça fait PAS plaisir. Point.

Harry cligna des yeux avant de baisser le regard.

- Mhm. Excuse-moi.

- Laisse tomber tu veux. Je voudrais oublier ça.

Draco se renfrogna alors, enfonçant plus durement son menton dans ses bras, jetant un regard noir à la bougie innocente. Harry leva alors la tête vers le plafond, se laissant retomber sur le dos, calant ses bras sous sa tête, il eut soudain un sourire.

- Draco ?

- Mhm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de nous ?

Draco pâlit soudainement, se raclant doucement la gorge avant de tendre un regard apeuré vers le brun.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? Et de nous maintenant… Toi et moi… ça fait rudement bizarre je trouve.

- Bizarre ?

- Ben ui, bizarre. Il y a pleins de choses qui se sont bousculées. Il y a deux ans, je te haïssais. Il y a un an, on était du même côté, mais comme des parfaits inconnus. Et ce soir, on est là, les deux seuls réveillés, à se disputer parce que tu crois que je serais dégoûté de t'embrasser. Tu vois, même au début de cette année, je pensais te haïr, et puis il y a eu cette heure de potion, et puis Blaise, et puis 'Mione et Ron qui s'y sont mis, pour que j'arrête de faire en sorte qu'on se pourrisse mutuellement la vie. Et maintenant j'apprends à te connaître, ça me fait drôle, parce que je t'aime bien. Et surtout hier tu vois… Je me sentais idiot, un peu mal de t'avoir blessé. Avant j'en aurais jubilé. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

Draco, les sourcils haut d'étonnement, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

- Tu m'aimes bien ? dit-il d'une voix minuscule.

- Mhmm. Oui. J'en viens à ne plus être horripilé par ta présence, mais à l'apprécier tu vois. C'était sympa ce Noël, très sympa même… Mais vas-tu finir par répondre à ma question ?

Il pencha la tête, regardant Draco droit dans les yeux. Le blond se sentit rougir et déglutit avant de se cacher dans ses bras.

- Moi ? fit-il d'une voix étouffée. Et ben, je crois que je suis content.

- Pourquoi ?

La tête du Serpentard émergea de nouveau alors qu'il tendait une main pour jouer avec la flamme de la bougie devant lui.

- Je suis content qu'on réussisse à s'entendre oui. Parce que… et bien… tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

- Merci.

Le silence qui s'installa gêna alors atrocement Draco, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne relève les yeux vers le plafond.

- Tu as vu ?

- Quoi ?

- On est sous du gui…

Draco leva les yeux pour découvrir qu'en effet, une branche de gui était accrochée juste au-dessus d'eux, au milieu d'une petite dizaine de plantes suspendues au plafond. Il sursauta en sentant la main d'Harry sur son oreille, qui glissait dans ses cheveux. Il baissa alors aussitôt la tête pour voir le visage souriant du Gryffondor à quelques centimètres de lui. Son souffle s'accéléra brusquement alors qu'Harry déposait tendrement ses lèvres sur celles rosées du blond qui en oublia jusqu'à qui il était. Il sentait juste les lèvres douces de Harry l'embrasser, et sa main lui caresser les cheveux. Draco eut à peine le temps de répondre à son petit baiser, qu'Harry ne s'éloignait déjà, manquant de faire pousser au Serpentard un hurlement déchirant de frustration. Draco le regarda, hébété, se recoucher sur le sol.

- Tu vois… Ça ne m'a pas dérangé plus que ça.

Il lui tendit un immense sourire alors que dans la tête et le ventre de Draco, des centaines de petits lutins commençaient une Lambada endiablée. Et il sourit à son tour.

Il s'était toujours demandé quelle était cette vieille croyance moldue complètement stupide, étant donné qu'ils ne connaissaient rien en la Magie. Mais ce soir, il comprit. Cette fameuse « Magie de Noël » ne se fabriquait pas avec une baguette et des pouvoirs incroyables, il venait juste d'y assister.

(…et j'ai failli m'arrêter là :p…)

XxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain de Noël, c'est un Draco Malfoy un peu sur la lune, les vêtements défaits, qui sortit de la Salle sur Demande. Il semblait calme, serein, et profondément heureux, comme si rien aujourd'hui ne pourrait entacher à sa joie suprême. Et c'était bien vrai, il transpirait le contentement. Accompagné de son cher Blaise, il rejoignit la Salle Commune avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il voulu alors aussitôt se barricader dans sa chambre et pouvoir soupirer de bonheur comme un pauvre Poufsouffle tout à son aise, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Rentrant dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit en se léchant les lèvres. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée non des moins lumineuse, ne fasse un léger « Tilt » dans son esprit. Cette nuit, il avait assurément gagné deux ou trois leçons dans ce cher livre… Il devait sans aucun doute avoir pris une grosse longueur d'avance. Mwahahaha. Draco se releva donc précipitamment, pour se jeter sur son bureau. Il ouvrit le tiroir, retira le faux bas et attrapa sa précieuse pile de magazines pornos sorciers. Avec un sourire carnassier, il compta les cinq premiers et attrapa le sixième, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, livide.

- Oh non… Oh Salazar, non…

Ce n'est qu'en l'ouvrant qu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un magazine, comme tous ceux de sa pile. La panique l'envahit subitement alors qu'ils les ouvraient un par un, s'approchant toujours de la syncope en ne retrouvant pas le livre. Quand il fut arrivé au dernier magasine de sa pile, il poussa un glapissement terrifié avant de retourner son tiroir, puis son bureau, puis son armoire, sa salle de bain, son lit, sa chambre entière… avant de se rendre compte de l'horrible évidence. Il l'avait perdu. Il avait perdu le livre volé. Il avait perdu « Comment Séduire Harry Potter en 10 Leçons », alors que tout Poudlard recherchait ce livre, et qu'il ne suffirait que d'une heure à Snape, à l'aide d'une de ses potions, pour le retrouver lui. Ça sentait mauvais, très mauvais, ça puait même le mort. Draco se laissa tomber sur son matelas retourné sur le sol, la tête dans les mains. Personne ne pouvait entrer dans cette chambre. Il changeait le mot de passe tout les week-end, ne les donnant qu'à son cher Blaise. Donc, c'était un jour où il l'avait sorti. Et le fait qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même le rendait encore plus dingue.

Il allait recevoir une punition exemplaire.

Il allait être la risée de tout Poudlard pour aimer Harry Potter et avoir volé ce livre.

Et surtout… Harry saurait.

Il détestait Merlin.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Et à quelques couloirs du malheur qui signait la fin de la vie sociale de Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter entrait dans son dortoir, frais comme un pinson après une bonne douche, et se laissait tomber sur son lit, enfournant son nouveau CD dans son lecteur, il eut un sourire bienheureux en allant directement à la 7. Son sourire disparut aussitôt qu'il reconnaissait les premières notes de Warmness on the soul.

_Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make_

Cette voix était différente de celle de Draco, mais pas des plus désagréables. La gorge de Harry se serra alors qu'il repensait au sourire de Blaise, à sa façon de lui dire d'écouter cette chanson et… Serait-il possible que Blaise ai été au courant de sa présence, ce jour-là ? Est-ce que Draco savait aussi ? Harry se sentit soudain mal, la musique l'aidant à se souvenir exactement de la scène. Et de sa sensation de plénitude en entendant Draco chanter…

_A suivre…_

(1) -.- L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit…

* * *

_Hum... Hello... ? -.-_

_Je suis désolée ? ça suffit plus hein /Schmarties piteuse/ J'avais promis de faire plus vite... et résultat j'ai fait encore pire v...v_

_Le retard accumulé est absolument monstrueux, pardonnez-moi... ça me tuait de voir passer les jours sans arriver à écrire, à avoir le temps et les idées nécessaires... Mon dieu mon dieu, c'est désespérant !_

_Alors ce chapitre est un peu spécial, parce que la deuxième partie, à partir du Noël, de l'arrivée de Blaise et Draco dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, est une co-écriture... :) J'avais un Nathan sous la main, qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que ça pendant sa convalescence, donc on l'a écrit ensemble /big smile/_

_J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu... Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos éventuelles reviews avec une grande joie..._

_J'ai été plus que ravie de tout vos mots la dernière fois, merci, merci, merci. Je vous aime les gens :p Et je m'excuse à nouveau si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews... Glurps._

_Bisous_

_J'espère à très bientôt /sifflote/ Je ferais de mon mieux -.-_

_Schmarties_


	9. Qu'est ce que Draco vient faire là ?

**Titre : Comment séduire Harry Potter en 10 leçons ?**

_Auteur : Schmarties._

Genre : Amour, Humour, tout un tas de choses...

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, hélas ! Je fais un peu mumuse avec pour mon propre plaisir (et le vôtre ?) et je ne gagne pas d'argent. C'est dit.

Rating T (je peux pas vraiment mettre M étant donné que j'ai 15 ans. Mais sachez que cette histoire contient des propos sexuels par moments)

Pairing : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy... Mon couple fétiche !!!

Résumé : Une journée épouvantable s'abat sur ce pauvre Draco, résigné à aller travailler à la bibliothèque, il va, par un concours de circonstances, voler un livre des plus... intéressants. Mais Dumby ne le voit pas de cet oeil et tout Poudlard est au courant que le livre "Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons" a disparu de la bibliothèque. Heureusement pour lui, il reste à Draco son fidèle ami Blaise, espérons que ce dernier réussira à l'aider...

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

Avertissement 2ème du nom : Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 6 des aventures de notre Ryry mondial... Draco prend une tournure qui va pas tellement avec la fic, pis y'orait pu de Snape pour torturer Harry, pas drôle quoi ! (Mais si mais si, j'aime le tome 6 c'est juste que là ça me casse tout x.x)

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages._

_**Les phrases en gras italiques sont les consciences des personnages. :p**_

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Qu'est-ce que Draco vient faire là-dedans ?_

Une mèche blonde rejetée en arrière. Un nez pointu, et un cou pâle. Un immense sourire angélique.

- _Harry ?_

Une voix grave, sensuelle. Deux prunelles grises étonnées et heureuses. Un menton qui se baisse. Un souffle chaud contre deux lèvres rosées.

_- Je t'aime…_

Deux petits mots qui scellent un baiser tendre. Une chaleur qui se répand dans tous les muscles. Un sentiment de bien-être et de plénitude suprême. Un gémissement. Une langue qui vient taquiner deux lèvres déjà entrouvertes.

Et un brouillard, un papillonnement de paupières.

- Harry ! Putain toujours en pleine ronflette ce mec !

Harry grogna avant de s'étirer en poussant un long baillou.

- Kékéya ? ronchonna Harry, visiblement d'humeur massacrante.

- J'ai perdu ma chemise, beugla Ron à un mètre de lui. Dans tout votre souk bordélique !

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de lui envoyer un regard noir.

- Et tu me réveilles pour ça ! Pauvre vieil hibou rabougri, la moitié des choses éparpillées sont à toi. Tu remarqueras que **mes** affaires sont **rangées** dans **ma** valise !

Là-dessus, Harry rejeta ses draps sur le sol avant de partir vers la salle de bain de mauvais poil, ne manquant pas de shooter dans toutes les affaires abandonnées parterre. Et ses quatre compagnons de chambre le regardèrent partir avec un mélange de stupeur et d'amusement, les yeux écarquillés.

- 'Ry est de mauvaise humeur ou c'est moi ? finit par sortir Seamus avec un sourire, faisant partir un léger fou rire dans les rangs.

De son côté, Harry James Potter, tentait de se réveiller en se déshabillant paresseusement, avant de partir se frotter sous l'eau chaude, grommelant encore contre Ron qui l'avait sortit de son profond sommeil si doux. Il baissa d'un coup les yeux en sentant un malaise dans son bas-ventre.

- Ah bien, il manquait plus que ça ! soupira le brun en voyant son érection matinale.

Il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude pour favoriser celui d'eau froide, et s'appuya contre les parois de la douche en grelottant, maudissant le satané rêve qui pouvait bien lui faire cet effet et dont il n'avait plus aucun souvenir.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsqu'il descendit enfin dans la Grande Salle, Harry avait encore, comme à son habitude, la tête dans le seau. Aussi, il se dirigea, sans un regard pour personne, vers la table des Gryffondors, tout le monde sachant que la seule chose capable de réveiller complètement un Potter groggy n'était autre qu'on bon chocolat chaud et un croissant doré. Les papilles gustatives du brun s'affolèrent donc de joie en sentant le repas arriver jusqu'à elles. Et les yeux verts d'Harry Potter finirent par s'ouvrir entièrement alors qu'il daignait jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Seamus et Ron semblaient déjà pris dans un de leur grand débat de questions existentielles, principalement basées sur le Quidditch et le football moldu. Harry eut un petit rictus en voyant Ron s'énerver toujours comme en première année lorsque Seamus persistait dans son « nanan Ron, le foot c'est LE sport par excellence tu vois ». Et ce cher Weasley devait être encore le seul à ne pas avoir compris que Seamus ne disait cela que pour le mettre en boule. Le regard d'Harry dériva alors sur la table du fond, presque automatiquement. Au fil des années, il était devenu un rituel pour lui d'observer son ennemi de bon matin. Le seul changement était à présent que l'angélique tête blonde de la table Serpentarde n'était plus tout à fait un ennemi, plutôt un ami. _Juste ami Harry ? _Harry se secoua la tête, refusant de repenser au baiser qu'il avait accordé à Draco il y avait déjà de cela deux jours. Baiser qui l'avait bien trop perturbé pour son propre bien d'ailleurs. Soit. Draco frappa le coude de Blaise avec un sourire, les sourcils froncés avant de tourner les yeux vers Harry qui, lui, espéra très très fort qu'il n'était pas en train de rougir. Draco pencha la tête sur le côté et se mordit les lèvres, liquéfiant Harry sur le parquet. Et Harry le vit articuler quelque chose qu'il n'arriva pas à comprendre. Draco sourit alors et désigna son cou. Le brun cligna alors des yeux avant de se passer une main sur son propre cou, pour sentir le tissu soyeux du cadeau de Noël du blond. Et… pourquoi Diable rougissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi Draco avait-il besoin de lui tendre ce regard si… _mignon_ ? Harry soupira avant de fermer les yeux. Mais que lui arrivait-il donc ? Et sans une parole pour personne, Harry se leva et sortit de table, sous les regards étonnés de ses amis.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce matin ? marmonna Ron

Hermione fit alors la moue.

- Aucune idée.

Elle déposa néanmoins sa serviette sur la table avant de se lever, voyant ici un travail parfait pour son rôle de meilleure amie de Harry. Aussi, une fois sortie de la Grande Salle, elle se précipita à courir derrière le brun vers leur Tour. Elle l'y trouva alors, la mine sombre, affalé sur le fauteuil le plus moelleux, devant la cheminée. Hermione s'approcha alors doucement et s'assit à ses côtés en regardant les flammes ronflantes.

- Tu veux m'en parler ? demanda t-elle doucement.

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement sourd qu'elle prit pour une sorte de «oui».

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Harry risqua un regard timide vers elle avant de faire la moue.

- Justement, je sais pas.

Hermione arqua un sourcil perplexe avant de sourire.

- Okay, on risque pas d'aller loin avec ça tu sais.

Le brun s'autorisa un sourire amusé avant de se mordre la lèvre.

- C'est… Assez bizarre en fait.

Hermione le vit fuir son regard alors qu'il se passait une main dans les cheveux, l'air gêné.

- Harry ?

Le jeune brun prit une longue inspiration avant de se redresser pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai embrassé Draco.

Et s'il n'existait pas un petit muscle prévu spécialement pour retenir la mâchoire dans ce genre de situation, alors ladite mâchoire d'Hermione se serait fracassée sur le sol.

- Quoi ?!

Harry grimaça avant de se masser les tempes.

- Oui bon, je sais que c'est EXTREMEMENT étrange ce genre de situation. Mais c'était Noël, j'avais déconné le matin, et il… Merde quoi Hermione, avoue qu'il est mignon, et puis ben, j'me suis laissé allé. Le problème c'est que je pensais pas que ça me resterait et…

- Et… ??? fit une Hermione impatiente et stressée à bloc.

- Et puis ben, j'arrête pas d'y repenser. Chaque fois que je le vois, je me sens mal. Pas mal dans le sens « la gerbe me vient » tu vois. Mal dans le sens gêné. Et j'ai envie de recommencer.

Harry acheva son discours la tête dans les mains, geignant sur son triste sort alors que Hermione se mordait violemment les joues pour s'empêcher de hurler de joie, d'entamer une danse de la victoire et de féliciter Harry. Non, non non. A la place elle serra les dents avant se secouer la tête.

- Okay Harry. En essayant de restez objectifs et calmes. Ce n'est pas **si **grave, non ?

Harry fronça le nez avant de chouiner :

- 'Sais pas. Je comprends pas ce que j'ai…

Hermione tenta de masquer son regard blasé derrière une attitude pleine de compassion.

- Mais Ha…

Harry la coupa en gémissant de nouveau.

- Ça me déprime…

Hermione papillonna un instant des paupières avant de se lever pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui prendre les mains dans un geste très maternel.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie exactement dans l'affaire Harry ? Parce que je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que tu ai embrassé Draco peut être tragique.

- Mais c'est que j'ai aimé 'Mione ! C'est que j'ai encore envie de l'embrasser ! Que je **rougis** quand il me regarde ! Tu ne trouves rien de bizarre là dessous toi peut-être ? Je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

Et Hermione hésita en un sourire sadique ou un soupire de lassitude. Elle savait que Harry était en train de succomber à Draco. Le problème était maintenant qu'il le comprenne…

Non décidément, mettre Draco Malfoy en couple avec Harry Potter ne serait pas la chose la plus simple à faire dans ce siècle.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Le blond Prince des Serpentards était, lui, à cent milles lieux de se douter que le brun Prince des Gryffondors pouvait être en train de rendre les armes face à sa splendeur. Car lui, même si son baiser avec Harry le tourmentait et le rendait tout chose chaque fois qu'il y pensait (c'est-à-dire toutes les 9 secondes), il avait un ennui bien plus grand et bien plus dramatique auquel penser. Le livre volé. Le livre qu'il avait dérobé au péril de sa vie à la bibliothèque, et qu'un misérable vermisseau avait osé lui volé derrière. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait pu réfléchir, au calme, avec son cher Blaise. Il ne l'avait pas perdu. C'était impossible. Perdre quelque chose n'était pas Draco Malfoy. Perdre avait toujours été et serait pour toujours l'antithèse la plus foudroyante d'un Malfoy. Aussi, il en était venu à cette logique conclusion de vol. C'est pourquoi, presque deux mois après la demande officielle que lui avait faite Dumbledore, Draco décida de lui obéir et de rechercher qui avait volé « Comment Séduire Harry Potter en Dix Leçons ». Il semblait évident que cet énergumène était de chez Serpentard, car il devait connaître le mot de passe de la maison pour entrer dans la Salle Commune, puis, pouvoir entrer dans la chambre de Préfet-en-Chef. Seulement voilà, Draco ne donnait son mot de passe qu'à Blaise. Et ce fut la première fois de sa vie (et la dernière, foi de Malfoy) que Draco se lamenta de n'être pas tombé dans la maison Poufsouffle. Pourquoi était-il donc tombé sur la maison qui vantait à ses camarades d'être rusés et de toujours parvenir à leurs fins ? Que Salazar le protège ! Aussi, Draco Malfoy dut chercher qui, dans sa propre maison, pouvait détenir son précieux bien. Cet élève devait avoir une intelligence lui arrivant à l'épaule, pour pouvoir déjouer sa vigilance. Et Draco savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient rares à détenir ce titre. Cette pensée lui ramena un sourire satisfait de lui-même. La liste des suspects revenaient donc à un nombre réduits d'élèves. Il y avait d'abord Millicent Bullstrode, qui, sous ses airs de gorille, avait un cerveau digne d'une Serdaigle, mais en plus roublarde. Venait ensuite Graham Pritchard, qui malgré son jeune âge, avait dans son dossier, de quoi se faire suspecter. Puis, Chris Warrington, et enfin ce cher et tendre Théodore Nott.

En admettant le fait que Harry ai officialisé son homosexualité. Millicent n'avait aucun intérêt à dérober le livre de Draco, surtout qu'ils s'étaient toujours entendu cordialement. Et en sachant que Graham et Chris avaient chacun une petite amie, il ne restait dans la vision de Draco que Théo. Et cette déduction rendait Draco Malfoy pire que furieux. Donc il prépara silencieusement son plan numéro deux d'attaque de ce petit connard de Théo pendant qu'il tartinait abondamment une autre de ses tartines.

Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Il avait préparé son attaque au calme. Avec une précision digne d'un général de guerre. Allant jusqu'à prévoir chaque détail minime. Gardant en réserve quelques répliques bien senties. Et il s'était pointé devant Théo, dans ce couloir désert. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu dérapé à ce point pour qu'il se retrouve à nouveau sur lui, les yeux plissés de colère, prêt à exploser et surtout, à moitié en train de l'étrangler ? Il avait suffit à Théo d'une misérable phrase sur Harry. Il lui avait suffit de prononcer ce prénom d'une manière suave pour que Draco ne voit rouge et ne se jette sur lui comme un taureau en furie. Et à présent, le blond était à califourchon sur son camarade, les doigts refermés sur son charmant cou, lui secouant la tête contre le sol.

- Où est-il ?

Théo lui jeta un regard noir, essayant de se dégager de la poigne puissante de Draco.

- Putain mais arrêtes de m'étrangler ! T'es dingue ou quoi ?

- Réponds !

Théo s'arrêta alors et laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Draco plissa les yeux en se rapprochant doucement de lui.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles Nott. De mon putain de livre, murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

Théodore eut alors un sourire mesquin alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres, à cinq centimètres de celles du blond.

- Ooooh, tu l'as perdu ?

- Si tu tiens à la vie, je te conseillerais d'arrêter de faire le malin avec moi.

- Tu ne m'as jamais fait peur Draco.

- Dis. Moi. Où. Il. Est. Où je t'assassine là tout de suite maintenant.

Il attrapa alors sa baguette qu'il pointa sur le front de Théo, donnant du poids à ses propres paroles. Le regard de Théo se fit amusé alors qu'il haussait les épaules.

- J'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai.

Rageur, Draco se releva brusquement en grognant avant de se détourner et de partir, les mains dans les poches, l'air bougon.

XxXxXxXxXxX

- Blaiiiiiiiiiise !

A l'entente de son prénom crié de cette façon de demoiselle en détresse, Blaise Zabini, en bon gentleman, ne put passer à côté. Aussi s'arrêta-t-il aussitôt, au milieu du Hall bondé, tournant la tête vers sa droite. Il aperçut alors Hermione prendre congé de Luna Lovegood avant de se précipiter sur lui.

- Ça fait une heure que je te cherche…

Blaise lui tendit un immense sourire avant de tourner un dernier regard vers une blonde au chapeau naveté.

- Tu étais pourtant en bien charmante compagnie.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

- Tu sais, tu devrais lui dire que c'est toi qui lui as offert ce chapeau, elle croit toujours que c'est un cadeau que lui ont fait les Ronflaks Cornus pour son aide précieuse dans je ne sais plus quelle quête…

- Mhmmm, et toi tu devrais dire à Ron que tu es amoureuse de lui.

Hermione vira aussitôt au rouge pivoine avant de lui envoyer un coup de coude.

- Oh ça va hein !

- Bien, alors qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ?

Hermione eut un sourire narquois avant de le tirer par le manche.

- Pas ici, murmura-t-elle d'un ton pressé.

Elle le traîna alors jusque dans une classe vide et referma la lourde porte derrière elle.

- Bon, vas-y accouche.

- C'est à propos de Harry.

Blaise se redressa aussitôt, soudainement beaucoup plus intéressé.

- Et bien quoi ?

- J'ai parlé aujourd'hui avec lui. … … D'ailleurs je suis en train de le trahir là.

- 'Mioooooone !

La jeune fille sourit avant de hocher vigoureusement de la tête.

- Okay okay, ma gueule. Donc je disais. Tu étais au courant qu'il avait embrassé Draco à Noël ?

- Je… Que ? … KOUWAAAAAA ???

- Harry vient de me l'avouer.

Les yeux de Blaise étaient tellement exorbités qu'il aurait fallu d'une misérable petite tape de l'index d'Hermione sur l'arrière du crâne du garçon pour qu'ils sortent de leurs orbites.

- KOUWAAAAA ???

- D'accord. Harry. Embrasser. Draco. 'peux pas être plus claire tu sais.

- Samère ! Sonpère ! Sonancêtre ! Pourquoi, par tous les diables de l'Enfer !, suis-je donc le dernier au courant ?

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre que Draco ne te l'ai pas dit…

- Bizarre ? BIZARRE ?! C'est de la **traîtrise** oui ! Haute félonie ! Faîtes des sacrifices, faîtes des concessions hein ! Alors voilà, je fais tout pour qu'ils finissent ensemble, je me donne corps et âme dans ce projet et ON ne me trouve pas digne de savoir enfin leur premier baiser !!!

Hermione grimaça avant de l'attraper par les épaules pour le faire asseoir.

- Blaise. Hum. Je crois que tu devrais garder tes remontrances pour Draco, j'y suis pour rien moi.

Le visage de Blaise s'assombrit alors qu'il acquiesçait, l'air boudeur.

- J'ai une autre nouvelle.

- C'est quoi encore ?

- Et bien… J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que Harry est en pleine dans la phase du « je tombe amoureux de Draco Malfoy ».

Les yeux de Blaise se plissèrent alors que sa mimique grognon devenait machiavélique.

- Ah oui ?

- Hinhin. Ouaip.

Le Serpentard se fit alors craquer les articulations des doigts avant de pousser un immense rire diabolique. Puis il regarda le visage mi-étonné mi-amusé d'Hermione.

- Désolé, je rêvais de caler mon rire gras et sadique.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Draco rentra dans sa chère Salle Commune après son entretien avec Théodore Nott, son humeur était telle qu'on pouvait presque voir de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles. Un silence plus lourd qu'un hypogriffe s'empara de la pièce et tous les élèves se figèrent, priant chacun pour que Draco gronde sur leur voisin plutôt que sur eux. Le blond les sonda tous du regard, les défiant d'un quelconque commentaire, qui ne vint pas. Et l'ego du Prince s'en trouva réconforté. Aussi, s'engagea-t-il vers la porte de sa chambre, les petites atomes de colère crépitant encore autour de lui quand il claqua ladite porte. Presque aussitôt, ce fut un Blaise Zabini au regard de tueur qui fit son entrée, et qui, sans un regard pour personne, fonça rejoindre le blond.

- Aha ! cria-t-il, les yeux déments, en refermant derrière lui.

Draco lui jeta un regard blasé avant de retourner à ses petites affaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?

Blaise plissa les yeux avant de s'avancer vers lui.

- Espèce de sale petite vermine cachottière.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux avec une grimace écoeurée. Il soupira alors et s'assit sur son lit, les bras croisés.

- D'accord, accouche parce que tu m'ennuies plus qu'autre chose là.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Draco roula des yeux avant de prendre une longue inspiration.

- A quel propos Blaise ?

- A propos de Noël pardis, vieille gomme ! A propos du fait que tu l'as embrassé !

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il rosissait subitement.

- Comment tu l'as su ?

- Harry l'a dit à Hermione qui me l'a dit ! Heureusement, parce que si je devais compter sur ta stupide tête de nouille… railla Blaise.

Et Draco se releva précipitamment pour se rapprocher de lui en se mordant les lèvres.

- C'est vrai ? Harry lui en parlé ? Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'il ne regrette pas ?

Blaise leva un sourcil avant de lui jeter un regard noir.

- Quoi ? Alors ça ne te fais rien de ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? J'attends des excuses ! Allez ! Je me décarcasses pour tes fesses alors j'estime avoir le droit de savoir que tu as embrassé Potter !

- Ooooh ça va hein, j'allais te le dire de toute façon, je voulais voir si Harry en parlerait avant moi tu vois et puis… en plus ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai embrassé. C'était le contraire, finit-il avec un petit air fier.

- Ouais, c'est pareil quoi.

- Mais naaaan, c'est **lui** qui a prit l'initiative ! s'écria Draco en le regardant comme s'il avait affaire à un hérétique. Bref, il en a parlé à Hermione. Donc, dans un raisonnement logique, même pour un Gryffondor, ça veut dire qu'il n'en a pas honte, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce qu'il lui a dit ?

Blaise renifla avant de relever le nez, la tête sur le côté.

- Na.

- Ah. Shit. Tu as pas moyen de le savoir ?

- Je pourrais ouais…

- Génial ! Oh merci Blaise, tu es le meilleur ! s'extasia Draco en applaudissant.

- … Mais je ne le ferais pas.

Draco s'arrêta net, clignant des yeux.

- Hein ?

- Tu dois voir ça avec lui Drake, ce ne sont ni mes affaires, ni celles de 'Mione.

- Mais…

- T'sais, je vais t'aider pour cette foutue histoire de livre, mais il faut que tu commences à te débrouiller seul Draco. Tu as une petite tête, essaie donc de séduire Harry par tes propres moyens.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit et Blaise lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant de se diriger vers la porte. Et il l'ouvrit juste à l'instant où Pansy s'apprêtait à frapper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna Blaise.

- Il y a quelqu'un pour Draco.

Le blond revint soudainement à la réalité et referma la bouche avant de se diriger vers eux.

- Qui ? siffla-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Potter, clama la brune avec un sourire narquois.

Draco manqua de peu l'apoplexie et réussit à se rattraper juste à temps de sauter de joie en entamant une danse de la victoire pour ensuite se jeter sur la porte de la Salle Commune. A la place, il préféra déglutir discrètement et dire à Pansy de le laisser venir avec un ton plus que sec. La jeune fille fit alors signe à Crabbe de le laisser entrer, et Harry, l'air assez gêné, obéit.

- Je suis là Potter, fit Draco d'un air amusé.

Et le brun tourna aussitôt la tête avec un soupir de soulagement, avant de se diriger lentement vers lui, se faisant tout petit face à la masse de vert et argents qui le sondait.

- Salut, chuchota-t-il doucement au blond.

Et Draco lui désigna la porte encore ouverte avant de la refermer sur le nez d'une Pansy quelque peu étonnée. Harry se posta au milieu de la pièce, le nez en l'air, regardant tout autour de lui avec un certain émerveillement. Draco toussota alors avant de ramener ses quelques mèches en arrière. Et Harry se saisit avant de le regarder de nouveau.

- Bon, et bien je vais vous laissez discuter hein, fit soudainement Blaise.

Harry hocha doucement de la tête avec un sourire alors qu'il lui serrait la main.

- Juste Harry… Je voulais savoir… Tu as écouté mon cadeau de Noël ?

Le regard perçant du Serpentard déstabilisa complètement Harry qui se sentit rougir, se sachant grillé.

- Heu, oui, oui oui merci. C'est vraiment bien.

- Et la chanson que je t'avais conseillé ? Comment tu la trouves ? C'est ma préférée de l'album. Et aussi celle de Draco d'ailleurs. Quelle coïncidence !

Le visage du brun atteignit brusquement les 1 000 degrés.

- Euuuuh. Oui, el-elle est sympa. Très jolie.

Blaise lui tendit un grand sourire avant d'adresser un signe de la main à Draco.

- Blaaaaaaise…

- Okay, j'me casses.

- Attend, fit alors Harry, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Ouiii ?

Le Gryffondor enleva son sac de son épaule et fouilla dedans trois minutes avant de tendre un paquet à Blaise, gêné.

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu. Vos cadeaux de Noël… En retard.

- Ooooh, héhé, merci.

Il attrapa le paquet et, avisant le regard meurtrier de Draco, se dépêcha de l'ouvrir pour découvrir un livre, d'un auteur moldu. Et le visage de Blaise s'éclaira soudainement en lisant «Le Parfum».

- C'est 'Mione qui t'a conseillé avoue-le !

Harry eut un immense sourire qui fit transpirer Draco alors qu'il hochait doucement de la tête.

- Ouais. Mais au moins ça te plaît.

- Haha, oui, merci.

Et sur un dernier clin d'œil, il s'échappa enfin. Laissant les deux protagonistes dans un silence quelque peu mal à l'aise. Harry toussota alors et lui tendit un léger sourire.

- Ça va bien ?

- Et ben oui et toi ?

- Mhmm, acquiesça Harry.

Le brun, rouge écrevisse, refouilla alors dans son sac et en sortit un paquet plus petit, maladroitement emballé, et le tendit à Draco.

- Merci.

- C'est… C'est un petit truc. En fait, c'est assez personnel… Je… J'espère que tu vas aimer… Joyeux Noël en retard… fit Harry, visiblement stressé, alors qu'il se passait une main sur la nuque.

Draco détacha délicatement les bout de scotch et fit glisser l'objet dans sa main, pour découvrir un petit anneau d'argent où était gravée une lune. Il releva brusquement la tête vers Harry, estomaqué.

- C'est magnifique…

- C'est vrai ? Tu-tu aimes ?

Draco hocha frénétiquement de la tête avant de déglutir et de reregarder l'objet avec un petit sourire.

- Merci Harry, chuchota-t-il en le passant à l'un de ses longs doigts.

- C'était à Remus, murmura Harry avec un sourire.

Draco cligna des yeux avant de relever le regard vers lui.

- Pardon ?

- Il était à Lupin, Remus Lupin.

Draco fronça alors les sourcils avant de retirer l'anneau et de le lui rendre.

- Harry. Je peux pas accepter ça. Il est à toi. Enfin…

Harry eut un léger sourire et lui montra sa propre main droite où trônait le même anneau d'argent, avec une patte de chien gravée. Et il se rapprocha pour attraper la main froide de Draco et lui repassa le bijou.

- C'était le signe des Maraudeurs. C'est Sirius qui me l'avait dit. J'en ai hérité. On a jamais retrouvé celui de mon père, ni celui de ce traître de Peter. Moi je porte celui de mon parrain. Je veux que tu prennes celui-là. S'il te plaît.

- Mais pour… ?

- Et pourquoi pas toi ? le coupa Harry.

Draco referma la bouche avec un sourire contrit.

- Merci, répéta le blond.

Il ne put s'empêcher de venir passer sa main dans les cheveux de Harry pour lui caresser la nuque. Harry ferma les yeux avec un sourire avant de se dégager.

- Je suis content que tu aimes, dit Harry. Je vais y aller alors.

- D'accord.

Et après un dernier signe de la main, Harry se détourna. Draco déglutit et se saisit avant de le retenir par le bras. Légèrement surpris, Harry se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Mais Draco le coupa brusquement en déposant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et les yeux du brun se fermèrent tout seul quand les mains du blond vinrent se caler sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Les bras de Harry allèrent derechef s'accrocher aux épaules du Serpentard. La langue de Draco retraça amoureusement le contour de ces lèvres rosées tant aimées, et Harry ouvrit la bouche.

_- Je suis content que tu aimes, dit Harry. Je vais y aller alors._

_- Mhmmmm…_

_- Draco ?_

Harry s'approcha d'un blond perdu loin dans ses pensées. Il lui passa une main devant les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

- Dracooo ?

Et ledit garçon sursauta alors, revenant soudain à la dure réalité, avant de cligner des yeux pour voir un Harry moqueur devant ses yeux.

- Désolé… Je pensais… A autre chose…

Harry éclata alors de rire.

- Ça devait être cool, tu étais presque en train de baver…

Draco rougit brusquement, faisant redoubler le rire du brun.

- Oh ça va hein !

- C'est pas de ma faute, tu es trop drôle quand tu rougis.

Draco le pulvérisa du regard avant de relever le nez, vexé. Et devant la vision de ce petit boudin, Harry faillit s'étouffer de rire, se rattrapant à la chaise de bureau du blond.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Pitié… HAHAHA…. Arrêtes…

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais j'ai rien fait…, chouina-t-il. C'est toi qui deviens fou là.

Harry s'essuya les yeux avant de reprendre doucement sa respiration.

- Aaaaah, laisse tomber. Cette fois, j'y vais.

Et là-dessus, il lui envoya un bisou de la main avant de sortir de sa chambre. Draco cligna alors des yeux, les mains sur les tempes.

- Il y a quelque chose là que je n'ai pas suivi…

Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Draco Malfoy n'aimait pas, c'était ne pas suivre une situation.

Alors qu'Harry, de son côté, sortait rapidement des cachots Serpentards, et fonçait vers les toilettes pour s'enfermer dans une cabine. Il baissa alors les yeux et shoota dans le mur.

- Putaaaaaaaaain, gémit-il en voyant la bosse qui commençait à déformer sa robe de sorcier.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Quelques minutes après Harry Potter, ce fut Théodore Nott qui sortit de la Salle Commune, les mains dans les poches, sifflotant gay-ement pour aller rejoindre des amis déjà à la bibliothèque. Et ce fut au détour du couloir qu'il se fit soudainement attiré dans un recoin, sous l'œil surpris d'Harry sortant à peine des toilettes de l'étage. Le brun s'approcha donc à pas de loups pour essayer de savoir ce que pouvait bien trafiquer son ex. Il plissa alors les yeux, comme si ce geste l'aiderait à percevoir mieux les deux voix.

- Putain mais laisse tomber Théo, ça me fout trop la peur cette histoire.

- Mais qui m'a foutu une mauviette pareille ? C'est incroyable ça ! Je t'ai dit que personne ne savait à part moi, et ça tiens toujours. Fais-moi un peu confiance.

- Mais Malfoy…

- Arrête de te préoccuper de ce petit con. Tu veux Potter, oui ou non ?

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors que sa mâchoire tombait.

- Oui, murmura l'autre, gêné.

- Bien, alors concentre-toi sur tes affaires.

Et Théo ressortit du renfoncement alors que le Gryffondor se cachait précipitamment, toujours sous le choc. Il vit alors la deuxième personne partir dans l'autre sens et son cœur manqua un battement en reconnaissant un certain Serdaigle.

_- T'es intéressé par quelqu'un en ce moment ?_

_- En fait non, pas pour l'instant. J'ai eu un béguin pour __Anthony Goldstein__, de Serdaigle mais ça m'a passé assez vite en le voyant avec une blonde pulpeuse._

Harry prit donc deux minutes pour inspirer et expirer le plus profondément possible, histoire de se calmer, puis il partit en courant comme un dératé vers sa Tour, sans se soucier des quelques gens qui le regardaient d'un air inquiet. Il donna précipitamment le mot de la passe à la Grosse Dame et sprinta à nouveau dans la Salle.

- Hermiooooooooone ! hurla-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

La Préfète en Chef sursauta de sa chaise, alors que sa plume dériva, déchirant et tâchant tout son parchemin. Horrifiée, la jeune fille n'arriva même pas à hurler de désespoir en voyant son travail de deux heures gâché. Et Harry se précipita sur elle, lui broyant le bras dans ses mains.

- Hermione, vite, il faut que je te parle, c'est trèèèès urgent.

La brunette tourna ses yeux exorbités vers lui avant de lui montrer le désastre qu'il venait de provoquer.

- Oh, fit Harry. Hum, désolé. … … Tu viens ?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! cria Hermione. Haaaaaarry, mais regarde ce que tu as faiiiiiis !

- 'Mione, je te recopierais tout si tu veux tout à l'heure mais je t'en prie, suis-moi. C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Hermione se fit alors un peu d'air avec ses mains et finit par se lever.

- J'espère que tu as une **EXCELLENTE** excuse Harry, sinon je te décapite avec un couteau suisse.

Harry déglutit avec un léger sourire avant de la traîner jusque dans sa chambre de Préfète en Chef.

- Je t'écoute, fit Hermione, froide comme une porte de prison.

Harry prit alors une longue inspiration et entreprit de lui expliquer en détails ce à quoi il venait d'assister, faisant progressivement s'asseoir la jeune fille, puis se passer une main sur le visage.

- Je trouve ça louuuche. Hermione, je comprend rien.

- Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal là moi aussi.

- Tu… Tu crois que ça pourrait être Anthony qui ai… tu sais… le livre là ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de nier avec certitude… jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que Blaise l'avait prévenu que Draco s'était fait volé son livre. Elle fronça alors les sourcils, se passant une main sur les lèvres.

- 'Sais pas. Je vais voir.

Harry inspira profondément avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle.

- Je ne suis pas stressé…

Hermione lui tendit un grand sourire avant de lui tapoter l'épaule.

- T'inquiètes, je vais en parler à Draco, Dumbledore nous a demandé de mener notre enquête,je verrais avec lui. Et je te dirais tout.

- Merci.

Un léger silence s'abattit sur eux, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne fronce les sourcils.

- Il y a un autre truc louche là-dessous.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi Anthony à parlé de Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta alors que dans sa tête, le signal d'alarme était tiré.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

Hi les gens !_

Uiiiiii ! Le walaaaa ! Enfiiiiiiin ! Le nouveau chapitre de CSHP ! Il était temps...

Je dois vous remercier toutes et tous, pour vos nombreuses reviews encourageantes et réconfortantes qui m'ont aidés et remotivés à la récriture de ce chapitre...

Milles et milles merci à vous !

Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, tout de même ! -.-

Z'attends vos review :) Dépassement des 300... Je m'en remets pas...

MICIIII !

Bisouilles

Votre Schmart's.


	10. Que le meilleur gagne !

**Titre : Comment séduire Harry Potter en 10 leçons ?**

_Auteur : Schmarties._

Genre : Amour, Humour, tout un tas de choses...

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, hélas ! Je fais un peu mumuse avec pour mon propre plaisir (et le vôtre ?) et je ne gagne pas d'argent. C'est dit.

Rating T (je peux pas vraiment mettre M étant donné que j'ai 15 ans. Mais sachez que cette histoire contient des propos sexuels par moments)

Pairing : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy... Mon couple fétiche !!!

Résumé : Une journée épouvantable s'abat sur ce pauvre Draco, résigné à aller travailler à la bibliothèque, il va, par un concours de circonstances, voler un livre des plus... intéressants. Mais Dumby ne le voit pas de cet oeil et tout Poudlard est au courant que le livre "Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons" a disparu de la bibliothèque. Heureusement pour lui, il reste à Draco son fidèle ami Blaise, espérons que ce dernier réussira à l'aider...

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

Avertissement 2ème du nom : Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 6 des aventures de notre Ryry mondial... Draco prend une tournure qui va pas tellement avec la fic, pis y'orait pu de Snape pour torturer Harry, pas drôle quoi ! (Mais si mais si, j'aime le tome 6 c'est juste que là ça me casse tout x.x)

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages._

_**Les phrases en gras italiques sont les consciences des personnages. :p**_

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : Que le meilleur gagne…_

Une mèche blonde rejetée en arrière. Un nez pointu et un cou pâle. Un immense sourire angélique.

- _Harry ?_

Une voix grave, sensuelle. Deux prunelles grises étonnées et heureuses. Un menton qui se baisse. Un souffle chaud contre deux lèvres rosées.

_- Je t'aime…_

Deux petits mots qui scellent un baiser tendre. Une chaleur qui se répand dans tous les muscles. Un sentiment de bien-être et de plénitude suprême. Un gémissement. Une langue qui vient taquiner deux lèvres déjà entrouvertes.

Et un brouillard, un papillonnement de paupières.

Harry se redressa brusquement dans son lit, se passant une main sur son front couvert de sueur. Les yeux exorbités, il tenta de reprendre calmement son souffle alors qu'il tournait la tête pour voir son réveil afficher 5h47. Il déglutit alors difficilement et rabattit ses draps pour découvrir la bosse proéminente qui déformait son pyjama. Et il gémit, de frustration cette fois, avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller dans un " Oh merde " des plus grossiers.

- Va au Diable Draco ! Toi et ton putain de charme…

Il se passa alors une main sur le visage, éteignit son réveil et se releva directement pour partir sous la douche. Froide.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque le jour se décida enfin à pointer le bout de sa lumière, ce fut pour offrir au regard de Harry, un temps maussade et pluvieux qui ne fit que le rendre encore plus grognon. Le jeune brun descendit alors dans la Grande Salle avec mauvaise humeur, pour se servir un petit déjeuner au moins copieux. Quelle ne fut alors pas sa surprise en découvrant avec horreur son cher et tendre panier à croissants… VIDE ! Le garçon baissa les épaules, regardant le panier avec un désespoir visible, l'air déconnecté de la réalité. On aurait pu lui annoncer que Ron était à deux doigts de mourir qu'il n'aurait pas mieux réagit. Sa tête partit un peu sur le côté et son cœur se broya en voyant le manque cruel de confiture de coing ce matin. Son cœur s'émietta alors que dans sa tête, il faisait des petits " tata " d'au revoir avec sa main à son cher petit déjeuner censé lui redonner un moral d'acier. Les yeux exorbités, les bras ballants, la bouche fermée dans une moue boudeuse, Harry Potter faisait peine à voir. Il cligna alors des yeux et prit une longue inspiration pour s'empêcher de hurler à la conspiration, à la trahison, à la félonie, à la damnation, et surtout, pour s'empêcher de jurer de toutes les insultes moldues et sorcières qu'il connaissait. Ce fut ainsi que Saint Blaise le trouva (Priez pour nous mon Saint). Ledit Serpentard fronça alors les sourcils en voyant le Gryffondor statufié au milieu de la salle et se tourna vers Draco qui, lui, semblait plus que très très trèèèèès étonné.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? chuchota Blaise

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache moi ? grimaça Draco

Blaise soupira avant de se décider à s'approcher du garçon. Il tapota doucement sur l'épaule d'Harry qui se contenta d'émettre un léger grognement, et Draco se pencha devant lui, passant une main devant les yeux du Gryffondor qui leva subitement la tête.

- Gne ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive là ? demanda le blond d'un air inquiet.

Harry papillonna des paupières avant de désigner du doigt sa moitié vidée, dépouillée.

- Ouiiii, fit Blaise, c'est une corbeille à croissants, et… ?

Draco déposa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et le secoua un peu.

- Haaaaarry ?

- 'A plus.

- Mais il nous fait quoi ce matin ? Le remake de Corky ? grogna Blaise. Et en plus, y a ni Ron ni 'Mione dans les parages hein. Forcément, jamais là quand…

Draco tilta et le regarda d'un air sévère, lui intimant de se la boucler pour une fois, avant se retourner vers Harry.

- Harry, tu veux un croissant, c'est ça ?

Le brun le regarda, les yeux émerveillés, comme si le blond venait de lui promettre son amour inconditionnel jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et… … … Harry fronça les sourcils. Maiiiiis nan, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir en faire de l'amour inconditionnel de Draco, hein ? HEIIIN ? Nan, il voulait juste un croissant. N'EST-CE-PAS ?! Harry ferma les yeux, secoua sa tête, et finit par tendre un grand sourire niais à Draco en hochant la tête. Draco, un sourcil en l'air, se contenta de laisser échapper un léger rire avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Harry.

- Allez, viens là.

Il essaya alors de ne pas penser au geste qu'il venait de faire. Ne pas penser aux cheveux d'Harry. Surtout pas.

- Vous allez où là ? demanda subitement Blaise

- Chercher un croissant, percute un peu là… fit Draco sur le ton de l'évidence même alors qu'il emmenait Harry vers la table vert et argent.

Le blond s'installa alors à sa place habituelle et fit signe à Harry de prendre la place de Blaise qui grimaça alors.

- Je vois. Et moi je pue le fromage c'est ça ?

- Après tout, tu as des origines françaises… répondit Draco, moqueur.

- Ha-ha-ha. Tu as vu, je suis mort de rire ! Tssss…

Blaise s'assit alors à la place de Pansy Parkinson, avec dans l'idée de l'envoyer se faire voir si elle venait revendiquer son endroit.

- Dire que je suis assis là où Pansy pose ses fesses depuis maintenant plus de 6 ans ! chuchota Blaise avec horreur.

Et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que Harry tendait une main timide vers le croissant doré qui dépassait juste le bout de son nez. Et il ne put se retenir de pousser une exclamation victorieuse en tenant le petit pain dans sa main. Il mordit alors sauvagement dedans et se tourna vers les deux autres garçons, ses joues gonflées comme celles d'un hamster alors qu'il mastiquait. Les deux Serpentards le fixaient, les yeux ronds comme des billes, l'un inquiet pour le comportement étrange de son très futur petit ami, l'autre, inquiet pour le comportement très étrange du très futur petit ami de son meilleur ami.

- Heurm, lâcha Draco dans un grand moment d'éloquence.

- Je dirais même plus, " Ou-la-la " ! renchérit Blaise avec un regard blasé.

- Qfouawrg ? fit Harry, la bouche pleine, avec de grands yeux étonnés.

Draco pinça les lèvres.

- On t'a jamais appris à pas parler la bouche pleine Potter ?

La voix sèche et aiguë de Pansy Parkinson résonna comme un claquement de fouet dans l'air alors qu'elle jetait à Harry un regard regorgeant de mépris. Harry cligna alors des yeux et avala sa bouchée, mais Draco fut plus rapide à répondre.

- Et toi Pansy, on ne t'a jamais appris à respecter un invité ?

- Invité ? INVITE ?

- Invité à notre table, oui, fit Draco en relevant le nez, s'accordant les deux airs surpris de Harry et de Pansy.

- Pitié, cracha la jeune fille.

- Allez, dégage, tu pollues l'espace, grogna Blaise.

- T'es assis à ma place.

- Et bien va sur les genoux de Crabbe !

La jeune fille prit un air outré avant de leur jeter un regard dégoûté et de se détourner, museau en l'air.

- Désolé, fit doucement Harry.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui avec un léger sourire.

- De quoi ? On s'en fout d'elle…

Harry eut alors un léger sourire qui rendit Draco tout dégoulinant alors qu'il perdait de vue les orbes vertes d'Harry pendant quelques secondes. Il vit le Gryffondor regarder loin derrière son épaule et le regard vert s'illumina brièvement. Draco se retourna précipitamment pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien être plus intéressant à regarder que lui-même. Il fronça les sourcils en ne voyant tout simplement rien de plus que Goyle s'asseoir. Draco ouvrit alors la bouche, dans l'idée de demander à Harry ce qu'il se passait, mais il se figea lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau Harry. Personne ne semblait se rendre compte de l'atrocité de la situation qu'il était présentement en train de vivre. Blaise était trop occupé à engloutir café, croissants, pancakes, et autres toasts pour se soucier d'eux. Les Gryffins n'étaient toujours pas décidés à amener leurs royaux derrières dans les parages et les autres tables n'étaient pas encore assez réveillées pour se rendre compte qu'Harry Potter déjeunait chez les Serpentards. Bref, Draco se trouvait seul, démunit, stupéfié devant un brun aux yeux verts qui lui tendait là d'immenses yeux mouillés. Le Gryffondor lui tendait un regard de biche à le tuer sur place. Mais… MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL LUI PRENAIT ? De quel droit disposait-il pour lui infliger pareille torture ? Etait-il décidément plus sadique que Snape ? Naaaaan, mais naaaaan, qu'il arrêêêête ! Hypnotisé par la moue désespérée que lui tendait Harry, le blond ne se rendit pas compte que cela faisait déjà trois minutes qu'il le contemplait, le visage fermé, les yeux exorbités. Ce fut Harry, impatient, qui finit par briser ce silence trop dur.

- Draaaco ?

Et le Serpentard retint de justesse un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'il entendit Harry prononcer son nom de manière si suave et suppliante. Torture ! Supplice ! Martyr ! Tourment Suprême ! Souffraaaaance ! C'est donc la gorge sèche qu'il se décida à parler…

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il doucement ? (en fait, cela ressemblait plus à un : Kvoâ ?)

- Tu peux me passer de la confiote de coing ?

Draco cligna des yeux, semblant d'un coup revenir à la réalité.

- Hein ? grimaça-t-il, incrédule.

Harry se redressa brusquement avec un immense sourire.

- Steuplaît ! J'peux avoir de la confiture de coing ? J'suis trop loin du panier…

Draco se redressa à son tour et tendit la main d'un air absent, attrapa ladite confiture et la tendit à Harry, mi blasé, mi triste.

- Merciiiiii !

Draco se massa doucement les tempes avant de laisser échapper un " T'es vraiment space le matin Potty " d'un air grognon.

- Je sais, fit Harry avec un petit air prétentieux, c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme…

Et Draco ferma les yeux et se ratatina sur son banc. Impossible, il le faisait EXPRES !

- Oh et à l'avenir Draco…

- Uh ?

- M'appelle plus Potty… Sinon je me remets à t'appeler " la fouine ".

Regard blasé, et Draco acquiesça.

- Potter ?

Harry releva la tête, cherchant du regard qui était en train de l'appeler, et son regard tomba sur un certain élève de Serdaigle. Un certain Anthony Goldstein, qui affichait un léger sourire timide au Survivant. Et Harry Potter ne sut jamais pourquoi, en cet instant-ci, il rougit. Ce fait là ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu chez Draco Malfoy qui plissa les yeux et pulvérisa le nouveau venu du regard alors que parallèlement, il broyait la main de Blaise dans la sienne, faisant glapir le garçon qui s'arrêta aussitôt de manger.

- Oui ? finit enfin par répondre Harry

- Depuis quand tu déjeunes chez les Serpentards ? demanda Anthony avec un certain amusement

Harry ouvrit la bouche, légèrement gêné, mais une nouvelle fois, Draco fut le plus rapide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à prendre un petit déjeuner tous ensemble entre amis ?

Et il insista lourdement sur le mot 'amis'. Anthony cligna des yeux avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Je ne vois là ni Granger ni Weasley. Avec votre passé, j'ai craint un instant que tu n'aies capturé Harry pour l'empoisonner… Sait-on jamais !

Draco eut un léger rire jaune, mais son regard avada kadavrantesque était toujours braqué sur le Serdaigle, et il essayait de toute la force de son esprit de lui faire passer le message très urgent qu'était son : " Dégage de là sale connard et va mater d'autres culs. C'est le MIEEEEN ! ", alors que Harry se grattait la nuque, toujours rouge.

- Boarf non, c'est… C'est juste qu'il n'y avait plus de croissants à ma table et…

- Ooooooh, rit Anthony, c'est vrai, la passion d'Harry Potter et des croissants du matin, avec café et de la confiture de fraise…

Harry cligna des yeux, visiblement étonné, et… un peu inquiet.

- Co-Comment tu sais ?

Anthony lui tendit un nouveau grand sourire, cette fois énigmatique. Et Draco grimaça. Quel manque de classe. Débordement de niaiserie digne d'un Weasley. C'était répugnant. Le blond soupira en tournant la tête vers Harry et fut choqué de le voir gêné. Mais pourquoi donc était-il rouge devant Anthony ? C'était interdit voyons ! Il n'avait pas à rougir devant autant de crétinerie… Pitié.

Mais alors qu'il se sentait perdu, seul, désespéré de voir l'amour de sa vie en train de succomber à la drague à deux noises d'un stupide Serdaigle, Draco eut la chance de se rappeler d'un fait. Quelque chose qu'il avait en sa possession et que Anthony n'aurait jamais. Cette chose qui lui ferrait gagner le cœur du Survivant à coup sûr. Non non, il ne parlait pas de sa beauté sans égale, ni de son intelligence hors du commun, ni de son charisme époustouflant. Non, là il pensait plutôt à… Blaise Zabini.

- Pfff, souffla ledit Blaise, n'importe quoi. Tout le monde sait qu'Harry préfère la confiture de coing. Et celle d'abricot aussi…

Le sourire de Draco se fit plus grand et plus sadique encore alors que Blaise retournait à son café, qu'Anthony se mordait les lèvres et que Harry prenait soudain peur…

Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à tous de le connaître si bien tout d'un coup ?

_Blaise lui lança un léger sourire, attendant qu'il développe. Draco baissa le regard, un sourire timide sur les lèvres._

_- Sa confiture préférée n'est pas la fraise banale mais la confiture de coing…_

_Le matin au petit-déjeuner, il attrape d'abord un croissant avant de se servir du café et cherche dans les paniers les confitures de coing, et s'il n'y en a pas, il se rabat sur l'abricot._

XxXxXxXxXxX

Anthony Goldstein, Septième année de la grande maison qu'était Serdaigle avait toujours été un élève modèle et brillant (bien que beaucoup moins qu'Hermione Granger ou Draco Malfoy). Il avait toujours été fidèle à sa maison, faisait toujours ses devoirs, n'avait jamais fait perdre de points, et en avait beaucoup gagné de part ses bonnes réponses en cours. Du côté sentimental, il avait été élevé dans une bonne famille de Sang-Mêlé, respectait les plus vieilles traditions sorcières et était très galant avec ses nombreuses conquêtes, qui se comptaient le plus souvent parmis Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, quelques fois chez Gryffondor, mais jamais chez Serpentard. Il était également bisexuel, et cela était accepté par sa famille et tous ses amis sans aucun problèmes. Bref, Anthony Goldstein avait une belle vie et semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Hélas pour lui, il venait de s'enfoncer bien profondément dans le collimateur de la dernière personne encore vivante sur Terre avec qui il fallait être en froid. Cette personne n'était autre que Draco Malfoy. Car oui, Anthony avait tout de même fait une erreur dans sa vie. Une seule erreur, qui était dans ce cas impardonnable et qu'il ferait mieux d'oublier très vite. Le jeune homme était très amoureux d'Harry Potter. Et il avait bien entendu grande envie de sortir avec lui. C'était donc dans ce but, très louable certes, qu'il avait commencé à parler avec Théodore Nott, de chez Serpentard, qui se disait dernier ex en date du brun. De là s'était écoulée nombreuses discussions et Théo avait finit par faire entrer dans les mains d'Anthony un ouvrage des plus intéressants intitulés " Comment Séduire Harry Potter en Dix Leçons ". Oh bien sûr, le Serdaigle aurait pu dénoncer le Serpentard à Dumbledore, mais alors son envie de Potter aurait été divulguée partout et n'aurait jamais eu la chance d'être satisfaite. Aussi avait-il conclu un marché avec Nott et il avait pu garder le livre. C'était ainsi qu'il avait lu les premières leçons et était passé en mode attaque au petit déjeuner. Cependant, re-hélas pour lui, s'il avait eu un peu peur de Draco Malfoy au début, car il lui semblait bien que le Serpentard nourrissait une affinité particulière et très secrète pour Potter, il ne s'était pas assez méfié. Et à présent, le Prince des Serpents en avait après lui, à l'insu totale du Serdaigle. C'est pourquoi, Anthony ne parut pas très effrayé à l'idée de ses deux heures de cours en compagnie des Serpentards, pour les Sortilèges. Draco, lui, était parfaitement prêt. Ce n'était certainement un sale Serdaigle de pacotille qui pourrait se mettre en lui et le Garçon-Qui-Allait-Très-Bientôt-Passer-A-La-Casserole.

Aussi, lorsque Flitwick leur demanda de se mettre par deux pour essayer le sort du jour, à savoir le Brouillard Anti-Gravité, à deux, Draco planta Blaise. Le noir lui retint aussitôt le bras, un sourcil en l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On se met pas ensemble ?

- Je dois parler à cette vermine de Goldmachin, tu n'as qu'à te mettre avec Loufoca…

Le regard de Blaise s'illumina brusquement alors qu'il se détournait, cherchant partout des yeux une certaine blonde. Il se précipita alors vers elle en lui tendant une main, façon très gentleman.

- Heum, ça te dirait de faire équipe avec moi Luna ?

La jeune fille cligna les paupières de ses yeux globuleux et haussa les épaules.

- Si tu veux.

Le sourire charmeur de Blaise devint alors victorieux.

- Au fait, merci pour le chapeau-navet…

Blaise se figea alors, se mettant des claques mentales pour ne pas rougir… Il devait garder contenance voyons, il n'était ni une fille, ni un gay, ni Draco, sacré nom d'une goule !

- Tu… Tu savais que c'était de moi ?

La jeune fille se saisit en lui adressant un léger sourire, comme si elle s'apercevait à peine de sa présence juste à ses côtés.

- Ah. Oui, Granger me l'a dit…

Et Blaise plissa les yeux. D'accord, Hermione se mêlait de ça hein… Très bien. Elle venait d'oublier que Blaise Zabini était un Serpentard, et qu'il allait se venger.

- Bien. Content que ça te plaise…

Et la blonde lui tendit un sourire où il pouvait voir toutes ses dents.

Et Blaise Zabini rougit.

De son côté, Draco respirait profondément en se dirigeant vers Anthony. Munit de son sourire Malfoyen hautain mais charmeur, il se planta contre le mur devant le garçon en grande discussion avec l'un de ses compatriotes, et attendit patiemment qu'on le remarque, un pied sur le mur, en train de se regarder les ongles. Et il eut raison de laisser faire son charme naturel puisque Arnold Downy, le camarade d'Anthony, finit par le remarquer.

- Malfoy ? Tu n'as pas de coéquipier ?

Le blond releva doucement la tête et eut un sourire entendu.

- En fait, j'avais dans l'idée de faire équipe avec ton ami.

- Pardon ? fit Anthony, apparemment surpris

- On se met ensemble ? demanda Draco avec un sourire mutin

Anthony fronça alors les sourcils en désignant Arnold du doigt.

- Mais je…

- Oh allez, pourquoi se mettre toujours qu'entre gens de sa maison, hein ?

Draco frappa dans ses mains, attrapa le bras d'Anthony et l'entraîna plus loin.

- Bien, commençons tu veux ?

Il sortit alors sa baguette mais Anthony resta figé, les bras croisés, devant lui.

- J'peux savoir ce qui te prend Malfoy ?

Draco se redressa en poussant un soupir de lassitude.

- Voyons Gold… Anthony ! Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ?

- On se connaît pas, tu viens me faire la causette comme ça et tu crois que je vais faire comme si on était pote ? Tu délires là…

Draco prit un air blessé, une main sur le cœur.

- Ce que tu dis là me fait mal. Moi qui pensais que nous pouvions nous entendre…

Anthony fronça les sourcils, perplexe, sondant toujours le Serpentard du regard.

- Après tout, tu ne peux pas nier que nous avons… certains points en commun, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota Draco

- De quoi tu parles ?

Draco se redressa et lui envoya un regard agacé, un sourcil en l'air.

- Tu es un Serdaigle intelligent. J'ai toujours aimé les gens intelligents. Bon, tu n'as ni tact ni discrétion mais on peut s'en passer… Tu parais assez ambitieux aussi. Si tu avais été plus rusé, tu aurais peut-être eu une chance d'aller à Serpentard…

Les sourcils d'Anthony se froncèrent encore plus alors qu'il essayait de démêler les propos du blond pour comprendre la situation.

- Et puis, aux dernières nouvelles, tu es bi ! Tu vois, même sur le plan sentimental, on se rejoint.

Et la lumière se fit brusquement dans l'esprit d'Anthony alors qu'il comprenait tout d'un coup le sens de cette discussion. Son visage s'éclaira et Draco eut un léger sourire mauvais.

- Bien, je vois que tu es en train de me comprendre.

- Malfoy je…

Draco leva la main devant ses yeux.

- Tutut. Ne dis rien. Surtout, ne dis rien. On va pas en faire toute une histoire tout de même. Essaie d'avoir un peu de discrétion juste maintenant s'il te plaît. Entre gens de bonne compagnie, quand même !

Anthony leva un sourcil devant le ton mielleux du Serpentard en face de lui. Pourquoi ça sentait le roussi ? (Non non non, Seamus n'est pas dans les parages, il n'a rien fait exploser…)

- Je veux juste que tu saches, cher ami, susurra Draco, que je ne partage rien. Tu m'entends bien là hein ? Rien, nada, néant, nothing, niente. Et ce, malgré toutes nos ressemblances si… frappantes. Suis-je assez clair ?

Anthony le sonda du regard un instant avant de s'humidifier les lèvres avec un rictus.

- J'ai compris Malfoy. Tu ne partages pas ce que tu as déjà…

- Bien, fit Draco avec un air satisfait

Mais Anthony lui tendit alors la main avec un regard empreint de défi.

- Alors, Draco, que le meilleur gagne…

Une lueur de fureur passa dans les yeux bleu gris de Draco alors qu'il se reconstituait son visage impassible et froid. Il ravala son grognement de colère et se contenta de plisser les yeux avant de broyer la main du Serdaigle dans la sienne.

- A ta guise. Tu sauras qu'un Malfoy ne perd jamais.

Et ce fut donc là que la guerre pour Harry Potter commença. L'un avait le livre, l'autre avait quelques longueurs d'avances… vraiment ?

XxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Harry James Potter sortit ce soir là des cachots et se retrouva dans les couloirs loin de son professeur honnis de potions, il laissa tomber sa colère et se prit à jurer à tous vas chaque insulte qui lui passait par la tête. Aussi, Severus Snape passa en trois secondes de " enfoiré de connard de vieille chauve-souris crasseuse " à " vieux rats d'égout décrépi ". Ronald Weasley hésitait donc fortement entre éclater de rire face à la situation, ou compatir grandement au désespoir de son presque frère. Hermione, elle, soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que Blaise souriait presque sadiquement et que Draco hésitait, lui, entre feindre l'indifférence, essayer de calmer Harry aussi bien que possible ou… se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser, encore, et encore, et… Bref.

- Pourquoi mais pourquouuuua toujours **MOI **? geignit Harry pour la centième fois. Je suis maudit par Merlin !

Hermione poussa donc son centième soupire avant de lui jeter un regard agacé.

- Harry, tu **sais** qu'il te déteste, alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à répondre, à le chercher toi aussi. Tu es vraiment maso parfois !

- Mais… Dis moi pas que tu es de son côté ! Je…

- Je ne suis du côté de personne, c'est juste que tu devrais arrêter de te faire remarquer.

- Mais je ne me fais **pas** remarquer ! J'étais là, tranquillement, devant mon chaudron, je demandais rien à personne et il est venu me piquer avec ses remarques acerbes et répugnantes et…

- Et tu as répondu effrontément à ton professeur qui te hait, résultat, tu as une retenue. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise… ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, visiblement outré, puis la referma dans une mine boudeuse et se tourna vers Ron, cherchant du réconfort chez son si aimé meilleur ami.

- Désolé Harry, elle a raison… Tu devrais te résigner à force, à ne médire sur cette crotte que quand il ne t'entend pas…

Harry lui jeta un regard blasé.

- Merci de ton soutien et de ton réconfort Ron !

Et il se tourna aussitôt vers Blaise qui explosa enfin de rire.

- Nan vraiment, merci les amis, je me sens soutenu…

Et il se tourna enfin vers Draco qui regardait forcément ailleurs, feignant finalement l'indifférence.

- Draco ?

- Mhmmm ?

- Ne m'abandonne pas…

Draco cligna des yeux avant de déglutir.

- Oh ben euuuuh… En fait je…

Harry ferma les yeux de désespoir.

- Nan mais attend, fit Draco. C'est… c'est vrai que c'était injuste hein…

Le Gryffondor rouvrit les yeux, le visage illuminé avant de pointer Draco du doigt.

- Ah ! Tu as vu, fit-il à Hermione, enfin quelqu'un de mon côté, merci Draco !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais réussit à se retenir à temps de sortir un cinglant " C'est trop facile, Draco est toujours avec toi… " alors que ledit blondinet se faisait petit.

Et c'est ainsi pour une stupide, stupide, stupiiiide retenue que Harry Potter rata une soirée pourtant bien intéressante…

XxXxXxXxXxX

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, gémit Draco, la tête dans les mains, après avoir raconté en détail son entretien avec Anthony Goldstein à un Blaise, une Hermione, et un Ron assis sur les confortables fauteuils de sa chambre de Préfet-en-Chef.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour lui frictionner l'épaule avant de se tourner vers les deux Gryffondors.

- Vous croyez que ce type a une chance avec Harry ?

Hermione ouvrit aussitôt la bouche mais fut interrompue par un nouveau gémissement de Draco.

- Putain mais Blaise, ce matin il rougissait carrément quand cet abruti lui parlait.

- De la part d'Harry, ça signifie pas toujours grand chose, il rougit souvent pour rien, tenta Ron.

Draco releva la tête et lui assena un regard noir.

- Génial. Merci.

Hermione s'éclaircit alors la gorge, s'attirant tous les regards alors qu'elle grimaçait.

- J'ai aussi une mauvaise nouvelle en fait.

Draco soupira en se massant les tempes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda aussitôt Blaise

- Hier soir, j'ai parlé avec Harry. Il a surpris une conversation dans un couloir, en revenant des toilettes il m'a dit. Enfin bref, c'était entre Théodore Nott et Anthony Goldstein.

Le visage de Draco perdit instantanément le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait.

- QUOIIII ?

- Harry, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, croit que c'est Anthony qui a le livre. Je pense que c'est Théo qui a fait le lien.

- L'enflure ! gronda Draco, quel sale petit connard.

- T'en es sûre 'Mione ? demanda Blaise d'un ton grave.

Hermione hocha douloureusement de la tête alors qu'un silence pesant tombait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Draco en relevant la tête vers Blaise

- Je pense… Qu'on devrait le lui laisser. Ce livre était un handicap maintenant que tout le monde le cherche. Tu es débarrassé de lui.

- Il n'empêche que c'est lui qui l'a…

Hermione prit une légère inspiration avant de lâcher la deuxième bombe.

- J'ai une autre " mauvaise " nouvelle.

Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière, la cognant contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Quoi encoooore ?

- Dans cette conversation, Harry a entendu ton nom.

Draco sursauta alors et la regarda, les yeux exorbités.

- Hein ? De quoi ils parlaient ? D'où ils sortent pour causer de moi ?

- Et bien… Anthony avait peur de toi et Théo lui disait de ne pas se soucier de tes réactions. Harry se demandait ce que tu faisais dans l'affaire.

- Je suis maudit, siffla Draco.

Blaise se leva alors, le visage soucieux, et commença à faire les cent pas devant son blond de meilleur ami.

- D'accord. En résumé, Anthony a le livre et Anthony veut sortir avec Harry et Harry se demande ce que tu viens faire dans l'affaire. Bon, ce n'est pas siii dramatique. Apparemment, Harry ne serait plus tout à fait insensible à toi, n'est-ce pas 'Mione ?

- Hum, oui…

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent tellement en grand qu'ils menacèrent de sortir de sa tête.

- C'est vraaaaaai ?

Hermione se mordit les lèvres et acquiesça doucement, se flagellant mentalement de trahir ainsi son meilleur ami. Un immense sourire naquit aussitôt sur le visage de Draco qui fit appel à tout son self-control de Malfoy pour ne pas hurler sa joie et entamer une danse de la victoire au milieu de sa chambre.

- Donc, reprit Blaise, il suffit que tu sois plus rapide que ce Serdaigle. Après tout, tu as quelques longueurs d'avances. Ne le laisse pas empiéter sur ton territoire si durement acquis.

Draco hocha frénétiquement de la tête, l'air soudain plus heureux. Ce fut là que Ron émergea de son coma de réflexion.

- 'Scusez…

Blaise lui jeta un regard interrogatif, l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Heum, on parle bien de Anthony Goldstein de Serdaigle ? Le seul et unique ?

- Content de voir que tu arrives à suivre Ron, lâcha Hermione, sarcastique.

- Dîtes, il serait pas sorti avec euuuh... " une blonde pulpeuse " ces derniers temps ?

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

- Euh, ben si, il est sorti avec Anna Howards de Poufsouffle au début de l'année pourquoi ?

Ron déglutit difficilement et jeta un regard désolé à Draco qui blêmit.

- Okay, qu'est-ce que tu sais Weasley ? Vas-y, achève-moi…

- C'était avant Halloween, j'ai… J'ai eu une discussion avec Harry et… Il m'a avoué que… Enfin il a eu un béguin pour Goldstein au tout début de l'année. Il avait abandonné à cause de cette blonde, mais… Voilà.

Blaise et Hermione se retournèrent à la vitesse de la lumière vers Draco qui était figé sur son fauteuil. Ses sourcils étaient tellement levés par l'étonnement qu'ils en étaient disparus dans ses cheveux.

- C'est… C'est pas vrai, hein ?

Ron grimaça mais hocha de la tête. Draco déglutit alors et acquiesça en prenant une longue inspiration.

- D'accord. Très bien. C'est… bien. Bon.

Il se releva, évitant à la perfection les trois regards inquiets posés sur lui.

- Je crois que la discussion se termine ici.

Il renifla, essayant de cacher les sanglots dans sa voix avant de regarder l'heure.

- Il… Il est tard dîtes oulà. Vous devriez retourner dans votre Tour avant d'être chopés par Rusard. On se voit demain.

La discussion était sans appel et les deux Gryffondors le comprirent, ils dirent alors au revoir à Blaise et sortirent, faisant comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu les larmes dans les yeux du blond. Ce fut lorsque la porte se referma sur eux que Blaise s'approcha de son ami et l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Drake ?

Le garçon lui tendit un sourire constipé.

- Laisse, va-t-en. J'ai… besoin d'être seul deux secondes.

- Comme tu veux, murmura doucement Blaise. Mais sache que si tu as besoin, je suis là moi hein.

Draco hocha doucement de la tête et finit par baisser le regard en s'essuyant les yeux avant que les larmes ne sortent.

- Genre, je vais quand même pas pleurer à cause d'un sale crétin qui croit qu'il va me piquer mon mec, hein ?

- Nan, fit Blaise avec un léger sourire réconfortant.

- Ouais, Harry est à moi. J'm'en fous qu'il l'aime bien hein. Ce débile n'a rien de plus que moi… N'est-ce pas ?

- Nan.

- Merci Blaise.

Le garçon lui embrassa doucement le front et lui dit bonne nuit avant de sortir.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Et à quelques couloirs de là, Harry Potter sortait enfin de son Enfer qu'avait été la retenue avec Snape, si riche en sarcasmes et en remontrances. Courbaturé d'avoir récuré des fonds de chaudron pendant deux heures, Harry se traînait jusqu'à sa Tour. Dire qu'il était fatigué n'était sans aucun doute que le plus doux des euphémismes concernant son état. Il soupira alors et monta les escaliers à l'allure d'un escargot malade.

- Saleté de chauve-souris. Je le hais, mais je le haiiis d'une fooooooorce !

- Qui ça ? Malfoy ?

Harry sursauta, se refaisant ainsi mal aux reins, pour découvrir un Serdaigle tout sourire derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogna Harry

- Je suis préfet de Serdaigle Harry, je fais ma chère et tendre ronde tu sais…

Harry hocha doucement de la tête.

- Et toi ?

- Je reviens d'une retenue avec ce bon vieux Snape !

- C'est contre lui que tu jurais alors ?

- Ben oui. Je ne ramène pas tout à Draco.

- C'est en général le genre d'insultes que tu réservais à Malfoy…

- Et aussi à Snape… Et puis, je n'insulte plus Draco.

Anthony acquiesça doucement.

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de votre trêve…

Harry répondit seulement par un nouveau grognement.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? proposa docilement le Serdaigle

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, un sourcil en l'air.

- Je peux te servir de béquille…

- Beeeen, ça te déranges pas ? Et ta ronde ?

- Je devais aller du côté Gryffons…

Harry haussa alors les épaules avec un sourire et se laissa un peu aller contre la robustesse de l'autre garçon.

- Merci, fit-il seulement alors qu'Anthony le raccompagnait jusqu'à sa Tour

Et le Serdaigle eut un grand sourire vainqueur.

Heureusement pour Draco Malfoy qu'il n'effectuait pas sa propre ronde ce soir-là… Ça, c'est ce que se dirent Hermione et Ron en voyant cet étrange couple un peu plus loin devant eux…

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_Hi! What's up guys ?_

_Me wala (enfin) avec le nouveau chapitre de Comment Séduire HP... :D_

_L'écriture a été un peu longue à se mettre en route, je sais, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le commencer, et le plus "comique" de l'histoire c'est que je l'ai écrit en deux jours, hier et finit juste ce soir... Heurm. Disons que j'ai eu un passage sans inspi hein, sans racune ? -.-_

_Je suis assez satisfaite de ce chapitre, il y a une nouvelle tournure d'histoire avec la nouvelle guerre pour Harry Potter et je me suis enfin décidée à penser à mettre en avant les autres "couples" de la fic... Il était temps Schmart's, il était temps!_

_J'attends bien entendu vos commentaires avec plaisir cher amis :) reviews chéries de mon coeur..._

_Je profite de ce petit mot pour remercier Lieby, ma chère Lieby qui m'a **beaucoup **aidé dans ce chapitre en particulier... Et bien sûr, je vous remercie tous autant que vous êtes de m'avoir encore laissé pleins de superbes reviews, je suis désolée de n'avoir pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde hélas, mes horaires ont été assez chargés et... bon, j'arrête de me chercher des excuses pourrites, excusez-moi simplement... et MERCI, j'en reviens toujours pas d'être arrivée à 335 reviews ! O.O_

_Sur ce bonne nuit tout le monde ! Il est bien tard que je poste enfin, mais Supernatural oblige xD..._

_Biiiiiiisouilles_

_Votre Schmarties_


	11. La sangsue menteuse

_Auteur : Schmarties._

Genre : Amour, Humour, tout un tas de choses...

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, hélas ! Je fais un peu mumuse avec pour mon propre plaisir (et le vôtre ?) et je ne gagne pas d'argent. C'est dit.

Rating T (je peux pas vraiment mettre M étant donné que j'ai 15 ans. Mais sachez que cette histoire contient des propos sexuels par moments)

Pairing : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy... Mon couple fétiche !!!

Résumé : Une journée épouvantable s'abat sur ce pauvre Draco, résigné à aller travailler à la bibliothèque, il va, par un concours de circonstances, voler un livre des plus... intéressants. Mais Dumby ne le voit pas de cet oeil et tout Poudlard est au courant que le livre "Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons" a disparu de la bibliothèque. Heureusement pour lui, il reste à Draco son fidèle ami Blaise, espérons que ce dernier réussira à l'aider...

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

Avertissement 2ème du nom : Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 6 des aventures de notre Ryry mondial... Draco prend une tournure qui va pas tellement avec la fic, pis y'orait pu de Snape pour torturer Harry, pas drôle quoi ! (Mais si mais si, j'aime le tome 6 c'est juste que là ça me casse tout x.x)

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages._

_**Les phrases en gras italiques sont les consciences des personnages. :p**_

* * *

_Chapitre 11 : La sangsue menteuse_

Une mèche blonde rejetée en arrière. Un nez pointu, et un cou pâle. Un immense sourire angélique.

- _Harry ?_

Une voix grave, sensuelle. Deux prunelles grises étonnées et heureuses. Un menton qui se baisse. Un souffle chaud contre deux lèvres rosées.

_- Je t'aime…_

Deux petits mots qui scellent un baiser tendre. Une chaleur qui se répand dans tous les muscles. Un sentiment de bien-être et de plénitude suprême. Un gémissement. Une langue qui vient taquiner deux lèvres déjà entrouvertes.

Et un brouillard, un papillonnement de paupières.

Harry Potter se réveilla brusquement, le corps couvert de sueur, des pensées mal placées, pour la quatrième fois en ce début de semaine. Et cela influençait en beaucoup son moral.

- Putaaaaaaaaaaaain. Je le haiiis, mais comme je le haiiiiis !

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit et déglutit difficilement avant de pencher la tête vers son réveil. 6h28. Ah. Bien. Au moins, ce foutu rêve ne l'avait pas, **encore une fois**, réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit. Harry se leva donc, frotta doucement ses yeux encore endormis et se décida à aller prendre une douche avant que les réveils ne sonnent et que tout le dortoir ne se mette à râler dans d'unanimes grognements. Harry attrapa donc son uniforme d'un pas las et referma la porte de la salle de bain au premier « Tilililiiiit Tilililiiiiit ». Et il prit mentalement note que tout ce cirque ne pouvait plus durer. Il devait parler à quelqu'un de confiance. Quelqu'un qui le comprendrait sans le juger. Quelqu'un qui ne répétait jamais les secrets enfouit qu'on lui confiait. Hermione. Et le jeune brun finit par sourire en allumant le jet de douche **froide**.

Non vraiment il haïssait Draco Malfoy.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Draco Malfoy, de son côté, haïssait sa vie. On était à nouveau vendredi, et il venait de vivre la semaine la plus atroce de sa vie. Non seulement il devait supporter le tas d'autres élèves de l'école qui étaient tous en conspiration contre lui, cela était certain, puisqu'ils lui marchaient toujours devant les pieds, qu'ils le bousculaient sans arrêt ces derniers temps, qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de le suivre dans ses endroits préférés et censés être inconnu et… Non, Draco Malfoy n'était pas du tout paranoïaque quand il allait mal. Quelle idée saugrenue ! Un Malfoy ? Paranoïaque ? Non non non. Et pourquoi pas un Weasley riche aussi ?

Bref, en plus de toute cette populace qui lui gravitait 24h/24 autour, Draco avait également affaire à un Blaise plus épris que jamais par une blonde de Serdaigle_ que Merlin brûle donc cette Tour et tout ses habitants !_, un Harry décidément plus bandant que jamais _mais pourkôwa se sent-il toujours obligé de sourire sans arrêt celui-là aussi ?_, et surtout, **surtouuut** Draco devait survivre en voyant Anthony Goldstein faire honte à toutes les lois de la drague. Sourires charmeurs débandeurs, moue séductrice à faire fuir n'importe qui _ou quoi suivant si on inclus Pansy dans le lot_, allusions douteuses avec voix de Dom Juan trop fatigué. C'était pathétique, pitoyable. Et tout ceci sans que Draco n'y puisse rien. Cette semaine était passée trop vite, avec trop de devoirs _tant que vous y êtes Merlin, tuez Snape aussi_, trop de sales chieurs dans les couloirs qui ne méritaient que retenues sur retenues, trop de fatigue, trop de tout, et pas l'ombre d'un Potter contre lequel se câliner. Misère, Famine, Apocalypse. Les seules fois où il avait entr'aperçu Harry, c'était quand il se faisait draguer par le boudin de Serdaigle, et ça, ça avait le don de le mettre en rogne.

Aussi, Draco, ce matin-là, était très fatigué, frustré et agacé. Cocktail explosif que voilà. C'est donc pour cela que lors du petit déjeuner, lorsque Goldstein entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea immédiatement vers Harry pour lui dire bonjour, Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez, s'excusa, et quitta aussitôt la Grande Salle. S'il était resté, s'il avait observé Harry, il aurait remarqué que le brun avait un air constipé, qu'il envoya assez vite Anthony plus loin, et qu'il paraissait exaspéré, roulant des yeux devant Hermione qui éclatait de rire. S'il était resté, il aurait vu Harry demander à Hermione de sortir.

Peut-être que cela l'aurait réconforté.

Vraiment, heureusement pour lui que Blaise aimait manger. Et qu'il gardait constamment un œil sur la victime de son plan de vengeance, qui se trouvait être la meilleure amie d'un certain brun de Gryffondor.

XxXxXxXxXxX

- Merci, soupira Harry en refermant les portes de la Grande Salle.

Il se retourna alors pour faire face à sa meilleure amie qui lui tendait un sourire.

- Pas de quoi. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Hermione fronça aussitôt les sourcils, finissant de mordiller le pancake qu'elle tenait toujours en main d'un air anxieux. Elle hocha doucement la tête et Harry l'entraîna dans les couloirs sous un silence pesant. Il ouvrit la première porte qu'il vit et remercia Godric de voir que la salle de cours était déserte. Hermione s'installa alors assise sur l'un des pupitres et croisa les bras.

- Donc ?

Harry se posa contre le mur en face d'elle et laissa échapper un nouveau soupir.

- C'est… C'est un peu compliqué en fait.

Hermione regarda sa montre avant de sourire.

- Tu as le temps, on a une heure. Je t'écoute.

Harry se gratta alors le front et commença à faire les cent pas devant la jeune fille.

- Bon voilà, c'est… C'est à propos de Draco.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Heu, ben rien. Nan, c'est… plutôt moi. Tu-tu te rappelles que… heum… Je t'avais dit tu sais…

- Que vous vous étiez embrassé et que depuis tu craques sur lui ? Oui, j'm'en souviens.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, il fixa Hermione d'un air dévasté pendant quelques secondes avant que sa mâchoire ne daigne remonter pour qu'il puisse parler.

- Mais je ne craque **PAS** sur…

- Oui bon bon, si tu veux, donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? le coupa aussitôt Hermione

Harry rougit brusquement et se passa une main dans les cheveux, visiblement gêné.

- Ah bah en fait, le soucis c'est que ça fait plus d'une semaine que… euh… JaisdérêvizarredeDrao.

Hermione cligna des yeux avant de tousser.

- Et en langage normal ça donne quoi ? Je n'ai aucun diplôme de langue Harryienne tu sais…

Harry ferma les yeux de désespoir et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Je fais des rêves bizarres de Draco, finit-il par lâcher dans un chuchotement

Hermione crispa la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de sourire.

- Bizarre ? C'est-à-dire ?

Harry releva brusquement la tête et s'approcha d'elle avec de grands yeux de fou et se tapa sur les tempes.

- Il y a un truc qui cloche là-dedans je te dis. Il m'a rendu dingue d'accord ? Je suis **traumatisé**, tu comprends ? Je pense sans arrêt à lui, ce n'est **pas** normal par l'Enfer ! J'en viens à rêver qu'il m'embrasse Hermione, j'en REVE la nuit ! Nan mais tu te rends compte ?! Et le matin je me réveille avec des sales pensées en tête, c'est plus possible, je vais devenir fou.

Arrivé à ce stade de la discussion, Hermione dû battre le record du monde de self-control pour ne pas exploser de rire. C'est qu'elle était très douée en fait. Donc elle se contenta d'esquisser un très léger sourire et de tapoter la tête d'Harry.

- Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il y avait peut-être une envie maladive refoulée ?

- Mais bien sûr que je le sais ! Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Même éveillé j'y pense sans arrêt, quand je le vois il y a des sales lutins qui se réveillent partout pour danser dans mon ventre à m'en foutre la nausée.

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'il regardait Hermione avec une petite moue triste.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire moi ?

Hermione inspira longuement et prit un air docte.

- Donc, laisse-moi résumer. Tu as embrassé Draco, et depuis tu as sans arrêt envie de recommencer, mais attention, tu n'as absolument pas craqué sur lui, et maintenant tu te mets à rêver qu'il t'embrasse à nouveau et plus si affinités ? C'est ça ?

Harry cligna des yeux, pâle comme la Mort.

- Oui, lâcha-t-il avec un air dramatique.

- Harry mon Dieeeeeeeu ! Mais c'est catastrophique !

Le garçon ferma les yeux en grimaçant, sentant la sentence arriver.

- Tu es amoureux…

Il rouvrit brusquement les paupières avec un mouvement de recul.

- Mais…

- Arrête de nier, le coupa-t-elle brusquement avec mauvaise humeur. Ça se voit comme Dumbledore en short à fleurs sur les plages de Saint-Tropez.

- C'est où Saint-Tropez ?

- Change pas de sujet !

Et Harry bouda. Le genre de boudin qui, d'après Hermione, aurait transformé Draco en flaque de bave. Le genre de boudin aux sourcils froncés, aux yeux énervés, à la lèvre inférieure en avant et tremblotante.

- Harry, vraiment, il serait temps que tu percutes.

Le garçon soupira avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Mais… Je sais même pas comment c'est arrivé, j'ai rien vu venir moi. Comment il a fait son compte ?

- Et bien euh… je sais pas moi… Seulement les faits sont là, tu le vois bien.

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse, balançant ses jambes sous la table alors qu'il faisait la moue.

- C'est pas si terrible tu sais, murmura Hermione

- Oh tu veux dire, à part le fait que je suis en plein dans un amour à sens unique ?

- Rien n'est impossible.

- Oui, il est possible que j'obtienne un Optimal à mes ASPICS de Potions, ça, ça semble impossible mais bon, les rêves utopiques sont ma spécialité en ce moment, je peux tenter de relever ce défi. Mais que Draco Malfoy tombe amoureux de moi… Nan nan, faut pas pousser Mamie trop loin dans les orties !

Hermione soupira silencieusement avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Tu pourrais quand même essayer non ?

Harry fit la moue avant de relever le regard vers elle.

- Tu crois que j'ai une chance ? Y a pas si longtemps on se regardait en chien de faïence.

- Tente.

- Mais…

- Au pire, tu risques quoi ? Un non. Vous êtes amis maintenant, je ne pense qu'il va aller t'humilier au milieu de la Grande Salle…

Harry hocha doucement de la tête avant de soupirer.

- … En ce moment, ça va tout de même être délicat.

Hermione fronça brusquement les sourcils, inquiète.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Et ben avec Goldstein qui me tourne sans arrêt autour, qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd celui-là ! Je peux pas faire un pas sans qu'il me tombe dessus, et chaque fois que je vais vers Draco, c'est tout juste s'il m'assomme pas en me sautant dessus.

- Tu… ne l'aimes pas ?

- Ben, il est mignon hein. Mais de un, cette histoire de livre m'exaspère. Celui qui croit pouvoir me séduire avec des stupides leçons trouvées dans un livre, c'est vraiment le dernier des abrutis. Même Ron drague mieux. Et de deux… Et-et beeeen…

Le garçon rougit alors qu'Hermione sautait du pupitre pour venir en face de lui.

- Quoi ?

Harry toussota avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

- Tu répéteras jamais rien de tout ça même sous la torture hein ? Promis ?

Hermione déglutit difficilement avec un léger sourire.

- Promis, fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Alors ?

- Oh… C'est juste que… Anthony fait carrément pas le poids face à Draco.

Il baissa aussitôt les yeux, aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse alors qu'il se tripotouillait les doigts sous le regard brillant de sa meilleure amie.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Harry soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel avec un sourire pour son amie.

- Tu m'a très bien compris 'Mione. Tu choisirais qui si je te demandais de choisir entre un Goyle trop entreprenant et un Ron plus canon que-… heurmk… Et Ron ?

Et ce fut au tour d'Hermione de virer écrevisse.

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Bien sûr que si ! répondit joyeusement Harry en sautant du pupitre. D'ailleurs puisque je vais tenter de m'attaquer au sujet Draco Malfoy, je veux que tu en fasses de même avec Ronnie chéri.

Et sans laisser à la jeune fille le temps de protester, il s'enfuit de la salle.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ledit Ronnie chéri venait lui de se faire embarquer après son petit déjeuner des plus délicieux par un bras puissant, puis traîner dans un recoin sombre. Le rouquin, d'abord étonné, poussa un cri de surprise qui lui valut une main sur la bouche et tenta tant bien que mal de se débattre de cette masse puissante. Désespéré de ne pouvoir atteindre sa baguette et se demandant ce qu'il avait fait à Godric pour mériter ça, il commença à paniquer.

- Putaaaaain mais calme-toi bordel, fit la voix de Blaise alors qu'il le relâchait.

Ron se tourna vers lui, une main sur la gorge, les yeux exorbités, regardant le Serpentard comme le plus horrible des Scroutts à Pétards.

- Par Merlin mais tu es dingue ? Ça va pas non de me faire des peurs pareilles ?

Blaise cligna des yeux avant de vaguement hausser les épaules alors que le roux de Gryffondor se remettait la robe en place avec un regard noir.

- J'ai cru que tu voulais me faire je ne sais quoi…

- Cette obsession que vous avez tous de penser qu'on va vous violer… Rhôlala !

Ron ferma les yeux et décida de ne pas relever.

- Bon, n'empêche que… Pourquoi tu m'as tiré comme ça ?

- Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

- Ah ?

- Oui.

Ron fronça alors les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Et c'était obligé d'être ce matin, tiré dans un cagibi ?

- Ouais. Puisqu'Hermione est occupée avec Harry.

- Quel est le rapport avec Harry ?

- Absolument aucun.

- Mais… ?

Ron prit une longue inspiration, s'intimant calmement à l'Infinie Patience, avant d'attraper Blaise par les épaules et de le regarder droit dans les yeux avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

- Accouche.

- Ron, je suis venu te parler d'Hermione.

Le garçon ouvrit aussitôt de grands yeux affolés en se tordant les doigts.

- Aha ? Pou-pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Ce qu'elle a ? C'est qu'elle est amoureuse de toi pauvre crétin. Que tu es amoureux d'elle et qu'il serait temps d'en finir une fois pour toute.

Figé, Ron le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était fou amoureux de McGonagall, et il finit par déglutir, fuyant son regard.

- Mais mais… Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Merlin tout Puissant !

Blaise leva un sourcil exaspéré avant de hocher doucement de la tête.

- Tu nies les faits ? Très bien !

Il lui attrapa le bras avec brusquerie et le tira au dehors dans les couloirs, marchant d'un pas vif, faisant courir le rouquin derrière lui.

- Mais… Blaise qu'est-ce que tu fouuuus ?

- Chuuuut !

Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et siffla un élève de Poufsouffle.

- Heeeeey, toi là-bas !

Le garçon, un certain quatrième année s'avança prudemment, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui ?

- Tu connais ce type ? demanda Blaise en désignant Ron

- Weasley, mais je ne sais plus le combientième.

- Parfait.

Il tendit un grand sourire au rouquin d'un air satisfait.

- Et alors ? soupira Ron

- Dis-moi, reprit Blaise à l'intention du Poufsouffle, est-ce que tu sais avec qui veut sortir Ron ?

- Il est avec la fille là… Granger. La meilleure de votre promotion, non ?

Ron vira subitement au cramoisi alors que Blaise frappait dans ses mains.

- Merci, maintenant dégage.

Il se ré-empara du bras du Gryffondor avant de se remettre à courir. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine d'élèves et de longs « Hermione Granger » qu'il finit par se sentir satisfait de lui-même et se tourna enfin vers Ron.

- Convaincu ?

- Vous êtes tous fous, répliqua Ron avec des yeux exorbités

Et Blaise laissa retomber sa tête sur le mur d'en face en grognant.

- Gryffondor la maison du courage, hein ? Pfff !

Et Ron se contenta de déglutir en se passant une main moite sur les yeux.

XxXxXxXxXxX

La journée s'écoula relativement vite, amenant fatalement, et pour leur plus grand malheur, les Gryffondors tout droit vers leur double cours de potions du soir, avec leurs chers confrères serpents. En y faisant vraiment très attention, on aurait pu voir la lumière quitter doucement leurs yeux au fur et à mesure que les minutes les séparant encore de Snape s'échappaient. La dure réalité finissait pourtant par les rattraper et c'est donc avec une haine visible que Harry arriva dans les cachots, fidèle à son habitude d'arriver le dernier, il passa juste la porte en tant que dernier élève avant de s'avancer pour s'affaler à côté de son coéquipier, évitant tant bien que mal le regard de son professeur et se répétant silencieusement toutes sortes de phrases censées le calmer et l'empêcher de faire n'importe quelle ânerie.

- Tu m'as l'air bien morne mon pauvre Harry…

Ledit Gryffondor lui balança un regard noir avant de sortir ses affaires.

- En étant optimiste, continua Blaise, pense que c'est ta dernière heure avant un magnifique week-end.

Et seul un grognement lui répondit alors que Snape notait les ingrédients au tableau, jetant par la même occasion son venin sur ses tendres chérubins. C'est au bout d'un silence de dix minutes durant lesquelles ils avaient commencés la potion que Blaise craqua à nouveau.

- Allez, cause un peu pitié quoi…

Harry releva la tête vers lui et cligna des yeux.

- Uh ?

- Mais c'est naze là, dis quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?

- J'en sais rien… Quoi de neuf dans ta vie ? Comment ça va ?

Harry eut un léger rire masqué à son professeur avant de lui tendre un regard narquois.

- Tu dois vraiment être désespéré pour me demander ça.

- J'essaie de rendre ce cours moins lourd.

Harry sourit à nouveau avant de secouer la tête pour ramener ses mèches en arrière.

- Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, je vais assez bien.

- Rhô, tu pourrais pas avoir des problèmes comme tout le monde hein ?

Harry grimaça.

- Ce que tu dis me touche.

- On a tous des problèmes, allez ! Je me sens l'âme d'un consolateur là. N'importe quoi pourvu que ça me fasse oublier l'odeur nauséabonde de ce truc mélangé à l'odeur naturelle de Snape. N'importe quoi qui m'occupe l'esprit autre que découper ces pauvres racines. N'importe quoi qui me fasse oublier la vision de Goyle se penchant ramasser sa fiole en montrant la moitié de ses fesses.

Harry retint difficilement un fou rire avec son poing alors qu'il se penchait, faisant mine de se concentrer activement sur son chaudron.

- Tu es vraiment stupide.

- Je vais simplement dire merci.

Harry prit une longue inspiration avant de se redresser vers lui.

- Très bien, tu veux entendre les misères de la si trépidante vie du Grandissime Harry Potter ? Comme tu veux.

- C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe toi.

- Je vais simplement dire merci.

- Donc ? Le Grandissime, **Sublimissime**, Parfait Potter à des problèmes finalement ? Serait-il donc humain ? Comme vous et moi ?

- Il semblerait…

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux démesurés en le fixant avec un air un peu fou.

- Tu vas aussi aux toilettes ?

Harry gloussa avant de le fusiller du regard.

- A force de me faire rire, tu vas m'envoyer en retenue crétin !

Et Blaise lui tendit un sourire angélique.

- Donc ?

- Oh et bien j'ai actuellement une sangsue collée à mes basques.

Blaise cligna des yeux avec un air interrogatif.

- Goldstein, continua Harry, mal à l'aise. J'le soupçonne de vouloir sortir avec moi.

- Harry Harry Haaaaaaarry ! Tu le **soupçonnes** ? Mais enfin, tu as vu comme il te drague ? C'est presque indécent.

- Aaaaaah, m'appelle pas comme ça, fit Harry avec un frisson. Ça me rappelle mes retenues avec Lockhart.

- Horreur, s'exclama Blaise avec un grand sourire.

Harry soupira avant de rouler des yeux.

- Et donc toi… Tu l'apprécies ou pas ? continua Blaise

- Le terme sangsue chez toi, tu le donnes affectueusement peut-être ?

Et ce fut au tour de Blaise de rire.

- Forcément, j'attire jamais les bons moi, grogna Harry.

Blaise se figea, priant Salazar de n'avoir pas mal entendu.

- Pardon ?

Harry le regarda avec un faux air innocent.

- De quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

- Mais rien !

- Si ! Répète-le !

- Laisse, j'ai pensé tout haut, souffla Harry en rougissant.

- Harry Potter !

Harry soupira avant de jeter ses racines dans le chaudron et d'entamer le remuage de trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'un montre.

- Bien bien bieeeen. J'ai dis que je n'attirais jamais les bons. C'est jamais celui que je veux qui se préoccupe de moi. C'est toujours à moi de faire le premier pas vers les meilleurs.

Blaise se retint de s'écrier un retentissant « BALIVERNES ! » en se disant que peut-être, Draco ne faisait pas encore parti des meilleurs pour le brun.

- Ne serais-tu pas, mon si cher Harry, en train d'insinuer de loin que tu en pinces pour quelqu'un ?

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'ouvrirent en trop grands pour paraître innocent, et il détourna bien trop vite la tête avant de sortir un « non non » pressé. Et cette fois, Blaise ne se retint pas.

- Balivernes, siffla-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Harry se passa une main sur le visage avant de le pulvériser de ses yeux verts.

- Chut.

Le sourire de Blaise se fit tellement sadique qu'il aurait pu défier Lucifer en personne. Le Serpentard se pencha alors sur le chaudron de Harry.

- Tu me dis qui c'est ? susurra-t-il

- Mais bien sûr ! Cent balles et un café aussi ?

Blaise eut une moue déçue en revenant vers son chaudron.

- Moi qui pensais que nous étions amis…

Il eut un léger soupire de tristesse exagérée.

- Je suis sûr que Ron sait, lui !

Harry se mordit la lèvre avant de plisser les yeux et de sourire à son tour.

- Mhmmm. Je veux bien te le dire.

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux en se redressant brusquement, tout d'abord heureux et fier… avant de comprendre que si Harry osait le lui dire, il y avait 0,0000…000001 de chance qu'il s'agisse de Draco. Et il fut soudain déçu.

- Vrai ? fit-il en essayant de prendre un air enjoué.

- Oui.

Le Serpentard accusa alors le coup et pinça la bouche.

- Il y a un mais ?

- Exactement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je te le dis seulement si tu me dis avec qui Draco veut sortir.

Dire que les yeux de Blaise s'exorbitèrent au point de risquer tomber n'était encore qu'un euphémisme de la situation.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux savoir avec qui Draco veut sortir.

Blaise déglutit avant de se gratter la tête.

- Quel est le rapport avec toi ?

- Absolument aucun, répondit aussitôt Harry avec un immense sourire. Je veux savoir, c'est tout.

L'esprit de Blaise fonctionna alors à toute allure. Ce petit brun avait devant lui le bras droit du prince des Serpents, il en allait donc de la réputation de Blaise de ne pas se faire avoir et de découvrir le pot aux roses.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Harry.

Harry fit la moue et haussa les épaules.

- Tant pis, murmura-t-il en rendant son attention au chaudron bouillonnant.

Blaise, lui, se tourna lentement vers Hermione, un sourcil en l'air. Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Et il était déterminé à savoir exactement quoi. Ce serait son plan du week-end.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Cette nuit-là, Draco l'avait espéré depuis déjà trois jours. Sa ronde préfet-en-chef, un vendredi soir. C'est-à-dire un jour sans cours derrière, et sans entraînement de Quidditch chez les Sieurs Gryffons qui abritaient le plus beau spécimen connu de brun aux yeux verts. Hors, ledit spécimen, un farouche vagabond, était un animal nocturne ayant une passion pour les fenêtres du troisième étage. C'est donc avec un léger sourire et absolument confiant que Draco se rendit là-bas, dans l'espoir de le voir enfin seul à seul, de lui parler, de le faire rire, d'essayer de récupérer cette petite amitié qui commençait à se faire oublier pour son plus grand malheur. Il s'avança calmement dans les couloirs, empruntant de nombreux détours pour tout de même accomplir son devoir, et finit par arriver au dernier croisement. Il entendit alors une démarche arriver et son sourire s'élargit en imaginant qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, mais une voix le figea sur place.

- Bonsoir Harry.

Draco se figea à un mètre du tournant, son cœur tombant sur le sol comme une vulgaire boulette de papier alors qu'il reconnaissait la voix d'Anthony Goldstein.

- Oh, bonsoir Anthony.

Nan ! Nan ! NAN ! Il n'avait pas le droit… Mais… Estomaqué, Draco n'arriva pas à faire remonter sa mâchoire, se contentant d'essayer de se persuader qu'il rêvait, que ce Serdaigle ne pouvait pas l'avoir **encore** devancé. C'était impossible. Et pourquoi Harry lui parlait-il donc hein ? Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement lui dire de dégager et de laisser venir Draco ? Le blond eut une soudaine envie de s'arracher les cheveux en hurlant de désespoir, mais il abandonna en se rendant compte qu'il aurait encore moins de chance de séduire Harry s'il devenait chauve. Draco ferma brusquement les yeux et se détourna pour s'enfuir de là dans un silence parfait. Il ne voulait pas subir l'affront d'écouter leur discussion. Même s'il en crevait d'envie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Anthony s'approcha et s'accouda lui aussi au rebord de la fenêtre avec un léger sourire.

- Je suis en ronde ce soir.

- Oh.

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici à cette heure ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? M'enlever des points ?

Harry se tourna vers lui avec un regard charmeur et un sourire en coin qui réussirent à parfaitement duper le garçon.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu m'aimes bien au fond, nan ?

Anthony éclata d'un petit rire avant de se gratter la nuque.

- C'est bien vrai.

Il baissa les yeux en même temps que sa voix faiblissait.

- Même un peu plus que bien.

Harry cligna des yeux avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Pardon ?

Anthony lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil en rougissant avant de se reconcentrer sur le parc noir.

- Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Harry. Et ce depuis un moment déjà tu sais.

Les yeux exorbités, bouche bée, Harry resta sans réaction jusqu'à ce que le garçon ne se tourne à nouveau vers lui et n'échappe un nouveau petit rire… exaspérant.

- Ferme la bouche Harry, tu vas gober les mouches.

Le brun s'exécuta avant de secouer la tête.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Mais maintenant la question est plutôt de savoir si toi aussi…

Harry déglutit en sentant que le stress du garçon était carrément palpable dans l'air. Il était peut-être lourd et chiant, mais il restait sympa, au fond, bien enfoui. Et Harry ne pouvait vraiment se résoudre à lui éclater de rire au nez.

- Je…

La main d'Anthony dans ses cheveux le stoppa dans sa phrase alors que le Serdaigle penchait la tête sur le côté d'un air attendri.

- Ça fait vraiment très longtemps que tu m'intéresses tu sais Harry. Je suis sorti avec tout un tas de gens pour essayer d'oublier en pensant que tu me regarderais jamais vraiment…

Harry étouffa un bâillement devant la niaiserie de ses paroles alors qu'il continuait son petit monologue.

- Mais j'ai finis par m'y faire. Tu sais… Je suis tellement amoureux, que je serais prêt à tout pour toi. Je pourrais tout ce que tu veux. J'ai… J'ai déjà tellement fait…

Harry fronça subitement des sourcils à ces derniers mots avec une grimace d'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Anthony se tourna alors vers lui avec de grands yeux tout mouillés et se pinça les lèvres avec un air dramatique.

- Pour moi aussi le professeur Lupin était le meilleur de tous.

Le cœur de Harry se serra alors qu'il se reculait du garçon.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de Remus ? fit-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres

- A ton avis Harry ?

Le visage d'Harry perdit subitement toutes ses couleurs alors qu'il étouffait un cri de surprise.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A cette heure tout de même bien avancée de la nuit, c'est-à-dire à minuit et demie, il ne restait déjà dans la Salle Commune que les plus insomniaques. C'est pourquoi voir Ronald Weasley encore figé dans le canapé était un fait absolument exceptionnel qui méritait au moins d'être cité dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Le garçon, agrippé à l'accoudoir, fixait la cheminée des yeux, à quelques mètres d'une Hermione affalée dans un fauteuil, plongée au fond d'un livre des plus intéressants. Pourtant, le Ciel était décidé à ne pas la laisser finir son chapitre. Car après qu'une première année ai fait exploser un pétard sorti tout droit du magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley, elle avait également eu droit aux bonsoirs d'une demie heure de Seamus et Dean avec leur clique de blagues vaseuses à faire glousser Ginny, et enfin, voilà que Ron lui adressait la parole. Pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait à Merlin ?

- 'Mione ? murmura doucement Ron

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration, tentant vainement de se calmer, avant d'abaisser son livre pour regarder le visage constipé de Ron la regarder avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi ? fit-elle, à bout de nerfs. Abrège s'il te plaît, j'voudrais finir de lire tranquille.

Le garçon déglutit et hocha doucement de la tête avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, inquiétant subitement Hermione.

- Ron, ça va ?

- J'ai parlé à Blaise aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le garçon vira subitement au rouge cramoisi en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire.

- Tu étais au courant que… tout le monde croit qu'on veut sortir ensemble ?

Et à son contraire, la jeune fille en face de lui vira au livide alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient à en tomber parterre.

- Pa-pardon ?

- Oui, il m'a tiré dans un cagibi et il m'a parlé et ensuite il a demandé à pleins de gens qui croient tous qu'on est ensemble secrètement, souffla Ron en haussant les sourcils. C'est dingue ça quand même.

- Tu… es amoureux de moi ?

Ron déglutit en se raidissant.

- Nan. Nan nan nan.

- Et… tu les crois quand ils te disent que moi, je… ?

- Euh. Nan. Hein ?

Hermione hocha doucement de la tête en se promettant de faire connaître milles et une souffrances à Blaise. En attendant elle se contenta d'un sourire crispé vers Ron.

- Bien. Si c'est clair entre nous, c'est… bien.

- Oui, bien.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Ron se frotta les yeux en acquiesçant encore alors qu'Hermione repartait derrière son bouquin en poussant un profond soupir. Et une minute s'écoula durant laquelle elle lut l'éternelle même phrase. Et une deuxième minute s'écoula durant laquelle Ron reprenait doucement sa couleur naturelle en continuant de fixer la cheminée. Et une cinquième minute s'écoula durant laquelle deux sixièmes années partirent se coucher. Et une huitième minute s'écoula durant laquelle Hermione sursauta et passa à la phrase suivante. Lorsque le temps entama la onzième minute durant laquelle il ne restait plus que cinq personnes dans la Salle Commune, Ron se leva et abaissa brusquement le livre de son amie. Il déglutit et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- En fait non. C'est… pas clair.

Hermione cligna des yeux en se ratatinant dans son fauteuil.

- Tu sais 'Mione, en fait, je crois qu'il est… euh… très probable… que… je… te… enfin… que je ressente… comme un petit truc…

Et lorsque la mâchoire d'Hermione se décida enfin à s'ouvrir pour tenter de dire quelque chose qui ne briserait pas tout, elle eu la preuve vivante que oui, en effet, Merlin la haïssait.

La porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer un Harry débraillé et rouge de sueur d'avoir couru, les yeux rougis et fuyants. Il analysa rapidement la pièce avant de se jeter vers ses deux amis, faisant sursauter Hermione qui se précipita vers lui.

- Harry ? Harry hey, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le brun releva la tête vers elle, les larmes recommençant à envahir son beau visage.

- 'Mione, c'est Anthony.

Ron s'assit aussitôt à côté de lui, le visage grave, oubliant soudainement que son meilleur ami venait de briser son moment de courage suprême.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait 'Ry ?

Harry déglutit se tordit les doigts pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.

- Il vient de m'avouer… C'est… C'est lui qui a vengé Remus.

Et tandis que Ron restait sous le choc, la main d'Hermione se serra de colère contre un coussin. Harry baissa les yeux et Hermione se leva brusquement, s'attirant le regard incompréhensif de Ron. « Ce n'est pas lui », murmura doucement Hermione, pour que seul le roux l'entende. Et sans aucune autre explication, elle sortit précipitamment de la Salle Commune.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Déterminée à ne pas laisser une telle injustice et un tel mensonge à la lumière, Hermione se mit à courir dans tout le château, fonçant vers les cachots des Serpentards, sans même songer à faire attention à Rusard, Snape, ou n'importe quel professeur qui pourrait la prendre en flagrant délit. Elle était Préfète-en-chef et espérait qu'en cas de soucis, ce statut puisse la sauver. Heureusement pour elle, elle connaissait suffisamment bien le château, notamment grâce à une certaine carte faite par des petits délinquants à l'époque où Lily Evans étudiait ici. C'est donc sans mauvaise rencontre qu'elle réussit miraculeusement à arriver devant le tableau donnant accès à l'antre des Serpents. Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était face à un sérieux problème. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, elle ne connaissait absolument pas le mot de passe. Elle espéra donc que malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, il y a aurait toujours une âme charitable là derrière pour lui ouvrir… … … Réflexion faîte, elle espérait seulement qu'il y aurait un Serpentard insomniaque pour lui ouvrir. Et elle se mit donc à tambouriner contre le tableau qui commença à l'insulter dans tous les sens d'infâmes injures qu'il serait impoli de retranscrire ici. Et la porte finit par s'ouvrir, faisant soupirer Hermione, mais la faisant se raidir en reconnaissant devant elle Théodore Nott.

- Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là dis-moi, et à cette heure-ci ?

Hermione renifla, essayant de faire abstraction à ces envies de meurtres.

- J'ai besoin de parler à Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini.

- C'est très louable certes, mais il est tard, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserais entrer dans ma Tour…

- Laisse-moi passer Nott, sinon je pourrais devenir violente.

- Ohoho, j'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Laisse-la passer vieille carpette trouée !

Les deux jeunes qui se regardaient encore en chien de faïence tournèrent vivement la tête vers un Blaise sortit de nul part qui démolissait Théo du regard. Le garçon esquissa alors un sourire moqueur, leur envoya un petit salut de la main et s'éloigna finalement. Blaise se tourna aussitôt vers la jeune fille avec un air inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je dois parler à Draco.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et la fit entrer avec un air soucieux avant de l'entraîner rapidement vers la chambre de Draco sous les quelques regards étonnés du peu d'élèves encore debout. Blaise frappa doucement deux coups avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse et d'entraîner la Gryffondor derrière lui. Le jeune blond précédemment penché sur un bouquin pour tenter d'oublier son malheureux incident avec un « grmblblbl » de Serdaigle, releva soudain la tête, un sourcil en l'air.

- Hermione ?

La jeune fille lui tendit un petit sourire alors qu'il s'asseyait correctement sur son canapé et leur faisait signe de le rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, soucieux

Hermione inspira un petit coup avant de le regarder, les sourcils froncés.

- Je viens d'apprendre un truc qui ne va pas te plaire, mais je me devais absolument de te le dire. Question de respect, j'peux pas laisser passer ça. Harry vient de rentrer…

- Il était avec Goldstein, je sais.

- Ah ?

Draco se frotta le nez avant de détourner le regard.

- Je les ai vu pendant ma ronde.

Hermione acquiesça doucement alors que Blaise lui serrait la main, l'incitant calmement à continuer, mais avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Draco avait brusquement pâlit, une idée affluant dans chaque recoin de sa tête.

- Nan, nan nan nan. Je t'interdis de me dire qu'ils sortent ensemble.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et nia aussitôt.

- Noooon, non au grand jamais !

Draco poussa un profond soupire en s'affalant sur son canapé, subitement soulagé.

- Je crois par contre que tu vas être encore plus furieux.

Et il se redressa tout aussi brusquement, la peur s'emparant de nouveau de son visage.

- Il lui a fait du mal ? REPOND ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

Hermione soupira et se passa une main sur le visage alors que Blaise se levait pour repousser Draco contre le sofa.

- Bon Drake, tu respires maintenant. Tu restes calme, et tu écoutes Hermione parler, merde alors !

Le blondinet déglutit alors, poussa un profond soupire avant de faire signe à Hermione de l'achever une fois pour toute.

- Harry est revenu en larmes dans la Tour. Anthony lui a dit que c'était lui qui avait tué ton père.

La mâchoire de Blaise tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd alors que ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites. Draco, lui, se figea, le peu de couleur désertant de son visage. Ses dents se serrèrent en même temps que ses poings, rendant blanches ses articulations.

- Pardon ? Il me semble t'avoir mal entendu, lâcha-t-il d'une voix où transperçaient déjà sa colère froide.

- Anthony a dit à Harry que c'était lui qui avait vengé Remus, que c'était lui qui avait tué ton père.

Draco déglutit et hocha doucement de la tête avant de se lever pour épousseter ses vêtements et tendre un léger sourire à Hermione.

- Merci.

Il s'avança alors vers son bureau, tremblant d'une fureur mal contenue, attrapa sa cape sur sa chaise et la revêtit avant d'attraper sa baguette, sous les regards ahuris des deux autres qui semblaient tétanisés de peur devant sa réaction. Ce fut néanmoins Blaise qui finit par réagir.

- Draco, tu fais quoi là ?

Le blond se tourna lentement vers lui avec un regard à glacer l'Enfer.

- Je vais lui montrer ce que c'est d'être face à un Malfoy qui veut vous tuer.

Sa voix était tranchante, polaire, ne laissant aucunement le doute sur la véracité de ses paroles. Hermione trembla mais se releva en se tordant les mains.

- Draco arrête s'il te plaît. Je… Je sais que ça t'énerve mais…

- Que ça m'énerve ? susurra-t-il. Non 'Mione, non, tu n'y es pas du tout. Je suis pire qu'énervé. Je suis pire que furieux ou que dans une rage noire et mortelle. Je crois que je suis à la limite de la folie en fait. Je veux le tuer Hermione. Ce soir. Je ne veux pas le laisser atteindre Harry en me volant le poids d'un acte qui m'a été si douloureux et honteux. Je respecte trop Lupin et Harry pour ça.

- Si tu respectes Harry, tu dois d'abord en parler avec lui, demain, répliqua Blaise

Mais Draco le snoba délibérément et s'avança à grands pas vers la porte, faisant étouffé un cri de peur à Hermione alors que Blaise se précipitait devant lui, formant une barrière avec son corps. Le blond lui envoya aussitôt son regard le plus mortel avant de lâcher, d'une voix sans appel :

- Dégage.

- Draco, j'peux pas te laisser faire ça. Tu vas le regretter.

- Barre-toi de mon chemin BLAISE !

Les barrières arrivant encore à contenir sa fureur étaient de train de céder devant la prestance de son ami.

- Non.

Et Draco cria. Il lui hurla de le laisser passer. Il lui hurla de le laisser détruire la tête de ce fils de chienne. Il le frappa alors que Blaise l'attrapait par les épaules et tentait de le maîtriser. Il se débattit comme un diable de la pogne ferme du Serpentard et des paroles douces de la Gryffondor. Sa rage n'arrivait pas à s'amoindrir, pourtant, la poigne sur sa baguette se desserra. Pourtant il laissa retomber sa cape. Pourtant il s'appuya contre Blaise pour se soutenir alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Et il se décida à laisser échapper les larmes de rage qui le faisait suffoquer.

- Il va payer Blaise. Je te jure, je vais le faire payer.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Bonjour bonjour tout le monde :) 

_Comment ça va ? Alors voilà, je sais que c'est le temps des révisions du BAC, des partielles, de tout... Période de stress intense et d'arrachage de cheveux. Donc, comme je suis gentille (a)... TADAAAM ! Un nouveau chapitre pour vouuus ! Merci qui :D En plus, O.o c'est le plus long depuis les débuts de la fic !_

_Ma bêta a dit qu'il faisait bien avancer l'histoire /brille/ alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu... J'attends avec plaisirs toutes vos petites reviews. (me feriez vous atteindre les 400 :D)_

_Bisouilles à vous._

_Bon courage à tou(te)s !_

_Schmarties_


	12. Et Harry attendit le hibou

**Titre : Comment séduire Harry Potter en 10 leçons ?**

_Auteur : Schmarties._

Genre : Amour, Humour, tout un tas de choses...

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, hélas ! Je fais un peu mumuse avec pour mon propre plaisir (et le vôtre ?) et je ne gagne pas d'argent. C'est dit.

Rating : Le rating passe en M (6) si mais siiiiiiiii j'ai TRES bientôt 16 ans d'accord, dans un mois tout au plus et... rhâ ! Y a 16 ans j'existais déjà dans le ventre de ma mother OKAY ? Bien, merci ! Il faut tout de même rassurer cette pauvre Tess sur l'avenir lemonieux de la fic :O

Pairing : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy... Mon couple fétiche !!!

Résumé : Une journée épouvantable s'abat sur ce pauvre Draco, résigné à aller travailler à la bibliothèque, il va, par un concours de circonstances, voler un livre des plus... intéressants. Mais Dumby ne le voit pas de cet oeil et tout Poudlard est au courant que le livre "Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons" a disparu de la bibliothèque. Heureusement pour lui, il reste à Draco son fidèle ami Blaise, espérons que ce dernier réussira à l'aider...

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

Avertissement 2ème du nom : Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 6 des aventures de notre Ryry mondial... Draco prend une tournure qui va pas tellement avec la fic, pis y'orait pu de Snape pour torturer Harry, pas drôle quoi ! (Mais si mais si, j'aime le tome 6 c'est juste que là ça me casse tout x.x)

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : Et Harry attendit le hibou…_

Draco sortit du Hall de Poudlard et se dirigea en trottinant vers le Parc, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, tout épanoui qu'il était d'aller retrouver sa dulcinée et de pouvoir fourrer sa langue au fond de sa gorge. C'est en arrivant devant le lac qu'il la vit alors, sa princesse, son Potter personnel si adoré. Son sourire s'élargit alors encore un peu alors qu'il se baissait pour cueillir la rose à ses pieds et humer délicieusement son odeur. Et il reprit son chemin vers son si bel amant, le cœur léger. Mais ses plans furent soudainement déjoués par un jeune Serdaigle nommé Anthony Goldstein qui se jeta comme un fou sur le jeune Harry, abîmant son joli corps en le plaquant au sol, l'embrassant de force. Et Draco n'aima pas ça. Il devint alors tout vert, ça lui allait si bien au teint, le vert, ses vêtements explosèrent sous ses muscles surdéveloppés et il courut vers la si horrible scène. Attrapant l'espèce à durée de vie menacée qu'était le Goldstein se pipitant dessus, il lui écrasa la tête jusqu'à lui faire sortir les yeux de ses orbites, l'explosa contre le premier arbre dans les parages et finit par jeter la dépouille sanguinolente dans le lac, avant de se tourner vers son Ryry encore tout traumatisé. Draco redevint alors le sex-symbol à la peau pâle qu'il était naturellement et attrapa son chéri dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec ferveur, avant de le regarder dans les yeux, souriant du regard tout émoustillé du brun. Et il lui fit l'amour comme une bête.

…

… Non, ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça.

Draco aurait bien aimé pourtant.

L'auteur aussi.

Les lectrices aussi, sûrement.

A la place de cette idyllique scène de bonheur total, Draco finit par se résoudre à ouvrir ses yeux encore rougis. Il étouffa un bâillement et se tourna vers son réveil qui affichait déjà 9 heures. Bien, il avait dormi 3 heures. Génial. Mais il était un Malfoy bon sang, il survivrait à ce samedi. Et puis, il n'arriverait pas à trouver une minute de sommeil de plus tant qu'Anthony Goldstein ne serait pas devenu subitement stérile. Draco eut un sourire carnassier en repensant à son tendre rêve, et il s'étira longuement avant de se lever, remarquant alors seulement le Blaise endormi sur son canapé. Le blond s'accorda alors une minute d'attendrissement devant la petite tête de son meilleur ami qui dormait. Il n'eut pas vraiment le cœur à le réveiller et se décida donc à partir tout seul prendre son petit déjeuner, il l'avait déjà assez empêcher de dormir. Aussi, partit-il sans bruit dans la salle bain pour une douche matinale en essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Il se prépara avec attention, choisissant ses vêtements avec un amour particulier avant de daigner sortir le bout de son royal nez dehors. Il alla prendre son petit déjeuner le plus naturellement du monde, comme si ce matin-là était le même qu'hier, comme si tout allait merveilleusement bien dans sa vie aujourd'hui. Il adressa un sourire éclatant à Ron et Hermione, avant de se demander brusquement où était passé Harry. Et d'un coup de menton, Hermione lui désigna le parc. De sa table, le blond hocha doucement de la tête pour la remercier et entreprit de commencer son déjeuner. Mais il se rendit vite compte que malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas faim, que ce bacon lui donnait la nausée et qu'il n'arrivait même pas à avaler une malheureuse gorgée de café. Très bien. C'était comme ça hein ! Et bien il irait tout de même tuer ce type le ventre vide et le corps épuisé, par la dépouille de Merlin ! Sinon il n'était plus Draco Malfoy ! Alors il se leva et daigna enfin scruter la table des Serdaigles, son regard s'attarda un instant sur Luna Loufoca, avant qu'il ne se rende misérablement compte que la pire enflure du siècle n'était pas là. Aaaah d'accord. Mais c'était donc une conspiration ! Serrant les dents, Draco releva le nez, et sortit dignement de la Grande Salle avant de se diriger vers le Parc, se remémorant son rêve dans l'espoir d'oublier le nœud de son estomac à l'idée d'aller voir Harry. Il sortit donc à l'air frais, un sourire s'emparant aussitôt de ses lèvres alors qu'il sondait l'endroit, pour finalement trouver son cher Gryffondor devant le Lac. Sa mâchoire tomba sur le sol alors que ses yeux se révulsaient.

- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAAAI ! ne put-il s'empêcher de hurler en reconnaissant Anthony aux côtés de **son** brun.

Et pour le plus grand malheur de Draco, il ne devint pas tout vert. Constatant cette malchance, il se décida à ne pas rester les bras ballants non plus, conscient du regard étonné de tout le monde dans le parc suite à son cri désespéré. Sa mâchoire revint en place et il se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers les deux garçons qui le regardaient, interloqués.

- Draco ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Harry, l'air soucieux.

- Et bien puisque tu le demandes, non, non, NOOOON. RIEN ne va.

Le blond essaya de ne pas faire attention au fait que Harry portait l'écharpe qu'il lui avait offerte à Noël, nan, il ne devait pas se déconcentrer de sa tâche. Nan ! Ne pas regarder Harry… Ne pas… Aaaaaah ! Il se tourna donc résolument vers le Serdaigle avec un regard à faire fuir la Faucheuse, alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers lui, tel un félin débusquant une pauvre biche, très moche et boiteuse certes, mais quand on frise la famine, on se contente de n'importe quoi.

- Toi ! siffla-t-il

Anthony déglutit et fronça les sourcils dans l'espoir de se donner un peu plus de consistance devant Harry.

- Quoi moi ?

- Espèce de sale vermine poisseuse. Alors il paraît que tu as tué mon père pendant la Guerre, c'est vrai ?

Anthony cligna des yeux avant de jeter un regard surpris à Harry qui rougit aussitôt avant de venir se placer devant Draco en lui attrapant le bras dans le vain espoir de le calmer.

- Draco calme-toi.

- Te mêle pas de ça toi.

- Je croyais que ça ne te faisait rien que ton père soit mort… fit aussitôt Harry sur un ton dur

Draco plissa alors les yeux en lui lançant un regard froid.

- Et c'est vrai. Seulement tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est cette poule mouillée qui a fait ça.

- Tu n'arrives pas à croire que j'ai réussi un tel exploit alors que tu es resté en arrière tout le long, hein ? Avoue que ça t'amène juste les vers, ricana Anthony.

Draco poussa alors Harry de son chemin avant de se jeter sur le garçon, le poussant contre le chêne derrière lui.

- Tu veux me faire croire que c'est un gringalet dans ton genre qui a tué le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'aucun des sorts sortant de ta petite tête de con n'aurait pu lui décocher une égratignure peut-être ?

Il vit la peur s'emparer des yeux du Serdaigle qui se mit à respirer plus bruyamment.

- Tu trembles devant moi et tu oses dire à Harry que c'est toi qui étais là quand mon père a tué Lupin, et que dans ton excès de courage inexistant, tu l'as réduit à rien ? Ah nan mais laisse-moi RIRE !

- Tu-tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Ah ? Et tu comptes me le dire alors ? Vas-y je t'écoute… Tu n'as rien à me dire, parce que tu n'y étais pas !

- S-si ! J'étais là, que ça te plaise ou non ! J'ai vu Lupin tomber, j'ai entendu ses dernières paroles, j'ai du supporter tout ça et…

- TA GUEULE !

A présent les mains de Draco enserraient avec force le cou du Serdaigle qui tentait comme il le pouvait de se dégager du blond alors que Harry, figé par cet échange, n'arrivait pas vraiment à réagir, essayant seulement de comprendre la situation. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, de là où il était, c'était les yeux embués de larmes de Draco.

- Très bien. Alors raconte-moi. Dis-moi les derniers mots de Lupin. Dis-moi comment est mort mon père, susurra le blond.

- Je…

- DIS-LE MOI ! beugla Draco en secouant le corps d'Anthony contre l'arbre.

Le garçon s'agrippa alors aux mains du Serpentard qui lui tenait le cou et tenta de déglutir avant de regarder Harry.

- J'ai tué ton père d'un Avada Kedavra et Lupin est mort en me demandant de dire à Harry qu'il avait confiance en lui et qu'il savait qu'on gagnerait cette guerre, et…

Draco le lâcha subitement pour lui asséner une gifle retentissante.

- Ordure. Il n'a pas parlé de la guerre. Il s'en foutait de cette merde. Il voulait voir Harry heureux. Il m'a demandé de le faire sourire. Il m'a demandé de lui ramener ce putain de rire qu'il ne lui connaissait plus. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur lui.

Les mâchoires d'Anthony et de Harry s'ouvrirent en même temps sous le coup de la surprise d'une telle révélation.

- Tu es un monstre Goldstein, siffla Draco. Osé t'approprier le malheur des autres pour t'en faire une gloire et essayer de séduire Harry avec ça. Tout ça parce qu'un putain de stupide livre de mes deux à dit qu'Harry était encore chamboulé par la perte du dernier des Maraudeurs hein ? Putain mais t'a pas honte de te servir de sa douleur ? POURRITURE !

Et il ponctua son insulte d'un coup de pied bien senti dans les bijoux de famille du Serdaigle qui se plia en deux sous le choc, se tenant l'entrejambe en suffoquant.

- Et pour ta gouverne, mon père est mort de la suite d'une blessure au cœur faite par le poignard ensorcelé qu'il avait précédemment utilisé pour tuer Lupin. Tu es vraiment minable, c'était même inscrit dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Et alors qu'il levait le bras pour lui donner une nouvelle magistrale baffe libératrice de sa rage, il sentit une main chaude enserrer son poignet, le faisant se saisir avant de se tourner vers Harry. Il cligna alors des yeux devant la douleur et la détermination que lui laissait voir ces orbes verts. Draco déglutit et baissa la main avant de se décaler, laissant entendre qu'il avait compris le message. Harry s'avança alors doucement vers Anthony et s'accroupit devant lui en lui attrapant le menton pour le regarder dans ses yeux dégoulinants de larmes.

- Ha-Harry, je… tu le crois pas quand même ?

Harry lui tendit un léger sourire en lui caressant la joue, sous le visage horrifié de Draco.

- Alors tu m'as vraiment menti sur toute la ligne hein ?

Anthony déglutit en grimaçant et Harry se releva.

- Sale con.

Et il lui envoya un nouveau coup de pied dans la première partie de son anatomie qu'il pouvait atteindre, c'est-à-dire sa mâchoire. Et Draco poussa un léger soupir de soulagement alors que le brun se tournait vers lui, un mélange d'incompréhension et d'espoir au fond des yeux.

- Alors c'était toi ?

Draco ne dit rien, se contentant de lui renvoyer un regard contrarié. Harry hocha doucement de la tête en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il regarda doucement tout autour de lui, se mordillant la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pourquoi tu m'as jamais rien dit ?

Draco ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un ricanement froid qui surpris Harry et lui blessa le cœur.

- Quoi ? demanda doucement le Gryffondor

- Pourquoi je te l'aurais dit ? Pour que tu m'apprécie seulement pour ce geste ? Pour que tu m'accordes la même espèce de misérable importance que tu viens de donner à ce type ? Non merci. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ou de ta compassion.

- Mais je…

- Laisse tomber Potter, cracha le blond. Oublions ça tu veux ? J'étais juste venu mettre les choses au clair avec ce minable, le pauvre Lupin a du s'en retourner dans sa tombe de toutes ces conneries.

Et là-dessus, dans un retournement de cape digne du professeur Snape, Draco se détourna et repartit vers le château, ignorant les professeurs qui accouraient à présent vers Harry, Dumbledore en tête.

- Harry par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Ledit Harry sursauta alors, sortant de son état végétatif de tristesse pour se tourner vers ses professeurs qui s'agglutinaient autour de Goldstein avec effroi.

- Il a menti, répondit simplement Harry avant de se détourner à son tour. Et professeur, je crois que c'est lui qui a le livre.

Et il s'en alla, laissant un Dumbledore perplexe derrière lui qui demanda à McGonagall de conduire expressément ce garçon à l'infirmerie, où il aurait une petite discussion avec lui.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A quelques pas de là, dans le somptueux château de Poudlard, Blaise descendait prendre son petit déjeuner, nullement au courant des exploits matinaux de son blondinet de meilleur ami. Aussi, dire qu'il fut surpris de voir Hermione lui sauter dessus avant même qu'il n'entre dans la Grande Salle, n'était encore qu'un euphémisme du choc que venait d'avoir son pauvre cerveau encore endormi. Frôlant la syncope et s'empêchant de justesse de pousser un cri plus aigu encore que celui d'une Banshee, Blaise se dégagea rapidement de la jeune fille, une main portée sur le cœur, les yeux exorbités.

- Maman ! Ne refais plus jamais ça Hermione !

- Désolée, fit Hermione avec un air qui montrait bien qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout.

Blaise cligna des yeux et finit par soupirer en haussant les épaules.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as pour me sauter comme ça dessus avant même que je me sois rempli le ventre ?

- Draco est allé casser la gueule d'Anthony.

- Quoi ?!?!

- Draco allé détruire tête Anthony.

- Et meyrde !

Il laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur en grognant avant de se frotter les yeux.

- Bon, et comment tu le sais ?

- Harry revenait du parc quand Ron et moi sommes sortis de la Grande Salle, il nous a raconté l'altercation et Ron est remonté avec lui, moi je t'attendais puisqu'on a pas retrouvé Draco.

- D'accord, fais moi un résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Harry discutait avec Anthony, il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait ça, ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, gnagnagna, et puis Draco est arrivé, il a gueulé sur Anthony, il l'a frappé. Anthony a continué à raconter n'importe quelles idioties et ça a rendu Draco complètement dingue et il a finit par sortir indirectement que c'était lui qui avait fait le sale boulot et ensuite Harry l'a frappé, Anthony je parle, et puis il a demandé à Draco pourquoi il n'avait rien dit et Draco l'a planté en disant qu'il ne voulait pas de cet intérêt malsain. … … C'est compréhensible ce que j'ai dit là ?

- Nan.

- Oh ben va te faire voir, tu demanderas à Drake.

Blaise hocha doucement de la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

- Toujours est-il que les professeurs sont arrivés, Anthony est à l'infirmerie et je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il va se passer pour Draco.

- Et voilà, fallait bien que ça arrive.

- De quoi ?

- La catastrophe, soupira Blaise. Avec cette shit, l'affaire du livre va ressortir, c'est obligé.

Hermione se frappa le front du plat de sa main en jurant.

- Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Bon Blaise, nous devons faire quelque chose, il en va de la survie de Draco.

- Hein ?

- Il faut que ces deux crétins soient ensemble avant que ce truc éclate au grand jour, sinon Harry va renier toute attirance pour Draco et ne voudra plus lui adresser la parole tu vois. Il refusera d'admettre qu'il s'est laissé séduire par un bouquin.

- Donc… On fait quoi ?

- Déjà, il faut que Draco pardonne à Harry.

- Bof ça, ça devrait pas être trop difficile… … Attends, pardonnez quoi ?

- Et beeeeen, Draco reproche à Harry de soudainement s'être rapproché d'Anthony juste parce qu'il lui a fait croire qu'il avait tué Malfoy père. Quand Harry lui a demandé pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais rien dit, Draco s'est sentit insulté dans son orgueil, il ne veut pas que Harry arrive vers lui juste pour ça. En gros, il veut que Harry l'aime pour ce qu'il est et non ce qu'il a fait.

- Je savais que ce type avait des fonds de débile romantique. C'est mièvre tout ça, c'est Poufsouffle.

Et Hermione ferma les yeux de désespoir.

- Soit. Tu parleras à Draco en faveur d'Harry ?

- Bien sûr.

- Il faudrait leur trouver un point de rencontre pour que Harry tente les yeux de bichons.

- Draco n'est pas en ronde ce soir.

- Je sais, c'est mon tour. Mais tu saurais pas faire entrer Harry dans votre Tour ?

- Nan, nan nan, j'peux pas, c'est une très mauvaise idée. Draco supportera pas le fait d'être pris au piège dans sa chambre sans moyen de fuite, il va carrément jeter Harry dehors.

- Je croyais qu'il était amoureux de lui…

- Mais c'est toi qui me dit que son ego est en miettes !

- Et alors ?

- Tu crois qu'énervé comme il est il va accueillir Harry bras ouverts ? Naooon, il va bander comme un fou en le voyant mais comme il s'interdira de se jeter sur lui et bien il va le jeter dehors et passer sous la douche froide.

Hermione cligna des yeux, la bouche en « o » et acquiesça doucement avant de se passer une main sur les lèvres.

- Bon, mais alors j'ai pas d'idées moi, murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Ecoutes, je vais parler à Draco, toi il serait temps que tu parles à Harry et que tu lui expliques les choses.

- Tu veux dire que je lui dise les sentiments de Draco ?

Les yeux de Blaise roulèrent sur le sol alors qu'il se passait une main sur le visage.

- Naaaaaaaaan ! Malheur ! 'Mione 'mione 'mione, décidément tu ne connais pas le mode de fonctionnement d'un Serpentard…

- La preuve, je suis à Gryffondor, tu es au courant ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu dois pousser Harry à aller voir Draco.

- Aaaaah, mais ça c'est déjà fait. Il s'est déjà fourré bien profond dans la tête qu'il doit aller lui parler.

- Parfait parfait, dans ce cas, je parle à Draco et je te hiboute pour un point de rendez-vous où je peux emmener Draco et où tu dois faire foncer Harry.

- Très bien, répondit aussitôt Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Bien, maintenant, laisse-moi aller manger…

Il contourna alors la jeune fille avec un soupir d'aise et se dirigea à grands pas vers la Grande Salle, mais son ravissement à l'idée des toasts qui l'attendaient fut de courte durée lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Hermione lui agripper vivement le bras.

- Je n'ai pas fini.

Blaise se renfrogna et se tourna vers elle avec un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore de plus important que de la nourriture au fond de mon estomac.

- Ton sale coup, voilà ce qu'il y a ?

- De quoi ?

- Ce que tu as fait avec Ron.

Et du visage de stupéfaction la plus totale, Blaise passa soudainement à un immense sourire serpentardesque.

- Ooooooh ! Alors, ça y est ?

- Ça y est quoi ?

- Vous êtes ensemble ? la pressa Blaise

- Mais nan…

- QUOI ?

- Nan. Mais là n'est pas la question, je te prierais de ne plus te mêler de ma vie privée à partir de là maintenant. Tu le fais avec Draco si ça te chante mais je suis assez grande pour…

- Ah oui assurément, la preuve, tu ne sors TOUJOURS PAS avec Ron… Mais faut-il être stupide quand même ! Et je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui a commencé !

- Pardon ?

Les yeux de Blaise se plissèrent dans un regard accusateur alors qu'il la pointait du doigt.

- Tu as dit à Luna que c'était moi qui lui avait offert son chapeau de navet !

- Mais c'est la vérité !

- Ah et tu vas me dire que tu n'aimes pas Ron et que Ron ne t'aime pas peut-être ? C'est ça ta vérité ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, prête à nier les faits corps et âme, mais le regard de tueur de Blaise la dissuada subitement et elle se contenta de refermer la mâchoire. Blaise eut alors un sourire satisfait en lui tapotant bravement sur la tête.

- Bien alors maintenant, ma petite 'Mione, tu vas bien m'écouter. Un couple plus difficile à mettre ensemble qu'un troll et une licorne, ça va bien, mais deux, je pète une durite, et quelque chose de bien grave crois-moi ! Dooonc, comme le cas Potter/Malfoy est beaucoup plus désespéré que le tien, tu leur laisses le rôle. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu haïssais Ron depuis la Première Année n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que tu vas te dépêcher de faire plaisir à tonton Blaise et que tu vas clore cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute et enfin aller demander à Ron de sortir avec toi avant que je ne vous marie de force. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Hermione baissa le regard, rougissante, alors qu'elle acquiesçait doucement de la tête.

- Et si tu réussis à faire ça avant demain soir, alors je veux bien faire ce que tu veux.

La jeune Gryffondor releva aussitôt des yeux brillants.

- Pardon ?

- Si tu réussis avant dimanche soir, tu as le droit de me donner un gage. Gentil le gage hein, parce que plus facile que ce que je demande, y a pas.

- Un gage… en rapport avec Luna ?

Blaise fronça les sourcils et déglutit difficilement.

- Euuuh.

- Si je réussis avant demain midi ?

- Ça marche.

- Si je réussis avant demain midi, lundi midi tu demandes à Luna de sortir avec toi devant toute la Grande Salle.

Blaise perdit subitement toutes ses couleurs alors qu'Hermione lui serrait la main avec un grand sourire.

- Bien, à ta place, je me jetterais à commencer à la séduire, parce que Ron est à moi…

Et elle se détourna pour repartir vers sa Tour, plantant un Blaise toujours figé qui finit enfin par re-déglutir et se diriger d'un pas lent vers son petit déjeuner. Foi de Serpentard, il trouverait moyen de contourner l'obstacle…

XxXxXxXxXxX

Les rideaux du blanc le plus pur filtrait avec douceur la lumière encore vive du soleil dans la grande infirmerie de Poudlard. Le silence dans la salle était quasi parfait, presque surnaturel, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore, noble directeur de cette grande école, ne se relève de son fauteuil pour le moins confortable, et ne s'approche du lit où l'un de ses élèves était allongé, en bien mauvais état.

- Et le livre, est-ce bien toi qui l'a ? demanda le vieil homme d'une voix autoritaire mais encore trop bienveillante au goût du professeur Snape

Qu'on ne s'y méprenne pas, l'air furieux du professeur Snape et l'envie de meurtre lisible dans ses yeux lorsqu'il regardait le Serdaigle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait que ce garçon ai détruit le petit cœur d'Harry Potter. Non. C'était plutôt que ce déchet d'adolescent juvénile et délinquant venait de s'approprier l'exploit de **son** filleul, de **son** meilleur élève, de quelqu'un de **sa** maison. Bref, il avait la haine…

- Ou-oui.

Dumbledore croisa alors les mains sur son ventre en hochant doucement de la tête.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai volé, ajouta précipitamment le garçon.

- Très bien, qui est-ce alors ? cingla McGonagall avec empressement

- Je ne sais pas.

Et la professeur de Métamorphoses leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un profond soupir de désespoir.

- Expliquez-vous, intima calmement Dumbledore

- Je l'ai eu d'un autre élève. Il… Il disait qu'il savait où était le livre, qu'il pourrait le prendre pour moi si je voulais… avoir Harry.

- Qui est-ce ?

Anthony déglutit en prenant soin d'éviter le regard glacial de son si redouté professeur de potions.

- Théodore Nott, de Serpentard.

Un nouveau silence tomba dans la pièce.

- Il m'a dit que c'était quelqu'un de sa maison qu'il l'avait volé et qu'il pourrait facilement le récupérer, continua le blessé.

Dumbledore hocha doucement de la tête avant de tourner le regard vers le professeur Snape.

- Combien de temps devront nous encore attendre cette potion ?

- Une fois qu'elle aura complètement perdu son odeur détestable Professeur, d'ici deux semaines tout au plus.

Le sourire du directeur s'élargit alors qu'il regardait à nouveau le Serdaigle.

- Bien, Anthony, nous allons aller chercher le livre dans ta chambre et vérifier, et sans aucun doute confirmer je l'espère, tes dires. Où l'as tu rangé ?

- Dans le renfoncement de ma malle, avoua le garçon en baissant les yeux.

- Merci.

Le professeur se détourna alors, commençant à partir.

- Professeur Dumbledore, attendez ! sursauta brusquement Anthony

Le vieil homme le regarda à nouveau à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, attendant qu'il continue.

- Je voulais juste vous dire… ce n'est pas moi qui ai abîmé le livre, Théo me l'a donné ainsi.

L'étonnement fleurit subitement dans les yeux bleus du directeur.  
- Abîmé dis-tu ?

- Oui, la… la dernière leçon a été arrachée. Sûrement un sort de découpe, c'est fait très soigneusement, il n'y a aucune trace, mais elle est bien absente.

Le directeur parut alors absent quelques instants, alors qu'il continuait sa marche.

- Et sa punition ?

Dumbledore s'arrêta à l'entente de la voix de Snape et acquiesça doucement sous le regard apeuré de Goldstein.

- Professeur, si vous me permettez, je pense que le renvoi définitif de ce garçon s'impose, souffla le professeur de potions.

Ledit garçon sentit son cœur s'arrêter, les couleurs disparaissant subitement de son visage. Flitwick, le minuscule professeur d'Enchantements et accessoirement Directeur de la maison de Serdaigle tenta aussitôt de protéger son élève et se décida à prendre la parole.

- Professeur Dumbledore, la faute qu'a commise Mr Goldstein est certes des plus inacceptables, mais il est en septième année, il va devoir passer ses ASPICS et il ne pourra jamais entrer dans une nouvelle école, le bannir tuerait toutes ses chances d'avoir un bon emploi et…

Le vieux directeur stoppa alors le monologue du professeur d'un mouvement de main alors qu'il lui adressait un léger sourire entendu.

- Merci mais je ne comptais pas renvoyer cet élève.

McGonagall et Flitwick parurent aussitôt soulagés alors que Snape se renfrognait.

- Cependant, continua Dumbledore avec un regard sévère envers le Serdaigle, Anthony doit comprendre que ces actes ont été les plus honteux de l'histoire de Poudlard.

Le garçon déglutit, se sentant rapetisser dans les dras blancs.

- Il sera donc de retenue avec Mr Rusard tous les samedis après-midi et mercredis soir, avec interdiction de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

Anthony pâlit brusquement en voyant le regard sadique du concierge s'illuminer dans le dos du directeur, et il déglutit difficilement avant de faire signe à Dumbledore qu'il avait bien compris.

- Bien, nous allons maintenant le laissez se remettre.

- Et pour Malfoy, professeur ? demanda Flitwick

- Quoi Malfoy ? fit aussitôt Snape

- Il a tout de même frappé un élève des plus violemment.

- Professeur Snape, veuillez passer le message à Mr Malfoy que je l'attends dans mon bureau dans une demie heure.

Snape tenta de cacher son air outré et se décida à serrer les dents, sachant pertinemment que quoiqu'il puisse dire maintenant pour la défense de son cher filleul ne servirai absolument à rien, Draco devrait se débrouiller seul. Il consentit donc à quitter la pièce avec le reste des professeurs, ne s'empêchant tout de même pas d'envoyer un regard plus noir que noir au blessé avant de rejoindre Dumbledore.

- Professeur Snape, je serais curieux de savoir qui a donc fait la meilleure potion de Révélation.

Le visage déjà grave de Snape devint encore plus sombre.

- Et bien étant donné que Messieurs Malfoy et Weasley n'ont pas arrêté de parler toute l'heure, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient été particulièrement brillants. La meilleure note revient donc à Miss Granger et Mr Londubat, siffla le professeur avec dégoût.

Cette réponse faillit couvrir de pustules toute la tête de Snape tellement elle lui coûtait à être sortie, alors que Dumbledore retrouvait son éternel sourire malicieux.

XxXxXxXxXxX

C'est donc avec une mauvaise humeur bien sentie que Snape entra dans la Salle Commune studieuse de sa maison, amenant avec lui un silence mortel et respectueux. Le professeur jugea chacun des élèves avec une certaine satisfaction, remarquant qu'aucun n'avait de comportement désobligeant envers la mémoire de Salazar, et il se dirigea prestement vers la chambre de Préfet-en-Chef. Ce fut un Blaise Zabini pour le moins surpris qui lui ouvrit alors.

- Mr Malfoy est-il là ?

Une tête blonde apparut alors derrière Blaise pour fixer son parrain avec entendement.

- Je vous laisse, chuchota Blaise avec un petit sourire à son ami avant de disparaître.

Draco fit donc signe au professeur d'entrer, refermant la porte sur une vingtaine de regards curieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Draco, soucieux

Snape s'assit alors sur le fauteuil principal avant de regarder le blond.

- Dumbledore veut te voir, je suppose que tu t'en doutais.

Draco hocha doucement de la tête en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Une punition ?

- Sans doute oui, je n'ai pas vraiment pu l'empêcher.

- Et qu'est il arrivé à Goldstein ? cracha l'élève

- Il est en retenue avec Rusard jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- C'est tout ? hurla presque Draco, soudainement hors de lui

Snape joignit ses mains avec un regard dur pour son filleul.  
- Oui, c'est tout. J'ai essayé de le faire renvoyer mais Dumbledore ne m'a pas vraiment écouté, je suis désolé.

Draco se frotta les yeux et prit une longue inspiration, s'intimant à l'Infinie Patience.

- Très bien, et quand dois-je aller voir Dumbledore ?

Snape jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se relever.

- Dans un quart d'heure. Le mot de passe est…

- Pâtes à citrouilles, je sais merci.

Snape lui adressa un léger coup de tête avant de disparaître dans son mouvement de cape si légendaire, et Draco prit à peine le temps d'attraper sa baguette avant de sortir à son tour. Il marcha rapidement dans les couloirs du collège, son statut et sa fierté lui interdisant d'être en retard. Aussi, arriva-t-il pile à l'heure devant la gargouille qui gardait le passage vers le bureau du directeur. Donnant le mot de passe, il gravit rapidement les marches et frappa à la porte, attendant l'invitation à entrer du vieillard.

- Entre Draco.

Le blond obéit à contrecœur et referma la lourde porte derrière lui avant de s'avancer dans la pièce.

- Assieds-toi, fit Dumbledore en lui désignant une chaise devant lui.

A nouveau, le blond obéit dans un silence parfait.

- Je suppose que tu te doutes du pourquoi je t'ai demandé.

- Oui.

- Tu te rends bien compte qu'un comportement tel que celui que tu viens d'avoir n'est aucunement toléré dans le règlement ?

Draco serra les dents et se crispa sur son siège, déterminé à ne pas s'énerver.

- Oui.

- Cependant je conviens avec toi que l'attitude d'Anthony Goldstein n'était pas des plus brillantes non plus, et je peux donc comprendre ton débordement vu la situation.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent tellement qu'il cru pendant un instant qu'il était en train de rêver.

- Aussi, je ne pense pas que je vais vraiment te punir.

D'accord, très bien, il était en train de rêver. Bon, quand est-ce que Harry apparaissait subitement pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle là ?

- Draco ?

Le garçon sursauta, sortant de ses pensées assez brusquement.  
- Vous êtes sérieux professeur ? Je… Je ne vais pas être puni ?

Dumbledore croisa les doigts devant son menton et l'observa quelques instants avec attention.

- Non.

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois sans qu'il ne trouve rien à dire.

- Ah… Et ben… Merci.

- Je te demanderais bien entendu de ne plus recommencer, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de sévir.

Draco hocha doucement de la tête avec un sourire entendu.

- Bien sûr.

Il se releva alors, prêt à partir, mais la voix de son directeur le retint à nouveau.

- Draco, attend, il y a encore quelque chose…

Le Serpentard se figea alors et se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Anthony nous a avoué être en possession du livre volé « Comment Séduire Harry Potter en Dix Leçons ».

Draco déglutit en sentant son cœur partir en chute libre dans son thorax.

- Ah ? fit-il simplement en essayant de prendre un air dégagé.

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore avec un regard perçant. Mais il a dit que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait volé.

- Il vous a dit qui l'avait fait ?

Dumbledore sa rassit plus confortablement sur son fauteuil, le dos appuyé contre le dossier.

- Non.

Draco se retint de justesse de pousser un soupir de soulagement alors que le regard de Dumbledore devenait de plus en plus pressant.

- Cependant je ne te cache pas que j'ai ma petite idée sur l'identité de cette personne.

Et Draco reblanchit.

- Ah ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui, ça me semble absolument flagrant à moi. Mais bien entendu, je vais attendre que les potions de Révélations que votre promotion à concocter soient prêtes à nous révéler tout en exactitude.

Draco hocha doucement de la tête, se sentant soudainement nauséeux. Ça, c'était pire qu'un gros gros gros soucis. Blaise ne pourrait jamais le sortir de là. Que Salazar le sauve…

- Vous pouvez disposer, finit par dire Dumbledore.

Draco se saisit et ouvrit la porte.

- Au revoir professeur.

- Au revoir Draco. Et…

- Oui ?

- Fais vite, les potions seront prêtes d'ici deux semaines.

Draco sursauta et se tourna complètement vers le directeur, les sourcils tellement haussés qu'ils en disparaissaient sous ses mèches blondes.

- Pardon ?

- Les potions seront prêtes d'ici deux semaines.

- Est-ce que vous insinuez que… ?

- Je n'insinue rien du tout, le coupa Dumbledore. Je sais seulement des choses.

Draco concentra toute son attention à ne pas rougir, à ne laisser montrer aucun indice qui ferait croire au vieux fou qu'en effet, il avait raison. Il se contenta donc de prendre la porte et de s'en retourner à la hâte dans ses appartements pour aller se plaindre à son pauvre Blaise.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ce soir-là, Harry James Potter était dans un état de stress difficile à imaginer. Se rongeant les ongles, désespéré de devoir obéir à l'ordre très clair d'Hermione de rester dans la Tour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir misérable en pensant à Draco Malfoy qui devait être encore vexé dans son orgueil. Ou du moins, Harry espérait qu'il était désespéré, triste à en en mourir et qu'il attende impatiemment l'heure où Harry viendrait s'excuser. Non Harry n'était pas sadique de vouloir le mal du blond dont il n'était absolument **pas** amoureux, il espérait seulement qu'il éprouvait ne serait ce qu'encore un tout petit bout d'animosité et qu'il n'avait pas déjà oublié cette histoire dans les bras d'un quelconque type qui ne mériterait que de mourir. Seulement, Hermione lui avait dit d'attendre. Attendre, attendre, atteeeeendre un signe de Blaise qui ferait qu'il saurait où se trouve Draco et qu'il pourrait aller courir lui demander pardon. Ah, que ferait-il sans sa 'Mione si discrète et manipulatrice qui lui arrangeait tout ça, hein ? Mais voilà, ce stupide message porté par ce crétin de hibou n'arrivait pas. Quand même, ce n'était pas siiii difficile pour ce volatile de venir jusqu'ici, nan ? NAN ? Mais alors que faisait-il ? Harry poussa son énième soupir de la soirée, les yeux toujours braqués sur la fenêtre, imperturbable, alors que toute la Salle Commune lui jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œils soucieux. Enfin toute, c'était un bien grand mot. Il y avait deux personnes ici qui semblaient complètement étrangères au désespoir de leur pourtant meilleur ami. Les présents Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient… et bien… en train de se regarder en coin, l'un surpris, l'autre provoquante, l'un rougissant, l'autre souriante. Ça faisait déjà une bonne demie heure que leur jeu de regard avait commencé et ce fut encore une fois pile au moment où Ron s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour demander à la jeune fille d'arrêter de le regarder comme **ça**, que Harry se leva le feu au derrière, brisant le lien du regard des deux jeunes. Harry se précipita alors sur la fenêtre et l'ouvrit aussitôt.

- Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu… ? commença Hermione avant d'apercevoir le hibou qui fonçait droit sur elle.

Harry attendit donc en trépignant que Hermione décroche le mot de la patte de l'animal avant de refermer la fenêtre une fois qu'il fut partit, avant de bondir sur sa meilleur amie.

- Alooooors ?

Hermione le repoussa de devant son nez avec mauvaise humeur.

- Okay okay, c'est bon, laisse-moi lire…

Harry hocha vigoureusement de la tête en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« J'ai réussi à le faire dégager prendre l'air dans le parc. Blaise »

Les quelques mots étaient écrits à la va-vite et Hermione brilla en se tournant vers Harry.

- Il est dans le parc.

Harry se leva et partit en courant vers son dortoir d'où il ressortit une minute plus tard, une certaine cape sous le bras, avant de se précipiter dehors sans se soucier du fait que toute la Salle Commune l'ai vu ou pas.

- Dit pas merci surtout, grogna Hermione en se renfrognant.

La jeune fille soupira avant de baisser le regard vers l'ancienne place de Ron qui avait présentement disparu. Hermione cligna des yeux avant de se redresser et jeter un coup d'œil circulaire à l'endroit. Aurait-il… fuit ?

Aussitôt sorti, Harry mit sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules et se mit à courir dans les couloirs le plus silencieusement possible, c'est-à-dire en faisant autant de bruit qu'un rhinocéros en charge. Mais allez donc changer un Potter… Le brun dut s'arrêter une bonne dizaine de fois soit pour reprendre son souffle en ouvrant des portes, soit pour se cacher brusquement en voyant une ombre apparaître à ses pieds et il arriva donc enfin dans le Grand Hall après vingt minutes de course. Pourvu que Draco se promène toujours… Harry ouvrit donc les grandes portes du collège en grimaçant du grincement, et se faufila par l'entrebâillement en bloquant sa respiration. Il se tourna vers le parc plongé dans le noir. Et ce fut à cet instant que Harry Potter se maudit pour sa bêtise suprême en pensant à la si utile Carte du Maraudeur oubliée dans son dortoir. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, commençant à se demander comment diable il allait retrouver son beau blond dans cette immensité obscure. Décidant d'être méthodique une fois dans son existence, Harry choisit d'aller directement dans les lieux les plus susceptibles de trouver le Serpentard. Le terrain de Quidditch, le bord du lac, l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite, et tout un tas d'autres endroits où il était agréable de s'asseoir pour regarder les étoiles. Et au bout d'un temps bien trop long de recherches infructueuses, Harry commença à s'arracher les cheveux, en ayant marre de ratisser le parc en long, en large et en travers.

- PUTAAAAIN ! jura-t-il brusquement.

Il enleva sa cape de sa tête et regarda tout autour de lui en tournant sur lui-même.

- DRAAAACO ?

Aucune réponse, Harry grimaça en chouinant avant de se frotter les yeux.

- DRAAAACOOOOOO ?

Il se retourna alors, les sourcils froncés de désespoir alors qu'une lumière s'allumait brusquement sous le saule pleureur. Le visage d'Harry s'illumina alors qu'il se flagellait mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Et il se mit à courir comme un dératé vers l'arbre, sa cape flottant derrière lui. Il dégagea alors brusquement les branches tombantes du saule pour voir un Draco Malfoy debout, appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre, la baguette allumée dans la main, _diablement sexy_.

- Draco… Ça fait au moins une heure que je te cherche, fit Harry avec un immense sourire en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Draco déglutit et haussa les épaules, décidé à ne surtout pas se laisser séduire aussi facilement. Il valait mieux que ça.

- Et bien me voilà.

Harry hocha doucement de la tête, son sourire se fânant un peu.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tout les deux non ?

- Je n'ai rien à te dire moi, mais si tu veux causer je t'en prie, fais seulement.

Harry cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour affronter l'ego du Serpentard.

- Je crois que je dois commencer par te remercier.

Draco releva un sourcil aristocratique en l'air avec un air de totale incompréhension.

- Pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur Anthony, m'avoir dit la vérité et accessoirement m'avoir débarrassé de cet abruti.

Draco haussa à nouveau des épaules en se retenant de ne pas pleurer de joie en entendant que Harry n'en avait que faire d'Anthony.

- Ensuite, je dois quand même te dire que tu avais tort.

- Ah oui ? cingla Draco. Et à quel propos ?

- Je n'ai pas **apprécié **Anthony pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il est resté au même stade de sangsue pour moi.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec lui hein ? cracha Draco sans parvenir à contrôler sa rage et sa peine.

- Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé **exactement** Draco. J'ai accordé de l'importance à ce qu'il avait fait, et pas à sa propre personne ! Je ne pouvais pas le voir avant et rien n'a changé mis à part le fait que je tenais à ce qu'il me dise si… Remus avait souffert. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que si j'avais su que c'était toi, je ne serais pas venu plus vers toi sauf pour savoir ce genre de choses.

- J'ai essayé d'atténuer ses souffrances avec les sorts que m'avait appris ma mère, murmura doucement Draco.

Harry déglutit et refoula ses larmes avant de se gratter le front.

- Et… Et… Ça me blesse que… Ça me blesse que tu aies pu penser ça de moi.

Draco ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en se mordant les lèvres.

- Tu n'as toujours rien à dire ?

- Harry, je…

- C'est vrai ce que tu as dis ce matin ? Ce que Remus a dit avant de mourir ?

Draco hocha doucement de la tête.

- Pourquoi je te mentirais ?

Le brun s'approcha alors très vite et lui attrapa le menton dans sa main avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles du blond qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Harry l'embrassa alors avec brusquerie, recherchant désespérément à imprimer dans sa tête le goût de Draco qui lui avait tellement manqué depuis la fête de Noël. Il glissa ses mains sur le cou du Serpentard qui daigna enfin répondre et l'embrasser à son tour, sans parvenir à réaliser la chance qu'il avait. Harry titilla sa bouche de sa langue, demandant encore plus, et Draco ne résista pas vraiment longtemps à venir goûter sa langue. Etait-ce seulement lui où soudainement les étoiles brillaient plus intensément ? Etait-ce seulement lui où il faisait brusquement chaud ? Etait-ce seulement lui ou d'un coup la vie en cette minute-ci semblait merveilleuse ? Il attrapa alors Harry par les hanches alors que leurs bouches se séparaient après quelques longues minutes de ballets en apnée. Draco, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ouvrit aussitôt les yeux pour voir un Harry encore sonné qui reprenait son souffle. Il grava alors son visage aux yeux fermés, aux lèvres rougies et gonflées, aux joues rosies, au teint un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, bien au chaud dans sa tête. Et Harry finit par ouvrir des yeux brillants vers le blond qui se sentit perdre pied.

- Pou-pourquoi tu as fais ça ? se surprit-il à arriver à balbutier

Harry lui tendit un léger sourire doux.

- Je t'avais promit que j'embrasserais celui qui avait vengé Remus.

Le sourire de Draco tomba alors et en même temps que ses mains qui se détachait des hanches du brun.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

Mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps de pousser plus loin ses protestations outragées, les lèvres d'Harry étaient revenues butiner les siennes et les entraîner à nouveau tout deux aux portes de l'Enfer. Les mains d'Harry continuèrent leur trajectoire et remontèrent se perdre dans les cheveux blonds du garçon alors qu'il rapprochait encore leurs corps en ébullition. Et cette fois, Draco s'agrippa au dos de son brun avec force, l'embrassant à nouveau avec ferveur, suçant sa langue avec délice, s'enivrant de son odeur comme de la plus agréable des drogues. Et ce fut lui qui se détacha du Gryffondor pour reprendre à nouveau son souffle et ses esprits.

- Et celui là, fit Harry, c'est parce que c'est toi.

Draco cligna des yeux, la gorge serrée, hésitant à comprendre ce qu'il aurait tant aimé croire.

- Harry…

Mais le garçon le coupa en attrapant la main droite de Draco dans les siennes, faisant rouler la bague du maraudeur Lupin entre ses doigts. Un sourire vint aussitôt flotter sur les lèvres du brun qui releva le regard.

- Tu ne l'as jamais aussi bien porté…

Harry déposa un tendre bisou sur la main de blond avant de se pencher pour ramasser sa cape d'invisibilité.

- On se voit demain ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre l'affirmation la plus affirmée du siècle, mais il fut à nouveau coupé par un Gryffondor décidément très entreprenant qui l'embrassa une dernière fois.

- J'y vais, glissa Harry contre ses lèvres. Bonne nuit.

Et il disparut brusquement derrière sa cape sans laisser au Serpentard le temps d'en placer une. Draco cligna des yeux et vit les branches se dégager toutes seules et l'herbe s'affaisser sous un poids invisible en direction du château. Draco déglutit alors et s'éventa le visage de sa main gauche avant de se pincer.

- Maman. J'ai pas rêvé… souffla-t-il en sentant une douleur aiguë lui parcourir le poignet.

Et quelques mètres plus loin, un Harry effrayé courrait en direction du château, traumatisé d'avoir osé faire une chose pareille.

_Qu'ai-je fais ? Mais qu'ai-je faiiiiiiis ?_

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Hello hello !_

_A peine une semaine et... nouveau chapitre ! Faut avouer que j'ai eu énormément d'inspiration... et beaucoup de temps. Je ne sais pas si le prochain chapitre viendra aussi rapidement par contre, mais faut dire que je suis plus du genre "je poste le chapitre illico écrit" plutôt que du genre à prendre de l'avance... Désoléééée je suis trop pressée de vous faire lire..._

_J'avoue que le chapitre a pu paraître assez rébarbatif dans les scènes de débuts -.- mais j'espère que cette fin vous a plu xD il commence enfin à y avoir de l'action entre nos deux chiriiiis... _

_Je voudrais tous et toutes vous remercier pour toutes les supers reviews que vous m'envoyez... JE VOUS AIIIME !_

_Et j'en profite pour passer un coucou à Spideria, qui m'a laissé une review au chapitre1, anonyme hélas, alors je ne sais pas si tu auras le courage de lire jusque ce chapitre puisque tu es étrangère, mais je t'applaudis. J'aurais jamais le courage de lire des chapitres trop longs dans une autre langue ... surtout que je fais quand même quelques fautes qui échappent à ma première lectrice. Donc voilà, si tu lis ça, gros gros bisous à toi et merci beaucoup !_

_Encore une fois chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, ne vous privez pas de review :D ce serait balot quand même..._

_Pleins de bibis à vous et bonne semaine :)_

_Schmarties_


	13. Il est amoureux Hermione !

**Titre : Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons ?**

_Auteur : Schmarties._

Genre : Amour, Humour, tout un tas de choses...

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, hélas ! Je fais un peu mumuse avec pour mon propre plaisir (et le vôtre ?) et je ne gagne pas d'argent. C'est dit.

Rating : Le rating passe en M (6) Ayééé, j'ai 16 ans, j'ai le droiiiit héhé !

Pairing : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy... Mon couple fétiche !!!

Résumé : Une journée épouvantable s'abat sur ce pauvre Draco, résigné à aller travailler à la bibliothèque, il va, par un concours de circonstances, voler un livre des plus... intéressants. Mais Dumby ne le voit pas de cet oeil et tout Poudlard est au courant que le livre "Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons" a disparu de la bibliothèque. Heureusement pour lui, il reste à Draco son fidèle ami Blaise, espérons que ce dernier réussira à l'aider...

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

Avertissement 2ème du nom : Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 6 des aventures de notre Ryry mondial... Draco prend une tournure qui va pas tellement avec la fic, pis y'orait pu de Snape pour torturer Harry, pas drôle quoi ! (Mais si mais si, j'aime le tome 6 c'est juste que là ça me casse tout x.x)

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

_Chapitre 13 : Il est amoureux Hermione !_

Ce dimanche matin-là, bien éveillé au fond de son lit, Blaise Zabini réfléchissait au milieu des ronflements sonores de ses compagnons de chambres en essayant d'oublier son traître de meilleur ami qui n'avait plus à supporter ceci du fait de son statut de Préfet-en-Chef. L'heure était grave et il avait un tas de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord, s'encourir voir Draco pour se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles entre lui et Harry Potter. Ensuite, et surtout !, il devait tenir Ron le plus éloigné possible d'Hermione jusqu'à midi. Si le garçon avait hâte de voir ses deux amis copuler, il avait encore plus envie d'éviter l'humiliation suprême au milieu de la Grande Salle lundi matin en demandant à Luna de sortir avec lui. Blaise Zabini avait un ego, Blaise Zabini était un Serpentard, et Blaise Zabini était mal barré. Analysant rapidement la situation, il tenta de tout miser sur l'estomac de Weasley fils, dernier du nom. Si Ron avait assez faim pour se précipiter vers le petit déjeuner en plantant Hermione et son charme attrayant, alors c'était la chance à ne pas manquer du Serpentard. Réalisant ceci, Blaise se rua hors de son lit et courut vers la salle de bain, s'habilla à la vitesse de la lumière et vola jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle, espérant choper le roux avant son entrée. Il vérifia que sa proie n'était pas déjà descendue avant de se préparer à l'attendre aussi patiemment que faire se peut. Il entama alors une longue suite de cent pas devant la porte, croisant d'abord Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrode de sa maison, puis saluant Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat, Padma Patil, le tout Poudlard jusqu'au tour de… glurps… Luna Lovegood qui passa devant lui sans même se rendre compte de la présence du noir bavant à côté d'elle. Et alors que Blaise la suivait des yeux, le regard de bichon, le sourire bienheureux, soupirant d'aise, il se saisit brusquement en voyant passer Ronald Billius Weasley, l'air paisible, devant lui.

- La bave coule, cingla Ron avant que Blaise ne l'agrippe brutalement.

- TOI !

Le roux fronça les sourcils avant de le regarder d'un air inquiet et de se dégager.

- Quoi **encore** moi ?

- Rien, je t'attendais.

Le regard soucieux de Ron s'accentua alors qu'il plissait des yeux.

- Pour ?

- Prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble ?

Ron esquissa un léger sourire ironique avant d'agiter ses sourcils.

- Tu veux des conseils c'est ça hein ?

Blaise haussa un sourcil façon Malfoy en grimaçant.

- Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de tes conseils ?

- Pour séduire Luna héhé !

Blaise faillit s'étouffer et finit par éclater d'un ricanement tonitruant.

- Aha ! Trop drôle Ronnie !

Il lui jeta un regard perplexe avant de renifler.

- J'ai une tête à avoir besoin de **tes** conseils peut-être ?

Ron bouda, l'air vexé avant de hocher doucement la tête, relevant le nez.

- Aaaaah très bien, tu le prends comme ça ? Ben vas-y, débrouilles-toi avec ta Loufoca. Il n'empêche, cher ami, que de nous deux, c'est toi le célibataire endurci. … Moment de solitude ?

Il tendit un sourire satisfait à la tête horrifiée de Blaise qui venait subitement de perdre sa mâchoire.

- Ne me dis pas que… Pitié… tu…

Il bafouilla, incapable de mettre ses pensées désordonnées et désespérées en mots pendant que Ron tapait du pied sur le sol, l'air fier. Des pas se firent alors entendre et le roux tourna la tête pour voir apparaître Hermione Granger accompagnée du si grand Harry Potter.

- Salut les gars, clama Hermione

Blaise vit alors la scène venir au ralenti, comme une catastrophe, l'apocalypse impossible à éviter. Hermione lui adressant un sourire vainqueur avant de s'avancer vers eux, de prendre Ron par la main et de l'embrasser. Les couleurs sur le visage du Serpentard, elles, ne partirent pas au ralenti, si bien qu'il se retrouva très vite tout pâle. Enfin aussi pâle que pouvait l'être un noir. Il bénit tout juste sa voix partie avec, qui l'empêcha donc de pousser un déchirant « Naooooooooon ».

- Comment ça va Blaise ? demanda Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait innocent mais qui sonnait délibérément sadique pour le Serpentard.

- Depuis… comment ? Quand ? Mais !

- C'est le choc hein ? rit Harry en lui tapant l'épaule. Ça fait 7 ans qu'on l'attend et pouf ! du jour au lendemain, sans même me prévenir… Tssss. Moi qui pensait être leur ami tu vois…

Blaise cligna des yeux, hébété, cloué, stupéfié, ahuri, crucifié.

- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, tenta-t-il dans un murmure. Nan.

- Si, sisi, continua Harry. En fait ça a donné un genre de « 'Mione tu peux m'aider pour mes de-… Mhmmmmmmm ». Quand j'y pense, elle a été courageuse tu sais. 'Suis fière d'elle.

- Qui a été courageuse ? demanda une voix traînante mais relativement joyeuse.

Les quatre compères se retournèrent alors pour voir apparaître Draco, derrière Blaise, qui évitait soigneusement un regard vert appartenant à un brun qui commençait sa mutation en tomate trop mûre.

- C'est… Hermione… lâcha Blaise, l'air vide

- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil

- Parce que j'ai réussi, MOI, à prendre mes tripes pour aller voir Ron, et résultat, on est ensemble.

Draco se tourna vers Blaise pour lui lancer un regard perplexe avant de sonder Hermione et Ron Je-veux-être-invisible, son regard d'un gris bleuté tomba alors et enfin sur Harry qui serra les dents avec un léger sourire.

- C'est ça que tu appelles courageuse ? J'appelle juste ça du bon sens. Ça aurait été « courageux » si elle n'avait pas été sûre des sentiments de Ron à son égard. Tu vois si… elle l'avait embrassé sans savoir qu'il en crevait d'envie depuis Merlin seul sait combien de temps.

Harry vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux alors que sa tête montait sur le thermomètre, atteignant bientôt les 3.000 degrés. Il était déjà proche de la crise cardiaque lorsque Draco finit par lui tendre un léger sourire à la fois sarcastique et doux. Sisi, possible. Là, le Gryffondor pensa que c'était sa fin, il mourrait. Il y avait des millions d'informations qui arrivaient à la seconde dans son cerveau, celles revenant le plus souvent étant « Je meurs » « Est-ce que… c'est une insinuation à … ? » « Draco Malfoy est magnifique » et d'autres mots ou onomatopées isolés « Luxure » « Aaaaah » « Draco » « Lèvres » « Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ».

Heureusement pour lui que ses amis étaient trop occupés à transpercer Draco du regard, essayant de déchiffrer son air mystérieux, pour le regarder lui et voir son début d'apoplexie. Draco brisa alors leur lien du regard, tuant pour la troisième fois d'affilé feu Harry Potter, pour se tourner vers Blaise avec un sourire vainqueur que seul le Serpentard put comprendre. Ledit Blaise ouvrit donc une bouche de 5 mètres de long alors que le blond faisait craquer ses doigts.

- Et si on allait manger ?

XxXxXxXxXxX

- Nan.

- Si.

- Nan.

- Si.

- Nan.

- Bon, tu va continuer encore longtemps ou daigner enfin admettre la chose ?

- Nan.

- Tu es lourd, tu sais ça ?

Draco poussa un profond soupir en laissant retomber son livre de Sorts sur la table, accordant un regard insolemment sadique à son si cher meilleur ami qui se réincarnait en carpe. Le noir semblait dévasté, détruit, au fil près d'aller se défenestrer, Draco venant de lui raconter en détails les événements de la veille avec Harry.

- Je peux pas le croire.

- Si ça peut t'aider, j'ai eu aussi beaucoup de mal à percuter ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

- Alors je suis vraiment le dernier célibataire ? demanda Blaise, horrifié.

Draco fronça les sourcils en ouvrant la bouche, mais son ami fut plus rapide et continua, la tête dans les mains.

- Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour chacun de vous, c'est moi qui me retrouve dans la merde la plus noire. C'est injuste. J'aurais dû être le premier casé.

- Je ne suis pas encore avec Harry tu sais.

- Il s'est jeté sur toi Draco…

Le blond cligna des yeux avant de plisser les paupières pour finir par tendre un grand sourire vainqueur.

- Je ne l'avais pas vraiment vu comme ça. C'est encore plus fantastique de ce point de vue.

- Je suis maudit Drake.

- Oh mais arrêtes donc de te lamenter ! Bouge ton cul, lève toi, trouves Luna et demande lui de sortir avec toi. Elle va te dire oui enfin, c'est pas comme si tu étais une laideur à ce que je sache.

Blaise le regarda sans bouger pendant une longue minute, l'air très sérieux, finissant par mettre mal à l'aise Draco qui haussa dignement un sourcil. Puis Blaise hocha de la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, contrarié.

- Okay. Mon meilleur ami est devenu fou. Tout va bien. Nan mais tout va bien.

Draco roula des yeux en poussant un soupir.

- Draco bordel elle ne me connais même pas !

- C'est mieux que si elle te détestait nan ?

- J'peux pas me la ramener comme ça « Hey salut Luna, tu veux sortir avec moi ? ». Pitié quoi.

- Assurément, tu vaux mieux.

- EXACTEMENT !

- Bon courage alors, fit Draco avec un sourire sardonique avant de se replonger dans son livre.

- Mouais, ça aurait été trop beau que tu m'aides hein. Pssst. Les amis y a que ça de vrai.

Draco soupira pour la centième fois avant de le regarder à nouveau.

- Désolé Zab' mais j'ai déjà une pagaille monstrueuse de propres soucis sans me soucier des tiens, je suis sûr que tu trouveras tout seul.

- Voyez-vous ça, susurra Blaise, Draco Malfoy a des problèmes ?

- Mhmmm, c'est toujours cette histoire de livre, ça va exploser dans vraiment pas très longtemps et je sais toujours pas quoi faire avec Harry. Est-ce que je dois aller le voir, attendre qu'il vienne, j'en sais rien.

- Va le voir et explique lui maintenant, avant que ce ne soit plus sérieux entre vous, il se sentira moins trahis et le prendra sans doute mieux.

- Mais bien sûr. Tu vois, en plus tu es futé, tu arriveras à t'auto-sortir de ta situation si dramatique. J'ai foi en toi.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis ami avec le type le plus égoïste du monde ? Vas-y.

- Parce que je suis adorable ?

Draco papillonna des yeux, une auréole apparaissant dans un « pop » sonore au-dessus de sa tête.

- Mmmmouais.

- Tu as oublié une chose primordiale, je suis Draco Malfoy. A ma naissance, mes parents ont coché la case « sexy à se damner » au lieu de « aidera ses petits camarades ».

Blaise eut un rire jaune forcé avant de lui jeter un regard noir.

- Je détestes tes sarcasmes.

- Je déteste quand tes idées finissent stupides. On est quittes.

- Quelles idées stupides ? s'offusqua aussitôt Blaise

- Aller voir Harry et tout lui raconter par exemple, murmura Draco en détournant le regard.

- Ce n'est pas une idée stupide, crois-moi, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Même si tu te chies dessus rien qu'à y penser. Moins il est attaché à toi, moins il le prendra mal.

- J'aurais pensé l'inverse. Plus on sera proches, moins il réussira à m'en vouloir.

- C'est l'inconvénient de penser avec son entrejambe. Je veux bien que tu sois très « adorable » Drake, mais ne crois pas que ce soit une histoire que tu régleras par une bonne baise. Tu dois lui montrer que tu es sincère, continua Blaise.

Draco se mordit les lèvres et finit par ranger son livre de Sorts au fond de son sac, avant de se lever. Il prit alors une longue inspiration et osa regarder Blaise.

- Okay. Je me chies vraiment dessus tu sais quoi, mais j'y vais.

Les yeux de Blaise s'ouvrirent trop grands pour paraître réels.

- Maintenant ? Oula, je ne savais pas ma méthode si persuasive…

Draco se contenta de lui envoyer un petit sourire avant de murmurer « Souhaite-moi bonne chance ».

- C'est ça, grogna Blaise.

Et Draco Malfoy disparut, plantant un Blaise Zabini passablement satisfait de lui-même. Il fronça pourtant très subitement les sourcils, sa mâchoire tombant.

- J'y crois pas, murmura-t-il, il a réussi. Cette pustule a encore réussit…

Draco réussissait toujours, il avait les gênes de la réussite. Il savait ramener tout sujet à lui et était de nouveau parvenu à soutirer gratuitement ses conseils à Blaise avant de le laisser dans sa propre mouise.

- Maudit Serpentard, siffla le noir.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Draco Malfoy venait de passer deux heures à essayer de mettre la main sur Harry Potter. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il finit par admettre qu'il lui aurait été plus facile de lui parler s'il avait été un Gryffondor. Et le blond en avait été mortifié, d'avoir pendant une mini seconde voulu être un rouge et or. Oh non même pas seulement pour avoir accès à la Salle Commune de Harry, ni au dortoir de Harry, ni à la douche de Harry, non. Après tout, il l'avait croisé beaucoup de fois dans la journée, il allait aux mêmes toilettes qu'Harry (ceux en dehors des dortoirs) et quand il n'avait pas cours avec lui, il s'asseyait déjà à la place qu'occupait Harry. Ce que Draco enviait aujourd'hui aux Gryffons était encore plus honteux, encore plus misérable. Il leur enviait leur courage. En cet instant, il aurait préféré une once de cette immondice plutôt que toute sa ruse. Pourquoi, par Merlin, fallait-il qu'il en soit si dépourvu ? Blaise en avait lui, un petit peu, et ça ne l'avait pas empêché de venir chez les Serpentards, que diable ! Mais non, encore une fois, la faute de Père et Mère, qui avait sans aucun doute possible coché « méprisant » au lieu de « courageux ». Stupides parents. Stupide Gryffondor. Stupide Merlin. Pourquoi n'était-il entouré que d'incapables ?

Draco Malfoy poussa un profond soupir alors qu'il tournait à l'angle du troisième étage, vers le couloir des Enchantements. Son regard tomba alors sur une tignasse brune qui pila juste devant lui.

- Draco ? fit Harry, surpris.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et déglutit, désespéré de se savoir toujours aussi trouillard. Alors voilà, c'était au moins la 12ème fois qu'il croisait ce fichu Potter et il n'avait toujours PAS les tripes d'engager la conversation pour lui avouer sa fâcheuse histoire avec un certain livre et il n'avait par ailleurs aucun moyen de fuite comme les 12 premières fois.

- C'est moi, finit par lâcher le blond.

Harry fit alors la moue avant de lui donner une petite tape sur le torse.

- Vas-y nan mais vas-y, fous toi de moi, je te dirais rien.

Draco serra les dents en même temps que les fesses, prenant un air constipé alors qu'il tentait de concentrer toute son énergie à rester maître de lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… tout seul ?

- Rien, répondit Harry dans un sourire. Je suis juste sorti de la salle commune pour arrêter de voir Hermione et Ron se récurer la gorge et puis… me voilà, je erre. Et toi ?

Draco continua sur sa lancée du je-fais-la-carpe-haha-regarde-comme-c'est-amusant.

- Et bien… commença-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils. En fait… Je te cherchais.

Harry pinça les lèvres en hochant doucement de la tête.

- Pourquoi ?

Mais il se figea en voyant le regard troublé que le blond posait sur… mais qu'est-ce qu'il regardait comme ça ? … … … Okay, peut-être bien qu'Harry avait son idée mais de là à l'admettre, ce serait du suicide pour ses neurones. Cependant, Harry n'eut pas besoin de se faire l'idée que Draco rougissait en regardant ses lèvres que déjà ses fusibles grillaient quand le Serpentard se lécha les siennes, de lèvres. Une question se posa alors dans l'univers, sur laquelle Merlin, Godric et Salazar se posèrent longtemps un débat, à savoir… Qui des deux garçons avait en cet instant précis le plus chaud ?

Un battement de cils de Draco réussit à éviter à Harry de se faire violer (mais était-ce encore un viol quand le violé n'attendait que ça ?) au milieu d'un couloir plus ou moins bondé. Le blond sembla soudainement revenir sur Terre et il secoua la tête pour regarder les yeux trop brillants de son vis-à-vis. Et il se décida enfin à répondre à sa question.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Les yeux d'Harry se firent surpris, mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps de répondre quelque chose… d'approprié…, il se sentit tiré et poussé dans la première pièce vide à portée de main. Draco referma aussitôt la porte et jeta un sort sur la porte pour être assuré de ne pas être dérangé. Il prit une bonne grosse inspiration et se décida à se tourner pour faire face au brun. Ledit brun se tenait au milieu du minuscule placard à balai, c'est-à-dire à la fois collé au mur et à 5 centimètres du blond, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Oh.

Ce fut la seule réponse censée que Draco réussit à donner en prenant conscience de leur proximité.

- C'est peut-être un peu étroit, souffla-t-il.

- Tu as remarqué toi aussi ? ricana Harry

La bouche du blond s'ouvrit d'outrage alors qu'il lui assénait une tape sur la tête.

- Arrête de te payer ma tête Potter. Je pensais que c'était une salle de cours.

- Bon et alors ressors, allons trouver une salle vide plus grande et discutons. Je me sens claustrophobe là-dedans.

Oh vieille, vieille, vieille habitude, Draco ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire sadique en s'appuyant contre la porte. Harry ferma alors les yeux en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Malfoy.

- Oui Harry chéri ? Perle de mon existence, accomplissement de mon être, soleil de mon âââââme ?

Brillant, il lui tendit un immense sourire, faisant glousser le brun.

- Bon très bien, je conçois que ce soit ton plus grand _fantasme_ de te retrouver enfermé dans un placard à balai, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le mien d'accord ? Sortons. J'étouffe.

Draco amorça alors un mouvement pour se retourner face à la porte lorsque la parole suivante le fit à nouveau se statufier.

- _J'ai chaud_ ici…

Et le blond dut faire un effort colossal, qui rendit fier Salazar, pour s'empêcher de gémir.

- Bon et il faut que _je te supplie_ ou tu vas daigner ouvrir cette _putain_ de porte ? s'impatienta Harry, indifférent au problèmes psychologiques qui atomisaient chaque cellule grise du Serpentard.

- TAIS-TOI ! siffla le blond, les yeux écarquillés.

- Hein ?

Harry grimaça, un sourcil en l'air.

- Mais…

Draco lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche avant de fermer les yeux.

- Je t'en prie, s'il te plaît, plus un mot.

- Che croyais que tu boulais parler ! grogna Harry contre la paume du blond

« Je vais mourir » fut la seule pensée cohérente qui parvint au cerveau de Draco et qui, par malchance, franchit également ses lèvres.

- Pourfkoa ?

Draco soupira très lentement avant de rouvrir les yeux et de retirer sa main de la bouche du brun en se demandant s'il lui était possible de jouir rien qu'en pensant que sa main avait touché _cette_ bouche.

Le cerveau Serpentard poussa soudainement de grands cris d'alertes, hurlant à l'aide, alors que le blond se penchait vers le visage à la fois surpris et impatient du brun. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent avec délice, étouffant des soupirs d'aises alors que leurs langues se retrouvaient. « Enfin » pensa Harry en se laissant plaquer contre le mur par deux mains puissantes contre ses hanches. Le baiser timide s'approfondit, se faisant plus passionné, plus exigeant. Harry accrocha ses mains sur les épaules de Draco, reprenant à peine son souffle avant de lui voler de nouveau ses lèvres. Il ne sut pas comment, mais il retrouva très vite ses jambes repliées contre les reins du blond, et il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il ne pensait pas vraiment à grand chose pour être tout à fait honnête, trop occupé à sentir encore et encore les quelques pauvres endroits de peau nue du Serpentard contre la sienne. Les mains du blond glissèrent sur ses fesses et il n'arriva pas à se retenir de gémir, brisant leur baiser. Il eut un instant de remords durant lequel il se fouetta intérieurement, pensant que Draco allait comprendre ce qu'il se passait et le repousser, mais toutes ses horreurs disparurent de son esprit quand il sentit la langue du blond descendre sur son cou. Les mains du Gryffondor remontèrent, elles, pour venir caresser la nuque offerte du garçon, ses cheveux, ses joues, pendant que Draco le pressait contre lui. Encore un peu. Encore. Encore. Le Serpentard, fiévreux, revint aussitôt à l'assaut de la bouche du brun.

Ça allait trop vite. Il le savait. Sa conscience le lui répétait. Trop vite. Et ce fut au prix d'un effort effroyable qu'il réussit à se détacher du Gryffondor juste assez pour respirer à nouveau correctement et le regarder dans les yeux. Il déglutit alors avec grande difficulté avant de venir frôler du bout des doigts le visage de l'autre garçon, sa bouche, ses joues, ses paupières.

- Harry, je… murmura Draco

Les excuses butaient dans sa gorge sans réussir à sortir. Il ne voulait pas s'excuser. Il préférerait qu'Harry l'en empêche, de quelque manière que ce soit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ? chuchota alors le brun, prenant le blond de court.

Il le regarda d'un air un peu à l'Ouest avant de se mordre les lèvres. Il se rapprocha et vint enfouir sa tête dans le cou du Serpentard en lui enlaçant la taille.

Draco pensa qu'il faisait décidément trop chaud dans ce placard et que son esprit était victime d'hallucinations.

Harry pensa que tant que le Serpentard était encore trop sous le choc pour le faire dégager, il n'avait qu'à en profiter un peu. Au point où il en était…

- A mon avis… je sais pas, hoqueta Draco.

Harry resserra son emprise en lui embrassant le cou.

- Tu ne me repousses pas ?

Sa question ressemblait plutôt à une affirmation bienheureuse et l'autre en sursauta. Draco se passa une main sur les yeux avant de se reculer du brun.

- Tu vas me dire que tu dois y aller et disparaître comme un idiot ? demanda Harry, la gorge nouée.

Draco se mordit les lèvres avant de le pointer du doigt.

- Euh… A peu près… Oui… C'était mon idée de départ… Mais… Je suppose que c'était pas la bonne hein ?

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de nier de la tête. Le bruit de la déglutition de Draco résonna alors qu'il baissait les yeux.

- Donc… Je dois faire quoi ?

Harry prit une légère inspiration avant de se redresser et de lui attraper les mains pour les poser sur ses hanches.

- Tu pourrais me prendre par là… Me regarder dans les yeux… Me sourire… Et… Heum… M'embrasser encore ? Et… Ensuite… On pourrait parler.

- Parler de quoi ?

- Tu voulais bien me dire quelque chose non ? C'est pour ça… qu'on est dans le plus petit placard à balai de l'école, dans une situation à la télénovela.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, semblant se rappeler soudainement de ce qu'il devait lui dire. Il blanchit avant de retirer ses mains des hanches du Gryffondor.

- Nan. Nom d'une pustule de Gargouilles.

Il se prit le visage dans les mains alors que la bouche d'Harry tombait.

- Quoi ? Quoi quoi quoooi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

- Oh nan. Ça va beaucoup trop vite. Ooooh maudit sois tu Merlin de malheur.

Draco jeta un regard noir au plafond pendant qu'Harry croisait les bras sur son torse.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Je… devais pas t'embrasser. J'étais censé te parler seulement. Rhô.

Draco ferma les yeux en se frappant le front.

- J'ai encore tout foutu en l'air. Quel con mais quel con. Il aurait dû me rappeler de pas te regarder, je perds mes moyens quand je te regarde, et maintenant toute ma sincérité et ma bonne volonté sont envolée… Pathétique.

Les sourcils d'Harry étaient tellement froncés qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une ligne de contrariété.

- Je comprends rien merde.

Draco rouvrit les yeux, semblant surpris de trouver Harry devant lui.

- Il… Il faut que j'y aille.

Le Serpentard sortit sa baguette et déverrouilla la porte mais la main du brun le retint à l'intérieur. Draco se retourna alors face à la mine passablement déconcertée du garçon.

- Je viens de te demander de ne pas me dire ça.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, plusieurs fois d'affilés avant de se pencher et de lui donner un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. Et puis il disparut. Harry cligna des yeux, estomaqué de s'être ainsi fait planter, et se laissa aller contre le mur.

- Maudit Serpentard.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Luna Lovegood était une jeune fille des plus innocente, naïve et tête en l'air, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui, d'après Blaise Zabini, faisait tout son charme. Luna pouvait aussi bien passer inaperçue un jour et attirer tous les regards le lendemain, cela ne changeant jamais son attitude solitaire qui lui coûtait un nombre d'amis très réduits. Beaucoup de gens la trouvait folle, dérangeante ou juste trop bizarre, ainsi, on l'évitait et cela ne lui faisait aucun mal. Pourtant l'une des plus grandes amies de Luna Lovegood n'était autre que Ginny Weasley, l'une des filles les plus en vues de Poudlard par la population masculine hétérosexuelle. La logique n'avait jamais été le propre de l'école de toute façon. Ainsi, Luna connaissait la plupart des beaux mâles de Poudlard par les descriptions de sa jeune amie, qu'elle écoutait de temps à autre sans jamais donner d'avis propre. Ce fut parce qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus vraiment que Luna avait raté depuis 3 semaines déjà la toute nouvelle proie que Ginny s'était mis en tête, proie qui se faisait appeler depuis le jour de sa naissance par le doux nom de Blaise Arnold Mordicus Zabini.

Si bien que ce dimanche après-midi, elle ne savait pas vraiment **qui** était ce jeune homme qui venait vers elle alors qu'elle étudiait ses runes dans l'une des nombreuses salles d'études. Sa cravate lui indiqua seulement qu'il était de chez Serpentard quand il fut assez près pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il de sa voix grave.

La jeune fille lui tendit alors un sourire poli illuminant ses grands yeux, avant d'agiter son bras couvert de bracelets pour rabattre une mèche blonde derrière ses oreilles.

- Bonjour Zabini.

Elle lui accorda un autre de ses regards un peu fou avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux vers ses runes.

- Très bien jeune fille, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins tu sais, ce qu'il y a c'est que je ne suis pas venu à ta table par hasard. Ça risque de te paraître… très bizarre et… peut-être un peu effrayant, je te l'accorde. Si ça m'arrivait, je ne saurais vraiment pas comment réagir en fait mais… le truc c'est que… tu me plais Luna. Tu me plais **vraiment** beaucoup. Alors oui oui oui je sais qu'on ne se connaît même pas et qui sait peut-être qu'un jour avec moi et tu ne pourras jamais me supporter, cependant je veux essayer. Bon dieu si tu savais comme tu es bien faite, ça me tue. Je veux sortir avec toi. S'il te plaît ?

Blaise tendit un léger sourire à une Luna prise dans sa lecture. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se dit que s'il laissait passer ces mots au lieu de les restreindre à de la simple pensée, alors peut-être qu'il aurait plus de chance. Non ?

Et il poussa un profond soupir qui attira à nouveau l'attention de la blonde.

- Dis, tu savais que les Ronflaks Cornus hibernent pendant une durée de 5 mois de Octobre à Février ? Beaucoup de gens l'ignorent.

Blaise cligna des yeux avant de se prendre le menton dans ses mains.

- Je… je l'ignorais oui.

- J'ai toujours pensé que les Ronflaks Cornus étaient des créatures passionnantes, c'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne les étudient pas en Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

- Ou-oui, sans doute.

- Je crois que c'est parce que beaucoup pensent qu'ils n'existent pas, tout ça parce qu'ils ne les voient pas. Tu sais, je suis persuadée qu'il faut un certain pouvoir pour les voir. Un peu comme les Sombrals, les gens pensaient qu'il n'y avait que les fous pour les voir jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent leur signification. Et encore maintenant des gens m'évitent parce que je les vois. Je me souviens de quand Harry Potter les a vu aussi, oh ça m'a soulagée tout de même de ne pas être la seule.

- Je les vois aussi tu sais.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui

- Et les Ronflaks Cornus ?

- Euuh non. Je… En fait je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble.

Luna fit la moue, fronçant les sourcils en posant sa mâchoire dans ses mains.

- Moi non plus. C'est embêtant, j'aimerais tellement en voir une fois.

- Comment tu connais leur existence si tu ne les a pas vu ?

- Mon oncle en a vu. Mais il a dit qu'ils étaient indescriptibles. C'est vrai, il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, d'autres qui ne se décrivent pas.

Blaise acquiesça en silence alors que Luna se penchait à nouveau vers son livre, le regard ailleurs.

- Luna ?

La Serdaigle lui jeta un regard interrogatif qui le glaça de peur. Très bien il pouvait toujours lui demander l'heure, ou le nom de son oncle, ou où est-ce qu'il avait vu ces fameux Ronflaks Cornus, ou si elle aimait les bonbons à la menthe, ou encore…

- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi ? … … … le week-end prochain à Pré-au-Lard ?

Le Serpentard commença à paniquer devant l'air absent de la jeune fille qui se contentait de le regarder d'un œil neutre.

- On pourra discuter des Ronflaks, balbutia Blaise en se ratatinant sur sa chaise. Tu pourras… me parler plus de ton oncle, euuuh, comment il s'appelle et tout et tout… tu sais…

Luna plissa alors ses immenses yeux bleus, leur donnant ainsi une taille un peu plus normale, penchant par le même fait sa tête sur le côté dans une pose tout à fait « adorable » aux yeux du noir d'en face.

- C'est un rendez-vous galant ? demanda-t-elle abruptement

Blaise déglutit en se grattant le menton avant de hocher de la tête avec un sourire crispé.

- Un peu oui…

Luna se redressa pour lui tendre un sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents.

- D'accord.

Là ce furent les yeux de Blaise qui s'ouvrirent très grands.

- C'est vrai ? Tu acceptes ?

- Oui.

Et Blaise se retint de justesse de se lever, brandir son poing en l'air, pousser un rugissement de triomphe à faire pâlir de honte Salazar et entamer une danse de la victoire.

Luna quant à elle, en acceptant ce rendez-vous galant ne se doutait absolument pas qu'elle venait d'aller à l'encontre de l'une des règles de bases de l'amitié féminine qui lui interdisait de sortir avec le garçon que souhaitait sa « meilleure amie ». Aussi, fut-elle très surprise devant la crise de larmes et de cris de Ginny Weasley le soir même.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir ce soir-là à sa table de la Grande Salle, Blaise Zabini apporta avec lui un sourire conquérant qui lui allait à ravir et qui rendit toutes choses une bonne tripotée de jeunes donzelles en détresse de ne toujours pas se remettre de l'homosexualité déprimante à la fois de Draco Malfoy et de Harry Potter, Golden-Boys-en-Chefs du collège. Blaise poussa un profond soupir de satisfaction en se laissant choir à côté de son blondinet d'ami qui échappa un léger sourire.

- Allons donc, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon bon Blaise ?

Ledit noir se servit généreusement du poulet avant de se tourner vers lui, cuisse à la main.

- Figure-toi que j'ai rendez-vous avec la plus jolie fille de Poudlard samedi pour Pré-au-Lard.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux joyeusement étonnés.

- Tu as réussi à aller la voir ?

- Oui monsieur, là tantôt en salle d'étude. Tu comprends, puisque Hermione a réussi sa part du pari, le seul truc que je pouvais faire pour ne pas me manger un sale vent demain midi, c'était de lui demander **avant** demain midi.

- En effet, ça semble logique.

- Bien sûr, c'est mon idée. Je suis génialissime Draco, je suis une base, vive moi.

Draco se passa une main sur les lèvres, cachant son fou rire au Serpentard qui se servait des patates.

- Meilleur que moi ça n'existe plus depuis que Merlin y a laissé sa peau.

- Je crois que ta plus grande qualité reste encore la modestie.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça. En plus d'être le meilleur j'ai su rester modeste. Une BASE je te dis moi. D'ailleurs, je vais faire de Modeste mon prénom. A présent, tu pourras m'appeler Modeste Zabini. Ça sonne bien je trouve.

- Ça y est tu as fini ?

Blaise lui mit la paume de sa main devant le nez avant de fermer les yeux.

- Donne-moi encore deux secondes pour savourer.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en lui faisant signe de continuer.

- Okay okay je suis vraiment trop fort. Ils peuvent tous aller se rhabiller ces fils de Scroutts qui ne savent pas draguer. Je suis une bête tu sais mon gars !

Et avec un dernier soupir, Blaise entama son poulet.

- Chayé jé finich, fit-il la bouche pleine.

Draco lui tendit un soupir constipé avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de jus de citrouille.

- Bon et toi alors, tu en es où avec…

- Chuuuuut. Pas de ça à table, siffla Draco en lui jetant un regard significatif.

Et ce ne fut que là que Blaise remarqua enfin que bon nombre des élèves les plus proches d'eux tendaient l'oreille dans l'espoir de surprendre quelque conversation ragotante. Le Serpentard referma alors la bouche et hocha de la tête.

Ils finirent donc de manger en se racontant les plus quelconques banalités, Blaise enregistrant très bien que Draco n'avait pas lancé un seul misérable regard vers les Gryffondors, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie, et que Harry, lui, n'avait pas cessé de fixer le blond. Le cerveau du noir tournant à plein régime, il finit par se dire que cette situation était vraiment très étrange, mais il ne dit rien et se conserva pour la fin du repas, qu'il tenta de faire venir le plus vite possible. Non, Blaise Zabini n'était pas curieux, il était simplement inquiet pour son meilleur ami, nuance !

En revanche, Harry Potter, Survivant de son état, était curieux et s'était résigné depuis bien longtemps à tenter de nier la chose. C'est donc à cause de cette manie maladive qu'il sortit très vite de table en voyant deux certains Serpentards refermer la porte de la Grande Salle derrière eux. Il avait réfléchi, oh que oui, c'était incroyable combien il avait réfléchi et il devait parler à Draco. En fait, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il devrait lui dire, il avait sans doute encore un peu besoin d'y penser, mais la tentation de venir écouter ce que les deux garçons pouvaient se dire loin des oreilles indiscrètes étaient bien trop forte. Harry se glissa donc au dehors, espérant que personne n'avait remarqué sa disparition. Et en effet, Ron et Hermione n'étant mystérieusement pas descendus manger, personne ne se souciait vraiment de Sieur Survivor. Personne ? Non, un petit vieillard résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… … … Rien n'échappait jamais à Dumbledore, surtout ces derniers temps si « rien » concernait Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, de près ou de loin. Bref, Harry se glissa au dehors, jetant des coups d'oeils curieux autour de lui avec une pointe de déception. Ils avaient déjà filés.

- Nom d'une vieille gargouille agonisante DRACO !

- PAS SI FORT BORDEEEEL.

Harry cligna des yeux alors qu'un immense sourire vainqueur s'emparait de ses lèvres et il se dirigea à pas de loups vers les exclamations, percevant des chuchotements pressés. Il s'arrêta enfin devant une porte close et plissa les yeux en fouillant ses poches. Ah ! Comme il vénérait ces chers jumeaux Weasley, eux qui avaient si bien su donner leur savoir, leur intelligence suprême, leurs nuits blanches au service d'autrui. Ils devraient définitivement être canonisés pour être les inventeurs de ces si bénéfiques Oreilles à Rallonges. Harry eut un sourire ému en en sortant une de sa poche pour la glisser sous la porte, les voix des deux amis Serpentards lui parvenant subitement très bien.

- … stupide.

- Sac à gargouilles, Drake ! Des fois je me demande si tu ne le fais pas exprès.

- Lamentable, oui, pitoyable, je sais, pathétique, c'est bon.

- Tu cherches la merde tu le sais ça ?

- OUI OUI OUIIIIII. Bon et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

- Pssss.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Harry fronça les sourcils, croisant les doigts pour une X raison qu'il ne cherchait pas à deviner pour l'instant.

- Okay. Ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de jouer et de tout dire à ce fichu Potter.

- Mais… Je ne joue pas.

- Il faudrait savoir merde. Tu me dis que tu es amoureux, et ensuite tu as vu comment tu traite Harry ? Il y a de quoi devenir fou. En plus tu le sais qu'il est fragile ce satané Gryffondor et franchement…

Harry arracha brusquement son Oreille à Rallonges pour la fourrer dans sa poche, le regard vide. Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de prendre une légère inspiration. Il n'avait pas les larmes aux yeux, non. Il n'avait pas du mal à respirer, complètement faux. Il n'était pas en train de trembler, illusion d'optique mes amis. Il n'avait pas le cœur brisé. Cœur brisé ? Pourquoi DIABLE, aurait-il le cœur brisé ? Mais enfin c'était insensé ça tout de même, ce n'était pas comme s'il était amoureux d'un garçon qui visiblement en préférait un autre… Naaaaan. Jamais.

Harry donna un léger coup de pied contre le mur avant de détaler comme un lapin, disparaissant 10 secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Draco soucieux.

Maudits soient ces Weasley et leurs maudites maudites maudites Oreilles à Rallonges.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione descendit prestement les quatre dernières marches qui séparaient son dortoir de la Salle Commune, pour rejoindre Ron, assis nerveusement sur le canapé devant le feu, qui déchiquetait son accoudoir. La brunette se planta alors devant lui et lui tendit trois gallions avec un léger sourire.

- Voilà.

Le regard bleu du garçon tomba sur l'argent et sa mâchoire se crispa.

- Demain, continua Hermione, on aura qu'à dire que finalement ça ne marchait pas et comme ça j'aurais le plaisir de voir Blaise se ridiculiser devant tout Poudlard.

Ron hocha doucement de la tête, sans amorcer le moindre mouvement vers les pièces tendues.

- Merci, d'avoir accepté de faire ça pour moi, finit enfin Hermione avec un soupir.

- De rien, murmura Ron.

Et un léger silence tomba entre eux avant que la jeune fille n'ai un léger rire nerveux.

- Y en a qui sont morts en attendant comme ça.

Elle désigna les pièces du menton alors que le roux se levait et lui refermait le poing.

- Hermione…

La jeune fille roula des yeux et se frotta le nez en regardant le sol d'un air très intéressé.

- Tu sais, je crois que là on est allé déjà très loin dans la stupidité. Et je crois que si j'accepte ça, je vais franchir la barrière de l'irrécupérable.

- On avait un marché et…

- Mais merde 'Mione, stop ! coupa subitement Ron, étonné de sa propre audace. J'ai plus envie de jouer. J'ai envie de sortir vraiment avec toi.

L'air définitivement sérieux de Ron fit se figer Hermione, qui, dans un langage tellement plus vulgaire, se chiait dessus. Pourtant, le temps au garçon de cligner des yeux suffit à la demoiselle pour se ressaisir et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aussi, lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, les yeux de Ron s'ouvrirent en très grands, avant de se refermer avec délice.

Ce fut pourtant à cet instant que la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit avec fracas, les faisant sursauter puis se reculer l'un de l'autre. CONSPIRATION pensa aussitôt Ron. Mais enfin ! C'était devenu une habitude ou quoi ?! Pourquoi fallait-il TOUJOURS que son _si cher_ Harry apparaisse en larmes à chaque moment **intéressant** de sa dernière scène avec Hermione… sa petite amie. Oho, il y avait quand même du bon là-dedans mes frères. Héhé. Soit, ce fut avec de longs soupirs que Ron concéda à s'approcher du brun qui avait exactement la tête qu'il avait lui-même quand sa mère le privait de dessert pour avoir crier trop fort à table alors que Fred et George lui faisait une nouvelle mauvaise blague mettant en scène araignées et ours en peluche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Harry ? demanda gentiment Hermione.

- Rien, je vais bien d'accord ? Je vais BIEN. Je ne suis jamais allé aussi mieux de toute ma vie, c'est assuré.

Il se releva de son fauteuil pour les pulvériser tous les deux du regard, les défiant de dire le contraire.

- J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de primordial là… continua Hermione

- Primordial ? Non ce n'est pas primordial. Ce n'est rien du tout même. Il n'y a rien. Rien tu m'entends ? Je vais bien !

- Très bien, d'accord, je…

- IL EST AMOUREUX HERMIOOOONE ! coupa Harry d'un air désespéré.

Les yeux et les bouches d'Hermione et de Ron s'ouvrirent simultanément.

- Hein ? De qui tu parles ?

- De Draco nom d'une goule pouilleuse, de qui d'autre veux-tu que je te parles ?

- Oh. Et… Ce n'est pas bien ?

Harry se figea et la dévisagea avant de s'humidifier les lèvres.

- Hum. Je viens seulement de te dire que mon mec est amoureux d'un autre. Oui c'est vrai que c'est bien. C'est fantastique, merveilleux. Pourquoi diable suis-je énervé hein ? D'ailleurs je ne suis pas énervé, puisque tout va bien.

- T…Ton mec ? répéta Ron

- J'ai dit ça ? fit Harry, choqué

- Harry, tu l'aimes ? demanda Hermione

- CE N'EST PAS LE PROBLEME HERMIONE ! Le problème là, c'est que lui, non.

Harry poussa un long soupir exaspéré.

- Je l'ai entendu okay ? J'ai entendu Blaise lui dire qu'en gros, s'il était amoureux, qu'il arrête de jouer avec moi.

Le brun ferma les yeux avant de se taper le front.

- Je suis stupide. Non mais vraiment les gars je suis stupide. Il y avait vraiment que moi pour croire à un truc entre ce connard de blond et moi hein ? Pfff allez laissez tomber vous comprenez rien de toute façon.

Et sans un regard de plus, Harry fila dans son dortoir, claquant violemment la porte alors que Ron hochait doucement la tête.

- Je suis largué, lâcha-t-il.

- Laisse-moi faire…

* * *

_Hello hello tout le monde. _

_Today, je me sens d'humeur à parler, je vous préviens v.v_

_Ben dîtes... ça fait un sacré bail que j'avais pas posté /dead/. Si vous saviez comme j'en suis navrée. Faut dire que mon mois de juillet à été très chargé, sans vous raconter ma vie (je suis pas là pour ça non plus et vous non plus) j'ai pris de longues vacances bien méritées mais où il m'était hélas impossible d'écrire et puis... dernièrement, le jour de mon anniversaire en fait, (aaaah ouais j'ai 16 aaaans c'est classe hein...) j'ai reçu ce cher bouquin intitulé Harry Potter 7 (Vous imaginez combien j'ai été z'émue de voir le DERNIER HP sortir le jour de mon anniversaire bouuuuh) et il faut donc que je m'empresse de le lire. Sauf qu'il est un peu en anglais l'idiot donc ça me prend 1000 fois plus de temps v.v (mon dico est devenu mon meilleur ami cette semaine mais ah que ça fait du bien de voir écrit Draco au lieu de cet abomniable Drago et ce bon vieux Snape à place de Rogue (en même temps, il y a pire, figurez-vous que j'ai vu HP5 au cinéma (excellent soit dit au passage) en Belgique, VOST français **et** flamand ainsi j'ai appris que chez les néerlandais, Neville s'appellait Maurice xD). Dooonc... je viens à peine de boucler ce treizième chapitre que je vous poste sans qu'il ne soit passé par la case bêta-lectrice, désolée mais hé, c'était ça ou vous attendiez encore une semaine... J'espère seulement ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes._

_Autrement, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mes frères et soeurs, mais ça sent la fin. Nan pas des haricots, ni du monde, mais de la fic. Héééé oui. Je vous préviens qu'il ne devrait rester que deux chapitres à cette histoire, trois peut-être mais sûrement pas plus. Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre d'histoire de 80 chapitres qui vous racontera la vie d'Harry et de Draco post-poudlard et post-livre volé... Voilà._

_Enfin je vais finir en m'excusant encore pour les quelques reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre, mais revenant vers l'internet je n'avais pas le courage de répondre à tout le monde. Moi ? fainéante ? Oh si peu... Cependant, je vous remercie vraiment du fond du coeur, tous vous... Aaaah je vous aime vous savez ? Et donc wala, si ça vous dit, ce serait gentil de reviewer. Ah c'est sûr que ce serait vraiment funny si tous les petites gens qui sont venus lire pouvez juste cliquez sur Go, même juste pour dire "Salut." et "Ce chapitre était décevant/nul/bof/bon/très bon/hilarant" suivi de "A+" (et vous pouvez même copier coller ça hein... nan ?) mais je sais que c'est quasi impossible donc... je demanderais seulement à ceux qui en ont envie... :) allez quoi...un petit 500 ?_

_Aaaaah. Bon dîtes les amis, je vais me taire maintenant hein ? ça va finir par être plus long que mon chapitre... v.v_

_J'attends vos commentaires ;) à bientôt_

_Schmarti'z_


	14. Putain de Malfoy vs Sainteté Survivant

**Titre : Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons ?**

_Auteur : Schmarties._

Genre : Amour, Humour, tout un tas de choses...

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, hélas ! Je fais un peu mumuse avec pour mon propre plaisir (et le vôtre ?) et je ne gagne pas d'argent. C'est dit.

Rating : Le rating passe en M (6) Ayééé, j'ai 16 ans, j'ai le droiiiit héhé !

Pairing : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy... Mon couple fétiche !!!

Résumé : Une journée épouvantable s'abat sur ce pauvre Draco, résigné à aller travailler à la bibliothèque, il va, par un concours de circonstances, voler un livre des plus... intéressants. Mais Dumby ne le voit pas de cet oeil et tout Poudlard est au courant que le livre "Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons" a disparu de la bibliothèque. Heureusement pour lui, il reste à Draco son fidèle ami Blaise, espérons que ce dernier réussira à l'aider...

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

Avertissement 2ème du nom : Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 6 des aventures de notre Ryry mondial... Draco prend une tournure qui va pas tellement avec la fic, pis y'orait pu de Snape pour torturer Harry, pas drôle quoi ! (Mais si mais si, j'aime le tome 6 c'est juste que là ça me casse tout x.x)

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

_Chapitre 14 : Draco Putain de Malfoy vs Sa Sainteté Survivant_

Le sermon qu'Hermione lui avait fait, il y avait de ça presque une semaine, résonnait encore parfois dans les oreilles de Draco. La nuit et pendant les moments trop silencieux. Ça lui faisait peur, lui donnant constamment l'impression de sentir son regard empli de reproches sur lui, chaque fois surtout qu'il voyait Harry. Oh oui, il s'était fait sermonné, et pas qu'un peu, comme un vieux caca en fait.

_Draco Putain de Malfoy, je te déteste, je te maudis toi et toutes tes générations futures, et si tu n'en as pas, je te maudis jusqu'après l'Enfer, jusqu'à la fin de ta vie éternelle ! Tu n'es qu'un ramassis concentré de stupidité Serpentard de pacotille ! Il t'a entendu nom d'un hibou déplumé, avec Blaise, il vous a entendu dire que tu jouais avec lui et que tu étais amoureux et donc lui FORCEMENT a tout compris de travers. Et c'est entièrement ta faute Malfoy, tu m'entends ? Tout est de ta faute. Et maintenant tu lui as fais du mal et il se sent stupide, à cause de __**TOI**__. Et si jamais tu as l'idée saugrenue de te réjouir ne serais ce qu'une seule minute de te rendre compte enfin compte qu'il tient à toi, je t'avada kedavrise sans le moindre remords, __**chiffe molle**__. Je te préviens Draco, la moutarde monte, monte, moooonte à mon nez là, alors dans une putain de semaine, c'est la St Valentin, et c'est aussi ta date limite pour réparer ta monstrueuse bêtise. __**SUIS-JE CLAIRE**_

Le dernier mot résonnait en écho, comme à la fin d'une Beuglante, flanquant encore quelques frissons dans le dos du blond. Bien sûr qu'elle avait été claire, comme de l'eau de roche. Seulement la tâche n'était pas aussi aisée qu'elle pouvait le paraître, surtout du fait que le Survivant en question l'évitait comme s'il était pestiféré, ignorant ses regards et se défilant devant sa présence. Aussi, la question qui avait fini par squatter l'esprit de Draco avec le canapé, les pop-corn, la bière et la TV était bien « Mais que faire ? ». Blaise avait beau lui rabâcher qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes, mais seulement des solutions, Draco avait beaucoup de mal à le croire. De plus il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi sa chère Hermione était capable s'il ne parvenait pas à se faire pardonner d'Harry pour le lendemain. Sa seule chance était donc cette après-midi, à Pré-Au-Lard, Blaise serait occupé avec Luna, Hermione avec Ron, et Draco aurait donc le champs un peu plus tranquille pour parler avec son Gryffondor dans un cadre neutre.

Draco poussa un profond soupir en regardant son reflet faire la moue. Il ne savait même pas vraiment ce qu'il devrait dire au Gryffondor. Haussant les épaules, il finit par sortir de sa salle de bain et se décida à descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il ne put empêcher son regard de dévier vers la table Rouge et Or, ne manquant pas de remarquer qu'Harry le regardait, déviant aussitôt son regard vert vers sa nourriture. Et cela remonta tout de même un peu le moral du Serpentard qui se laissa tomber à côté de son fidèle Blaise.

- Drake ?

- Mhmmm ? fit Draco en se servant du jus de citrouille

Le noir se pencha alors à son oreille avant de chuchoter d'un air pressé :

- J'ai parlé avec Harry, il ne vient pas à Pré-Au-Lard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée, mais j'ai préféré te prévenir avant que tu ne le cherches partout comme un con une fois là-bas.

- Ouais, merci.

Draco poussa un profond soupir en fronçant les sourcils vers la tignasse brune. Il ne devait plus le lâcher des yeux dans ce cas, car il savait pertinemment que retrouver Harry Potter dans le château de Poudlard pouvait être encore bien plus compliqué que de le retrouver dans Pré-Au-Lard. Et alors que Draco commençait doucement à se laisser aller dans des pensées complexes, les yeux perdus dans une brillante chevelure brune, à propos de ce qu'il pourrait trouver à lui dire de plus sensé, de plus sincère ; Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise, faisant tomber un silence mortel dans la Grande Salle. Et il fallut au prince blond des Serpentard un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes de la part de Blaise pour qu'il se ressaisisse et tourne également la tête vers son vieux directeur.

- Bien. Bien. Je suis navré de devoir tous vous dérangez pendant que vous vous démenez à garnir vos estomac de tout ces si bons mets… Cependant, je dois aujourd'hui vous faire part de l'avancée des travaux en potions de votre professeur, Snape. J'ai donc à vous annoncer que l'affaire du livre volé « Comment Séduire Harry Potter en Dix Leçons », que vous avez tous suivis avec tant d'entrain, est sur le point de s'achever.

Il y eu des cris excités, des ricanements mesquins, des sifflements, un Gryffondor mort de honte et un Serpentard sur le point de mourir d'asphyxie qui agrippa Blaise en lui lacérant la cuisse.

- Puisque le livre est revenu en notre possession, poursuivit Dumbledore, nous lui administrerons la potion demain midi, lorsqu'elle sera fin prête et nous pourrons enfin punir le coupable. En attendant, passez une bonne après-midi…

Les rires redoublèrent, les cris également, Harry ne put mourir une deuxième fois mais Draco sentit la nausée l'envahir. Il perçut durant quelques malheureuses secondes le regard bleuté du directeur sur lui qui tenta de… nan. Il n'avait quand même pas ce regard bienveillant alors qu'il était en train de le condamner à mort ? Argh. Si. Vieux pervers sadique !

Les chaises raclèrent pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles les élèves à partir de la troisième année se préparaient à leur sortie dans le village sorcier et Draco, après un rapide au revoir à Blaise qui lui souhaita de tout cœur bonne chance, se décida à suivre Potter. Et alors que le blond pensait « l'accompagner » jusqu'à sa Salle Commune, il se surprit à voir le garçon s'arrêter à mi-chemin, sortir un vieux parchemin rapiécé de sa poche, et finir par rebrousser chemin, l'obligeant à se cacher alors que le Gryffondor descendait dans les entrailles de Poudlard. Draco cligna des yeux, fronça les sourcils, et se décida à venir à sa suite. Et au fur et à mesure de ses pas, une question se précisait dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que Harry foutait à venir vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards ? Son esprit partit au quart de tour, pensant à un amant secret, n'importe quoi de pas bon pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se souvienne d'une phrase de son ô si cher sermon donné par Hermione.

_Et si jamais tu as l'idée saugrenue de te réjouir ne serais ce qu'une seule minute de te rendre enfin compte qu'il tient à toi, je t'avada kedavrise sans le moindre remords, __**chiffe molle**_

Okay, okay. Harry Potter tenait à lui. Mais alors que diable faisait-il ici ?

Draco pilla juste à temps, cinq mètres derrière le brun, espérant que le bruit ne s'était pas fait repérer. Harry attendait, droit, devant le tableau qui cachait l'ouverture de l'antre aux serpents. Le blond le vit soupirer et mettre les mains dans ses poches avant de tourner la tête vers sa droite.

- Bon, tu viens nous faire entrer ou tu attends que je vienne te chercher ?

Draco perdit subitement toutes ses couleurs, se retournant pour voir à qui il pouvait bien parler. Le rire de Harry résonna dans le couloir alors que la tête blonde rejetait son regard vers lui.

- C'est à toi que je parle Draco, fit Harry, toujours de dos.

De blanc, Draco passa au rouge, et il se décida à sortir de derrière l'armure, faisant la moue. Harry se tourna face à lui, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant ma Salle Commune Harry ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me suivre ?

Draco grimaça en se grattant la nuque.

- Je pensais avoir été discret.

- Je suis Harry Potter.

- Et tes chevilles, elles vont bien ?

- Tu nous fais entrer oui ?

Un léger rictus fleurit sur les lèvres du blond qui s'avança.

- Blubber.

Le rire de gosse de Harry explosa une nouvelle fois dans l'immense couloir aussi accueillant qu'une porte de prison.

- C'est ça votre mot de passe ?

Draco lui donna une chiquenaude sur le nez avec un air faussement sévère.

- Ne te moque pas des Serpentards.

Harry lui jeta un regard outré, les deux mains sur le nez.

- Tu m'as fait mal !

Pour seule réponse, très mature il fallait le dire, Draco lui tira la langue et entra, le nez en l'air. Harry resta donc planté vingt bonnes secondes devant l'entrée, les deux mains toujours sur son pauvre nez meurtri, le cerveau grillé par un petit bout de langue rose. Il finit pourtant par secouer sa crinière et entrer dans la pièce, se trouvant surpris de la voir entièrement vide.

- Ils sont tous partis…

- C'est ton eau de toilette qui les a fait fuir.

- Ha-ha trop drôle.

Draco lui adressa un sourire brillant avant de lui désigner la porte ouverte de sa chambre personnelle.

- Si Sa Sainteté Survivant veut bien se donner la peine.

- Ça sonne très Ssssserpentard ça comme surnom, fit Harry en entrant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en refermant la porte derrière eux. Il s'avança ensuite dans la pièce, s'affalant sur son fauteuil avant de relever la tête vers le brun qui avançait lentement d'étagère en étagère, ne se privant pas de regarder chaque objet et souvenir du blond.

- Dis-le si je te dérange.

Harry sursauta et le regarda, pris la main dans le sac, avant de se mordre les lèvres.

- Désolé.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- C'est à moi de te demander ça. Tu me suivais.

- Tu attendais devant ma Salle Commune.

- Si tu avais préféré parler dans mon dortoir avec Seamus et sa dernière copine en date à côté, c'est à toi de voir.

Draco déglutit et finit par lui tendre un sourire constipé.

- Okay. Tu as gagné. Je crois qu'en effet, il faut qu'on parle.

- Oui, fit Harry en ouvrant un placard au hasard qui se trouvait être celui des livres de classe de Draco. C'est ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois. Mais on a pas vraiment causé.

Draco maudit alors sa blondeur. Rougir quand on est blond n'était définitivement pas sexy, bon ça l'était toujours plus qu'un Weasley rouge tomate, mais ça l'était tellement moins qu'un Harry gêné… Si au moins il avait pu être sexy juste là, tout rouge, quand Harry lui lançait un coup d'œil appréciateur.

- Je… commença Draco

- Sauf… continua Harry, le coupant. Que tu as préféré m'embrasser, puis me planter. Peut-être pour aller retrouver ton « amoureux » c'est ça ?

Harry ouvrit un tiroir avec un sourire sardonique alors que Draco perdait sa mâchoire.

- Pas ce tiroir !

Le regard du brun tomba sur les si chers magasines sorcièrement pornos du blond qui se frappa le front. Harry grimaça et se décida à refermer la porte sur ces objets de malheur pendant que le Serpentard se levait pour venir vers lui.

- Harry écoute-moi. J'ai fais une erreur monumentale.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ? Celle de m'avoir planté, celle de m'avoir embrassé, ou celle d'avoir joué avec moi ? demanda férocement Harry sans oser le regarder

Il ouvrit avec fureur un nouveau tiroir, tombant alors sur les sous-vêtements du blond qui le referma aussi sec.

- Bon, tu as finis de faire la fouine ? Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

- C'est toi la fouine ici Malfoy.

- Oh pitié, on va en revenir à ce stade là ?

Harry soupira, les yeux fermés, avant de se décider à relever le regard vers un Draco décontenancé.

- Bien. Mon erreur n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est toi qui n'aurais pas dû écouter aux portes.

- Je n'ai pas…

- Je t'en prie, le coupa Draco. Hermione m'a tout dit.

La mâchoire de Harry se fracassa sur le sol sous le coup de la surprise.

- QUOI ? La sale… aaah… perfide ! Vicieuse ! Sabotage !

- Potter, quand on comprend tout de travers, on évite de prendre les conversations au milieu.

- Et bien vas-y, explique-moi alors. Eclaire-moi de ton si grand savoir. Prouves-moi que tu n'es pas en train de te foutre de ma gueule !

- Déjà, je te ferais remarquer, Monsieur Le-Monde-Entier-Est-Contre-Moi, que c'est toi, qui m'as embrassé à chaque fois, à Noël et les trois ou quatre fois sous le saule pleureur, je sais plus.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, dépassé, avant de lui agiter son index sous le nez d'un air furieux.

- Il manquerait plus que tu m'accuses de viol aussi ! Excuses-moi, tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de te débattre. Ou alors peut-être que je suis tellement stupide que j'ai confondu tes **gémissements **avec des « AU VIOL, AU VIOOOOL, on ABUUUUUSE de moi ».

- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas d'accord avec, j'ai dit que donc je ne jouais pas avec toi.

- C'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi dans le placard à balai ! Et si tu étais vraiment amoureux de ce putain de connard de type de merde, tu aurais contrôlé tes hormones et tu m'aurais repoussé et tu ne m'aurais pas fait MAL !

- Oh pitié Harry. Te repousser pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui, c'est ce que tu aurais dû faire.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te rejette ? soupira Draco

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, et ce trois fois avant de froncer les sourcils et de croiser ses bras sur son torse.

- Bon. Et c'est quoi ta si terriiiiiible erreur alors ? Celle qui t'empêche de m'embrasser **et** de me repousser ? Tu as un bébé avec Parkinson ?

La satisfaction qu'éprouva Draco en voyant que Harry ne pouvait pas répondre à sa question fut de très courte durée et la nausée l'envahit aussitôt.

- Aaaaah, QUOI ?! Un BEBE ? Parkinson ? Ah Merlin, pitié, horreur !

Harry lui tendit un petit sourire alors que Draco, une main sur le cœur, tirait la langue de dégoût.

- Un bébé ! Potter, pour procréer il faut un homme et une femme qui baisent. Je suis gay et pas zoophile avec tendance au bulldog !

- 'Sais pas. Ça me semblait bien tenir la situation. Tu es amoureux de Parkinson avec qui tu as eu un bébé mais comme tu es gay tu es obligé de satisfaire tes hormones sur moi mais tu t'y refuses en même temps à cause de ta bientôt femme, fit Harry avec un faux air docte.

Draco cligna des yeux en grimaçant.

- Je ne sais pas bien ce qui est le pire dans ce que tu viens de dire, « amoureux de Parkinson » « bébé avec Parkinson » ou « bientôt femme Parkinson ».

Et le brun ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de glousser.

- Je suis gay, répéta Draco d'un air vide. Gay. Gay. Gay. Loiiiin de moi Pansy. Oui, oui oui. Ce n'est qu'une hallucination de Potter… Un bébé avec Pansy, je rêve !

- A la limite je préférais me dire ça plutôt que d'imaginer le genre de mec de qui tu pourrais être amoureux et qui serais donc si opposé à moi… souffla Harry

Draco roula des yeux en posant ses mains sur le meuble derrière Harry, un bras de chaque côté des hanches du Gryffondor qui s'entendit déglutir.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment con ?

Harry serra les dents avec un sourire constipé.

- Merci.

Le blond prit une très longue inspiration, s'intimant au calme pour ne pas secouer son précieux brun dans tout les sens, comme il le méritait sans doute.

- Bon Harry, quand est-ce que tu vas enfin te mettre à bien vouloir percuter que c'est de toi que je suis amoureux ?

Il y eu un brusque silence et on entendit une mouche péter. Harry se figea, les yeux et la bouche démesurément ouverts, les bras ballants comme l'idiot du village alors que Draco tentait de soutenir son regard sans ciller, sans se mordre les lèvres, sans montrer aucune marque de stress ou de faiblesse tandis que son cœur avait définitivement arrêté de battre, préférant ne pas faire de bruit pour entendre n'importe quel son pouvant provenir du Gryffondor statufié. Ainsi se passa une minute longue comme la mort, au bout de laquelle Draco finit par craquer et ferma les yeux en expirant.

- Dis quelque chose merde.

- Je… C'est… Kvôa ?

- Pitié, ne m'obliges pas à me répéter.

Harry se saisit alors en papillonnant des yeux.

- Nan, je voulais dire… Euh… Merci.

- Woa, encore mieux ça ! fit Draco en laissant retomber ses bras

- C'est… Euh… Ben euh… Voilà. Je… sais pas quoi… te dire…

- « Moi aussi » ? souffla Draco en détournant le regard. Ça aurait été la suite parfaite.

Le blond enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'étudiant en se reculant.

- Oui. Oui… Voilà… C'est ça que je cherchais… Moi aussi.

Draco se mordit la lèvre avant d'oser le regarder à nouveau, plein d'espoir.

- Mhmm ? demanda-t-il d'un petit air boudeur

Harry se gratta la joue avec un léger sourire en hochant la tête, ladite tête arborant une jolie couleur orangée.

- Mhmm…

Il y eu quelque chose en Draco qui explosa dans des milliers de feux d'artifices. Il ne sut pas vraiment quoi, mais il supposa à raison que c'était son cœur. Harry baissa alors la tête, les bras croisés, se balançant d'avant en arrière d'un air mal à l'aise.

- On… On a l'air un peu idiots comme ça hein ? murmura le brun

- Oui, je pense aussi.

Harry balança ses bras en hochant de la tête.

- Oui.

- Oui, répéta Draco.

- Et alors tu attends quoi pour m'embrasser ?

Draco se mordit la lèvre en réprimant son rire et se rapprocha du Gryffondor. Son Gryffondor. Il lui attrapa le visage en coupe dans ses mains, laissant ses pouces caresser les douces joues du brun. Le blond se pencha alors, et enfin, vers lui, taquinant son nez du sien avec un sourire espiègle.

- Okay, tu veux vraiment que je meures… souffla Harry en accrochant ses mains sur les hanches du Serpentard.

- Jamais.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent finalement, aussi doucement et tendrement que s'il s'était agis de leur premier baiser, aussi amoureusement que s'il s'était agis de leur dernier. Leurs mains dérivèrent vite de leurs places initiales, cherchant un meilleur contact, une meilleure prise. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, Draco les avait fait reculer, faisant buter les fesses du brun contre le meuble. Le blond fit lentement glisser ses doigts contre le torse finement musclé de Harry, effleurant ses muscles, le faisant frémir, longeant ses bras et trouvant ses mains. Il entremêla leurs doigts avant de se séparer enfin de sa bouche et de sa si merveilleuse langue avec un sourire. Il lui déposa un bisou sur le nez avant de pencher la tête. Et Harry se demanda s'il savait combien il était sexy quand il faisait ça.

- Maintenant que j'ai assouvi ton désir secret de bisou, qu'est-ce qu'on fait _chéri_ ?

Harry fronça le nez, un sourcil en l'air.

- Pitié ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Je veux que tu aies un surnom, murmura Draco. Un truc rien qu'à moi.

- Pas de « amour », ni de « mon ange », ni « chéri », ni « bébé » ou tout autre mièvrerie de ce genre, ça me rend malade.

- Tu es d'un romantisme fou. Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir d'origine française ?

- C'est ironique ?

- Les français sont réputés très romantiques.

- Okay, c'est ironique.

Draco lui accorda un autre de ses sourires brillants avant de se coller un peu plus contre lui.

- Poupouillette ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, soudainement pâle.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

Draco éclata de rire devant sa petite mine.

- Mais non bécasse.

Le Gryffondor se détendit alors dans ses bras, passant une main câline dans ses cheveux.

- Bah on aura le temps de trouver ça plus tard.

Harry vit les yeux du blond briller avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à nouveau. Le brun gémit quelques secondes plus tard de la perte de ce contact si plaisant, mais s'arrêta de protester en retrouvant cette si adorable petite langue rose qui redessinait sa mâchoire, descendait dans son cou et finissait par venir lui suçoter les clavicules.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? chuchota Draco contre sa peau

Le sourire angélique que lui tendit Harry parut soudainement très, très, **très** diabolique au Serpentard. Et question sourire diabolique, il s'y connaissait. Ça ne sentait pas bon tout ça. Mhmmm, en fait si, Harry sentait merveilleusement bon, avant qu'il ne le repousse légèrement. Draco haussa un sourcil perplexe alors que le brun se rapprochait à nouveau de lui pour le pousser encore une fois, le faisant tomber sur… Oooooh. Le lit. Une lumière se fit dans l'esprit déconnecté du blond qui se mit également à sourire. Harry s'arrêta au pied du lit, ses doigts effleurant les genoux de Draco alors qu'il le regardait d'un air affamé, allongé sur ses draps verts, appuyés sur ses coudes.

- Tu viens me rejoindre ou tu attends que je vienne te chercher ?

Avec son éternel rire enfantin qui plaisait tant à Draco, Harry grimpa sur lui, s'asseyant sur ses hanches. Le brun lui ferma doucement les yeux et le blond sentit les doigts du garçon glisser sur ses joues, effleurer sa bouche, remonter son nez, dessiner ses yeux, caresser ses tempes, passer dans ses cheveux et chatouiller sa nuque. Et la bouche d'Harry ne mit pas longtemps à parcourir le même trajet, déposant des baisers papillons sur tout son visage avant de finir par butiner ses lèvres. Découvrant le côté câlin du brun, Draco comprit qu'une fois mort, le paradis lui paraîtrait définitivement fade. Le Serpentard se décida à répondre à ces baisers, ses mains remontant les reins de Harry qu'il sentit frissonner. Sa lèvre inférieure se fit lécher, puis mordre, puis sucer et il daigna ouvrir la bouche, sa langue accueillant avec délice sa compagne de jeu. Ses mains remontant le dos mince du brun, il ondulait involontairement contre ce corps, cherchant toujours plus de chaleur. Il finit par arracher un gémissement au Gryffondor qui brisa leur baiser pour venir nicher sa tête dans le cou du blond. Les mains glacées et à peine rêches d'Harry s'insinuèrent furtivement sous la chemise de Draco, coulant le long de ses côtes dans une caresse chatouilleuse.

Le Serpentard sentit la respiration lui manquer quand le garçon se décida à lui retirer son premier vêtement et se redressa légèrement pour admirer son torse dans toute sa splendeur. Harry eut besoin d'une intense concentration qu'il était allé chercher il ne savait où, pour ne pas commencer à faire couler la bave. A la place, il décida de se pencher à nouveau vers cette peau d'un blanc de porcelaine, pour lui mordiller les clavicules, descendant jusque ses tétons qu'il fut très satisfait de trouver déjà dur. Draco se mordit les lèvres, essayant de contenir ses râles, les mains fourrageant la chevelure d'ébène qui en avait à présent contre son sternum. Et le blond avait si chaud. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner, toujours plus alors que les havres du plaisir semblaient se rapprocher. Il eut juste le temps de se dire qu'il aimerait lui rendre la pareille avant que le brun n'arrive à son nombril et ne se mette à l'embrasser. Le Serpentard se résigna donc très vite au fait qu'il était soumis, qu'il adorait ça et que pour l'instant, il allait juste se laisser faire. L'exquise langue d'Harry entreprit la conquête de son torse, et se mit à lui léchouiller les côtes comme s'il s'était agis d'une glace au chocolat.

- Harry… haleta alors le blond dans un dernier sursaut de conscience

Le brun redressa la tête pour apercevoir son regard rendu obscur par son envie, et il lui tendit un grand sourire.

- Moui ?

- Tu es… ?

Harry le coupa d'un doigt sur les lèvres avant de lui embrasser le nez.

- Sûr ? Oui.

Draco déglutit devant son regard de braise et finit par lui sourire alors que le brun s'emparait de sa main en se pinçant les lèvres. Il se coucha de nouveau sur le blond et guida la main pâle directement entre ses jambes, la pressant contre son érection devenue particulièrement proéminente. Draco n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de rougir quand sa main se referma sur la bosse attiseuse de son propre désir, et il ne résista pas à sa furieuse envie d'embrasser le brun.

- Mhmm, le romantisme attendra définitivement demain, murmura Draco.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda le Gryffondor entre deux baisers.

- Parce que c'est la St Valentin demain Harry.

Le blond lui tendit un grand sourire qui le ravit.

- Pour l'instant, j'estime t'avoir assez attendu pour avoir ma récompense.

Draco lui jeta un regard taquin, un sourcil en l'air.

- Voyez-vous ça ?

- Voui, répondit Harry alors que ses mains commençaient à déboutonner le jean du Serpentard. Ça doit bien faire trois ou quatre mois que j'endure les caprices de mes hormones par ta faute.

Draco gigota et laissa échapper un halètement, qui n'échappa absolument pas à Harry, en sentant son pantalon se desserrer autour de ses hanches. Il captura de nouveau les douces lèvres de son très bientôt amant et bascula sur le lit pour se retrouver au-dessus d'un Gryffondor au sourire grand comme la Chine qui referma ses jambes de chaque côté du corps de Draco. Reprenant doucement son souffle, le Serpentard remit les quelques mèches rebelles du brun en arrière, se laissant tout le loisir de regarder son visage parfait pendant que ses mains repartaient lui enlever son haut.

- Monsieur Potter, chuchota Draco avant de l'embrasser.

- Kvôa ? ronronna le garçon en passant ses bras autour du cou du blond.

Draco lui sourit entre deux baisers avant de poursuivre.

- Je vous serais gré /bisou/ de vous passer de tout commentaire /bisou/ concernant une quelconque attente /bisou/. Ça fait deux ans que je patiente moi /bisou/.

La chemise de Harry valsa à l'autre bout de la pièce et Draco se mordit les lèvres en apercevant enfin le torse si désiré, ne remarquant donc pas que Harry s'était figé, les yeux grands ouverts, l'air si surpris qu'il en devenait ahuri. Le blond tenta de punir tout gémissement à venir en déposant ses lèvres contre la peau frémissante sous lui, la couvrant d'attention de toute sorte avant de remonter vers le cou du Gryffondor, s'accrochant à sa taille pour le serrer contre lui. Il ne s'aperçut qu'alors de l'absence de réaction de Harry depuis déjà deux minutes, ce qui était pour le moins suspect. Il redressa la tête pour plonger dans les iris verts décontenancés du garçon et ses sourcils se froncèrent tous seuls.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ça fait vraiment… _deux ans_ ?

Ce fut au tour de Draco de se figer, il semblait tout juste comprendre ce qu'il venait de sortir et sa main se plaqua toute seule contre sa bouche alors qu'il se reculait un peu.

- Draco ?

- Je n'ai… euuh… mais merde !

Il ferma les yeux, baissant la tête avant de lui tendre un sourire crispé.

- Okay, c'était peut-être… Un peu trop tôt pour lâcher ça.

Draco continua de se reculer, la mâchoire serrée, semblant au bord de s'insulter de tous les noms sorciers et moldus de toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Harry s'assit à son tour sur les draps et lui rattrapa la main avant qu'il ne sorte du lit, pour le ramener contre lui.

- Hé, où tu vas ?

Le blond soupira en relevant un regard coupable vers le brun.

- Si tu oses me planter encore une fois, je te castre.

- Harry, je suis désolé…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry dans un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais de mal ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, la rouvrit, et ainsi de suite durant trente bonnes secondes, avant de grimacer.

- Je sais pas.

Harry lui leva le menton avec un petit rire.

- C'est plutôt mignon en fait. … Même si je trouve ça bizarre.

- J'ai aussi trouvé ça **très **bizarre si ça peut te rassurer.

Le brun déposa sa tête sur son épaule en lui caressant lascivement le torse.

- Disons qu'à cette époque je te…

- Détestais. Oui, je crois que tout le monde est au courant, murmura Draco.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, murmura le brun en l'embrassant.

Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit, prenant place entre les jambes du blond, se surprenant de le voir s'y faire sans essayer de prendre le contrôle de la situation. Et ils comprirent tous deux que les moments de paroles touchaient à leur fin.

Harry voulait prendre son temps, il laissa ses mains succomber à ses envies de le toucher, il laissa sa bouche se perdre dans ses envies de le marquer comme sien. C'était doux, affectueux, amoureux, exactement tout ce que Draco avait attendu, souhaité, désiré, et le blond se sentit réagir à ses caresses langoureuses, électrisantes, et y répondre de même. Ses doigts si fins, si blancs, étaient timides sur la peau tremblante du brun. La plénitude parfaite qui l'envahissait lui faisait perdre conscience de la situation, de se qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il voulait, lui indiquant juste qu'il aimait ça. Draco laissa couler ses mains dans les reins de Harry, se glissant sous ses vêtements pour frôler ses fesses. Il quitta sa bouche, le laissant gémir en se collant plus contre lui, l'impatience commençant à s'insinuer dans leurs veines en même temps que leur sentiment de satisfaction. Draco se redressa, mordillant la lèvre inférieure du Gryffondor pendant que ses mains s'affairaient à lui retirer en même temps son pantalon et son boxer.

Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi il avait si chaud.

Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi il se sentait pris de vertiges.

Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi il tremblait.

Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi il suait.

Il aurait voulu savoir comment il arrivait pourtant à se sentir si parfaitement bien.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri sourd, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, brillants, et il sentit les doigts de Harry, en lui, pour lui. Le brun se tendit, les lèvres rouges de trop se les mordre, les joues en feu, l'envie lui brûlant les sens. Il se demanda comment il avait réussit à ne pas jouir rien qu'en regardant le blond se tordre, soupirer, haleter, ou juste bouger tout contre lui.

- Harry… Viens…

Harry l'ignora, l'embrassa, et continua. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, il voulait l'amener vers un plaisir sans douleur, alors il alla doucement, se fit aimant, resta tendre. Draco resserra ses jambes contre les hanches du brun, il se rapprocha de lui, dépendant du contact câlin de leurs peaux. Et après un moment qui lui parut bien trop long, il le sentit se retirer de lui. Il entendait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, ses mains nerveuses griffant le dos de Harry, qui se pencha vers lui, soufflant sur ses lèvres, les léchant, jouant quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser. Il entra doucement en lui.

Comme l'accomplissement de quelque chose de trop beau pour être raconter. Ils ne surent plus trop qui gémissait, puisqu'ils criaient tous les deux. Perdu dans les limbes d'un plaisir enfin assouvi, Draco se demanda par quel bénédiction de Merlin il était encore possible au brun d'être aussi affectueux, aussi attentionné, aussi délicat et câlin. Il ne se privât pas de le serrer à son tour contre lui, le sentant mieux se mouvoir contre son torse, se frotter contre ses cuisses. Au fil de ses allers-retours, Harry laissa son esprit quitter la réalité et se focaliser sur chaque geste, chaque bruit du blond, chaque démonstration de son plaisir.

Et Draco sentit quelque chose monter en lui, quelque chose de très fort, quelque chose de trop immense pour lui, quelque chose qui le rendait minuscule et important, insignifiant et invincible. Quelque chose qu'il avait envie de sortir et de regarder grandir, quelque chose qui le rendait si profondément heureux qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de mot pour le décrire. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amour.

Son corps transpirant tressauta et ses mains recherchèrent le visage de son brun pour l'embrasser encore une fois, une toute petite fois, une vraie fois où il déverserait sa passion avant…

Harry lui mordit la lèvre avant de se cambrer subitement, ses yeux d'un vert sombre plongé dans ceux de Draco. Il gémit son prénom avant de jouir, ramenant le blond contre lui, avec lui, qui se tendit à son tour, sans se retenir pour crier.

Et ils retombèrent pêle-mêle dans les draps, le souffle coupé, décoiffé, les yeux dans le vague, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres. La main de Harry remonta le long du corps mince de Draco, finissant par venir taquiner sa nuque alors que sa tête était enfouie dans son cou, lui donnant de petits baisers autour de l'oreille.

- Merci.

Ce fut la première chose que Draco parvint à murmurer à cet instant. Harry se redressa, un sourcil en l'air, semblant amusé.

- Pour quoi ?

Draco l'embrassa à nouveau, d'un baiser doux, chaste, se défilant de répondre.

- Pour quoi ? insista Harry, l'ombre d'un sourire mesquin naissant sur sa bouche.

Raté. Draco pinça les lèvres en haussant les épaules, se concentrant très fort pour ne pas rougir.

- Je sais pas. C'est la première chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit.

Harry s'accouda au torse du blond et enserra son menton de sa main.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre, tu sais ça ?

Il éclata de rire, soutirant un soupir faussement désespéré au brun.

- Alors il faut croire que ça te plaît.

- C'est possible, murmura Harry en plissant les yeux.

Draco le fit alors rouler à côté de lui pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit, laissant sa main perdue dans la chevelure brune du garçon.

- Tu veux peut-être te doucher, non ?

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres et le regarda quelques secondes l'air perplexe avant de finir par hocher la tête avec un sourire.

- Ouais.

Draco se débarrassa donc des draps et se releva, cherchant son boxer des yeux avant de l'enfiler et de se retourner vers l'ange brun toujours affalé dans son lit.

- Bouge tes fesses.

- Et après c'est moi qui manque de romantisme ? fit Harry, outré

Draco lui envoya un bisou de la main, se dirigea vers son armoire et lui sortit une serviette de bain. Le Gryffondor, rassemblant tout son courage, finit par se décider à se lever et alla la lui prendre des mains en échange d'un bisou sur la joue.

- J'y vais, tu n'auras qu'à profiter de mon absence pour retrouver mes habits…

- Je suis pas ton elfe de maison Potter.

- Oh, j'avais cru qu'en tant que mon petit ami Mr Malfoy se ferait une joie de rassembler mes vêtements pour me faire **plaisir**.

Draco fit la moue, levant un sourcil aristocratique en l'air en laissant sa main se balader sur le ventre de Harry.

- Petit ami ?

- Oui, fit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.

- D'accord ; mais à l'avenir… ne compte pas trop sur tes yeux de biches pour avoir tout ce que tu veux.

- Je n'oserais pas, minauda le brun alors qu'une auréole apparaissait sur sa tête dans un « pop » sonore.

Et il partit en trottinant vers la salle de bain.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Blaise Zabini avait aujourd'hui passé une journée des plus formidablement mémorable. C'est du moins ce qu'il s'était dit lorsqu'il été entré, un grand sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, dans le Grand Hall de Poudlard, sa main serrée dans celle fine d'une jolie blonde aux grands yeux bleu portant dorénavant le statut de sa petite amie, et qui n'était autre que Luna Lovegood. A présent seul, le garçon rentrait dans ses cachots, le cœur léger, l'esprit ailleurs, aillant hâte de tout raconter à son blondinet de meilleur ami Draco Malfoy. Ceci expliquant cela, il donna le mot de passe de la chambre dudit Préfet, et entra sans aucune autre forme de procès, claquant la porte derrière lui et éclatant de rire en voyant la boule que cachait encore les draps.

- Eh la marmotte, je suis de retour !

Seul un long silence lui répondit, suivit d'un bruit de déglutition qui passa inaperçu aux oreilles du noir. Blaise joignit ses mains sous sa gorge en avançant doucement à travers la chambre.

- Drake, tu ne devineras jamais la journée que je viens de passer.

Le garçon fronça subitement les sourcils, baissa la tête, regarda la position dans laquelle il se trouvait et grimaça en tirant la langue.

- YEUUUARK ! Saleté de Malfoy ! Aaaaaah, je passe décidément trop de temps avec toi. Regarde-moi je me féminise. Salazar qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!

Blaise secoua férocement sa tête avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit à côté de son ami.

- Soit, si tu ne le dis à personne, je ne te tue pas.

- Mhmmm.

Blaise sourit en lui donnant un coup de coude qui lui arracha un « aie » étouffé.

- Bon et toi. Si j'en juge ta position, tu n'as pas réussi à parler à Harry. Empoté. Hermione va te tuer tu le sais ça ? Franchement tu vas pas me dire que c'est compliqué. … … Dis quelque chose merde.

- Mhmmm.

- Bon bon très bien, fais ton boudin dans ton coin. Désolé, je compatirais demain, je te ramasserais à la cuillère demain, mais aujourd'hui je suis heureux. Tu me laisses ça au moins hein ? Un jour.

- Mhmmm.

Blaise se tourna vers lui, à quatre pattes, les coudes appuyés contre ce qu'il devinait comme les côtes de la petite boule formée par son ami.

- Je sors avec Luna, Drake ! J'ai réussi. Je suis pire que le meilleur décidément. Tu te rends compte ? MOI avec Luna. C'est t'y pas magnifique ?

- Zab' ?!

La tête de Blaise tourna si vite qu'il faillit se la décrocher au passage, et son regard abasourdi tomba sur un Draco encore mouillé de sa douche, semblant entre surpris et énervé. Le blond croisa les bras sur son torse, son pied tapant régulièrement sur le sol.

- Est-ce que tu peux me dire exactement ce que tu es en train de faire, je te prie ?

Blaise cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu es… là ?

- Oui, oui je suis là. En même temps tu es dans ma chambre, tu te doutes donc bien que je suis LA.

- Mais si tu es là… alors… c'est… oooh. Sainte. Merde.

Il déglutit et ferma doucement les yeux avant de tourner lentement la tête, rouvrant les paupières avec appréhension sur la tête d'un Harry enfin sortit des draps, rouge à la mode Père Noël, qui lui tendait un minuscule sourire crispé. Il fallut alors une demi seconde à Blaise pour pousser un cri suraigu en sursautant, tombant du lit pour se retrouver sur les fesses parterre.

- Salut Blaise, balbutia Harry.

Une main sur le cœur, Blaise le dévisagea, horrifié, avant de regarder à nouveau Draco.

- Mon cœur y est resté.

Draco ne tint alors pas plus longtemps et éclata de rire sous le nez vexé du noir.

- Par tous les diables de l'enfer ! J'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit dès que je suis arrivé Harry ?

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en fronçant les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules.

- C'est une bonne question.

Blaise se passa une main sur le visage avant de se relever en se massant les tempes.

- Okay, je suis désolé les gars. La prochaine fois je frapperais avant d'entrer en fait. Hum… Alors, vous avez fait quoi ?

Il leur tendit un sourire auquel Draco répondit par un regard blasé, avant de se promener dans la chambre, se baissant pour ramasser un pantalon qu'il évalua comme celui de Harry.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, rougissant comme une tomate bien mûre. Il se dégagea alors des draps et courut jusqu'au noir pour lui retirer son vêtement des mains.

- Tu permets ?

Blaise cligna des yeux, sondant Harry, son tee-shirt appartenant en fait à Draco, son boxer appartenant en fait à Draco et ses jambes nues.

- Tu es habillé ? fit-il, surpris, en le pointant du doigt.

- Hé mais tu es à poil, hoqueta Draco en se rapprochant.

- Faudrait vous mettre d'accord…

- Mais si tu es habillé… vous… mais…

Draco attrapa son peignoir et le referma sur le brun avec un regard féroce vers son prétendu meilleur ami.

- Un commentaire peut-être ? susurra-t-il

- Nan. Ça va, je crois que j'en sais assez.

- Bien.

- Au moins ça fait plaisir de voir que Harry a bien pris cette foutue histoire de livre.

Il y eut un blanc si intense que même la mouche se retint de péter à nouveau. Et Blaise sentit qu'il venait de faire la plus grosse bourde du siècle en voyant le visage de Draco devenir plus blanc que livide, sa bouche s'ouvrant d'horreur alors que Harry fronçait les sourcils en faisant la moue.

- De quoi ?

- Oh… Merde, murmura Blaise en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

Draco ferma les yeux en sentant son monde s'effondrer. Blaise se recula, butant contre le mur et se tourna vers la porte.

- Okay, je n'ai rien vu, rien dit, je ne suis jamais venu dans cette chambre. Oubliez-moi je n'existe plus, je n'ai jamais existé.

Et après un dernier regard désolé vers Draco, il sortit en courant. Harry resta quelques secondes à fixer la porte d'entrée d'un air perplexe, il finit cependant par se retourner face à un blond complètement apeuré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? demanda Harry, un sourcil en l'air

Draco resta en mode carpe, ses jambes refusant également de bouger.

- C'est quoi cette « foutue histoire de livre », Draco ? Ne me dis pas que c'est _le_ livre.

- Je suis… désolé… vraiment, baragouina le blond en rougissant. Je peux t'expliquer…

Le regard triste, Harry hocha douloureusement de la tête en croisant les bras sur son torse. Draco cligna des yeux, surpris. S'il avait dû deviner la réaction du brun il aurait plutôt pencher sur une grosse colère dans laquelle il n'aurait pas sut s'exprimer, mais Harry semblait enclin à des explications, et ses yeux perdus lui firent encore plus mal.

- C'est… Au moment où c'est arrivé, ce n'était qu'un accident… J'étais à la bibliothèque pour un devoir de Métamorphoses, et je… j'ai atterri sans faire exprès dans cette section…

Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi Harry ne s'énervait pas, pourquoi ne lui lançait pas des remarques sarcastiques, pourquoi est-ce qu'il attendait simplement, l'air ailleurs ?

Draco déglutit et sa main vint caresser les joues du brun.

- U-une chose en a entraîné une autre et… je me suis retrouvé avec ce livre et je ne pouvais plus m'en débarrasser. Mais je m'en suis presque pas servi, même presque pas du tout, tu peux demander à Blaise. C'est… c'est lui surtout qui m'a aidé. Il… Il faut avouer que j'avais besoin d'aide.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui avec un regard blessé. Non. Cette situation était définitivement irréelle. C'était quoi ce cirque ? Etait-il si énervé qu'il n'arrivait même plus à crier ? Avait-il vraiment tout gâché ?

- Tu sais… J'étais si amoureux de toi… et tu me détestais tellement que ça me rendait fou. Il faut que tu me croies Harry, j'ai jamais voulu de ce livre, mais je ne pouvais pas le rendre. Imagine un peu le scandale, tu m'aurais craché dessus…

Il vit le brun déglutir et se sentit misérable.

- Pardonne-moi Harry, je t'en prie.

Harry enleva la main de Draco de sa joue et se massa doucement les tempes avant de le regarder à nouveau. Draco sentit quelque chose se briser en lui en lisant toute la déception du brun dans ses prunelles vertes.

- J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises avant qu'on couche ensemble.

Le blond baissa les yeux, honteux.

- J'ai essayé. Dans le placard à balai, j'étais venu pour ça… J'ai essayé tout à l'heure. J'ai pas réussi à tout t'avouer.

- J'aurais aimé que tu y arrives.

Draco laissa échapper un léger soupir avant de lui attraper les mains et de soutenir enfin son regard.

- Ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

A nouveau, Harry se dégagea, il marcha tranquillement vers le lit, repris son pantalon, l'enfila et se retourna vers le Serpentard.

- Non. Mais ça aurait été plus respectueux envers moi.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue avant de prendre la direction de la porte.

- On se voit demain, murmura Harry

Et il sortit, plantant Draco seul dans son désarroi.

_A suivre…_

* * *

B'jouuuur :D 

_Et boilà ! Comment Séduire Harry Potter en Dix Leçons, 14ème et avant-dernier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu... _

_ça me fait bizarre de penser qu'il ne reste qu'un petit chapitre pour clôturer cette fic, et il devrait être relativement court, ce sera plutôt un épilogue en fait. Mais... que personne ne s'inquiète, ça va bien se finir hein cette histoire... /sifflote/ C'est que ma bêta a faillit m'étrangler, m'éviscerer, m'écarteler vive en voyant la fin et pourkôa Blaise qui avait si bien tout fait venait de tout détruire... xD_

_Bref, j'attends vos commentaires, reviews, avis, peut importe comment vous l'appelez. C'est toujours une joie de voir ce que vous en pensez. Un mercibravo à Evanescence qui a l'immense honneur (humhum Modeste Schmarties) d'avoir été ma 500ième revieweuse. Doooh que c'est mignon, ça me touche. Merci à tous vous, j'aurais jamais cru au début en arrivez là tsé._

_On se retrouve bientôt pour le dénouement de tout ça._

_J'vous z'aime._

_xx_

_Schmarties_


	15. La Dixième Leçon

**Titre : Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons ?**

_Auteur : Schmarties._

Genre : Amour, Humour, tout un tas de choses...

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling, hélas ! Je fais un peu mumuse avec pour mon propre plaisir (et le vôtre ?) et je ne gagne pas d'argent. C'est dit.

Rating : Le rating passe en M (6) Ayééé, j'ai 16 ans, j'ai le droiiiit héhé !

Pairing : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy... Mon couple fétiche !!!

Résumé : Une journée épouvantable s'abat sur ce pauvre Draco, résigné à aller travailler à la bibliothèque, il va, par un concours de circonstances, voler un livre des plus... intéressants. Mais Dumby ne le voit pas de cet oeil et tout Poudlard est au courant que le livre "Comment séduire Harry Potter en dix leçons" a disparu de la bibliothèque. Heureusement pour lui, il reste à Draco son fidèle ami Blaise, espérons que ce dernier réussira à l'aider...

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash yaoï, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient une romance entre deux personnages masculins. Homophobes, retournez à la case départ.

Avertissement 2ème du nom : Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 6 des aventures de notre Ryry mondial... Draco prend une tournure qui va pas tellement avec la fic, pis y'orait pu de Snape pour torturer Harry, pas drôle quoi ! (Mais si mais si, j'aime le tome 6 c'est juste que là ça me casse tout x.x)

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages._

* * *

_Chapitre 15 : La dixième leçon_

Hermione Granger était une meilleure amie parfaite en tout point. C'était en tout cas ce que pensait de tout cœur Harry James Potter en ce 14 février, fin de matinée. Il n'avait pas vraiment su dormir de la nuit et la jeune fille avait fini, sous les demandes de son petit ami Ron qui se sentait beaucoup trop à l'Ouest dans l'histoire, par venir le chercher. Elle l'avait tiré hors de son lit, hors de la Salle Commune et, munit de la cape d'invisibilité, l'avait emmené avec elle pour sa ronde de Préfète-En-Chef. Il lui avait alors tout raconté de sa journée, de Draco, de leur réconciliation, de leur mise en couple (là, en étant tout à fait honnête, il avait sauté un petit passage), de ses aveux. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de son sentiment de déception, malgré le fait qu'il le croyait sincèrement désolé. Ensuite il s'était tu et ils avaient marché encore un long moment avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler à son tour. Et ce soir-là, Harry avait enfin connu toute l'histoire, les mois de préparation de chacun de ses amis, les plans de Blaise, les déboires et les déprimes du blond, tout. Du moins, tout ce qu'Hermione savait. Et munit de toutes ses informations, Harry passa par plusieurs stades. D'abord le bonheur extatique de se rendre compte à quel point Draco pouvait tenir à lui pour être passé à travers tout ça, ensuite par la gêne de se rendre compte à quel point Draco pouvait tenir à lui pour être passé à travers tout ça, enfin un peu de colère d'avoir brisé leur samedi alors qu'il venait de se rendre compte à quel point Draco pouvait tenir à lui, etc…

Il avait alors pris congé d'Hermione, la remerciant des milles et milles fois avant d'aller se coucher, le cœur léger, en se disant que ce dimanche il ferait mieux. Il demanderait pardon à Draco, il lui dirait que cette histoire appartenait au passé et qu'il l'aimait. … D'accord, peut-être ne l'aimait-il pas encore comme Draco l'aimait lui. Après tout, cette histoire était toute nouvelle pour lui, mais le brun avait la conviction pure qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant de s'accrocher à lui et à pouvoir lui sortir ces trois petits mots qui bousculent le cœur de tous les amoureux. En y regardant de près, il était tombé amoureux si vite, Draco était si attentif, si adorable, si gentil, si magnifique, si parfaitement parfait, qu'il ne lui faudrait pas tellement de temps pour succomber totalement et irrémédiablement. Oui.

Hermione Granger était vraiment une meilleure amie parfaite en tout point. Harry arriva enfin dans le Grand Hall du collège, se dirigeant avec un léger sourire vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son déjeuner de midi. Il avait cinq minutes de retard, mais c'était dimanche et personne ne s'en soucierait de toute façon. Pourtant, Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment en sentant le vent froid des couloirs plus vides que la tête de Gregory Goyle. Où étaient donc passés tous les étudiants ? Ce calme semblait presque surnaturel et Harry soupçonna une attaque de poulets tueurs avant de se rappeler que Poudlard n'accueillait, merci Merlin, aucune de ces affreuses bèbettes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, se demandant par quel sort de Salazar (c'était forcément le coup de ce serpent sadique) tous les élèves auraient pu être à l'heure pour manger. Pinçant les lèvres, il ouvrit doucement les portes de la Grande Salle qui grincèrent dans le silence mordant de la pièce. Harry piqua un fard prodigieux en voyant toutes les têtes se tourner vers lui et il se rapetissa autant que possible avant de s'avancer vers sa table, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers la table des verts et argent où Draco avait gardé la tête baissée. Harry déglutit et finit par s'asseoir entre Hermione et Ron, se tournant vers son presque frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit Harry dans un murmure qui retentit dans toute la pièce. Quelqu'un est mort ?

Ron rougit à son tour et pointa Dumbledore du doigt. Le professeur était debout, fixant Harry de son regard bleuté bienveillant un certain livre posé devant lui, un chaudron frémissant à côté. Et une lumière se fit dans l'esprit du brun qui sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Mais comment avait-il pu oublier ? C'était aujourd'hui que… Oh Merlin. La tête de Harry se tourna toute seule et à la vitesse de la lumière vers la place de son petit-… oui… de son petit ami, qui ne le regardait toujours pas, avant qu'il ne s'arrête en plein élan, se chopant un horrible torticolis en se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas l'idée la plus fine qu'il avait eu jusqu'alors. Ce geste avait attiré pas mal de regard et Harry fut content de s'être stoppé avant de donner clairement la position du voleur du livre à tout le monde. Il restait quelques minutes à Draco avant que Dumbledore ne le tue face à Poudlard d'une seule parole, il devait donc les lui laisser, ses précieuses. Et pendant ce temps, son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure pour tenter de trouver une feinte, une solution, n'importe quoi qui empêcherait son blond d'être la risée du collège. Il était face à deux énormes problèmes, le suicide social de Draco et le fait qu'il n'en trouvait pas de solution. Harry poussa un soupir désespéré alors que Dumbledore se raclait la gorge. Il y eut deux coeurs dans l'assemblée qui menacèrent de sortir du thorax de leur propriétaire.

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Aucune parole ne semblait appropriée. Dumbledore se contenta donc de prélever une goutte de la potion à sa droite à l'aide d'une pipette, et de la placer au-dessus du livre.

- Le voleur du livre a, je pense, mérité cette situation gênante, clama-t-il tout de même. Cependant, il peut, s'il le souhaite, se dévoiler maintenant, de sa propre initiative. Et je le lui conseille.

Le souffle de Draco disparut subitement. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur, aussi honte, autant envie de mourir qu'à cet instant précis. Mais il ne se lèverait pas. Il n'avait pas de courage, il n'était pas à Gryffondor. Le blond déglutit difficilement, ses yeux vrillant vers la goutte annonciatrice de l'horreur qui pendait à la pipette. Son regard dévia furtivement vers Harry, son si cher brun, qui le regardait d'un air triste. Son cœur s'emballa en voyant la lueur de tendresse au fond de ses pupilles vertes.

La goutte tomba dans un « ploc » sonore et toute la pièce retint son souffle. Des lettres de fumées blanches s'élevèrent alors, formant un nom que Dumbledore lut à haute voix alors que Draco, constipé, avait fermé les yeux.

- Théodore Nott.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent tout grands alors qu'il regardait successivement un Théo abasourdi, médusé, cloué, crucifié, puis un Harry perplexe et enfin un Dumbledore à l'air paisible.

- QUOI ? hurla enfin Théo en se relevant, faisant trembler son banc

Les centaines de bouches présentes dans la salle s'ouvrirent aussitôt et les chuchotements commencèrent, les doigts pointèrent, les rires se fracassèrent contre les parois et Théo devint livide.

- MAIS C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Je n'ai jamais volé ce livre, gronda le Serpentard.

- Monsieur Nott s'il vous plaît, je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous calmer.

- Je n'ai PAS voler ce livre, okay ?

Ce fut ce moment-là que choisis Snape pour se relever et toiser son élève d'un regard glacial.

- Mettriez-vous en doute mes compétences de professeur, pour faire échouer une stupide potion de révélation à mes élèves, Nott ?

Le garçon déglutit en fronçant les sourcils et répéta, d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée.

- Je ne l'ai pas volé professeur.

- Vous n'avez jamais volé ce livre Théodore ? A personne ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Je ne crois pas que cette potion mente vous savez. Nous l'avons testé.

Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent en même temps que ceux de Théo se voilèrent. Théodore Nott avait bel et bien sauvé la vie de Draco Malfoy en lui volant ce livre. Oh oui, comme la vie était bien faite ! Théo déglutit, lançant un regard désespéré à toute l'école, cherchant un certain Goldstein qui se ratatinait sur sa chaise. Et il s'enfuit en courant.

- L'affaire est réglée, termina Dumbledore en s'asseyant.

Mais un petit bonhomme de chez Gryffondor se leva alors, tapant de son poing sur sa table et se mettant debout sur son banc, fronçant ses petits sourcils avec mécontentement.

- Et la punition exemplaire ? clama Colin Crivey de son insupportable voix criarde

- Il l'aura, ne vous en faite pas, siffla Snape avec un regard qui le fit se rasseoir et se tasser sur lui-même.

Draco sentit des milliers de papillons voler dans son estomac alors qu'il tournait la tête vers Blaise, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le noir lui tapa sur l'épaule d'un air joyeux avant de lui frotter la tête.

- Tu l'as eu, ta vengeance.

- Lâche-moi, tu me décoiffes.

Blaise éclata de rire mais obéit tout de même pendant que Draco se remettait ses mèches en place. Respirant à nouveau correctement, il regarda tous les élèves autour de lui, perdus dans leurs babillages incessants et surexcités. Mais une fois de plus, le zèbre surexcité qu'était Colin Crivey cria plus fort que tout le monde quand il s'adressa à Harry.

- Harry, Harry, il a réussi ?

Les yeux gris de Draco rencontrèrent ceux verts de son brun qui lui tendit un léger sourire avant de se tourner vers Colin, un sourcil en l'air.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Et ben… à te séduire, avec le livre…

Un nouveau silence s'abattit aussitôt avec une lourdeur étouffante et Harry dévisagea le jeune garçon un très long moment, conscient qu'il était maître de leur respiration, avant d'éclater brutalement de rire, les faisant tous sursauter, Draco en premier, qui se mit une main sur le cœur en fermant les yeux.

- Stupide Gryffon, marmonna-t-il.

Harry Potter se leva alors et tendit un sourire immensément hypocrite à Colin.

- Petit comique.

Colin esquissa l'ombre d'un rire jaune avant de le regarder, déconcerté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Comme si j'allais me laisser séduire par un vulgaire bouquin…

Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta et entama une longue chute à travers son corps.

- Avec moi, continua Harry en se moquant du monde qui le regardait, il suffit juste d'être sincère.

Après un sourire à Hermione, il enjamba son banc et longea la table des Gryffondor, le nez en l'air, sous le regard brisé de Draco. Ce fut donc à la surprise générale qu'au lieu de sortir de la Grande Salle, Harry bifurqua sur sa droite remonta la table des Serpentards, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Draco vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux en voyant le regard brillant du brun. Harry s'arrêta à la hauteur de Blaise et lui tendit un léger sourire.

- Blaise, mon cher Blaise, tu me fais un peu de place, s'il te plaît ?

Blaise s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette avant de toussoter et de se lever.

- Mieux Harry, mon cher Harry, je te laisse la mienne.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui désigna sa place à côté de Draco.

- Merci.

Harry s'installa et se tourna vers le blond qui bloqua sa respiration, l'air embêté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? murmura-t-il avec angoisse

- C'est la Saint Valentin, alors je suis romantique, _chéri_.

Hoquetant, Draco se sentit rougir de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses orteils.

- I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you… (1)

Et Draco se demanda s'il lui était possible de rougir encore plus quand Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser, passant sa main dans la nuque du blond pour le rapprocher au plus de lui. Il y eut un blanc religieux dans la Salle, les yeux s'exorbitèrent, les mâchoires tombèrent, les souffles s'étouffèrent, quelques cris s'élevèrent, et les murmures pressés revinrent au galop quand le baiser des deux Princes de Poudlard s'approfondit.

Blaise soupira, balançant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps avant de finir par hausser les épaules. Il s'avança alors à pas lents, vers la table des Serdaigles. Se sentant subitement tout petit, il s'assit à côté de Luna, enlaçant leurs doigts avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin.

Il y eu des déglutitions. Draco et Harry se séparèrent enfin avec regret et le blond dû faire un immense effort sur lui-même pour ne pas exploser de joie. A la place, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun, il se perdit encore dans ses yeux sans plus faire attention à l'immense activité des personnes autour d'eux.

Le Serdaigle serré contre Blaise se leva alors, il s'appelait Terry Boot, et il alla s'asseoir à la table Gryffondor, à côté de Parvati Patil. Puis ce fut le tour de Dean Thomas, qui, rougissant, rejoignit Harry à la table des Serpentard pour attraper la main de Pansy Parkinson sous le regard choqué de Ron Weasley. Milicent Bullstrode lui céda donc sa place pour rejoindre les Poufsouffle et plus particulièrement une certaine Susan Bones. Ce fut là que Draco daigna remarquer les autres et manqua s'étouffer. Sous ses yeux ébahis et ceux émerveillés de Harry, les élèves se levèrent, rejoignant un ou une élu(e) de leur cœur. Harry jeta donc un coup d'œil vers Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, président du Magenmagot, Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, possédant une carte des Sorcières et Sorciers Célèbres à son effigie dans les Chocogrenouilles, et retint un gloussement en le voyant s'essuyer les yeux sur sa nappe d'un air ému.

Draco se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard sur ce qui pouvait bien le faire rire dans cette situation dramatique où les Serpentards commençaient à se mélanger aux… Poufsouffles ! Et le brun lui désigna leur directeur pleurant de bonheur.

- Je vais finir par l'apprécier ce vieux fou je crois, rit à son tour Draco.

Il y eut soudainement un éclair, le livre sauta de la table des professeurs, faisant sursauter tout le monde alors que de la fumée s'en échappait. Le brouhaha, les raclements de chaise, tout se stoppa et Ernie MacMillan se dépêcha de rejoindre Cho Chang sous le regard dégoûté d'Harry.

Soucieux, Dumbledore se leva et fit le tour de sa table avant de ramasser le bouquin pour l'ouvrir à la dernière page. Un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il relevait le regard vers le couple Malfoy-Potter.

- Nous venons de retrouver la dernière leçon.

Les cous se tendirent, les yeux s'agrandirent et Draco se renfrogna en jetant un regard perplexe au vieux fou qui tendit le livre à l'assemblée. Sur les pages précédemment vierges, chacun pu alors voir une immense photo de Draco, héritier Malfoy, ambassadeur des Verts et Argent, habillé de son uniforme Serpentard mais une cravate Rouge et Or détachée autour du cou, avec une classe désinvolte, les snober du regard. « Leçon Numéro 10 : Être Draco Malfoy ».

Harry éclata de rire, suivit de la moitié du collège, le reste sifflant le Serpentard qui eut un sourire tellement fier qu'il en aurait fait pâlir Salazar.

Et Dumbledore applaudit, imité par la Salle toute entière.

- Naaaaaan !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la table des Serdaigles où Blaise soupira d'un air fatidique.

- Naaaan mais naaaaan. Je refuse !

- Blaise ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Luna en le fixant de ses grands yeux

- Mais… Enfin… C'est… Non !

Il frappa son front du plat de sa main d'un air théâtralement dramatique.

- Cette histoire ne peut pas se finir comme ça. C'est siiii mièvre, si… Poufsouffle !

Et pourtant…

FIN

(1) Ce sont les paroles de « Warmness on the soul » la chanson d'Avenged Sevenfold que Draco avait joué au piano dans le chapitre 7 et qui signifient : « Je te donne mon cœur, car rien ne se compare à toi en ce monde » :)

* * *

_Oh my!_

_Ces trois petites lettres F I N comme trois mots : ça me tue._

_Je vais mourir._

_Cayé les gens, Comment Séduire Harry Potter en Dix Leçons, c'est fini. Bel et bien fini. Avec un épilogue court, c'est le principe oui..._

_Et qu'est-ce que ça me fais drôle dîtes... Cette histoire m'a suivit pendant 7 mois et 17 jours. _**Vous**_ m'avez suivit pendant 7 mois et 17 jours. Et ce, pendant une année qui m'a été très éprouvante, faut le dire._

_J'espère que ce chapitre (écrit pendant mon insomnie...) vous a plu, qu'il vous a en quelque sorte remercié comme il se doit pour toutes vos visites, vos magnifiques reviews qui m'ont tant accompagnées, votre soutien. Merci à tous ceux z'et celles qui ont addés la fic à leurs favorites, à ceux qui l'ont mis en alert, à ceux que j'ai convertit aux fics Harry Potter, à ceux que j'ai convertit au couple Harry-Draco, à ceux qui m'ont addés en auteur favoris, à ceux qui m'ont suivis depuis le début, à tous ceux qui m'ont lus. Du fond du coeur, merci à tous._

_Si vous pouviez laisser une dernière review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir vous savez. Avant de tourner la page... histoire de signer, de marquer le coup hein. (Voui parce que j'en ai eu moins que d'habitude au chapitre précédent :( snifouille)_

_Cette fic est mon plus gros projet aboutit à ce jour, celui qui m'a demandé le plus de travail, et j'en suis particulièrement fière._

_Evidémment la fin de CSHP ne marque pas la fin de mon écriture._

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse... je vais me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire, plus sombre, un drama/angst, pas de romance désolée, avec comme personnages principaux Draco et Hermione (naaaan pas amoureux, naaaan :O) et puis "Harry" (entre guillemets... vous verrez bien pourquoi). Je n'en ai écrit que le prologue et je suis en écriture du chapitre 1, étant donné que l'histoire est très complexe, je prendrais de l'avance pour voir si la motivation et l'inspiration sont bien là avant de le poster sur le site. Pour faire simple, c'est une histoire de maison, d'errance et de hantise... :) (Pour l'instant j'ai encore dur de faire un résumé sans dévoiler toute l'histoire)_

_Voilà. Je n'attend pas de commentaires sur ce projet hein, plutôt sur le dernier chapitre de ma fic please :P mais je tenais à vous en parler..._

_Sur ce, c'est le coeur gros que je vais vous abandonner définitivement de cette fic. C'est trop bizaaaa__aaaaaaarre. Yum._

_Je vous aime, vous ai aimé tout du long, et vous aimerai encore..._

_Schmarti'z /qui se sèche les yeux sur son pyjama/_


End file.
